Ash's Torren Story
by raychiu
Summary: After being betrayed by his so called friends, Ash is kidnapped to a region known as Torren. With new and old friends with him, he will try to destroy all 5 cults with the help of the Legendaries and beyond. Warning: Lemons and Dark intents.
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

**Hello everyone, this is Raychiu here, and today I am going to write a new story that is from the fangame Pokemon Insurgence, the pairings are Ash and Lillie, and it is also a betrayal story with the full travel like in the Kalos Story. I hope you enjoy it and let's begin.**

Chapter 1: When All Begins.

A man is standing on the stage in the biggest city in Torren, the Helios City, he has a yellow hair and wearing a white and green shirt. He holds the microphone as everyone is watching him.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Thank you all for coming. We live in dark times, my friends. A grave loss has recently befallen us all." He walks left and right, continuing his speech, "The Auger was a great man. Not only was he an unmatched trainer, but his heart burned with the desire to protect our people. He was our hero…and possibly the best leader in the Torren Region has ever known. But…"

He shows a frown on his face, "As you know, where other regions have evil Teams or organizations, it's Pokemon-worshiping cults call the Torren Region home. But to these cults, religion is so much more than just believing. They won't rest until the world is remade exactly how they want it to be."

He lowers his head in shame, "For our protection, the Augur defeated and disbanded over half of them. He saved us. A week ago, he went searching for one of the remaining cults…"

He turns around and says, "He has not returned. He hasn't been seen since."

He shows his determination and yells, "People of Torren! I, like you, do not believe our Augur was dead! I assure you! I will search tirelessly until he is found again!"

He stretches his arms and yells, "With the heavy heart, I accept the burden of taking his place until he is found! Until the First Augur returns, I shall be the second. I promise you all, I will use every resource at my disposal to find him! We will stand our ground! We will not let these cultists…these insurgents…split apart our families and destroy the place we called home! Long live the Torren Region!"

"Long live the Torren Region!" The Crowd yells.

"We will remain strong!" The man says with a smile on his face.

* * *

Inside a dark place, an 18th year old boy opens his eyes, all he can see is nothingness. "Where am I…" He looks around with fear, then he starts to remember:

_(Flashback)_

_Back at the Kanto Region, the boy lost the Alola League and is heading home, after having a family talk with his mother, he and Pikachu go to the Lab, only to find all his companions, except two blonde hair siblings there. The boy asks, "Hey, guys? What are you all doing here?"_

_"Ash, my boy, we need to talk." The person in the white lab coat says._

_"About?" Ash asks in confusion._

_"You have been traveling since 10 and you haven't win a league?" The orange haired girl says._

_"Hey, it is not my fault that my opponent has a Pokemon that can change types like Arceus! How am I supposed to beat him?" Ash retorts back._

_"You could have caught those Legendaries and you can, because you suck as a trainer." The black-haired boy with glasses said._

_Then everyone one of them start to tell him how he sucks and not only that, even his childhood friend Serena also join them._

_"How could you…did that kiss mean nothing to you?" Ash says in despair._

_"I am sorry Ash, but that is only a goodbye kiss, since I don't want a person to hold me back…" Serena says, feeling a little sad._

_This causes his heart to break, what's more, all his Alola Friends also say the same thing, Ash can't take it anymore, he runs out of the lab along with Pikachu._

_Once they get back home, Delia can't believe that what they are saying and is furious. She says, "Ash, don't listen to them, I know you are wonderful and you can win a league if you don't give up."_

_"But how am I supposed to do it…" Ash asks._

_Before Delia can answer, the door suddenly break open and people wearing uniforms that are like Darkrai are standing in front of them and Delia asks, "Who are you?"_

_"Ma'am, we found Adam's family." One of them says, and Delia widens her eyes._

_"Who is Adam?" Ash and Pikachu are confused. Delia says, "Adam is your father…what do you want with us?"_

_Then they are all hit by the Hypnosis from the Gengar and all fainted, once the traitors arrive, they see nothing but a burned house._

_(Flashback ends)_

Ash holds his head in the black room and says, "That is right…I was betrayed…but Mom? Pikachu? Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"This is your dream mind, no one can hear you." Ash turns around and sees the white figure in front of him. He gasps, "Arceus…"

"Chosen one, you are finally awake. Thank goodness…" Arceus says with a relief.

"Arceus, what are you doing here?" Ash asks. "And what do you mean it is my dream mind?"

"Listen, it will return any minute now. You have to stay focused and remember all you can. If you value your memories at all, you'll listen to what I have to say."

Ash frowns and says, "Arceus, why should I do that? I was betrayed by my friends…Why should I remember that?"

"Listen, I know how you feel. We all see it, so we have gathered some of your Pokemon from those traitors. They will return to you once your mate comes and save you."

Ash blushes as he knows what the word mean, but he frowns and says, "My mate? But Serena betrayed me…"

"No, not her, you have another one, she is with her brother and her mother in the Tenlor Town in the Torren Region."

"What is Tenlor Town? And what is Torren Region?" Ash asks in confusion. But then they see a evil face in front of them.

Arceus says, "It's here, Ash, you have to wake up now! We will be here in no time. You have to get out of here! You need to wake up!"

* * *

In Tenlor Town, the Aether Family are in the lab as Lusamine says, "Thank you for helping us, Professor Sylvan."

"It is nothing." Sylvan says. "But we have to be careful about the cults here, since they are nothing but trouble."

Then suddenly, they hear a sound of Mew, Lillie says, "Who is there?"

Gladion asks, "Lillie, what's wrong?" Then he also hears a sound of the Pokemon. The two siblings nod as they rush outside.

"Wait, Lillie, Gladion! Come back!" Lusamine says, but it is too late, as the siblings rush out of the lab.

They follow the sounds and they arrive at the Shade Forest. Lillie says, "Brother, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Gladion says as they see the grass rumble, then from the grass, they see a black and white colored Pokemon with blue glasses in front of them. The Pokemon see Lillie and Gladion, he then waves his paws to them in worry.

"What is this?" Lillie is confused. Then three more people come and the middle one says, "That is a Delta Pikachu."

One of the people is wearing black like crystals, one is pink and the middle one is white. Lillie says, "A Delta Pikachu? Does that mean there are also Pokemon with different typings just like Alolan Forms?"

"You can say so, but now it is not the time for this, chosen ones. We need your help." The black guy says.

"Chosen ones?" Gladion is confused.

"Long story short, we need to rescue your friend, he was kidnapped by the Cult of Darkrai all the way from Kanto. This Pikachu is also his." The purple girl says.

"Wait, our friend? From Kanto? And with a Pikachu? You are Ash's Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods and Gladion says, "You want us to save Ash? Where is he?"

"The base is located over there." They see a cave over there, then the three show themselves as the siblings gasp.

"Necrozma…Mew…Arceus…" Gladion mutters.

"Yes, with our abilities to disguise, we can sneak inside and save your friend. We have to go now." Necrozma says as Mew then throws some clothes from the cult to them as they wear it.

"They are not comfortable…" Lillie says.

"I know, but we have to hurry or Ash is going to die." Mew says as they quickly rush inside the base.

* * *

Once they arrive, they see a girl standing in front of the table, she spots the two of them and says, "You there."

Lillie and Gladion gasp as they stop their feet, the woman says, "I want you to follow me to see if our little prisoner is doing well."

"Yes, ma'am." The two say as the woman doesn't recognize them.

Once they arrive at the prison cell, Lillie and Gladion flinch as they see a Gengar is trying to do something on Ash. The woman asks the other two. "Well, how is our youngest prisoner going?"

"According to the computer, Miss Persephone, their memories should be completely gone very soon. Everything is going as planned."

"Excellent, we have fulfilled our end of this bargain. Good work, you two. We are starting the ritual soon in the upstairs room. Will all four of you be attending?"

"Of course, Miss. I would never miss a sacrifice."

"Very well. I'll see you upstairs soon."

"Miss, wait, I have a question." Gladion says. "After this child's memories are gone, what do you plan to do with them?"

"Kill them, of course. I expect you upstairs within two minutes." Persephone says as she leaves.

The second member says, "Why are we bothering to wipe their memories if we're just going to kill them anyways?"

"No clue, but thanks for not asking that in front of her." The first one says. "You know how she hates to be questioned, now let's go upstairs, then, It's always fun to see a ritual being performed."

After the two left, Lillie says, "Brother, we have to save Ash now."

"You're right. Umbreon." Gladion says as he takes out the Pokemon, then it uses Dark Pulse to defeat the said Pokemon.

"Ash!" Lillie and Gladion shake him as he slowly wakes up. "Huh…who are you?"

They take off their masks and Ash gasps, "Lillie, Gladion! You come!"

"Talk later, let's get out of here." Then they see three more people appearing with a Pokemon. The said Pokemon jumps into Ash's arm as Ash gasps, "Pikachu? Is that you?"

He nods as they share a hug, then Mew says, "Save Reunions for later, it is a good thing I got this." Then she glows as then Ash looks like a member of the cult.

"What is this?" Ash asks.

"I transformed you into a member, now we can get out of here safely." Mew says as he nods.

* * *

They want to get out of the base as soon as possible, but the door is blocked as they have to go see the ritual. Unwillingly, the six of them arrive at the ritual room as one of the members asks, "Hey, you looked like the last person that was sacrificed, are you his brother or something?"

"Well…yes…" Ash says as he is surprised, then he asks, "Where did you get this disguise from?"

"I found some DNA in a pile of blood, don't ask." Mew replies.

Then they see a man tie in front of Persephone as she says, "And so we begin…"

"Miss, please, you can't do this! I don't want to die!" The person begs.

"You swore when you joined that you would give your life for us, how is this any different? Activate the ritual circle!"

Then the floor becomes to glow red, with the person in fear. Persephone says, "Darkrai! Lord of the darkness! I call upon you to enter our world! In return, I offer you this soul of this loyal servant, to be bound to your world of nightmares forever! Voco Vvirtutem umbrarum dominum!"

Then Ash, Lillie and Gladion are shocked to see the person floats into the air and disappeared, leaving a pool of blood as the nightmare Pokemon comes out from it.

"Darkrai, the lord of nightmares. You are the great balancer of this world. You punish the great and slay the immortal. It has been a year since I saw you last. You remember what occurred then? We accomplished something incredible that day. I though finally, you had accepted our offer to join us. But you fled soon after, never to be seen again. But now I call upon you again… Darkrai, why will you not join me? I know my sister has seen you time and time again…Why do you favour her over me? I beseech you, Darkrai, join me. Join the cult that has worshipped you for so long. With my guidance, and your power, the world could be ours."

Arceus uses Telepathy and tells him not to do it, Darkrai, knowing that his mother is here as well and he nods, then he flies away.

"…..Well, isn't that just _lovely_…" Persephone curses. "It's probably gone off to Selene City to see my sister again… What a waste of a grunt…"

She steps downstairs and two grunts approach her, "And what do you two want, exactly?"

"Miss, please. I am confident that if we had another try, we could trap Darkrai here! We don't know why it didn't work this time, but if you'll just give us another chance…"

"Get out of my way." Persephone sends out Houndoom and says, "Fire Blast."

Then the two grunts all turn into ashes, much to Ash, Lillie and Gladion's horror. Persephone doesn't care as she says, "I am going to go check on the prisoner. None of you had better follow me."

After she left, Necrozma says, "Now it is our chance, let's get out of here."

The others nod as they run for their lives, until they get back to Tenlor Town at last.

* * *

"Gladion, Lillie!" Lusamine says as she is waiting from the house they are staying. "What were you doing? Running off on your own?"

"I am sorry, mom, but look who we found." Lillie says as Lusamine sees Ash.

"Ash, no way, we thought you were dead since we heard the news that your house was burned…" Lusamine says.

"I would have been if it wasn't for Lillie and Gladion to save me…" Ash then frowns. "But I didn't save my mom or my other Pokemon…"

"Don't worry, they are fine here." Ash turns to Arceus. "But I only managed to retrieve some of them…"

"Why some of them? What happened?" Lillie asks. Then Ash proceeds to tell them about the betrayal. The Aethers gasp as Lillie cries on his shoulder. "I am so sorry…how can they do this to you?"

Gladion says, "I thought they were your friends, I guess we are wrong…"

"I am glad that you two are my only friends left…" Ash says with a frown. Then he notices Pikachu and says, "But what happened to you? Pikachu? You looked different."

Arceus says, "Ash, let me explain everything." Then the three people start to glow and Ash and Lusamine are surprised to see Arceus, Necrozma and Mew at the same time.

"Arceus? Mew? Necrozma?" Ash is surprised.

"Yes, we decided to become your Pokemon." Arceus says as Mew goes to Lillie while Necrozma goes to Gladion.

"Okay…" Lusamine says, "But why do you choose my children and Ash?"

"They, along with 6 more people, are destined to defeat all 5 cults in this region." Arceus says as they are shocked. "We, stop cults?" Lillie asks in shock.

"There are no other choices, since your mission of infiltrating the base of the Cult of Darkrai is a success."

"Lillie? Gladion? You did that?" Lusamine asks in disbelief, Lillie says, "I am sorry, Mom. I want to save Ash…"

Ash blushes at the words as he realizes what Arceus meant. Then Lusamine sighs, "At least you are fine, I just hope that you are safe…"

"Thanks, mom." Lillie says. Then they capture the Pokemon. Arceus then takes out all the Pokemon that was belonged to Ash.

"Guys, wow. You all look much different now…" Ash says.

"Well, they have been in the new disguises for a year. You have been captured for a year as well."

"A year?" Ash is shocked. "I am sorry that I wasn't with you guys…"

They all tell him that it is fine, then Arceus starts to explain all the new Pokemon:

**Delta Pikachu: The Flying Mouse Pokemon: Flying and Fairy Type. When preparing for lift-off, it winds up its tail dozens of times. When it releases its tail, it experiences a tremendous burst of speed and soars into the air.**

**Delta Bulbasaur: The Crystal Pokemon: Fairy and Psychic Type. The crystal growing from its back uses its mental energy to grow.**

**Delta Charizard: The Skeleton Pokemon: Ghost and Dragon Type. The flame on its tail grows in the presence of strong opponents. Its breath gives the impression of being engulfed in magma but causes no physical harm.**

**Delta Squirtle: The Ninja Pokemon: Dark and Fighting Type. Though its shell causes it to stand out when hiding in the shadows, it conceals itself using the cloth on its back.**

**Delta Scraggy: The Bush Pokemon: Grass Type. Despite being a Grass-type, it is quite adept at hunting Bug-types for food.**

**Delta Glalie: The Flaming Face Pokémon. Fire and Rock Type. This Pokémon has the power to evaporate entire oceans with a single breath.**

**Delta Noivern: The Sonar Bat Pokemon: Grass and Steel Type. It uses camouflage to stalk its enemies, but its heavy metal prevents it from flying.**

**Delta Muk: The Quicksand Pokemon: Ground Type. It puts anything it finds in its massive mouth and hunts smaller Pokémon as prey. It tracks sand everywhere it goes, making it tedious to care for indoors.**

**Delta Snorlax: The Mountain Pokemon: Grass Type. Trees and plants tend to grow on this Pokémon's back because it moves so little. It loves eating food while playing with tiny Pokémon.**

**Delta Quilava: The Generator Pokemon: Electric Type. Its DNA continuously changes and reconstructs its body into a machine. As it becomes more dependent on electricity, it makes its home in power plants.**

**Delta Sceptile: The Black Belt Pokemon: Dragon and Fighting Type. After becoming a master of its dojo, it begins to regain its primal instincts. Its draconic traits cause it to have no equal within the karate world.**

**Delta Torterra: The Ocean Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. As it moves in the ocean continuously, pirates store their loot in its back for safekeeping. It oftentimes participates in treasure hunts for younger Pokémon.**

**Delta Snivy: The Ocean Snake Pokemon: Water Type. They usually form small colonies in the midst of raging seas, where they are protected from predators.**

**Delta Greninja: The Guardian Pokemon: Grass and Fire Type. It hides within the deepest of foliage, only appearing to intimidate intruders. It blocks its enemies easily using its armor before incinerating them.**

**Delta Pidgeot: The Cockatrice Pokémon: Dark and Dragon Type. A living creature that looks directly into this Pokémon's eyes will be turned to stone. It breaks off very small pieces of its victims to help digest food.**

**Delta Noctowl: The Snow Owl Pokemon: Ice and Flying Type. Rather than flee from physical attacks, at times it will stare down the opponent's attack head on, startling them, and then freezing them to the bone.**

**Delta Goodra: The Mud Pokemon: Ground and Water Type. It expels and absorbs water continually on a daily basis. The occasional pebble that makes its way into its body can be expelled by belching.**

Besides the new Pokemon, Heracross, Larvitar, Bayleef, Totodile, Donphan, Corphish, Leavanny, and all the Pokemon from Kalos and Alola are here as well. Ash is happy to see that they all get stronger. He then returns them all.

"So what should we do next?" Ash asks Arceus.

"You will have to take on the league as well." Arceus says. "You can also prove the traitors wrong if you beat this league."

"I see." Ash says. "So Lillie, Gladion, are you going to come with me?"

Lillie says, "Of course. After what they did to you, I don't want to leave you again."

Gladion says, "She is right, you can't defeat the cults on your own. We are going to help you out."

Ash smiles at them and says, "Thanks."

* * *

**Now here is the new chapter, and I made some minor changes, besides his Pokemon, Ash will capture all the new Mega Evolutions and the Delta Species. And his partner is Arceus while Lillie is Mew and Gladion is Necrozma. Ash will have 2 more rivals and 4 new companions besides Lillie and Gladion. I hope you like this story and leave a comment as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

Chapter 2: Professor Sylvan and the Delta Pokemon

After they head outside the house, they find that Mew gives Lillie a flute called Quartz Flute, which can help her if she has some DNA from other Pokemon or people, especially cultists. Lillie nods and then takes the flute, and then Mew goes back into the Pokeball for rest.

"I could swear I saw Mew here, just now!" They see a grey haired boy rushing towards them. "Did you see it? A tiny pink Pokemon? It was floating really close to you!"

Lillie feels uncomfortable, and then Ash steps forward before Gladion does, much to the latter's surprise. "No, there is nothing like that."

"Oh...I could swear I-" The boy tries to say but Gladion cuts him off, "Sorry mister, it must be your imagination."

Then the boy sighs and says, "My name is Damien. I am an aspiring Pokemon Trainer! And you are..."

"I am Ash." Ash says.

"Lillie." Lillie says with a bow.

"Gladion." He shows his pose.

"Oh, Ash, Lillie and Gladion, got it. You come at Tenlor Town at the perfect time! The Augur- The greatest man in the world, of course- is coming today." Damien says excitedly.

"Augur?" Ash is confused. "What is that?"

"Huh? How could you not know about him? Have you been living under a rock?" Damien asks in shock.

"Actually, we are from another region." Lillie says. "So we don't know anything about Torren and Augur."

"I see. He is the guy who protects the region! He is my biggest hero!" Damien says.

"Hero?" Gladion raises his eyebrow.

"The mayor and the townsfolk have been preparing ever since this morning." Damien says.

"So that is why Professor Sylvan wants us to come..." Lillie whispers to Gladion as he nods.

"I am excited! I was just running errands before he arrives!" Damien says. "I know, why don't you help out? We are assigning jobs in the Town Hall!" Damien says as he rushes off.

Ash turns to the two siblings, "Should we go?"

"Might as well." Gladion says as Lillie nods. Then Gladion whispers to Ash, "Why did you step in front of Lillie when that guy gets so close to her?"

Ash blushes and says, "I don't know, something just come over me."

Gladion raises his eyebrow, but he doesn't say something. As they go to the Town Hall, they see Damien with two people at the side of the table.

"I finished cleaning up the road, is there anything else I can do?" Damien says as the three approach him. "Oh, and this is Ash, Lillie and Gladion. I met them outside, and they offered to help."

"Hey wait a sec, we didn't-" Ash is cut off by the man. "Nice to meet you guys. Well, Damien, I think we are pretty well finished. As long as you have your gift for the Augur ready, I think you're done. You do have your gift, right?"

Damien is sweating as he says, "Well...um...I may have forgotten."

"Of course you have." The man says. "You better find one, and fast. I heard you could find a Rare Stone in one of the caves in the forest. Of course, you'd need a Pokemon to go safely..."

"No, absolutely not!" The woman yells. "Not a chance! Damien is not ready to get a Pokemon! He's still a child!"

"Mom, please!" Damien begs, "Everyone else in the town already got theirs and have left!"

"And you're not going to follow them! You'll get yourself killed!" His mother says.

"And why do you care? It's not like you're my real mother or anything..." Damien mutters.

"I raise you since birth! You are not capable of raising a plant, let alone a Pokemon! You're irresponsible, antisocial, and you can't even-" His mother yells at him.

"That is enough." Ash's outburst shock the whole people in the room. Damien's dad sighs, "Look at you, you're embarrassing us..."

"Maybe you should give him a chance." Ash says to the woman. "I was also the same, my mother didn't think I could raise a Pokemon, but unlike you, she decides to put faith on me, you should do the same as well."

This causes the woman to lose her words, Damien's father says, "Ash, right? Would you be willing to help him through the forest to the cave to help him find a gift for the Augur?"

The three of them look at one another, then they nod. "Good, I am very grateful. So it is settled then. Ash and his friends will help Damien to get a gift for the Augur, and if Damien shows responsibility, perhaps he can keep the Pokemon afterwards. Well? How does it sound?"

The mother huffs and says, "Fine. He won't, though."

"Great, now let's go." Damien says as he pulls Ash away, with the siblings following him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ash yells as Damien finally stops his feet. "Oh, we are going to the Professor's Lab, so I can get an Eevee."

"I guess why not?" Lillie says.

"I just hope that I didn't mess it up..." Damien mutters without their knowledge. "By the way, thanks for agreeing to do so with me. It really means a lot."

Ash nods and then frowns, he starts to remember the past as they walk towards the lab.

* * *

Once they arrive there, they see Professor Sylvan confronting a man with black suit. The man has three Pokeballs in his hands and says, "Listen, Professor. These Pokemon...they're freaks. No other trainer would want them, and we can't keep them any longer. All I want is for you to take them. You already keep a bunch of Eevee as is, surely these three won't be a bother?"

Sylvan says coldly, "...why do you care about them? I know what you've done."

The man sighs, "It's true, I am merciless. I've done some awful things. But there's no reason for these Pokemon to die."

Damien says, "Um...hello?"

The man sees them and Damien says, "I'm here to get a Pokemon so we can go into the forest safely."

The man just stares at them, then he says, "Sylvan, if you don't take these Pokemon, I'll release them, and they're sure to die in the wild. If you want, you can just give them to these kids, right?"

Sylvan stares at him and says, "Fine, put them on the table."

Then the man place all three Pokeballs on the table. Then he looks at Ash. "Excuse me." Ash looks at him. "You seem so familiar." Then he leaves.

"What is that all about?" Ash asks Lillie. "I have no idea."

Sylvan sees Lillie and Gladion, she says, "Lillie, Gladion, you two were running off, I am so worried about you."

"Sorry." Lillie says. "But what is up with that guy?"

"He was one of my colleagues in university. He's a smart man, and a great scientist...He is also the leader of the Cult of Perfection."

"A...a cult leader?" Damien says. "Those people are evil, Professor! You shouldn't be talking to them, let alone be accepting gifts from them!"

"I know." Professor sighs.

"By the way, this is our friend Ash." Lillie says.

"Ash? As in Ash Ketchum? The son of the first Augur and the one who has been declared dead along with his mother?"

"What? He is the son of the first Augur?" Damien is surprised.

"You know my father?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, he is a great man, he helps defeating the cults, until last year, he got missing...and what happened to you and how are you still alive?"

Then Ash sighs as he proceeds to explain the betrayal. Damien and Sylvan are mad about his friends.

"How can they do that? You have done nothing wrong!" Damien says.

"I know." Ash says. "As I got home and discussing with my mom about what to do, then they come."

"They?" Sylvan asks.

"The Cult of Darkrai, they barge into my house, destroy it with fire, and they put us into sleep until I woke up a few hours ago." Ash says. "In fact, I was about to be killed until Lillie and Gladion infiltrate the base and saved me."

"Wait, you charge into their base and you are still alive?" Damien gasps. "Dude, you are as strong as the Augur."

"I know..." Lillie sighs.

"Now that is over, tell me, have you ever heard of something called Delta Species?" Sylvan asks.

Ash says, "Delta Species?" He opens his backpack and Pikachu flies out into the air. "Is that a Delta Pikachu?" Sylvan asks as they nod.

"Excellent. You see. Delta Pokemon are based on a phenomenon in the Holon Region, which is far away from here. They're Pokemon that have different DNA than normal Pokemon. Simply put, they're typed differently than normal. For example, Pikachu were usually Electric Types, but now it is a Flying and Fairy Type."

She sighs as she opens the Pokeballs. "You see, these Pokemon are the Delta Pokemon. I am not sure what type they are, but they seem to be experiments of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. They're scientific marvels. I would love to keep one to study."

Ash says, "Professor. After the betrayal thing, I don't think I can put my Pokemon in Professor Oak's lab, can I put it here instead? As you see, I have a lot of Delta Pokemon."

"Oh my." Sylvan says. "Sure. I will love to see them, but where did you get them?"

"You may not believe me, but Arceus is the one that gives me."

"Wait, you met an Arceus? The god Pokemon?" Damien yells. But Lillie covers his mouth.

"Quiet, someone will hear you. You don't want Ash to be targeted by the cultists again?"

"Okay, I am sorry." Damien says as Lillie stops covering his mouth.

"Anyway, normally, I will give out Eevee as the starter, but Damien, why don't you pick a delta Pokemon?"

Damien says, "Well...I don'r know what to do...I don't like the idea of Pokemon made by a murderer...but I don't like the idea of these Pokemon left alone forever..."

"It is true." Ash says. "Pokemon are beings like us as well."

"That is why I am going to choose Bulbasaur." Damien says as the Bulbasaur gives a nod.

"Why don't you two get one as well?" Sylvan asks the Aethers.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks as she nods. Then she picks a Charmander who is female and cute for Lillie, and then Squirtle for Gladion.

The remaining Eevee looks at Pikachu and she blushes, Pikachu also blushes as well, he asks Ash if he can take the Eevee, Ash agrees and then Professor Sylvan gives him the Pokeball.

"By the way, before we go out into the Shade Forest, how about a battle?"

"Why now?" Ash asks.

"It'll be the perfect time to test out new Pokemon." Damien says.

Eevee jumps in front of Ash and he asks, "You want to battle girl?" She yelps and then they all head outside to battle.

"Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee charges forward and then Damien yells, "Bulbasaur! Fairy Wind!" The Pokemon shoots out a wind and stops the Pokemon.

"Great, Confusion!" Damien yells. "Dodge and Swift!" Eevee dodges the attack and then shoots out stars, in the end, Bulbasaur gets hit and faints.

"Urgh...I lost..." Damien says in frustration.

"It doesn't matter if you win or not." Ash says. "What matters is that how much you learn and how to improve it. I am sure you can win."

Damien says, "Thanks Ash. Wow...you really are a great battler."

"Thanks." Ash says.

"Now before you leave, I will give you these. The Pokedex." Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Damien get one each and then thank the Professor.

Eevee is chatting to Pikachu happily, then Ash tries to recall her, so Eevee hides behind Pikachu.

"So you don't want to be in the Pokeball?" Ash asks as Eevee nods, then Ash smiles, "You don't need to if you don't want to."

Then Eevee nuzzles Ash and Ash hugs back. Then they bid farewell to the Professor.

Gladion asks, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to the Tenlor Cave located in the Shade Forest, there, we can find the present for Augur." Damien says.

"Great, now let's go." Ash says as they go there.

* * *

**Damien has made his appearance as well as Rekura, the story line will be the same as the game, but with more characters in the run. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be about the ambush.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Edited)

Chapter 3: The Ambush

Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Damian are now heading back at the Shade Forest, but they hear a loud roar as they hide behind a tree. It turns out that Persephone is yelling at the grunts and she says, "Just what is wrong with you guys? Ash Ketchum has escaped our base and you still can't find him anywhere?"

"We are sorry, Mistress." The grunts lower her head. Persephone says in horror and says, "We have better be quick, he is the one that gives us this base to perform ritual. If he knows that we didn't kill him, he is going to kill us instead."

The group has heard everything she says, though they are curious about who is the one that asks the group to kill Ash. Damien whispers to Lillie, "That is the Cult of Darkrai?"

"Yeah." Lillie says. "We have to be quiet."

Then they see another grunt comes and Persephone says, "What about you, grunt, found anyone?"

"No, miss Persephone, but I saw footprints near the river." The grunt says. "Maybe he drowned while escaping."

"If that is the case, then our job is done. Let's retreat." Then they all leave except the grunt. The grunt turns to the group who are hiding, she says, "Well, you are safe now. You can come out."

Ash and the others are in their fighting pose as the girl takes off her mask, she is a black haired girl and Ash asks, "Who are you? Why do you help us?"

"I am Emily Eve." The girl says. "And this is my partner." They see a shadow rise from hers and Ash says, "Marshadow..."

Arceus is in his mind and she says, "Yes, she is also the chosen one."

"You know, thanks to Marshadow, its ability can help me hide in the shadows so that we can't be seen. For example." Marshadow drag them into the shadow as they see some Darkrai grunts running by.

"That is so amazing..." Damien says once they get back out to the real world.

Lillie says, "If you are one of the chosen ones, then that makes sense if you know us. How about we stick together?"

Emily says, "Sure. Where are you going?"

"We are going to the Tenlor Cave so we can get a present for the Augur." Damien says.

"Present for the Augur?" Eve feels a little uncomfortable, but she shakes her head and says, "Oh, then let's go. It is in the other side of the forest, so we won't need to worry about the Darkrai Cult. I can also know you as well."

* * *

As they are from the cave, Ash asks, "So Emily, if you are from here, have you met my father before?"

"Your father? You mean Adam Rift Ketchum? Of course. In fact, I was his student, but he disappeared a year ago and I was on a quest to search him, which leads me to the Cult of Darkrai. I had to disguise as a member in order to find out the truth." Emily says.

"I see." Gladion says. "Ash here was captured and saved. But we didn't find his parents anywhere."

"I am sorry to hear that..." Emily says with a frown.

"It is fine..." Ash says.

Once they enter the cave, they find the Rare Stone that is meant for the Augur. Damien says, "It really is rare, we have to find it all over the cave to find this."

"I know." Ash says, "So should we go?"

Lillie says, "We as might as well do it. Right? Emily?"

But Emily is having her ear on the wall and she quickly shushes them up. "Quiet, listen!"

The four are confused as they put their ear on the wall, they hear two voices talking.

"He will not leave Tenlor alive." Ash and his friends don't know who they are talking about, so they keep listening.

"My agent is already in place. I assume yours is, too?"

"Yes, and armed to the brink with the strongest of Pokemon. Rest assured, he will be dead before he leaves Tenlor Town."

"Very good. This Augur disgusts me. I could at least grudgingly respect the first one, but this one is just as useless. He's practically brainwashed the entire region with all the propaganda he's spread about himself. Have you heard how ridiculous some of it is? He was born of fire and lightning and he rode Xerneas as a steed? The man's been Augur for a year, and already the people are worshiping him."

"Well, we won't have to worry about him after today, do we? Let's get going."

The five people look at each other, Damien says, "Guys...Those were cultists!"

"I know." Emily says, "Did you hear what they were saying? They're planning to assassinate the Augur when he comes to Tenlor Town!"

"I can't believe that we are caught up in the middle of this." Ash mutters.

"We...we need to help! We need to go back and warn the Augur before the assassins get to him!" Damien says.

"Then we have to get hurry, the Augur must have arrived." Lillie says.

Emily mutters, "But what they said about this Jaren is true..."

"Emily, did you say anything?" Gladion asks.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Let's go for now." Emily says as they all rush back to the town.

* * *

Back in the Town, the five of them see Damien's father in front of them. "You're late. The Augur arrived five minutes ago! He's waiting for you two in the Town Hall."

Damien says to the group, "We have to hurry, the Augur could be attacked any minute now."

As they get into the Town Hall, they see the Augur in front of them. Ash doesn't know what's wrong, he looks shocked to see him, but then he regains his composure and says, "Hello, I am Jaren, the second Augur. It is nice to meet you all- you have a very lovely town. What might your name be?"

Damien says, "Um, my name is Damien, and these are my friends, Ash, Emily, Lillie and Gladion. We are here to warn you that one of the guests here wants to kill you!"

Everyone is surprised at what Damien is saying, Ash just face palmed. Jaren turns serious and says, "That's...a very serious accusation, Damien."

"I am so sorry about this, sir." Damien's mother says as she pulls his ear. "What are you saying? You are embarrassing us! You'll be punished for this!"

"Actually, I wouldn't worry about it. He'll get enough punishment here as is." Then six guests jump out from the crowd and show themselves. Three of them wearing red uniforms while the other three wear blue.

"Who might you be?" Jaren asks coldly.

"We are on a mission, that is to kill you." The first red one says.

"They are the members of the Abyssal Cults and the Infernal Cults!" Emily says.

"Abyssal and Infernal?" Lillie asks in confusion.

Damien says, "No! You are not going to hurt Augur! In fact, you won't even get a chance to battle him! I'll stop you right now!"

"Damien, are you going for a suicide wish?" Ash asks. "You can't fight this alone. We'll battle as well. Go Pikachu! Eevee!"

As the two Pokemon appears, the crowd is shocked to see Ash having a Delta Pokemon. One of the Abyssal Cult member says, "A Delta Pokemon, so this child must be with the Perfection..."

"Then beating their member can make our cult grow." The second Abyssal Cult member says.

"Wait, I am not from the Perfection Cult." Ash says.

"It is no use." Emily says, "Right now we should fight them or dead. Go! Gengar!"

Lillie sends out Snowy while Gladion sends out Lycanroc. The Infernal Cult member says, "Kid...have you been watching too many superhero movies?"

"We're cultists. We have strong Pokemon and actual weaponry. We've only come here to eliminate the Augur. Step aside, and we won't kill you, too." The second one says.

"No! I won't back down! This is my chance to prove myself!" Damien says despite his parents' calls.

"Then so be it." They send out a Wingull, a Basculin and a Mareanie while the Infernal Cultists send out Slugma, Numel and Litleo.

"Pikachu, let's test out our new moves! Aerial Ace!" Pikachu uses the fast moves to defeat the Wingull, then Eevee also defeats the Marine with the Shadow Ball and the Swift. As for Lillie, she tells Snowy to use Blizzard, which defeats the Basculin.

Gladion and Emily are working together as Gengar uses Night Daze, much to their shock.

"Wait, that is not a Gengar..." Gladion says.

"It is a Zoroark of course." Emily says as the disguise is broken. "My, you are a smart one."

Gladion blushes and nods, then he defeats the Litleo with the Stone Edge. Then Damien also defeats the Slugma with the Bulbasaur.

"Childish impotence. You are nothing..." One member says.

"No matter, we will take you down with the Augur." The Infernal Cult member says.

"No, you won't." Jaren steps in front of the six cultists, he says, "Trying to kill me is one thing, but threatening innocent children? That's one strike too many. I am sending all of you to Helios City for your trial...although after all that, I don't see a bright future for you. Vinculorum mortae!"

Jaren glows and then the cultists are now gone. Damien asks, "Did you just kill them?"

"Of course not. I've just taken them to Helios City." Jaren smiles at them. "Sorry for letting you fight my battles, but I was curious to see how you would do. Don't worry, if you lost, I wouldn't have let you get hurt. I'm very impressed. You five are talented and responsible. If you ever pass through Helios City, why not stop by? I'd love to see the five of you again. For now, though, I should return. I have a trial to attend to." He turns to the crowd. "Thank you for hosting me. You have a very lovely town."

After the Augur leaves, Damien's father says, "Did the Augur just give you a compliment?"

"I think so." Damien says.

"I think I am going to have trouble if you keep staying here." Damien's mother sighs. "You even got an invitation from the Augur himself!"

"I guess you are right, mom. In that case... I need to get going as soon as possible. All my friends have already arrived at Midna Town and are training at the Trainer's School! Hey! Why don't we race there? Midna Town is just on the other side of the cave we went to earlier today. We can learn how to battle and everything there. See you then!"

Then Damien rushes off, Ash says, "He is really energetic."

"I guess so." Lillie says.

* * *

After they get outside, Emily says, "Ash, you can't trust the Augur no matter what. It is for your own good."

Ash says, "You feel it as well?"

Lillie asks, "But why? He looks like a good person."

Emily says, "The first Augur had given me a book of spells before, and I knew what the words that the Augur said means. It means Bonds of death. It is a spell that kills people."

The three of them look at one another, then Gladion says, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Emily says. "But we can worry about it later, right now we should go check out Mira Town."

Then the four of them leave the town immediately.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, here is the first member of the four OC I am adding to my story, she is the combination of Eve and Emily in my other stories, her partner is Marshadow. And in the next chapter, we will be peaking into the Traitors.**

**As for the OC that you want to submit, I am going to say that only two boys and a girl left. Since I want this story to focus on Aureliashipping.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Chapter 4: An unexpected turn of events.

"You did what?" Three weeks after Ash Ketchum is presume dead, Gary has rushed back to the Kanto Region and he storms into the Lab, he is grabbing Professor Oak's collar and he yells, "How could you do this to him? You tried to force him to stop being a trainer? Even he has saved us all?"

Oak just wants it to get over and he yells, "Gary, please calm down."

"Calm down?" Gary slams him to the wall, causing him to fall on the floor in pain. "Maybe this is why Ash wants to commit suicide! You and the others break his heart! You are the real murderers!"

"There is no way to talk to your grandfather like that!" Oak yells back after getting back up, but Gary says, "No, old man. You are not my grandfather, you are an evil person disguising as my grandfather. You killed my best friend and his mother with your words. And there is no turning back! Maybe that is why Dad has left me."

This causes Oak to frown, before he can retort, Gary says, "The only thing I am thankful for you is that I am now a Professor. I wonder what the Pokemon League Association has to hear about this." Oak is shocked as Gary leaves the lab.

* * *

The other traitors are doing their lives really well, except for the two girls. After Ash is declared dead, they realize what they have done and break down. Dawn and Serena, they think that Ash commits suicide because how they say towards him and they are now regretting. They, along with the Pokemon they get from Ash, Infernape, Krookodile, Oshawott and Gible, they are in front of the grave of Ash.

"Why did I have to say those words? Ash, I am sorry...you are not holding me back. If possible, I am the one that holds you back...please...I am sorry..." Serena cries.

"Serena..." Dawn says with a sad face, she doesn't hurt Ash as much as Serena does, but she is also guilty for doing that to Ash.

"Please...come back to me..." Serena sobs.

"Do you regret your actions?" They see a group of people approaching them. Much to their surprise.

"Huh?" Serena sobs. "Who are you?"

"We are the Timeless. I am Ash from the different world." The middle one says, Serena says, "Ash?"

"The Ash you knew is still alive." This causes them to be in confusion. "What?"

The second person says, "It is true. Ash is not dead. He was kidnapped. We needed your help as well if you want him to be safe."

"Are you serious?" Dawn asks. "Why should we believe you?"

"You should." They see Cynthia and Diantha here, much to their surprise.

"Cynthia? Diantha?" The girls are shocked.

"No need to be surprised. Let me introduce our friends." Ash from the different world says. "First, this is Ritchie, he was a rival of Ash, and he is the chosen of Zapdos."

"Nice to meet you." Ritchie says. "Though I am surprised that my won against Ash will lead to this..."

"It is not your fault." Serena says. "It should be ours."

"This is Arata Yvonne, he is the chosen of Moltres."

"Wait...Dad? Is that you?" Serena is shocked. Arata sees her and also gasps, then they share a hug.

"Dad...I thought you left me..." Serena sobs.

"I am sorry...I was doing this job and I am afraid to let you in danger..." Arata says.

"And we have the chosen of Raikou, Entei and Suicune, they are Jimmy, Vincent and Marina. They are from Johto and they are protectors."

After the greeting, then he continues, "And this is Carl and Sham. They are supposed to be the protectors of Lugia and Ho-Oh, but Lugia has gone missing ever since that happened."

"That?" Dawn asks.

Sham says, "We can't tell now, but we will know it later."

Then he also introduces the chosen of the trio golems, which are the Hoenn Elite 4 members, Sidney and Gracdia, and the former champion Steven Stone. The Latias and Latios are Bianca and Lozeno, who Ash meet in the island known as Alto Mare.

The chosen of Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza are Wallace, Butler and Zinnia. Wallace is the current champion, Butler was the former Team Magma grunt who is now with his wife Diane, and Zinnia is a girl from the Dracoids.

"And this is Suzerain, he is chosen by Jirachi." Ash says as Suzerain greets them. And then Tory is the chosen of Deoxys.

For the Sinnoh Legendaries, Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf choose Zoey, Lucas and Barry. Much to Dawn's surprise. Zoey is her rival, Lucas is her brother and Barry was Ash's rival. Dialga chooses Sheena and Palkia chooses Cynthia. Heatran chooses Kevin, he, along with Sheena are guardians of Michina. Regigigas' chosen is Brandon. And Victini chooses King Versyn from the Versyn Region.

The Sword of Justice is chosen by Hibert, Hilda, Nate, the three of them are trainers from Unova. the Kami Trio are chosen by Rosa, Hugh and a boy named Leo. Like the first three, they are also from Unova. There is N and Damon, chosen by Reshiram and Zekrom respectively. And Dr. Colress, who is out of prison after learning his errors, is the chosen of Genesect.

In the Kalos, Serena is shocked to see Alain. He is the Chosen of Yveltal, Diantha is the chosen of Xerneas. Kimia and Raleigh are chosen by Volcanion and Magearna respectively.

And last, in the Alola, the Kahunas are here, and then Kukui and Burnet, who are chosen by the Solgaleo and Lunala. And Dia is chosen by Zeraora.

"So what is timeless?" Serena asks after greeting a lot of friends.

"The Timeless is a group that is said to protect the regions from threats." Ash, or Red, says. "Arceus has the power to choose us to become their Protectors. We have one Legendary Pokemon by our side, but we only use their power to protect the regions."

Versyn says, "Indeed. Delia and Adam, who are Ash's parents, they are also members as they are chosen by Meloetta and Hoopa, it is a shame to see them disappear as well as young Ash."

"But the only answers are in the Torren Region. It is also where the other Timeless members are." Arata says.

"So Dad, does that mean I am also a chosen?" Serena asks.

"Yes." Arata says. Then a Pokemon comes to her as Serena recognizes the Pokemon.

"Diancie..." Serena says. Diancie says, "Serena, I choose you as my partner, but at first I am sad that you would say that to Ash. He saved my kingdom and this is what you repaid him?"

Serena feels a heart break and Diancie says, "But I am also at fault. I should be by your side so you don't need to suffer." Then they share a hug.

Red says, "As for you, Dawn, your partner is kinda...not available for now. But yours is Giratina."

"Giratina?" Dawn is shocked. "I have Giratina as my partner?"

"That is great, Dawn." Lucas says. "It is much better than all of us, though it is fate."

Dawn nods, then Arata says, "Serena, where is the chosen of Zygarde?"

"How am I supposed to know- wait, do you mean Bonnie?" Serena asks.

"Yes, her." Red says.

"She is at Kalos." Serena sighs, "She is also sad to see Ash died and locked herself from what Clemont told me."

"We will send her to us as well, she will need to train with Zygarde powers." The others nod. Red says, "Now, please come with me to our base so we can explain to you more."

* * *

A few months later, Dawn and Serena has been training with the Timeless, they are officially members and then Red says, "Good news. The chosen of Mew and Necrozma has saved Ash from death."

Versyn says, "Then do they find the chosen of Hoopa and Meloetta?"

"I am afraid not." Diantha says with a frown. "It is like they disappear from the face of the earth. I really want to know what they do to him..."

Dawn and Serena are delighted to see Ash safe and sound, but then they frown as they remember the betrayal. Zoey says, "Dawn, it is in the past, you shouldn't be sad about it."

"But..." Dawn says.

"If you are worried, then you have to apologize to him after we meet." Barry says, then Dawn nods.

At the same time, Alain and Arata also do the same to Serena. Then they decide to train some more.

* * *

Now back at Ash's group, they have left the Shade Forest and get to the Route 1. They find a cave and also arrive at the Midna Garden.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful." Lillie says.

"Yeah, though you are more beautiful." Ash says without thinking, but then Lillie starts to blush and Ash thinks, "Wait, did I just say that?"

"Ash...did you mean it?" Lillie asks.

"Um...of course I do." Ash says with a blush as well.

Gladion looks at them staring in their eyes and feels somehow annoyed. Emily says, "Gladion, I think we should give them some privacy."

"But that is my sister. Even though Ash is a good friend, I still don't trust him with the love thing."

"So you mean that your sister is in love with Ash?" Emily asks.

Gladion sighs and says, "Yes, and I mean love not crush. But now I am thinking Ash is the same."

"Then as a brother, you should be happy for them." Emily smiles as Gladion feels a little annoyed but he decides to keep silent.

* * *

Then they finally reach the Midna Town, they arrive at the Pokemon trainer's school. As they are inside, they see all the students and the teacher is panicking.

"Where is she? Where could she have gone off to now? We can't start without her!" The teacher says in frustration.

Damien notices the group and he says, "Oh, guys, I am so glad that you made it! Hey, Ash. why don't you also participate in the tournament as well? It'll be a great way to improve our skills."

"Why not?" Ash says. "But I heard that one of your students have gone missing, is that true?"

The teacher approaches them and says, "Why hello there, welcome to the Midna Town Trainer School. I am the teacher here. I'm hoping to raise young boys and girls to become expert battlers and even better citizens! If you take classes here, I'll be happy to teach you what I know."

Gladion says, "I am sorry, but we already trainers for over a year, Ash here in fact has been traveling for seven years."

"Oh, I see." The teacher says. "But you can still participate the tournament, we were actually just about to start the tournament between the students, you can still join as well. Unfortunately, one of our students, Nora, seems to have gone missing. We can't start the tournament without her, so I am afraid that you'll have to wait."

"What if we help you find her?" Lillie asks.

"You mean it? That will be great." The teacher says.

* * *

After heading outside, Emily asks, "So where are we going to find this Nora girl?"

"I don't know..." Gladion says. "Maybe she is inside the cave?"

"Why would a girl like her like to be in the cave alone?" Lillie asks. "Maybe she has a secret?"

"It is possible." Ash says as they get into the Midna Mine. Eevee is a little scared of the dark, so Pikachu is helping her by letting her ride on his back. They search the whole area and even separate to find her. Ash and Lillie find the entrance and enter it. Then they see a girl inside the room with a Pokemon besides her.

"Is that a Celebi?" Lillie whispers to Ash, Ash just nods.

"Alright, the fossils are in place. You can do it, Celebi! I believe in you!" The girl says as Celebi nods. "Move these fossils through time! Use Tesseract!"

Then Celebi glows, the fossils all turn into actual Pokemon. Much to the two's surprise.

"You did it! I am so proud of you!" The girl cheers. "I can't believe it. All of our hard work finally paid off. Armaldo, Bastiodon, Kabutops and Omastar... Who would ever thought they'd see the light of day again? You can turn them back now, Celebi. I think we're done for the day."

At the same time, Lillie says, "She is the chosen of Celebi? Ash?" Lillie looks at Ash, who is stunned to see the girl in front of him.

"Ash?" Lillie asks in confusion.

"Nora...Nora Minami Ketchum..." Ash says..."I remembered everything..."

"I can't believe how far we've-" Nora says but then she sees Ash and Lillie. "Who are you, how much do you see?" Nora says in horror.

"Wait, we don't mean any harm." Lillie says.

"Look. I...I don't know who you are. But you can't tell anyone about this! I'd be in grave danger!" Nora says.

"We won't." Ash says. And then both Mew and Arceus appear, much to the girl's shock.

"A Mew, and an Arceus?" Nora gasps, Mew then goes to play with Celebi as Arceus says, "You are not mistaken. Mew and I choose these two as our partners."

"I thought I was the only one..." Nora says.

"Well, each Legendary has one, my child." Arceus says. "You were chosen by Celebi."

"Not many people know about it. But a long time ago, there was a prophecy written about Torren..." Nora mutters. "Nobody knows it word for word, but it talks about the cults and the Augur. It is said that a trainer, chosen by one of the Legendary Pokemon, would be the one to find and defeat the cults..."

"In fact, not only the Torren Region, all the other regions are the same as well. And I have been a target because of it..." Ash says.

"People were terrified. Nobody knew who this hero was, and they feared he or she might never appear. But then the First Augur came, and he protected us. He was incredible. He took out half the cults on his own, but he disappeared a year ago. People think the prophecy was about him, because he was friends with Hoopa, a Legendary Pokemon. But he is gone now. Nobody knows where he is. The second Augur has taken his place, and I don't think he was chosen by anyone. That is why I can't let anyone know about Celebi. I am afraid they'll all after me, I have to train here in secret. I mean, I don't think I am the hero of the prophecy..."

Ash says, "Tell me, the first Augur, Adam Rift Ketchum, is he your father?"

Nora is stunned and says, "How do you know about this? Who are you?"

Ash sighs and takes out a half handkerchief. "Do you remember this?"

Nora looks at the handkerchief and gasps. She also takes the other one and she asks, "Brother? You have come?"

The two siblings share a hug, and Nora says, "I thought...I wouldn't be able to see you again..."

"Me too... I am glad you remember me..." Ash says.

"So you two are related?" Lillie asks. Then Ash says, "Oh, Lillie, Nora here is my sister, and Nora, this is my friend Lillie. We were separated and my Dad took my sister while my mom took me."

"Speaking of which, where is Mom?" Nora asks, but Ash frowns. "Nora, listen, you might not like this."

Then he told him about how the Cult of Darkrai have come to the house in the same time Adam get missing, and then Nora gasps as she says, "Oh, brother. I can't believe that they will do this to you...I am sorry that I wasn't there..."

"It is fine. But I hope our mom and dad are alright." Ash says with a frown. Pikachu and Eevee then nuzzle him to cheer him up.

"Wait, is that a Delta Pikachu? Your Pikachu is experimented?" Nora asks.

"No," Arceus says. "I made him like that, I am the Alpha Pokemon after all."

"Okay." Nora says. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you see, the teacher wants us to find you since the tournament is about to start."

Nora gasps, "How can I forget about it? I have better get up there and fast."

Lillie says, "Wow...she acts just like you, Ash."

"Shut up, Lillie." Ash says.

Then they find Gladion and Emily, who are somehow close together. Ash says, "Gladion, Emily, this is Nora, my sister that was separated."

"You have a sister?" Gladion is surprised.

Nora says, "Yes. I am Nora Minami Ketchum. I assume you two are chosen by Legendaries as well?"

"Yes. I am chosen by Marshadow while he is chosen by Necrozma." Emily says as she nods. Then they all get out of the mines.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, first I introduce the members of the Timeless, as you can see, there are some few empty slots of the Legendary Pokemon, their chosen will be revealed in the future and some of you might know who they are. And yes, I decide to let Dawn, Serena and Bonnie become members, but only one of them will be forgiven, but I will maybe change my mind and let all three be forgiven.**

**And then I decide to make Nora Ash's sister, since why not? It will be cooler. And Emily will be paired with Gladion. I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Edited)

Chapter 5: The School Tournament

Somewhere in the world, Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, is lying on a bed inside of a place which seems to be a gym. "Delia." A man is by her side as he is trying to wake her up.

After calling for so many times, Delia manages to open her eyes. "Delia, are you alright?"

Delia's vision starts to become clear and she sees a person in front of her. It is a man with a raven hair and he has a beard, he is also wearing black clothes and there is a Greninja that is besides him. Seeing Delia waking up, he shows a relieved smile. Delia gasps as she recognizes the person in front of her, and tears are coming out from her eyes.

"Adam, is that you?" Delia asks. Adam gives her an assuring smile and he nods. Delia then forces herself up in order to hug the man she loved, she can't believe it, after separating for so many years, she finally get to see him again.

"Please tell me it is a dream. I thought I won't be able to see you again..." Delia says.

"I am sorry, ever since the Crystal is in my hands, you and Ash have to leave the Torren Region..." Adam says with a frown.

After the hug, she looks at the mirror and finds that the sky is black with visions that are about Ash's journey. "Where exactly are we?"

"We are not in our world we live in, you can say we are in the dream realm, a place that is accessed from within Ash's subconscious." Adam says.

"Ash's subconscious? Does that mean those visions in the sky are Ash's memories? Just how did we get here in the first place?" Delia asks in horror.

"As you know, I was the Augur of the Torren Region, my job is to defeat the cults that are terrorizing the region. I may have defeated half of them, but..." Adam says. "The Sky Cult and the Cult of Darkrai, I wanted to protect Nora from them, but I was captured."

"Nora? Speaking of her, how is she? Is she safe?" Delia asks.

"She is protected by Celebi, so she is fine." Adam says. "But after I was captured, I also saw you guys there as well. Then Persephone, the leader of the Darkrai Cult, she uses us to perform rituals to summon Darkrai, and as we become the Sacrifice, we are here."

"The Cult of Darkrai? Speaking of them, they are the ones that kidnapped us." Delia says. Then he explains the betrayal, and Adam frowns. "I know something is fishy about Professor Oak. But how can he do that to our son?"

"I don't know. But before I can tell Ash about the Timeless, we were kidnapped. But if Ash isn't here...then..."

"Ash is still in the real world." Adam says. "Persephone wants to use Dream Eater in order to kill us, but if we are still here, that means that Ash has escaped."

Delia says, "I hope he will be fine... he is already in pain and I don't want him to suffer because of us..."

* * *

Back in the Midna Town, Ash, Lillie, Nora, Gladion and Emily are back to the Pokemon Trainers' school. The students are being a little impatient until they notice their return. The teacher also says, "There you are, Nora. We are so worried about you."

"I am sorry, I forgot about the tournament..." Nora says sheepishly. "Besides, teacher. This is Ash, he is my long lost brother."

Both the students and the teacher are shocked. Damien says, "Seriously? Nora is related to you?"

Ash says, "It is not a good story to be honest, because of my Dad's duties, our family has to split up and I went to Kanto along with my mother while Nora stayed with Dad."

The others nod and then the teacher says, "Now everyone is here at last, so why don't we start the tournament? Are you going to enter it?"

"Well, I want to sit this one out." Ash says, "Lillie, why don't you join this one instead of me?"

"Are you sure? I only have three Pokemon..." Lillie asks in surprise.

"It will be fine." Gladion says. "We have faced in the league before and I know where your strength is."

Lillie nods and thanks her brother. Then she goes to the stage and the teacher says, "Welcome students, I hope you are all ready for one of the biggest tournaments we've had yet! We have a new student to participate, Lillie. I think we're all excited to see how well they do. Let's begin! Best of luck to all of you."

Then there are 8 students participating, Lillie is facing a student named Kyle. Kyle sends out Riolu first. Lillie says, "Go! Snowy!" As the Pokemon appears, she barks and Kyle asks, "What is that? A Delta Ninetales?"

"No, this is the Alola form Ninetales, it is Ice and Fairy type." Lillie says. And then Ninetales defeat Riolu with the Dazzling Gleam and then Tyrogue with one hit, much to the student's shock.

"How are you so strong?" Kyle says in shock.

"Well, I had been traveling for a year and even participate in the league before..." Lillie says while rubbing her hair, the students are amazed.

Nora says, "So she is your girlfriend? Brother?" Ash blushes and asks, "Why do you think so?'

"Because you are cheering for her and back then you are so close to each other." Nora says.

Then Lillie is asked to face Damien. Damien says, "I guess that I am going to lose here since you are experienced, but I am going to give it all my got."

Lillie this time sends out Ponyta, which she caught in Route 1. Damien sends out Corphish. Despite the Type Advantage, Lillie raises the horse's speed and then finished it with a lot of Double Kicks. As for the Bulbasaur, Lillie tells Ponyta to use Fire Blast to finish it off.

"I guess I only have one more left...Luxio..." Damien says as he sends out the Pokemon. Ponyta looks tired, but Lillie doesn't give up and then tells him to use Sunny Day. Luxio hurts the horse with the Wild Charge, but Ponyta still holds on and defeats him with the High Horse Power.

"Nice Lillie." Damien says, "You completely shut me down."

"Thanks." Lillie says.

And the next battle, it is Nora versus Lillie. Nora says, "Well, even if you have mimicked our family's battle style, I will show you the real one."

"I will like to see about that." Lillie says.

Nora sends out Trapinch, Lillie sends out Snowy. Trapinch uses Rock Slide to defeat Snowy, much to Lillie's shock. So Lillie sends out Ponyta, though he is in disadvantage, he defeats the Trapinch with the Normal Moves such as Quick Attack and Stomp. Not only that, Nora's Sewaddle is also defeated by Ponyta.

"Well, my last Pokemon can win this, go Zubat!"

This time the Zubat uses Poison Fang on Ponyta, then he faints. Lillie says, "I really don't want to show this, but go, Charmander."

As the Charmander appears, Nora gasps and says, "A Delta Pokemon? Where do you get that?"

Lillie says, "Damien, Brother and I got them from Professor Sylvan, The leader of the Perfection Cult asks her to take these Pokemon or else they are going to be left for dead."

Everyone is silent, then Lillie says, "I could have choose Eevee, but I don't want this Pokemon to die, so I decide to take this one while Damien and Brother take the other two."

Nora nods and they battle, in the end, a Dragon Breath defeats the Zubat.

"I couldn't win...Is it possible there's a better trainer than me?" Nora asks.

"Don't worry, Nora." Ash says. "All you need is to get stronger."

"You really sounded like Dad." Nora says with a giggle.

"Congratulations, Lillie. You are now the School Champion." The teacher says.

"Thanks, but I want to travel around the region with my friends, so I won't be staying here." Lillie says.

"It is fine, sometimes we can't teach you about everything if we only use Books and papers." The teacher says.

Nora says, "Then can I also travel as well? I want to challenge the gyms and the league like my brother."

"Why not? I assume that Damien is also?" Teacher asks as he nods. Then they all get permission to go travel.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center, Damien decides to go on his own, while Nora decides to tag along with Ash and his friends. "So where are we going?" Ash asks.

"Well, I knew that in the west, there is a gym in the Suntouched City, the leader there is Orion, he specializes in Fire-Types and Grass Types, but much less to the latter." Nora says.

"Then we will go there." Lillie says.

"Good. So Gladion, are you going to battle in the league as well?" Emily asks.

"I could, but I want to rest since I was the Alola League winner." Gladion says.

"I see." Nora says. "Then it is me, Damien and brother are rivals."

"You are right, but we have to also look out for the cults. So we can know more about our parents' whereabouts." Ash says.

* * *

Back in the Kalos Region, Bonnie is going to pick a Pokemon, she says, "I have decided. I am going to choose Froakie."

Sycamore says, "Wonderful, there is a reason you pick Froakie?"

Bonnie frowns and says, "I want to be like Ash...I did a mistake of betraying him and now he is dead..."

Sycamore frowns and says, "I am sure Ash will forgive you, since he isn't a person that will like to hold grudges."

"But we don't know...all we saw is a burnt house..." Bonnie says.

"Ash isn't dead." They see Serena, Alain and Diantha rush inside the room. Bonnie says, "Serena? What are you doing here and what do you mean Ash isn't dead?"

Serena says, "It is true that the house is burnt, but Ash and Ms. Ketchum are actually kidnapped and they are still both alive." This causes them to lighten up. "How do you know?" Sycamore asks.

"Because we are members of the secret group known as Timeless." Alain says.

"Timeless? What is that?" Bonnie asks.

"A timeless is a group that are chosen by Legendaries. Each member has a Legendary in their team and will only use them for the world's sake." Diantha says. "And we are waiting for Bonnie to get her starter so she can become one of us."

"I? I was chosen? But how?" Bonnie is shocked.

"Do you remember me?" Bonnie sees Squishy at the window. "Squishy?" Bonnie is shocked.

"Yes, you are the chosen of Zygarde, in other words, me." Squishy says.

"No way...that is awesome. But what should I do?" Bonnie asks.

"You will have to cut all the contact from the outside world." Alain says. "You will need to focus on training and saving both Ash and his parents are the priority."

Bonnie nods and then she decides to tell her father about it, it is lucky that Clemont isn't here, and Meyer understands how much work is in Bonnie's shoulder, he agrees and let her go.

* * *

**Now Nora is also a member that will join Ash in the journey, she will be acting like Bonnie but more mature. And the next chapter will be the Ancient Ruins.**

**For reviews, Jaren is pure evil, but its back story will be revealed in the future chapters. And if you want to submit an OC, just give me the name and her personality, that is all. Since my plan is to make Alice, Drandon and Mark into the story, but they are second names and you can choose the first name.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Edited)

Chapter 6: An Abyssal Encounter

As they are training in Route 2, Ash and Nora are training together. "Zubat, use Poison Fang." The Zubat tries to bite at Eevee, but Ash says, "Eevee, dodge it with your Quick Attack."

Eevee swiftly dodges the bite and slams from behind, causing Zubat to fall downs on the ground fainted. "Oh man, just how did you train to be this strong, I don't think I can compare to you..."

"Well, I am glad that you think I am strong..." Ash frowns a little as Lillie and Gladion knows what is going on. Nora asks, "What's wrong, brother?"

"Nora, I told you that mother and I was captured by the Cult of Darkrai, right? Well, you see, there is something that happened before they come..." Ash says.

Then he proceeds to say how he and Gladion battle together and Gladion is the one that wins, making him the first Alola Champion in the history, and when he gets back home, how his friends betrayed him and saying that he is weak, not only that, some of his Pokemon are also taken by them.

"When I was captured by the Cult of Darkrai, I have been having the same nightmares over and over again, and they are about that time that happened. I am glad that the ones aren't there are Lillie and Gladion. They are the only ones that still trust me even after this fiasco..."

Lillie smiles, "Of course we will stay by your side, after all, you saved us a lot of times and they are the ones that are wrong. And I don't know what they are thinking, I mean Mallow and the others, how dare they think like that."

Gladion says, "Indeed, he is a good opponent, if my Lycanroc didn't use Counter, I would have lost as well."

Emily says, "Even I know nothing about it, I learned from the timeless that you are a great trainer and they are just blinded by greed. You will get your revenge eventually and we are staying by your side."

Nora says, "Emily is right, we Ketchums don't give up because of those accidents. We'll prove them wrong."

"Thanks guys." Ash says, but suddenly, Celebi and Marshadow pops out of the Pokeball and they make the group hide into the shadows. Emily asks, "Marshadow? What are you doing?"

"Same here, Celebi, what's going on?" Nora asks. Before the two pixie Pokemon can answer, they see three people with blue uniforms running past and they recognize the uniforms.

"I remember the uniforms, they are Abyssal Cultists!" Emily says.

"You mean, the same ones that tried to kill Augur Jaern back then?" Ash asks as they nod.

"And judging from that direction, they are heading towards the Ancient Ruins." Nora says. After noticing that they are gone, they quickly get out of the shadows and chase the group.

As they head north, they see the ruins surrounded by two ponds, and they enter the ruins to find a lot of Lucario statues around there.

"Lucario?" Gladion asks. "Why are there a lot of Lucario Statues?"

"Well, it is said that this temple has a Lucario that can Mega Evolve on its own without trainer." Emily says. "But that is only a legend."

"Does that mean...the Abyssal Cult is going after that Lucario?" Ash asks.

"Well, I don't think that Lucario is what they are after considering they are more interested in Water Type Pokemon. But that doesn't mean there isn't a high possibility." Nora says.

As they continue to get inside, they see the several Abyssal cultists surrounding a Riolu. The one in the middle says, "Bwahaha...we have you cornered, Riolu, there is nowhere to run!"

Riolu looks panicked and he tries to run, but the cultists keep blocking his way until he is cornered.

"Just stop running, Riolu! You are ours now!"

"Hey! What are you doing!" Nora yells, much to everyone's surprise. "Can't you see you are scaring it?"

"Huh? Who _daaaares _stand in the way of the Abyssal Cult?! Can you guys deal with them? We have a Riolu to catch!"

Then the five members start to trap the 5 people, they send out Bruxish, Horsea, Skrelp, Corphish and Totodile.

"Scraggy, I choose you!" Ash sends out the Bush Pokemon.

"Silvally!" Gladion yells as he sends out the artificial Pokemon.

"Trevenant!" Emily yells as the ghost tree Pokemon appears.

Nora says, "I need your help, new partner." She sends out a Honedge, who she just caught back at Midna Mines.

"You too. Lileep!" Lillie sends out the Fossil Pokemon, she had the fossil and with Celebi's Tesseract, it gets revived and becomes her Pokemon.

The five of them each deals a Pokemon, and they win the battle easily thanks to Arceus' help to boost all their stats powers. Scraggy also evolves into Scrafty after this battle.

**Delta Scrafty: The Bush Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Delta Scraggy at LV:39. The tuft of grass on its head is surprisingly heard; it can be used to break through rocks.**

"Hmph, how on earth could you lose?" The one that gives out orders says, "You five have the best Pokemon we have to offer! Why do I always need to clean up after your mistakes? I'll deal with them myself in a second. For now..."

She turns to the Riolu. "I am after this Pokemon!"

"Krrr..." They hear a rumble and a Lucario breaks through the cave and lands in front of the Riolu.

"Mama..." Riolu says in delight.

"Aww...how sweet...but your mother won't rescue you!" She turns to the grunts, "Now quick, grunts! You've heard the rumors about this Lucario! You know why we're here! We need to catch it quickly, before it-"

Lucario starts to glow white and it mega evolves. "Oh no..."

Everyone in Ash's group are amazed at the sight of the evolution. The commander says, "How...that's impossible! That shouldn't be able to happen! Quick, let's get out of here! We can't handle a Mega Lucario!"

Then the cultists just run off, leaving only the five of them inside the cave. Lucario then poses his battle stance and says, "Are you with them? I will not let you take my son away!"

He tries to blast an Aura Sphere, the five of them barely dodges. Nora says, "What power..."

"Now she thinks that we are associated with the Abyssal Cult!" Emily says. "What should we do?"

Then the Lucario tries to attack them one more time, the sphere is charging towards Lillie.

"No! Lillie!" Ash jumps in front of her and reaches out his arms.

"Ash!" Lillie gasps, but a miracle happens as Ash absorbs the attack into the body.

"What just happened..." Ash looks at his hands, who are now glowing blue. Lucario sees this and says, "That glow...it can't be...are you an Aura Guardian?"

"What is an Aura Guardian?" Gladion asks.

"An Aura Guardian can sense the auras and even control them..." Ash says. "And our ancestor, Sir Aaron from the Rota Kingdom is the strongest Aura Guardian in the history."

Lucario gasps as she hears the name, Nora says, "Wait, I have read a lot of books about Sir Aaron, but he is our ancestor? No way..."

"It is true." Ash says. "That is a long story, but he has a partner Lucario as well, and he was trapped in the staff until I freed him. But he follows Sir Aaron to be the sacrifice of the Tree of Beginning..."

Everyone notices the frown on Ash's face, and then Mew pops out of Lillie's Pokeball. Lucario notices the New Species Pokemon and she quickly bows. "Lady Mew..."

"Lucario, they are not bad people like them. They are the chosens of us Legendaries, in other words, they are the Timeless."

"The Timeless?" Lucario bows and says, "Forgive me about my mistake."

"Don't be, I know you just want to protect your son." Ash says.

"But why is Abyssal Cult trying to capture Lucario? I thought they were like Team Aqua from Hoenn. They were trying to capture the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre."

"Are you for real? Team Aqua? That is just great."

"Judging by the words, I assume that you know Team Aqua?" Emily asks.

"Yes. When I was traveling in Hoenn, I had also encounter them a lot of times, and I even saw them summon Kyogre." Ash says. "But they were stopped."

"Wait, they were stopped?" Nora asks.

"Yes. We destroyed the Blue Orb." Ash says.

Lucario says, "You...I can sense your aura is powerful..." Ash is confused. Lucario turns to Riolu. "Why don't you take care of my son?"

"Me?" Ash points to himself. Riolu nods and goes towards Ash. "Your aura is similar to his, I think you can have a great aura partner."

"If that's the case...welcome to the team, Riolu." Ash says as Riolu is being caught. After releasing him, Arceus appears out of the Pokeball, much to the other's confusion.

"You have reached the next step of the prophecy, Ash. Therefore I am going to give this Riolu a new strength."

This causes Lucario to nod, then Riolu starts to glow and looks really Egyptian.

**Delta Riolu: The Embalming Pokemon: Dark Type. It practices sanitizing and preserving the bodies of the deceased, showing them one final form of respect.**

"Thank you for giving my son a blessing." Lucaro says.

"No problem." Arceus says. Then Lucario leaves them alone.

Nora then says, "So that is a Mega Evolution... I have heard of it before. I don't fully understand it, but it seems to be a form where Pokemon becomes even more powerful than before. But I remember reading that it requires a close bond between trainers and Pokemon. I wonder how that Lucario was able to do it, then?"

Ash says, "I have met a lot of the Mega Pokemon that doesn't need trainers in fact." This causes them to look at him. Ash says, "Well, Mewtwo, Diancie, Latios, Latias and Rayquaza."

"They were all Legendaries, and they can mega evolve?" Emily says in amazement. "Well, the world sure is mysterious."

* * *

Unknown to them, Lucario walks back to the cave and she bows in front of a person, the person asks, "How is he doing?"

"I have trusted him with my son, mistress. But do you think it is a good idea to have him handle it?" Lucario asks the person, which turns out to be Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion.

"I know Ash longer than you do, Lucario. And I know how he cares for his Pokemon." Cynthia says with a smile. Just then, Alain and Aria come to her and Cynthia asks, "And what are you two doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay at the Crystal Caves?"

Aria says, "We are sorry, mother. We heard the news that there is a Mega Lucario in this place, and Alain here wants to search it for Professor Sycamore's research."

"But it turns out that it doesn't exist...and you just hid in the shadows to perform the Mega Evolution..." Alain says with a little frown.

"I guess it can't be helped. But remember, we have to help Ash as much as we can, even though you aren't a member of the timeless, Aria..." Cynthia says.

"Don't remind me about that. It doesn't matter if I am or not, he is my cousin and I want to help him out." Aria says.

Cynthia nods and says, "Then we should go back to the Crystal Caves, your father is going to be worried." As they are leaving, Cynthia is still worried about her sister Delia, as they have no idea where she went along with her husband Adam.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash captures a new Delta Pokemon, a Delta Riolu. I hope you enjoy this chapter and they will go to the Suntouched City in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Edited)

Chapter 7: Suntouched City

In the Cyan Cavern, Ash and the group decides to take a rest as Nora decides to ask, "You know, I still think that it is quite absurd that those guys betray you just for the fact that you lost to Gladion in the Alola League..."

Ash sighs and says, "To tell you the truth. The Alola League is my seventh attempt on taking on the League, and it is also the seventh league I have lost."

This causes the others to be surprised. Lillie says, "You mean, you partook in other leagues before? Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I just don't want to remember those memories." Ash frowns. "Every time I lost a league, it is painful for me. But I think I should be honest to you all."

Ash takes a deep breath as he says, "My first League attempt is the Kanto League, and most of the badges are given away instead of earning it through a Gym Battle."

"Why did those Gym Leaders do that?" Emily asks in surprise. "I think it might have something to do with our mother being the Champion of the Kanto Region." Nora asks.

"Maybe." Ash says. "But regardless, I enter the League, and I advanced until the top 16, where I was forced to forfeit the match and lose. Just because Charizard doesn't want to listen to me."

"Charizard doesn't want to listen to you?" Gladion asks. "That is something really weird."

"I know, but I don't blame him, since we manage to trust each other after the Orange League." Ash says. "In the Johto League, I was faced against a good rival from the Hoenn Region, Harrison. That battle is very intense as it comes to the last Pokemon, my Charizard against his Blaziken. But he is stronger than I, so he won and I stopped at Top 8."

Nora says, "A Top 16 and a Top 8, that sounds not bad at all. What happened next?"

"The next one is the Hoenn Region, you know, the time when I got accidentally stepped into the mess made by Team Magma and Team Aqua. I entered the Ever Grande Conference. And that is when I met a rival that is similar to Harrison, his name is Tyson. He has a Meowth, a Pokemon he has a strong bond with."

"A Meowth?" Lillie says. "Does that mean you lost to a Meowth in that league? I never knew that Meowth can be that strong."

Ash gives a wary smile and says, "We have a lot of misunderstandings because of Team Rocket I see. But as you can see, Meowth and Pikachu are the only ones that standing, but eventually, he manages to defeat Pikachu in the end, and I am still in the Top 8."

This causes the group to frown, but Ash continues, "I thought that in the Sinnoh Region, it will be better, considering that I decide to use all my past Pokemon on this one. But again...I lost as well."

"How did you lose in Sinnoh? Ash?" Emily asks.

"In Top 8, I finally defeat my rival in the Sinnoh Region, but then, there is a person named Tobias that I had to face in the Top four." Emily and Nora tense up at the name Tobias, as they know that he is a member of the Timeless as well as the Chosen of Darkrai.

"I think I know him." Emily says, "He is the one that uses a Darkrai, right? I heard that no one is able to defeat him until one person uses a Sceptile to defeat the Darkrai in the League."

"Wait, don't tell me that person is you." Nora gasps. Ash nods and says, "Just as I thought I defeated his Darkrai, he sends out a Latios next. And in the end, Pikachu and it has a Draw, but he still has four Pokemon standing."

Lillie says, "I don't think it is right to use a Legendary Pokemon in the League...how are you supposed to beat them."

Gladion says, "Indeed. I think you should have beat the Sinnoh League with no problem."

Ash nods and he says, "In the Unova, I feel like I was falling back. In the Top 8, my opponent only uses 5 Pokemon to defeat all 6 of my Pokemon. Then again, a lot of my Pokemon from the Unova Region didn't evolve into the final form as well. Like Oshawott, Snivy and Scraggy..."

"Then why don't you evolve them?" Nora asks. Ash replies, "They don't want to, that's why. And in the Kalos Leauge, I worked really hard and I managed to get into the finals, where I must face my opponent, Alain."

Nora and Emily are also surprised at the name, they know that Alain is the chosen of Yveltal. Ash says, "In fact, I should have won the League if Team Flare didn't interfere."

"How come?" Lillie asks.

"When we are giving out our last attacks, both Alain and I saw a Team Flare grunt shot Greninja with the arm, causing the Water Shuriken to fail." Ash says. "But the League staff didn't see it, and I asked Alain to keep it a secret."

"Why are you helping him? You could have said that the match is a fluke." Gladion says.

"But it takes a lot of time and energy, and I don't feel like doing it again." Ash says. "Besides, Lumiose City is destroyed just after the awarding ceremony by Team Flare, and it should take some time to repair."

Lillie says, "And we all know about the Alola League. But after listening to all of it, I don't think it is right to betray you just like that."

Emily says, "Indeed. I think that they just want your Pokemon and saying you weak is just an excuse. But don't worry, we all stand by your side."

Gladion says, "Same here, I wouldn't have won the Alola League if it wasn't for you, so there is no way we are like those backstabbers."

Ash is surprised to hear everything and he gives them a smile. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

After passing through the Cyan Cavern, they finally reach the city that they are heading for, the Suntouched City Gym.

"So this is the Suntouched City?" Lillie looks around and she says, "There seems to be a big highway in the sky..."

"Well, there are a lot more buildings on top there." Emily says. "And they are so cool as well."

"Is that a statue of the Augur?" Ash asks as they see a giant Jaren's statue.

"What do you know, we can see a lot of them around this region." Gladion says as he reads the sign. "Jaren, the second Augur. May his hits be critical and his Focus Blasts never miss."

Emily says, "It is true that after the loss of the first Augur, people's hearts are easily swayed." Then she mutters, "But I won't admit it..."

"Did you say something, Emily?" Lillie asks.

"Nothing." Emily says with an assuring smile.

"So if the gym is up in the high way, how are we going to get up there?"

"We can use these." Nora says as they see a spinning fan, as they go in there, they are sprung up into the air and lands on top of the highway.

"Woah, what just happened?" Ash says in surprise.

"It looks like we are pushed up into the air." Lillie says.

"Well, if you are going to this city, you will get used to it." Nora says.

* * *

Then they see two reporters coming, one of the news reporter sees Ash and his friends, he asks, "Hey, you there. Are you trainers?"

Ash says, "Yes, what's the matter?"

"You see, our boss asks us to seek trainers for help so we can film something big." The second female worker says.

"I guess it won't be bad if we help out." Emily says as they agree.

When they get to the boss' room, the boss is sitting in front of the desk. The male worker says, "Boss these kids are trainers, they can help you out with the new Chanel."

"Did they now..." The boss raises his eyebrows. "What's your name?"

After the introduction, he says, "Very well, then. I will help you become stars. Now we can start filming the pilot episode right away! Let's begin."

Then they ride the helicopter to a woods, then Lillie asks, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Here is the deal." The female worker says. "Do you want to be a movie star? A hero? We heard reports of a rare Pokemon in the area- Axew or something."

"An Axew?" Nora asks.

"To be honest, we couldn't care less. But the problem is, we've been searching through the grass tons of times and we couldn't find any. We've got helicopters everywhere in the area. All you need to do is to use your skills as a trainer to find an Axew and battle it."

"Then?" Gladion asks. "That is it? You just need a footage of battling an Axew?"

"Yes, but I recommend you don't move around to much. Maybe just wait in a certain spot, and look for rustling."

Then the five of them go into the forest with the reporters besides them. Not long after, they see an Axew trying to grab a fruit on the tree.

"There it is." The female reporter says.

"He is so cute." Lillie says. But the Axew can't grab the fruit since it is too high. Ash walks forward and says, "Axew, do you want the fruit?"

Axew turns around and sees him. He nods as Ash picks the fruit for the Pokemon. Axew nods happily and eats it.

"So Axew, I want to ask you a question." Axew bites a berry, then he hears the human's request and tilts his head.

"Can I have a battle with you?" Ash asks, Axew thinks for a second, and then he nods.

"Wow, Ash is really good at this." Emily says.

"That is my brother after all." Nora replies.

"Now we should start filming." The female worker says.

Then Ash sends out his Rowlet, who was sleeping until Ash wakes him up. Rowlet uses Peck on the Pokemon, but Axew dodges and give it a kick on the face.

"Wow, that Axew really is strong." Lillie says.

Then Rowlet keeps on dodging the attacks until he is hit by the Dragon Pulse, causing the Ever Stone in his mouth to spit out and he starts to glow.

"What? Rowlet is evolving..." Nora says in surprise.

After the Rowlet becomes a Dartrix, it quickly eats the Ever Stone again and then uses Wing Attack, which deals some damage to the Pokemon. In the end, a move Astonish defeats the Pokemon.

"We got it on tape!" The male worker says.

"Excellent." The female worker says.

Ash rushes to Axew and gives him a Sitrus Berry and some Leppa Berries. "Thank you for the battle."

Axew just nods, but then he asks him to capture him, Ash agrees and then tosses the Pokeball, signaling his capture.

After Ash comes back, the male reporter says, "We caught that on footage. Ash. You were fantastic. Here you go, this is a thank you gift from us." Ash is surprised that he gets some money.

After telling the boss about the news back in Suntouched City, the boss wants their numbers of the Pokedex so they can contact and work for more. But once they are back at the Pokemon Center, Ash takes the Axew out.

"Axew, don't be afraid, they are my friends and they won't harm you."

Axew waves his paws to others, including Pikachu and Eevee. Arceus says in Ash's mind. "So Ash, if you don't mind, Axew also has a Delta Species, and it will be beneficial for the upcoming gym."

"Seriously?" Ash says in surprise. "So Axew, I was wondering, do you want to become a Delta Species like Pikachu?"

"Wait, there is a Delta Axew?" Nora asks in shock.

Axew sees how strong Pikachu is, he agrees, then the ball in his pocket glows and Axew also glows, then appear in front of them is a shark like Pokemon.

**Delta Axew: The Tiger Shark Pokemon: Water Type. It takes large bites out of docked boats, forcing local fishermen to invest in boats made of extremely strong metal.**

"Well, I guess we should keep him away from the boats." Ash laughs.

"I agree." Lillie says.

* * *

**Now I decide to add the broadcasting side quest into this game as well, and since Ash is going to capture all deltas, he has captured a Delta Axew. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Gym Battle. I will only write Ash's but Nora's. That is if there are double battles. I hope you understand.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Edited)

Chapter 8: Suntouched Gym

In the Pokemon Center, Ash and Nora are ready to take part of the first gym, but just as they are about to leave, they see a green haired person with a cap standing in front of the counter where Nurse Joy was at. Ash immediately recognizes the man and he asks, "N?"

The said person hears the voice and he gasps in surprise, "It can't be..." He turns around and says, "Ash? Is that you?"

"Wow, it really is you, N." The two of them shake hands, then Ash introduces the group to him.

"By the way, N, what are you doing here?" Ash asks the green haired boy.

"Well, before I answer that, do you know about the Timeless?" N says.

"Timeless? What is that?" Gladion asks.

"I heard of it, it is said that Timeless is a secret group where members are the chosens from the Legendary." Emily says.

"Yes. In fact, you guys are also members since you all are chosen by the Legendaries. Especially you, Ash. Your family are all members."

Ash is surprised, then Nora asks, "Wait, you know our parents?"

N says, "Yes. Adam and Delia are one of the strongest members in the Timeless, but they are missing and we are searching for them all over the world."

"I see..." Ash frowns.

"And by the way, Ash." N says. "You do know that you have been declared dead in the other 7 regions?"

Ash nods and says, "Lillie told me about it, and I would have been if it wasn't for Lillie and Gladion to save me. I was kidnapped by the Cult of Darkrai, my mother also, but I didn't find her anywhere in the base."

"I know." N says. "In fact, we, the Timeless and the International Police decide to keep the fact that you are still alive a secret. Since you are the Chosen of Arceus, the Insurgence Pokemon, we have to keep you as safe as possible."

Ash nods, then he asks, "So does that mean all the members know what Professor Oak and my so called friends were doing?"

N says, "Well, there are some of them that becomes the members of the Timeless because they want your forgiveness..."

"Who are they?" Ash suddenly turns cold, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, there is Dawn, and then Serena and Bonnie..." N sweat drops.

"Did you say Serena?" Ash's anger is start to get out of control, but Lillie squeezes his arm and says, "Ash, please calm down."

Ash looks into Lillie's eyes and softens his gaze. "I am sorry for making you worried, Lillie." He turns to N, "Which Legendary choose that heartless...bitch..."

"Um...Diancie?" N says with a little fear in his voice.

Nora asks, "Who is Serena? And why is brother really angry?"

Arceus comes out in her human form and says, "I should explain about this. You see, Serena is Ash's crush." Everyone widens his eyes and Lillie starts to frown that Ash likes someone else.

"When traveling in Kalos, the two of them are inseparable, and she even gives him a kiss before their departure..." Arceus frowns. "But then in the betrayal, she also betrays Ash, which breaks his heart. According to her, the kiss is a break up kiss and Serena thinks him a failure that holds her back."

Everyone is shocked and then Ash bursts out into tears. Lillie sees it and thinks, "Poor Ash...it must be hard for him to suffer...I promise I will repair the love of yours." Lillie then hugs Ash and also cries, much to their surprise.

"Lillie?" "I am sorry, Ash. I can't believe that you have to suffer that..."

Ash is surprised that Lillie really cares for him. He starts to think that maybe Arceus is right, Serena is not his love, but Lillie is. Ash says, "It is fine, Lillie. It is in the past."

N says, "Ash, so what are you going to do with them?"

Ash says, "If you go back, tell them that I forgive Dawn and Bonnie, but not for Serena. I don't care if she is chosen or not, she broke my heart and there is no way to repair it."

N nods and sighs, "Okay, I will tell them about it."

Gladion says, "But N, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you see, I am going to retire from the Timeless since the Legendary that chose me is going to have another new partner." N says.

"What? Really?" Ash asks in surprise once he and Lillie break from the hug.

"Yeah, and because of it, I am asked to train him until the time comes. And the gym leader is the one that was chosen."

"Cool. I am going to partake the gym as well." Ash says. "Why don't we go together?"

"Sure." N says as they walk towards the gym.

* * *

When they get inside the gym, they see a lot of sunlight and the flowers. Nora says, "I have heard that Orion's gym is themed around the light of the sun, but wow..."

"You're right, it really looks warm and nice." Lillie says.

Then they pass through the flowers, they see the orange haired boy talking to a rock.

"Hey, N!" Orion sees them and waves his hand.

N says, "Hello, Orion. How is your friend?"

"Great. We are getting along quite well. So who are they behind you?"

"Oh, this is Ash Ketchum and Nora Ketchum, then Lillie Aether and Gladion Aether. And this is Emily Eve. Ash and Nora are going to challenge you for the badge." N says.

"Challengers, huh?" Orion says. "Well I should introduce myself. I am Orion. I'm the leader of the Suntouched City Gym. I am pretty good with the Fire- Types, and all my Pokemon work together under the light of the sun! That was the hint by the way."

"A hint you say?" Nora says. "I'll keep that in mind. Brother, why don't you go first?"

"Sure." Ash says as he and Orion go towards the battlefield. Lillie asks, "So what is that Rock by the way?"

"Oh, this rock, everyone mocks me for being a friend with this rock, but it's alive! I just know it." Orion says.

N says, "We know, Orion. I gave you that rock, and they already know. So can you just start the battle?"

"Oops, sorry, N." Orion says as the Referee yells, "The Match between the Gym Leader Orion and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will be using 4 Pokemon, while the Challenger can switch his Pokemon. Now let the battle begin."

"You won't stand a chance with this, go! Vulpix!" As the fox Pokemon comes out, the sun starts to turn harsh.

"What? It is so bright..." Emily says.

"The ability is Drought I see..." Lillie says.

"Muk, here is our first battle." As the Pokemon appears, Orion says, "A Delta Pokemon? You experimented your Pokemon?"

Ash groans and says, "Why does everyone thinks that I am like a cultist or what? No, I didn't I was blessed this Pokemon by a friend of mine."

"Okay...then Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Orion yells.

"Minimize the damage!" Ash yells as the Pokemon then shrinks into the ground. "What, where did it go?" Orion asks in surprise.

"Now, Bulldoze!" As the Pokemon appears behind him, Orion says, "No you won't! Hypnosis!"

Ash widens his eyes as Muk falls asleep before he can use any attack.

"Return!" Ash says as he returns his Muk. "Go, Axew!" As the Pokemon appears, Orion says, "A Delta Axew won't stop me, Hypnosis again!"

"Quick, Water Pulse on the air!" Ash says, much to Orion's confusion. But gasp as the water attack goes straight down to the Pokemon and now he is fully awake.

"No way..." Orion says.

"Did he just use the Water to neutralize the damage?" Lillie asks.

"That is really awesome." Emily says.

"Energy Ball!" Orion yells as the Grass attack comes to Axew.

"Block it and then use Aqua Jet!" Ash yells as the Pokemon starts to charge, it spins around to dodge the attack, and then it hits the Pokemon, causing it to faint.

"Vulpix is unable to battle!" The referee says.

"That is one down..." Ash says while wiping his sweat.

"Here goes nothing, Larvesta!" As the Pokemon appears, he says, "Use Bug Buzz!" As the Bug Pokemon splits out the sound, Axew is forced to cover its ears.

"Hang in there, Axew!" Ash yells.

"Now it is our chance! Giga Drain!" Orion yells as Axew's last energy is sucked.

"Axew is unable to battle!"

"Now that is a draw..." Gladion says.

"Ash! You can do it!" Lillie yells.

"Return, Axew." Ash says, then he turns to his buddy. "Do you want to battle?"

Pikachu nods and jumps into the field. "A flying Type, huh?" Orion says. "Then use Hidden Power!"

N says, "Larvesta's Hidden Power is Ice, which will become super effective."

"Oh no..." Nora says.

"Dodge it and then take Larvesta to a fly!" Orion gasps as Pikachu not only dodges the attack, he also carries the bug into the skies.

"Shake it off, Larvesta! Bug Buzz!"

"Now drop it to the ground with the Sky Drop!" Ash yells, then Pikachu drops before the bug starts to yell, and Larvesta crashes into the ground badly and it faints.

"Larvesta is unable to battle!"

"I underestimated you, Ash." Orion says, "But time for my Ivysaur!"

As the Pokemon comes out, the match continues and Orion says, "Give him a super effective Sludge Bomb!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu, then use Air Slash!" Ash yells.

As the Air Slash hits the Pokemon, Emily says, "It is super effective."

"Not so fast, Synthesis!" Then the Pokemon is healed up, much to Ash's surprise. "Then use Sleep Powder."

"Again with the sleep?" Ash groans as Pikachu now drops into the group falling asleep. Orion says, "Now finish it off with the Solar Beam!"

With the sun still shines, the attack becomes more powerful and it defeats Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!"

Lillie says, "Poor Pikachu..."

"Even though Orion is a new Gym Leader, his skills is not to be underestimated..." N says.

"Eevee, take care of Pikachu, will you?" Eevee nods, then Ash sends out the Muk again.

"You do know that Ivysaur is a Grass Type, why sending out a Ground Type?" Orion asks.

"Type advantages aren't everything." Ash says.

"Well, then. Solar Beam again!" Orion yells.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Ash yells, then Muk goes into underground and then gives him a sneak attack.

Don't worry, Synthesis!" Orion yells as Ivysaur is recovered. Then Ash in now panicking.

"If I attacked him, it will use Synthesis to recover...what should I do..." Ash thinks. But then Muk coughs out something, and then a dead body of a Magby appears in his mouth.

"What are you doing? Muk?" Ash asks in confusion, but the ones in the stands are not feeling well.

"Isn't that the Magby he ate for breakfast?" Lillie asks.

"Is he going to spit it out? Yuck..." Emily says.

"Wait..." Nora says. "Muk's ability..."

Then when Muk fires an Earthquake, the ground starts to have fire and it burns the Ivysaur.

"What happened?" Orion gasps in shock.

"Of course...the ability is Regurgitation! After the attack, since he has a Magby in his mouth, so he can give an additional Fire Type Attack!" Nora says in excitement.

"Awesome..." Ash says. "Now, use Flamethrower!" Then the attack hits the Pokemon, and then Ivysaur gets a lot of damage.

"Hang in there, Ivysaur! Solar Beam!" Orion yells.

"Flamethrower again!" Ash yells. The two attacks collide, until it creates an explosion. Once the dust are gone, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

"Wow, now they both have one Pokemon each!" Emily says.

"Yeah..." Gladion says.

"My final Pokemon, Fletchinder! Come on out!"

"Lycanroc! I choose you!" As the Pokemon appears, N says, "What is that Lycanroc? I have never seen it before..."

"That is a Dusk Form Lycanroc, it only appears within the Green Flash." Lillie says.

"Lycanroc, Accelrock!" The Wolf Pokemon charges and then hits the Pokemon.

"Roost! Then use Acrobatics!" Orion yells as the Pokemon heals himself and then starts to give out constant attacks.

"Damn it..." Ash says, "Then Stone Edge!" Lycanroc fires some stones and it hits Fletchinder, causing him to fall and Orion's shock.

Ash then activates his Z Ring and yells, "Continental Crash!"

Emily and Nora are confused. Emily asks, "What is he doing?"

"That is a Z move..." Lillie says while she sweat drops. All they can see is a giant boulder that can block the sun. Orion says, "What the..."

Then the giant boulder crashes into Fletchinder, causing him to faint.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle, Lycanroc is the winner, which means Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The referee says.

"I win!" Ash cheers with his Lycanroc. Nora says, 'Wow...Z moves sure is awesome..."

"I know." Gladion says.

Orion recalls his Pokemon and says, "I lost...but what a great battle that was..." He walks towards Ash and says, "Well, that wasn't bad at all! What a great battle!"

"Thanks." Ash says as Orion takes out a badge from the referee's hands. "Here you are! Congratulations! This is the Thermal Badge, you earned it."

After Ash takes the badge away, Orion says, "So Nora, you are next, right?"

"Sure." Nora says, but before they can start the battle, a blonde hair woman with the same age as Professor Sylvan rushes into the room. "Orion!"

"Harmony? What are you doing here? I am in the middle of my work shift...I am accepting challenges right now."

"Orion, we need to get out of here! I saw Cultists entering the city, and they were talking about you! I don't know what they're planning but we need to get out while we still can!" Harmony says in a worried tone.

The others gasp and Emily says, "Cultists? Now?"

Nora mutters, "Great, and I was going to have a great battle..."

"Are you serious?" Orion asks. "You're right. Can you help me carry this?" He turns to the others. "My friend is pretty heavy."

"Are you serious? We don't have time for this again!" Harmony looks like she is about to explode. "There are cultists coming, to attack you-or worse! That thing is just a rock! It's not real! Ditch the imaginary friend and let's get out of here! For crying out loud, this is why they shouldn't let kids be Gym Leaders!"

"It is too late." Ash and the others see a blue haired man with two Scientists in front of the entrance, and behind them is Kyruem.

"Kyruem?" N whispers to the name, but he didn't sense any controlled emotions from Kyruem

"Ahh...my apologies for the loud landing." The man says. "Legendary Pokemon are hard to control, you know."

"You controlled...Kyruem?" Lillie gasps.

"Oh, so you do know this beautiful creature's name is Kyruem. It is a very powerful Pokemon- its breath is said to be so cold it can freeze flames and electricity solid. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Taen Drandon. I work for the cult known as Perfection. We are not quite as...aggressive as the rest of the cults- we kind of do our own thing. But that doesn't mean you should take us lightly. We still have our goals and we'll stop at nothing to achieve them. Which brings us to why we're here."

"No way, I'm going to protect the stone. You're not going to take my friend away!" Orion yells as he steps in front of the rock.

"You? Are friends with a Rock?" Taen begins to laugh. "Do you talk to it, too? Are you BFF? That is soooo cute!"

"Listen, Taen, is it?" Nora yells, "You're not acting friendly here. Tell us what you want and leave!"

"Tell you what we want? Well, you know what? We want the kid's rock!" Taen then steps in front of Orion.

"No way! I'd die first!" Orion yells.

"It's been fun messing with you, kid, but now it's time for the adults to talk. Get out of the way." Taen says.

"Seriously? He is only the same age as us..." Ash whispers to Lillie, who nods back.

"Not a chance, leave us alone!" Orion yells. But then he is slapped to the ground.

"Insolent child!" Taen says.

"Did you just slap him? What's wrong with you? That's absolutely dis-"

N says, "Awake now!"

They see the rock starts to glow. "What is that?" Harmony asks.

"That, my dear girl, is the reason we wanted the rock. Just because I mocked him doesn't mean I don't know what it truly is.

Then the stone becomes to take a form of a dragon, and the dragon roars in front of them.

"Reshiram..." Taen says. "The being of truth. Many years ago, this Dragon, Kyruem and Zekrom used to all pieces of the same Pokemon. However, fighting and war eventually split the tree apart. Reshiram was sealed in the rock known as the White Stone, which seems to have had fallen to the kid's care.

"That is because I let him." N says. Taen sees the said person and says, "Oh my, I didn't recognize you, N."

"You know him?" Ash asks.

"I do, he is the Chosen of Kyruem. He was a member of the Timeless until he betrayed us, he joined the Perfection Cult." N says.

"And it is the best choice I could have at that time. Is this a way to treat an old friend?" Taen asks mockingly.

Nora says, "How could someone like you be chosen by a Legendary?"

N says, "I have no idea, but we will stop him once and for all." Then he and Reshiram flies outside the gym. "After them, Kyruem." Taen yells as they follow the two beings.

"Orion... I am sorry. I didn't believe you, but you were completely right. And now your friend is battling Kyruem..." Harmony says.

"It is fine, by the way, let me introduce you to my new friends." After Ash and his friends introduce themselves, Harmony says, "My name is Harmony. I am the Gym Leader of Sonata City."

"You are a Gym Leader as well?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I specialize in Normal and Fairy types. I am sorry for interrupting your gym challenge, but can you please keep what happened today a secret? We could be in danger if this news gets out."

"Oh trust me, my brother, my friends and I have a few of our own secrets to keep." Nora says.

"I believe you. You should stop by Sonata City sometime, you can challeng-"

Then N flies back with Reshiram. Ash asks, "N, where is Taen?"

"He retreated after a Blue Flare." N says. "Orion, I trust you to take care of him, right?"

"Of course." Orion says.

"Orion, be careful, none of the challengers coming into the gym can see Reshiram: You'll never know who might spill the beans to the freaky blue-haired guy."

"I'll be careful, Harmony, I swear. Thanks for stopping by to help out."

"No problem, I need to get going." Harmony says as she bids farewell and leaves.

After Nora also gets the badge, Ash asks, "So N, are you sure you are going to let Orion keep Reshiram?"

"I am sure, since I am going to retire and there are no other choices." N says, "But what I want to know is what happened to Taen..."

"You said that Taen was a part of Timeless? But he betrayed us?" Lillie asks. "Why?"

"I don't know. He isn't the Taen I used to know..." N frowns. "I need to report this back to the Timeless, so I'll see you soon." Then they bid farewell and see N go.

* * *

**Well, here is the first gym, and the last part I have made some changes. And I think you notice that Taen's last name is Drandon, and Drandon is one of Ash's Elite 4 member in the other fics, what does it mean? Find out in the later chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Edited)

Chapter 9: Delta Scyther

After Ash and his travel companions leave the Suntouched City to the Suntouched Exitway, N also heads back to the Timeless hideout located in the base of the Crystal Caves of the Amphitrite City. There, Red is the one that is waiting for him as N nods at him.

"So N, how is my counterpart of this world? We got the call that you found him in the Suntouched City."

"He is doing a good job defeating my student and successor Orion and gets the first badge." N says with a smile. "But then, Taen and Kyurem appears there and he is coming for Reshiram."

"Taen? As in the traitor Taen? What is he doing there?" Red raises his eyebrow.

"Ever since he betrayed us and joined the Perfection Cult, he has been finding me and Damon for the two dragons."

"I see. But you and Damon are going to retire and the dragons are going to be Orion and Carlita's." Red says, "Then again, if he doesn't know about it, then it won't be a problem."

"I suppose." N sighs. "Just why Taen would betray us? He was Delia's student and why is he doing this?"

Red says, "We have no idea, but I have a feeling that all of the questions we be answered very soon. If my other self, Ash Ketchum, is destined to defeat all the cults, then it may be a chance that they will face off against each other."

"And what should we do when it all happened?" N asks, but Red says, "I don't know. N, right now you should take a rest, and you can tell the others about Ash's situation."

"Thanks, Red." After N leaves the room, Red quickly takes out a phone and then calls a person. "Hello there, you have done a great job."

"Why thank you, Red. But are you sure it is wise to do that?" The person on the other side of the phone asks.

"First of all, your father is the leader and it will be better that you stay with your family for a while. Second, the Elite 4 of this region are also cultists and you are the only one we can turn to to gather information about them." Red says with a smile. "Now please continue to spy for us. Taen..."

"My pleasure." The other side of the phone, Taen smiles. Then after he takes out the phone. He turns to Kyruem. "My friend, we have more job to do." Kyreum just nods in agreement.

* * *

As N returns to the training room, he sees Dawn, Serena and Bonnie are training with Professor Kukui and Burnet. All of them are using their respective Legendary Pokemon and N just looks at them with a smile.

"N, you are back?" Kukui asks as they stop the training. "How is Orion doing?"

"He is doing a great job, and it will be no doubt that he will be a great successor." N says. "By the way, I have some news to tell you."

"What is it?" Bonnie asks in confusion.

"I found Ash, and he was at the Suntouched City having his first gym badge." N says, much to the surprise of the group in the room.

The people in the room are delighted to hear about him and Dawn asks, "How is he? Is he fine?"

N says, "Well, he still has his passion for battling when he is battling for his first gym. But when I ask him about the betrayal...all I can feel is anger, and sadness."

Bonnie frowns and says, "Is there anything we can help him?"

N says, "I am not sure about that, but all I know is that his current travel companions are helping him." N says with a frown.

"Who are his current travel companions?" Serena asks, wanting to know if her first crush is fine.

"There is his sister, Nora, she was chosen by Celebi." N says. "Ash has a sister? I don't think he has mentioned it to us." Bonnie asks.

"Apparently, because of Adam being an Augur, Delia has to separate Ash and Nora in an early age. But now they are reunited, and she has been helping him out." N says. "And there is also Emily, she was chosen by Marshadow."

"So there are two Chosens in the group?" Kukui asks.

"Actually, there are two more. And you know them really well, Kukui. They are Lillie and Gladion."

"What? You mean those two are also chosen?" Burnet asks in shock. "This is very surprising considering who those two are."

"You know them?" Dawn asks. "And who are they?"

"Well, Lillie and Gladion are siblings, they are from the Aether family, which is known for the Aether Foundation. Gladion is the one who defeated Ash in the Alola League, he has an artificial Arceus like Pokemon known as Silvally. And for Lillie, she was my student as well as my assistant, at first, she is afraid of touching Pokemon. But it is after Ash comes to Alola that he manages to help her conquering her fear." Kukui says.

"Wait a second, if the betrayal happened, did you see those two there?" Burnet asks, and the three of them shake their heads. "So they are the ones that didn't show up in Pallet Town..." This causes them to be relieved.

But the three former traitors aren't happy at the news as N says, "When I mentioned about the betrayal, Lillie is the one that comforts Ash the most. She is able to calm Ash down when he was about to explode with anger. If I need to guess, she might have feelings for Ash."

The news causes Serena to feel pain in her heart, she asks, "How close is she with Ash? Professor?"

Kukui thinks for a second, and then he says, "When Lillie got her first Pokemon, it is Ash that helps her due to the fact she has a phobia. Lillie also lost her memory for a while and it is Ash that helps her regain all of it. And when their mother is kidnapped, it is thanks to Ash's help that she is saved."

"Come to think of it...they really are much closer than the others." Burnet says. "I also remembered that at our wedding, they also dance together for a while."

Serena breaks down a little as she has never danced with Ash because of the time...Dawn decides to change the topic as she asks, "So will Ash forgive us?"

N asks, "I have asked him about it. And he decides to forgive you and Bonnie."

"But what about Serena?" Bonnie asks. "Why don't you mention her?"

"I am afraid that it is not possible..." N sighs, "He said that of all the people who betrayed him, Serena hurt him the most, since Ash really did have feelings for her."

Serena feels her heart breaks and cries, "Why did I say that...what was wrong with me..."

"Serena..." Bonnie looks at her in sadness.

"How could I be so selfish..." Serena sobs. "Now I don't have a chance..."

"So why did you tell him that in the first place?" Kukui says. "If you love him, then you shouldn't tell him about that..."

Bonnie says, "Serena was being hypnotized! One of the traitors, the one with the glasses, he uses Gallade to hypnotize her..."

This causes the others to gasp, Dawn asks, "So that is why your brother threatened you? Because you saw that?"

Bonnie nods, and then they decide to comfort Serena first.

* * *

As for Ash and his group, they have bought the Instant Lapras to cross the Suntouched Exitway, they also train in Route 3, where Nora's Zubat evolves into Golbat. And Lillie also captures a Dewgong with Ash's help. The two are getting much closer than they think.

And finally, they arrive in Metchi Town, but what they have seen is a total mess. Snow are piling everywhere and the buildings are destroyed.

"What is going on here?" Ash says in shock.

"This town looks really messy..." Nora says. "Why?"

They quickly rush to the Pokemon Center, only to see a lot of injured Pokemon. Lillie asks, "Nurse Joy, what seems to be the problem?"

"You see...we have a really serious problem...a Delta Scyther appears in this town, all the trainers are here to catch that Pokemon, but they are seriously injured..."

"A Delta Scyther?" Lillie asks in surprise. "I wonder what typing is that?"

Nora says, "From the ice we saw outside, it must be Ice Type...we have to find it or else he will keep destroying."

They nod as they quickly rush out the center, and much to their surprise, they are seeing the blue Scyther using Slash on the Day Care Center's board.

"There it is!" Emily yells as they quickly charge towards the Pokemon. Delta Scyther sees a Delta Pikachu, he is surprised and then he tries to use Pursuit, but Pikachu uses Fairy Wind, which gives him a lot of damage.

"So Fairy Type moves are super effective?" Ash thinks, but then as Pikachu uses Aerial Ace, he also sees that Scyther falls down to its knees.

"I see...it is Ice and Fighting Type." Ash says. "Pikachu's moves are super effective against him."

"Good, but now Scyther is kinda injured now..." Lillie says as she feels worry for the Scyther. "If only we know what he is saying..."

"I can help you with that." They hear Arceus's voice, then all of them glow yellow and they can hear Pokemon voices.

"You see to be strong..." Scyther says while kneeling down.

"Why do you attack innocent people?" Pikachu asks.

"Innocent? They are far from innocent!" He yells. "They made me like this!"

Gladion says, "The way to become Delta Pokemon is not only the power of nature, but also human experiments."

Ash nods and walks towards Scyther. "Scyther. You have to stop this. It is true there are humans that are evil, but it is our job to stop them. So you need to stop them."

Scyther tries to retort, but then he somehow sees Arceus' shadow in him, he then finally collapse. Ash says, "Lillie, guys, we need to heal him." He then takes out the Pokeball and captures him, then they rush into Pokemon Center and heal him.

"You were really good at this." Nurse Joy says. "How did you manage to stop him?"

Ash says, "You see...I also have a Delta Pikachu, his typing is super effective against him."

"I see..." Nurse Joy says. "But why did he go on a rampage?"

"He was a normal Scyther, but some humans do experiments on him." Ash says.

"I see. Then we need to heal him." Nurse Joy says as she and Ash goes into the room to heal him. The reason Ash goes inside is because Scyther somehow only listen to Ash.

After Scyther is healed, he still has trust problems with the other humans, so Ash decides to keep him for the safety of others. And much to their surprise, Scyther also opens up to his group, since he can feels the Legendary inside them.

"So now we can hear what our Pokemon is saying..." Emily says.

"What didn't you tell Arceus to give us this ability before?" Nora asks.

"I don't know." Ash sighs. Then he looks at the Information.

Delta Scyther: The Ice Cleaver Pokemon: Ice and Fighting Type. Its scythes are immensely sharp but also very fragile, and can easily be shattered when hit from the side.

"I am starting to get convinced that the prophecy was about you instead or me." Nora says. "I wish I were able to read it, that way I can know for sure. Since you managed to persuade a fierce Scyther."

"I know." Ash says as they leave the town.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash captures another new Delta Pokemon. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be another new Delta Pokemon.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Edited)

Chapter 10: Delta Ralts

After leaving Metchi Town, they see a man in front of a hole, he seems to be looking for something, so they decide to ask what he's up to.

"Greetings, do you know who I am? Allow me to tell you: I am known as they Secret Base Manager." The man says as he is happy to find them.

"Secret Base? What is that?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, it is a kind of base that we can put all our stuff in and even train, I had seen a lot back in my Hoenn days." Ash says. "I don't that there is also this service in this Torren Region.

"Trainers from all over the world come to me to purchase and manage their Secret Bases. You know, you can do a lot of things in your Secret Base. You can decorate it with trophies or plushies, or even hire people to work for you there."

"That is what I mean." Ash says.

"And you can even visit your friends' secret bases! If you want, you can lay traps around your base to prevent your friends from easily sneaking in! If you want, you can play a fun game of Capture the Flag with your friends, or visit their Friends Safari."

"Friends' Safari? That is kinda new for me." Ash says.

"I have heard of it, it is from the Kalos Region, if the others permit, you can capture Pokémon in their base locations." Nora says.

"So what do you say? How about I let you have one for the price of 5000?" The manager asks.

"5000 dollars? That is what? 25 Pokeballs. Isn't it a little expensive?" Emily asks him.

"Well, I don't think so." Gladion says. "Since it has to bring all wild Pokemon inside the base, so it has to be a hard work."

Ash nods and he purchases it, then the Manager says, "Thank you for your help, now before you enter, we have some themes for the bases, so which theme do you want to have?"

He tosses a book to Ash, and Nora is also looking. "You know, why don't we make it a Evil Base?"

"Are you serious?" Ash asks, "I mean, sure, it is cool, but why?"

"Because we don't need cultists to come into our base and rob our stuff." Nora says.

"I guess it is fair." After choosing, the manager says, "Good, now let me tell you, if you want to change the theme, you can call me with the number, then I will let workers help you fix it, but then you have to redecorate your base again."

They all nod. "Sounds fantastic! You can enter your base from the hole in the forest ahead, or in the basement of any Pokemon Center. Just look behind the bookcases..."

"Wait, there are linked?" Lillie asks.

"I guess everything is possible." Ash says.

"I nearly forgot! You're going to customize that base of yours, am I right? Use this." He gives Ash a Tablet, then he says, "Just use or register that in your menu and customize away!"

Then they get inside the base, they are amazed at how big it is and how evil looking inside.

"Wow...it really looks like a base..." Nora says.

"I really like this design." Emily says. "Is that a Friend Safari?"

"Yeah...look at all the wild Pokemon here..." Ash says and Pikachu and Eevee go to play with them.

Arceus comes out of the Pokeball, she says, "Ash. Since your home was destroyed...but I managed to retrieve your achievements."

"Thanks." Ash says as he goes to decorate the base. Nora sees the cups and says, "Winner of Orange League and Battle Frontier...Top 16 in Kanto, Top 8 in Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Top 4 in Sinnoh, Runner up in Kalos and Alola, they are not bad, and you have told us why you lost, still, I don't get why they betrayed you because that you didn't get the champion?"

Ash frowns and says, "I don't know...I really don't understand...and their words really hurt a lot..."

Lillie says, "Ash, you still have us, you don't need to worry."

Ash looks into her eyes and says, "Thank you, Lillie."

* * *

Then they arrive at Route 4, they are following the river and they see a ledge with a lot of Pokemon.

"Hey guys, look over there!" Lillie says as they see a lot of Ralts. But instead of the normal ones, they are yellow and blue instead of the green and red color ones.

"Woah, are they Delta Ralts?" Nora asks, thinking that it is only the option.

"There are a lot of them!" Gladion says. "Let's go check it out."

Then they almost arrive at the bay, but then one Ralts see them and immediately shoots out Ice Beam, trying to create an Ice wall to block them. But the Ice Wall makes Ash and Lillie separate with Gladion, Emily and Nora.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash yells from the other side of the wall.

"We are, but the wall is so thick that we can't get across!" Nora asks. "What about you and Lillie, are you okay?"

"We are fine!" Ash yells. "Don't worry about it, we will try to break the wall no matter what."

"Um...Ash, I think you spoke too soon..." Pikachu tells him through his back pack and they see the Ralts starting to prepare a Thunderbolt.

"They are Electric and Ice Type? This is not going to be good..." Lillie says.

"Stop it, we are not enemies!" Ash yells as then Arceus appears, shocking the group of Ralts. Arceus says, "Do not fear, this human is not evil."

The Ralts stop their attack and then they decide to take them to the Queen and the King, which is a Delta Gardevoir and a Delta Gallade.

Gardevoir asks, "Why do you guys bring two humans here?"

One Ralts says, "Your highness, they are the Chosens. They say that they didn't mean harm and they also have Arceus by their side."

"Chosens, you say?" Gallade raises his eyebrow as he looks at the humans. "Why do you come here? Are you going to capture us or not?"

Ash says, "We didn't mean any harm. We were just passing by until the Ralts separate our family with the Ice Wall."

Gardevoir looks at them curiously, then she says, "I see, I am sorry for the trouble we have caused you."

Then Ash decides to send out his Pokemon to play with them, there is Delta Riolu, Delta Axew, Delta Charizard and Delta Scyther. Pikachu and Eevee also join in the team and play.

"So why are you hating Humans?" Lillie asks. "Is it because that they experimented on you?"

Gallade says, "No, we were born as Delta Pokemon, but the humans have kidnapped us from our home and we settled here after our escape. These Ralts are our children, but some of them are being captured because of the fact that we are Delta Pokemon."

"I see..." Ash says. "I am sorry to hear that..."

"No need to worry." Gardevoir says. "We should be the sorry ones as well...but how did you have 5 Delta species like us? I heard that we are rare and no other people would be able to acquire them."

"You see, Pikachu and Charizard were once original, but Arceus changes them for me in order to fight the cults in this region."

"And what are Cults?" Gallade asks.

"They are bad people who will kill anyone in order to get the Legendary they want. Not mention, Ash's parents are missing and we think that it might be the work of the cults." Lillie says. The two Pokemon look at each other, then Gallade says, "Then can you prove to us if you are strong to defeat them?"

"How do we prove?" Ash asks.

"You see, in this Hidden Grotto, there is a Delta Pokemon that making us sick and burned, as Ice types, we can't stand against its terror. Can you help us?"

The two humans nod, then they go to the grotto and sees the Pokemon inside. "A Sunkern?" Lillie says in awe.

"So this Pokemon is the one that is terrorizing the place?" Ash asks, then they see the Sunkern's head spits out the acid, it almost burns the trees.

"Can you please stop this? Sunkern?" Ash asks as the Sunkern notices them.

"Who are you? I thought there is no one in this place." Sunkern demands as it is preparing the Toxic move.

"We don't mean any harm, but can I ask you why do you do this to Ralts?" Lillie asks, trying to negotiate.

"I want to evolve, I need some experiments, and a Delta Pokemon is a perfect opponent." Sunkern replies.

"But you don't need to do it." Ash says, much to his confusion. "And why not? A lot of Pokemon evolve from training!"

Lillie says, "I remember that the way to evolve a normal Sunkern is to use the Sun Stone, you seem like a Fire Type, so does that mean we need a Fire Stone to make you evolve?"

Sunkern gasps and says, "Really? Is that easy?" He then shows them to a Fire Stone, then he presses it and it glows and evolves into Sunflora. "Wow..."

"Now you evolve, can you apologize for the mess you made for my children?" Gardevoir asks.

Sunflora lowers his head in shame and apologizes to the two of them, the two finally soften their angers and they become friends.

After having Sunflora destroying the Ice Wall, Gladion asks, "Lillie, are you fine?"

"I am fine." Lillie says. "Thanks to this guy's help."

"Is that a Delta Sunflora?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Ash says, but then Gardevoir and Gallade nod at each other. Gardevoir says, "Chosen ones, your quest is noble, and we want to help you with your quest."

This causes the others to be in shock. Ash asks, "But what about your family? Are you sure you can leave them alone if you come with us?"

Then the Kirlia comes and tells them that he can take care of the siblings. And the other Ralts show them that they can be strong. Gardevoir and Gallade fell touched and sighs.

"I guess they have all grown up..." Gardevoir says.

"Indeed." Gallade says.

Then Ash and Lillie each toss a Pokeball, capture the two Pokemon. Lillie also capture the Sunflora, who wants to join her as well.

**Delta Gardevoir: The Nuzzle Pokemon: Electric and Ice Type. To protect its trainer, it can drop the temperature of itself and its surroundings to 0°K. It discharges sparks when nuzzling trainers to keep them from freezing.**

**Delta Gallade: The Sword Master Pokemon: Electric and Ice Type: A master swordfighter, it uses both Electric- and Ice-type attacks to defeat opponents. Over time it numbs its opponents and decreases their reaction speeds.**

**Delta Sunflora: The Burning Sludge Pokemon: Fire and Posion Type. Sunflora convert fire and poison into nutrition. It purges its enemy's uncleanliness with fire.**

After having the Pokemon ready, they head towards the Vipik City. Since most of the Route 4 is water, so they are using the Inflatable Lapras to get past the place.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Lillie will get some of the Delta Pokemon as well. So don't worry. And then I have to say something to one of the reviewers. I don't hate the fact that you comment, but I really hated that you say a lot of same things all the time. For example, you keep asking me if I can forgive Serena for about 5 times, and then about your OC becoming evil or not for 5 times, please stop posting these kind of reviews, since I want to read different comments of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Vipik Gym Battle

Ash and his friends arrive at the Vipik City, where the second gym is. They see Damien in the Center and Ash says, "Hey, Damien!"

Damien sees them and says, "Hi, guys. Are you here to take on the Vipik City Gym?"

Nora says, "Yeah, what about you?"

"So am I, I am just getting ready." Damien says. "I mean...I'm sure that you guys won't have much trouble...after all, knowing that you guys are chosen as well."

Nora widens her eyes, "How do you know about it?"

Ash says, "Well, we kinda told him back at Tenlor Town, since we were chased by Darkrai Cults back then..."

Lillie says, "But truly, Damien, we shouldn't talk about it loud, nobody's supposed to know about that."

Emily says, "You're right, by the way, Nora, you said that there was a prophecy or something, right?"

"Of course." Nora says as she explains to them again.

After the explanation, Damien says, "Anyways, good luck on the Gym! I'm going to go train a bit then take it on myself."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ash says as they leave, but as Damien tries to walk towards Nurse Joy, suddenly, a blue shadow appears out of nowhere and then Damien's head is covered by a paper bag and he is dragged out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Back with Ash and his friends, Nora asks, "Do you think Damien will be the chosen like us? It seems to be possible..."

"I don't know. But I guess he would have Legendary if it comes to him." Ash replies as they enter the gym, which turns out to be a forest like.

"Orion says that Xavier, the gym leaders runs a Forest-themed Gym." Gladion says. "And it is a dual type with Bug and Poison as well."

"I am not worried." Ash says. "I think we are ready to face him."

Then they climb into the hole in the trees to find the way to Orion, in the end, they finally find the battlefield and Xavier waiting for them.

"What's good? The name is Xavier. I train Pokemon as a profession, I am the leader here."

After introducing themselves, Xavier says, "Oh my, I can't believe that we have two children of the first Augur here. You are here to battle? Sweet! So who should battle me first?"

Ash decides to battle first, then Xavier says, "You'll know, I am not as much of a pushover as I look. Plus...I have a little surprise up my sleeve! Let's get started."

As they go to the battlefield, the referee says, "The match between the Vipik Gym Leader Xavier and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin, each trainer will be using six Pokemon."

"Wait, a full battle already?" Ash asks. "Things are getting as tough as it can be..."

"You'll get used to it eventually." Xavier says, "I am not going to hold back! Go! Shuckle!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Noivern! I choose you!" As the Pokemon appears, it gives out a roar and the battle starts.

"Now first with the Sandstorm!" Xavier yells as the storm covers the field, but Noivern as a Steel Type, it doesn't affect him.

"Metal Claw!" Ash yells as the Pokemon's claws become silver and charges.

"Block it with Harden!" Shuckle then goes into the shell and blocks the attack. "Rock Tomb!"

Some rocks appears and knocks Noivern to the ground.

"Noivern, are you alright?" Noivern nods and Ash says, "Grass Whistle!"

Xavier gasps as Shuckle falls asleep, "Finish it with a Boomburst!"

Then Shuckle is defeated with a sound move. Xavier then sends out his next Pokemon. "Heracross!"

As the Pokemon appears, Gladion says, "A fighting type is good against a Steel Type like Noivern."

Nora says, "Brother is going to be in trouble."

Then much to their horror, Heracross uses Counter once Noivern uses Iron Head, and then Noivern is defeated. Ash sends out his favorite buddy, Pikachu as his second Pokemon. Pikachu uses Tailwind and then Aerial Ace, which causes the Pokemon much damage. Heracross tries to use Counter again, but Pikachu dodges it with speed. In the end, a Sky Drop is enough to make Heracross faint.

"Way a go, buddy." Ash high fives with his Pokemon.

"Take a rest." Xavier recalls his second Pokemon. "But now it is getting started! Tentacruel!"

As the poison type Pokemon appears, Ash tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack, but then Tentacruel's Toxic has poisoned the Pokemon, causing Pikachu to fall into the ground in agony.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asks in worry, but then the Pokemon nods. And then Tentacruel uses Venoshock, which ends Pikachu. Ash is forced to send out his third Pokemon, which is Gallade.

"Is this the Cultist?" Gallade asks.

"No, Gallade, he is a gym leader, but we have to win this if we want to prove to defeat the cultists."

"Okay, I will assist." Then Gallade uses Thunderbolt, Tentacruel gets hurt, but with the defense and the Black Sludge it is holding, it doesn't give much damage.

At the same time, Gardevoir decides to watch the battle, Lillie smiles, "You are cheering for your husband, right?" Gardevoir nods.

Gallade then uses Nuzzle to finally paralyze the Pokemon, and in the end, both Pokemon faints with the clash with Venoshock and Icicle Crash.

"I guess we are now in a tie."

"Yeah." Xavier says as he sends out his fourth Pokemon, a Croagunk. Ash sends out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed to seed the Pokemon, and then Croagunk uses Bulk Up to raise its stats. Much to Ash's surprise is that Croagunk's Drain Punch gives much more damage than it thought, but thanks to Bulbasaur, who evolves into Ivysaur and then defeats the Pokemon with a Psychic.

"Ivysaur? I thought that you don't want to evolve, what changes your mind?" Ash asks.

"I want to be strong. And I think I can't only be a Bulbasaur to do so." Ivysaur says to Ash, then he nods and scans the Pokemon.

**Delta Ivysaur: The Crystal Pokemon: Fairy and Psychic Type. Evolved from Bulbasaur at LV:16 Its body naturally changes in order to help counteract the crystal's growing weight. Its crystal resonates with increased brain activity.**

Xavier sends out the fifth Pokemon, a Haunter, with the Hypnosis and Dream Eater, it defeats the helpless Ivysaur. Ash sends out Eevee, much to everyone's shock. Eevee uses Bite on Haunter, which turns out to be super effective. Haunter tries to put Eevee into sleep and use Dream Eater, but much to their shock is that Eevee learns Sleep Talk and then it defeats the Pokemon with a Shadow Ball.

"Way to go, Eevee." Ash hugs the fox Pokemon.

Nora says, "Now Xavier has only one Pokemon left."

"But something is strange, he says that he has a surprise on his sleeve, but I didn't see any surprise yet." Lillie says.

Xavier says, "You manage to push me this far. But it all ends here. Go! Beedrill!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash gasps as he sees the Mega Stone on its pin. "Wait, your surprise...you don't mean..."

"Of course, now Mega Evolve!" He takes out a bong with a Key stone in it, then he presses it to make Beedrill change.

After the Mega Beedrill appears, Lillie says, "You have to be kidding me...Mega Evolution?"

Emily says, "And a Beedrill of course... Eevee can't take on that!"

And true to their words, Eevee can't take on the Pokemon as she is defeated with only one Drill Run.

Ash says, "If that is how you want to play, I can play with you, Greninja, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Xavier says, "A Delta Greninja...but it is a Grass type even though it is also a Fire Type, so Poison types will be super effective."

"I know." Ash says, "But let's become stronger, Greninja!" He raises his hand and then Greninja starts to change its form, much to everyone's shock.

"What is that?" Emily asks.

"I don't know...in fact, I don't even know that Greninja can mega evolve..."

"That is not Mega Evolve." Nora says. "It is a Bond Phenomenon, and Ash uses this Pokemon to sweep through the Kalos League..."

Xavier is shocked that all his moves are dodged thanks to Ash's insight, and then Greninja's attack gives a lot of damage, especially the Blaze Kick. In the end, Beedrill is defeated.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

Ash and Greninja then falls on the ground with tiredness, Lillie rushes to him and asks, "Ash, are you okay?"

"Well, I got used to it." Ash says.

Xavier says, "Man...I lost...How do you like my Beedrill, though? I am really shocked to see your Greninja can change his forms."

"Well, it is the first time he has changed his form as a Delta." Ash says. "But we trust each other to have this bond."

Lillie says, "But to use Mega Evolution is really impressive."

"Maybe one day you can all do it as well." Xavier says. "Anyway." He takes the badge from the referee and says, "This is the Stinger Badge, it is now yours."

Ash gets the badge and thanks him, then it is Nora's battle. Nora also has a hard time defeating the Mega Beedrill, but she win eventually.

"I think you want to head out to Helios City for your next gym. The Leader there has a gym based around the sky." Xavier suggests.

"The sky, huh? Then it will be fun." Ash says as they leave the gym.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And Ash obtains the second badge. And do you think you won't be seeing Ash-Greninja in action after Greninja turns into Delta? Anyways, for the reviewer, I don't hate you, I just hate the same reviews, so please don't be really ashamed of yourself. I am not a vengeful person after all. Now you can guess the next chapter about what is going on with Damien.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Damien and another travel team mate

Once they go to the Pokemon Center to heal, Nurse Joy asks Ash, "Are you Ash?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Ash asks in confusion.

Nurse Joy says, "I have this no named letter that is for you and your friends..."

Ash takes the letter and reads it out loud, "This is for the letter for the chosens, and I know one of you is named Ash. Now we have your friend, we will be waiting in the city dump. Come alone, or he dies."

Everyone pales and Emily says, "That must be the work from the Cultists!"

"But who did they take?" Nora asks in worry.

"Damien...he was with us, but he decided to train..." Ash says. "We have to save him before he is killed."

Nurse Joy says, "The City Dump is just on the other side of the town. You have better go there." They nod as they leave.

* * *

Once they go to the City Dump, they see a lot of people in the blue suits. "Abyssal Cult again?" Emily says.

"Looks like we are going to fight again." Ash says as they start to fight their way.

As Ash and his friends are in the City dump, they keep defeating the grunts. And on the way, Quilava evolves into Typhlosion and learns Magnet Bomb.

**Delta Typhlosion: The Generator Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Evolved from Quilava at LV:36. ****On stormy nights it ventures outdoors and pulsates in response to lightning strikes. When calm, it can induce macroshock in humans from 100 feet away.**

"Damien!" Ash yells as they see the one in charge of the Cult and Damien, who is standing on the raft in the middle of the poisoned water.

The one in charge smirks and says, "I see that you have come to save your friend, huh. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting you to come."

Damien says, "Ash! Everyone! You better leave my friends alone!"

"You do know that I can kill you, right?" The one in charge says to him.

"Then why don't you do it?" Damien yells back.

"And do you want to know why?" The one in charge says, "If I kill you now, our boss is not going to like it. After all, you will eventually become one of us."

"And why will I join your cult? What does the boss wants with me?" Damien yells back.

"Yeah, why will Damien join the Abyssal Cult?" Nora asks.

"It will be answered, but first, I have heard you talking about being chosen. You know, someone who has a chance of being the hero of a prophecy and saving the world should be a little bit more careful about what they might say. How about this, you give me your Legendary Pokemon and we will free this guy."

"Don't do it! I am not worth it!" Damien yells.

"Oh, but you are worth becoming a member of our team. After all, our boss will be glad to have a family reunion." The one in charge says.

"What?" Lillie asks, "You are related to the Abyssal Cult's boss?"

"I swear I don't know a thing." Damien says.

"Oh really, then. How about I tell you our boss' name? Her name is Audrey." Damien pales and yells, "There is no way she is still alive, let alone being a cult leader! You are lying!"

"Damien, what's wrong?" Emily asks in surprise.

"In other words...Audrey is his real mother, who was said to be drowned." The one in charge says. "Now, choose. You want him to die or give out your Legendary? You wouldn't want the end of an innocent life?"

Then Arceus appears and they all gasp, Damien says, "Arceus...you come? But...you can't leave Ash alone..."

"Relax my child." Arceus says as he turns to the one in charge. "You can do it now." This causes them to get shocked and Lillie yells, "Arceus, what are you doing?"

"He means now..." The one in charge smiles, "Freeze them! Articuno!" Much to their surprise, all the Abyssal Cultists are now frozen in ice and the Blizzard Pokemon appears.

"What the?" Nora gasps, "Another Legendary?"

And with Damien is about to fall, Shaymin appears and uses the Seed Flare, cleaning the water in order to make Damien alive.

"Damien." Ash pulls him out of the water.

"Is that...Shaymin?" Damien asks.

Shaymin smiles, "Ash, long time no see." The said Pokemon then jumps onto Ash's head.

"Shaymin? What are you doing here? And more importantly, did you just use the Seed Flare to purify the water?"

"Of course, are you grateful for Shaymin?"

"I guess this personality never changes..." Ash sighs.

"You see." The one in charges takes off her hood, and then Emily gasps. "Wait, Alice?"

"Good to see you again, Emily." Alice says.

"What is going on here?" Nora asks.

Arceus says, "You see, Alice Eve, she is Emily's sister, and the one who is chosen by Articuno. She was asked by the Timeless to spy on the Abyssal Cult. And all this is a plan."

"A plan?" Damien asks. "I could have been dead."

"Relax, you won't since I asked Shaymin to save you once the raft starts to beak apart, after all, there are still grunts here and I can't reveal until Artiuno freezes them." Alice says. "So Ash Ketchum, huh? It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay..." Ash says.

"So does that mean I was chosen by Shaymin?" Damien asks.

"Of course, I want to travel with you, though I was planned to join Ash, but our father chooses him, so I decide to choose his friend instead."

"That is so cool." Damien says. "Wow...I didn't think I was that special...but Alice...is it true, my mom is the leader of the Abyssal Cult?"

"I am afraid that it is true..." Alice says. "After all, like you, she thinks that you were dead and she vows to destroy everything in the way."

They all feel pity at Damien, Ash says, "Don't worry, maybe you can help us stop the Abyssal Cult."

Damien says, "I will save my mom from the darkness. So Shaymin, I need your assistance."

Shaymin nods and he goes into Damien's Pokeball.

After Damien bids farewell, Eve asks, "So Alice, what about your group if you are going to travel with us?"

Alice says, "Relax, I am not going back to the Abyssal Cult. They probably think me as a traitor, but I don't care."

"That is really brave." Lillie says as they leave the city.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And Alice finally shows up in the fic, and she is Emily's older sister. Damien is chosen by Shaymin, that is no big deal. I have planned to have 7 other people travel with Ash, right now there are five and you can guess the next two and which cults they are spying in.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Delta Pidgeot

Ash and his friends leave the Vipik City with Alice join their team, then they cross the Crossroads until they finally reach the Route 5.

"Hey guys, what is that cave?" Ash asks.

"That, if I remember, is the Samsara Cave, it is one of the known caves in the Torren Region." Alice says.

"Maybe we can also encounter some rare Pokemon." Nora says with excitement.

But before they are going to enter, they hear people besides the cave whispering. Lillie asks, "Hello, there. What seems to be the problem?"

One woman says, "Are you going to enter the cave? I suggest that you don't do it."

"But why?" Emily asks.

"There is a monster..." Another woman says. "He killed a lot of those who enter the cave!"

"A...monster?" Ash asks in confusion. "Kill people?"

"Strange...I have never heard of a monster in the cave before..." Emily says.

The six still want to enter, much to the people's horror. Then they can only bless them to be alright.

Once they enter the cave, Lillie says in fear, "Ash, do you think there really is a monster inside?"

"Don't worry, if there is one, I will protect you." Ash says with an assuring smile, making Lillie sigh.

As they go further into the cave, which is kinda dark, Emily bumps into something and falls.

"Are you alright?" Gladion asks as he holds her up.

"I am fine..." Emily says, "But what did I bump into?"

Alice takes out the flashlight and shines it, then she sees a horrified man statue.

"Oh, it is a statue, no need to worry." Alice says.

Nora says, "But this statue looks kinda weird, it seems like they are real..."

Gladion says, "Guys, there are more statue..."

They then see a lot of statue of the terrified people, Lillie starts to panic and says, "What if there really is a monster...and it is the one who turn people into stones?"

This causes them to shiver. Nora starts to shake and says, "It is not time for this joke, I am sure that they are only statues that are made by best artists..."

Ash says, "You are wrong." This causes them to turn to Ash. "They are actual humans."

This causes the four girls to scream, deep inside the cave, a Pokemon hears the scream and gets a tick mark. All is seen is the shadow that flies out of the nest.

"Actual Humans?" Emily asks.

Ash says, "And I think I know who is the culprit..." He takes out the Pokeball. "Pidgeot, I choose you."

As the Pidgeot appears, Alice says, "You have a Delta Pidgeot?"

"Yes, and when looking directly into her eye, the living beings will turn into stone..." Ash says, much to their horror. "But it can also save those who are turned into stones."

Pidgeot squawks as she looks at the stones, then it starts to break free and the people fall onto the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash shakes one of the adventurers, he says, "Run...the monster..."

As the other adventurers wake up, they start to fear the Pidgeot in front of them. "It's the monster!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Wait." Lillie says, "This Pidgeot is tamed, she won't turn you into stone."

"But if that's the case, then there is a Delta Pidgeot inside the cave..." Emily says as they hear a sound, then Ash yells, "Leave the Delta Pidgeot to us, hurry and run!"

The Adventurers nod and scream for their lives, and then Ash and his friends shut their eyes except Pidgeot.

"How dare you humans keep interrupting my nap! Prepare to be punished!" The wild Delta Pidgeot yells as he tries to use Medusa Ray.

"Pidgeot! Counter with yours!" Ash yells as his Pidgeot returns the attack, causing an explosion.

The wild Pidgeot sees Ash's and he is shocked. "Who are you? How come you are the same as me?"

She says, "I am here with my trainer and his friends, we do not mean any harm, so please stop your attack and let us listen to your reason."

The wild Pidgeot sees them and says, "Fine." Then he turns off the Medusa Ray and lands in front of them.

"Thank you, Pidgeot." Ash says to his, then he asks, "Pidgeot, why do you try to turn them into stone?"

"Humans should be punished." The Pidgeot says.

"Here we go again...another Delta Victim." Nora mutters.

"You humans keep disturbing my sleep, I have to find a quiet place and I couldn't, because you are making noises. So I decided to punish them."

Ash's Pidgeot says, "It is true that some Humans are bad, but not them. My trainer has showed me a lot of love! He even let me go so I can take care of my fellow Pidgeys."

The wild one looks into Ash's eyes, trying to see if she is lying, but he can't find any hints, he says, "Very well...Then I must test it with a battle." He turns to Lillie, who gasp in fear. "You, I will have a battle with you, if you lose, then I will turn all of you into stone."

"Me?" Lillie is a little terrified.

"If you don't want to battle, then I will turn you into stone as well." This causes gasp for them.

Gladion says, "I think this is Lillie's battle...we can't interfere."

"But..." Lillie says.

"Never give up until it is over." Ash says to her. "Lillie, you can win this. I am sure."

Lillie nods in fear and then turns to the Pidgeot. "I...accept your...ch..challenge..."

Alice says, "Lillie seems to be very nervous..."

"I know." Nora says.

Lillie sends out Snowy as the battle starts. Snowy starts with the Play Rough, which deals a lot of damage for the Pidgeot.

"Good, Dark and Dragon are weak to Fairy." Gladion says.

"I'll see you try to dodge this." Then the Pokemon shoots out Medusa Ray, which blocks Snowy's legs, much to their horror.

"Snowy!" Lillie says in horror. Snowy tries to move, but she can't as her legs are trapped in the stone.

"Now checkmate." It uses Dark Pulse, which causes Snowy to get hurt.

"Lillie! You can do it!" Nora yells to her.

"But how?" Lillie says in horror.

"Calm yourself and believe in yourself! Our hope to live is in your hands." Ash says.

Lillie then takes a deep breath, she says, "If I lose, then we won't have a future, and we won't be able to complete anything. I can't lose! Snowy! Icicle Crash!"

Snowy nods and yelps, then Icicles shoots down above Pidgeot and the Pidgeot gets hit and falls down to the floor.

"What?" The Pidgeot can't believe that they can still battle.

"Now finish with Dazzling Gleam!" Lillie yells as Snowy blasts the Pokemon with the light, causing him to faint.

"Alright! We won!" Lillie says as she cheers with Snowy. Ash's Pidgeot helps her break free from the stone.

The wild Pidgeot struggles to get up, until a hand lands in front of him. Ash's Pidgeot is looking at him in worry. "Are you alright?"

The Pidgeot looks at Ash's, he feels like the one who is calling to him is a goddess, but he shakes his head and says, "I am fine."

Lillie says, "Let me heal you." She takes out some Potions and spray on him, much to his surprise.

Pidgeot says, "You really are strong, I have decided, I am going to travel with you."

"Me?" Lillie gasps, if she captures this Pokemon, she will have a Pokemon that can seal people in a rock.

Ash says, "Can you tell us your reason?"

"Her determination to protect the loved ones, she has been working hard. And besides..." He turns to Ash's Pidgeot with a little blush. "I will like to know a fellow Pidgeot more."

This time it is Ash's start to blush. Lillie says, "Okay, welcome to the team." She throws a Luxury Ball and Pidgeot is captured.

Once they all are outside, they see a lot of families are happy with the reunion. Then the one adventurer says, "They are the ones who saved us!"

Then they are gathered around, they are being praised and told that they are as good as Jaren, leaving the group not know how to get rid of the mess.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And I let Lillie capture a Pidgeot, so that the two Pidgeot can fall in love, just like Ash and Lillie. I hope you like it.**

**As for the reviews, Serena will be forgiven, but how should remain a secret, and for asking why traitors have Legendary, it means you didn't read the first part of Chapter 10. Go read it and you will know. Third, the reason Ash doesn't know about Jaren is because Gengar has wiped out some memories, but not the Nightmare Realm. And Finally, Audrey is the true boss of the cult, she loves Damien, but because she thinks he is dead, which is why she wants revenge as she creates the Abyssal Cult.**

**And finally, the answers for the reviews have been spoilers, which I hate to write, since I want it to be a secret and you just have to make me spill it...I hope you are satisfied since I hate myself for doing so.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Meloetta and the Sky Cult

After leaving the cave, they arrive at Koril Town. Ash says, "Man...they are really annoying..."

"I know. But I am not complaining since I have another new Pokemon to train with." Lillie says.

"So where are we? It is kinda sandy here." Gladion asks.

"This is Koril Town, there is the Rezzai Dessert after we pass the town." Nora says.

"So what are we going to do here?" Emily asks.

"Well, we might as well go training." Lillie says.

But then, Ash's mind starts to have a familiar song, Ash asks, "Hey guys, did you hear the sound?"

"What sound? I didn't hear anything." Alice says.

Ash closes his eyes and then follows the voice, much to the others' shock. "Brother! Where are you going?"

Ash just ignores her and then rushes to the Koril Cave, then he asks, "You are there, right?"

"Ash, why do you rush off?" Lillie asks as they all chase him. But then, they see a man walking towards them.

"I see you get the call." The man walks towards them and much to their shock.

"Ridley?" Ash says in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Ash, who is he?"

"This is Ridley, we met in Unova, he is a descendant of an ancient civilization, which lived on the Abyssal Ruins." Ash says.

"Yes. And the reason I am here is because of the mistress." Ridley says.

"Mistress?" Lillie asks.

"The chosen of Meloetta." Ridley says. "My mistress, is your mother."

"What? My Mom's Chosen is Meloetta?" Ash says in surprise.

"Yes, but right now she has gone missing, but Meloetta still can sense her nearby. Which is why she needs your help." Riley says as Meloetta appears.

"Meloetta." Ash says as he hugs the Pokemon. Meloetta hugs back and then she nods. "So you want me to take care of her from the time being until we found our mom?"

"That is what Meloetta wants." Ridley says.

"Okay, Meloetta." Ash then captures the Pokemon. Ridley says, "And Ash, I want you to have this." He takes out the scroll, Ash asks, "What is this?"

"This is a mysterious Scroll. There are 8 of them in this region and once you gather all of them, Meloetta can fully achieve its height of her voice."

"Okay." Ash says. "I'll look out for the scrolls. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Ash. And I hope you find Mistress very soon." Ridley says as he leaves.

Emily asks, "So does that mean..."

"Yes, Meloetta is Mom's partner, we must help her find mom." Nora says as they leave the cave.

* * *

In the dessert, Ash and his friends meet the reporters in the Suntouched Broadcast Tower again, this time they want to see a Delta Muk inside, so Ash decides to show his and then they are satisfied with the work.

Then they finally reach the Rezzai Cavern. But as they continue, they see a group of six people and then they decide to hide.

"Who are they?" Lillie asks.

"They are the Sky Cult..." Alice says. "Their goal is to summon Rayquaza!"

"What first there is a cult for Kyogre, and now there is a cult for Rayquaza? So does that mean there is also a cult for Groudon?" Gladion asks.

"Remember the Inferno Cult?" Ash says. "But this is really bad...we have encountered the fifth cult...and you said that there are a total of five, right?" Ash asks Nora, who nods.

"Who...who are you people, where did you come from?" They see a Hiker being surrounded by them. One of the member says, "Now now, there is no need to panic. We're friends here, nothing to be worried about."

"Aren't you guys cultists, what do you want?" The Hiker says in fear.

"Well, I hear that you two found something very interesting while mining. How lovely! I was just thinking about how we were _such_ great friends, you wouldn't have a problem of letting me borrow it!" The second one says.

"And by borrowing it, we mean...give it to us." The third one says.

"If you're talking about the scroll that we unearthed, we can't just hand it to you!" The Hiker says. "My children found that! It belongs to them! You can't just take what's not yours!"

"I understand, don't worry." The fourth member says. "A-hem. Tell me, which do you value more? The scroll? Or your children's lives?"

"There are several explosives around the ladder behind you." The fifth member says causing the Hiker to gasp.

"If you don't give us the scroll, it's going to be hard for your family to exit."

The Hiker then asks, "What do you need the scroll for?"

"We're cultists, the Sky Cultists. That scroll contains the details of the ritual that summons Rayquaza. You have three guesses...and the first two don't count."

"You are going to summon Rayquaza?" The hiker asks.

"Yes, well done, you detective you. Now have you made your decision?" The first one asks.

The Hiker sees that their gazes are terrifying, he yells, "Please take the scroll, don't hurt my family!" Then he rushes to find his family by going down the ladder.

"Sir, what are we going to do next?" The second one asks the first one.

"Now we have the scroll, we are going to Helios City. We'll use the Augur's energy to summon Rayquaza for us.

"Jaern is going to help us?" The third one asks, "Why would he do that?"

"Let's just say..." The first one smirks. "Oh trust me, I can be quite convincing. He has a few very _good_ reasons why he should. Oh I nearly forgot!" He presses the button, and the explosives explode, much to the six's shock.

"Did you just..." The fourth one asks.

"Dead man tell no tales, grunt. Our plans are secret and must always remain so. Let's go Helios City awaits." Then they leave.

Nora asks, "Did you hear that?"

Ash says, "Loud and clear. They are going to use Augur to summon Rayquaza for them."

"But how are they going to do it?" Lillie asks.

Emily says, "Let just say that they don't need to threat him." The others turn to Alice and Emily.

"Alice? Emily? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say..." Alice says. "Jaern is not what you think he is."

"What do you mean?" Nora asks.

"Ash, you have been to Kalos, right? Do you know about Team Flare's boss, Lysandre?" Emily asks.

"Yes, he was a scientist that creates the Holo Caster, which makes him famous...but in the end, he shows his true colors and his goal is to end the world..." Ash says as he realizes something. "Wait, you mean Jaern is-"

"The same, in fact, he is the leader of the Sky Cult." This causes them to gasp.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks. "And how do you know?"

Emily says, "Let's say he obessed with Rayquaza more than his children." Emily says in disgust.

Nora says, "You two are Jaern's daughters?"

"Yeah, but we won't treat him as a father." Alice says. "No wonder our mother left him and goes to Kalos."

Ash then starts to have a picture in his mind. He sees Persephone and a blur besides her. "He was there..."

"Ash?" Lillie asks.

"He was with Persephone...back at the Darkrai Base..." Ash says. "Maybe he did something to Mom and Dad!"

Nora gasps and says, "It makes sense, why would he become the second Augur so sudden...then we have to stop him and force him to spit the beans."

"You are right." Emily says as they go towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

**I made a mistake, it was chapter 9 not chapter 10, there you can see that Red is actually speaking to Taen, who is said to be a traitor to the Timeless. But whatever. Here is a new chapter and this time I reveal Emily and Alice's father and a little hint of their mother. Now the next chapter will be seeing Damien again.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Perfection Game Corner

Arriving at Roggan Town, Ash and his friends meet Damien, who wears a new clothes. "Damien, good to see you again."

Damien sees Ash and his friends, he smiles, "Ash, guys, good to see you again. In fact, I was just looking for you. I have been training up all my Pokemon and I've restyled my looks."

Nora says, "I can see so, too. Your clothes are based around Shaymin, right?"

"Yeah, I think i am ready to take you on. I hope you're ready, because I am not losing again!" Damien says.

"Sure. But I suggest that you don't use Shaymin now or else that Abyssal Cult incident appears again." Ash says as he nods.

He sends out Crawdaunt first, Ash sends out Scyther first.

"You have a Delta Scyther as well?" Damien asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I caught him back at Metchi Town." Ash says. Then with the help of Fighting Type moves, Crawdaunt is defeated. And then Damien uses Luxray, which defeats the Pokemon with a Fire Fang. Ash sends out Torterra, much to his surprise at how big it is. Torterra uses Water Spout, which causes Luxray to jump off the Pokemon's back and then defeats him with a Earth Power.

And then his third Pokemon is Metang, much to his confusion, but Metang uses Confusion to make him upside down and finished it with a Flash Cannon. Ash uses Squirtle next. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle in the end and defeats Metang with a Sucker Punch. Forcing him to send out his last Pokemon: Venusaur. Wartortle struggles hard because of the Fairy Wind and Dazzling Gleam, but he still wins thanks to Dark Pulse.

"Why am I still losing to you?" Damien asks in frustration, "But congrats on the evolution."

"Thanks, speaking of which..." Ash scans the new Pokemon.

**Delta Wartortle: The Ninja Pokemon: Dark and Fighting Type. Evolved from Squirtle at LV:16. Its tail splits to better conceal the back of its shell while it waits for foes. Its gloves help better channel its inner spirit energy.**

"Just when I thought I was finally improving too. But whatever, did you hear a loud noise from the cave? Did you see what happened?" Damien asks.

"You see, we encountered Sky Cultists." Nora says. "They are going to use Augur's powers to summon Rayquaza."

"What? Oh no, they are no joke..." Damien says. "If they want to blackmail the Augur somehow, then they'll definitely figure out a way to do it. That is horrible, he needs to be warned."

Emily says, "Wait, Damien. Please calm down for a second."

"Why? The Augur's life is in danger and we need to get to Helios City as fast as possible." Damien says.

"I have a doubt about that." Alice says.

"What do you mean?" Damien asks.

"You see, our father is actually the Augur himself." Emily says, much to his shock.

"Wait, so you are daughters of Jaern? That is so awesome..." Damien says.

"But we stop treating him as a father because of what he did." Alice says in disgust. "He is the leader of the Sky Cult."

This hits Damien like a thousands of bricks, "You are lying...the Augur is actually a cultist?"

"That is why we should keep it a secret." Nora says, "Since we are chosen, we can't let this news go to others, they won't believe us. And it is true, think about it, how did he become an Augur since we didn't hear anything from the first Augur."

Damien tries to find a way to prove his innocent, but she gets the point, then he says, "I can't believe it...then what should we do now?"

"We need to keep it a secret." Ash says. "We will go to Helio City, but we have to pretend that we don't know a thing. He fails to kill me, he will want to kill me again."

"What? Jaern wants to kill you?" Damien asks.

"Yes, he helped the Cult of Darkrai capture me in the base, and because of it I think that he wants to kill me." Ash says.

Damien nods and then he says, "Then I'll go there first, I'll see you soon." Then he leaves.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to tell him about this?" Lillie asks.

"We have to do it, since we are chosen." Ash says.

* * *

They then go outside the Pokemon Center and they go to the Game Corner. Ash says, "So this is a Game Corner?"

"Yeah." Nora says. "Let's go inside and see."

As they head inside, they try a lot of games and earn a lot of money, but when they go to the counter, they see Pokemon being held in the cage and they are surprised.

"What are you doing to those Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Oh, these, if you have enough coins by playing games, you can have them."

"But that is not right..." Nora says. "Selling Pokemon? That is evil."

But then, the windows suddenly shuts as well as the doors, then all the people inside changes into Perfection Cultists.

"They are Cultists!" Gladion says in shock.

"I know, and we are trapped." Emily says.

"And what do we have here? We caught some trainers who tried to be heroes, huh?" They see a man wearing the hat and the sunglasses appear in front of them.

"You are Eduard the Elite 4? What are you doing with the Cultists?" Nora asks.

Eduard smirks and says, "Did you know the reason why there is an Augur instead of the Champion in the Torren Region, it is because that we, the Perfection Cult, has conquered the League."

This causes them to shock, Lillie says, "So...the Elite 4 members and the Champion of the Region..."

"Are members of the Perfection Cult? You got it right, now you know everything, we won't let you get away this place easily. Hydregon!"

As the Pokemon is out, they can see that this Pokemon is a Delta Pokemon. "You see, this Pokemon has a strong poison that can destroy anything in the way, so prepare to melt from the poison. Acid on them!"

Ash says, "Noivern, Typhlosion! Help us!"

As the two Steel Type Pokemon appears, he says, "You have Delta Pokemon as well. Pokemon is made for perfection, which is why they exist, don't you agree?"

"I am not going to agree with you! Typhlosion! Wild Charge!"

"You do know my Hydreigon is Ground Type, right?" Eduard asks.

But Typhlosion destroys the cages behind him that has the Pokemon. The Delta Wooper, Delta Misdreavus and Delta Litwick are free.

"What? It can't be!" Eduard says in shock. Then the three Pokemon work together to defeat each head of the Hydreigon.

"Damn you kids...retreat for now." Eduard turns to the group. "I have been holding back on you, but you won't be getting away this easily."

After the Perfection Cult leaves, Lillie says, "Now what?"

"I am surprised that you have beaten Eduard." They see Taen standing by the doorway.

"You're Taen..." Nora says. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to assist, but it seems like Eduard wants to retreat, so I guess there is nothing Kyruem and I could do here. See you."

As he leaves, Ash says, "I still don't get it, why does Kyruem chooses a Cultist as a chosen?"

Nora says, "I don't know...but all Legendary have reasons."

Ash tries to ask Arceus, Arceus just simply says, "All will be revealed soon." Much to his annoyance, but he doesn't want to challenge him.

Ash then sees the three Delta Pokemon. He asks, "Do you want to come with us?"

They nod as Ash captures all three of them.

**Delta Wooper: The Halloween Pokemon: Grass and Fire Type. This mischievous Pokémon likes to surprise people on Halloween with tons of candy.**

**Delta Misdreavus: The Caroling Pokemon: Ice and Fairy Type. This Pokémon does its best to bring everyone into the holiday spirit. It's only happy when everyone else is.**

**Delta Litwick: The Candle Pokemon: Fairy and Fire Type. It shares its flames with others by occupying dark spaces and illuminating its surroundings.**

"So they are made by Perfection Cult...and now this place is really destroyed..." Gladion says.

"Now they are gone, how are we going to prove that the Perfection Cult has gone here?" Emily says.

Then they see Officer Jenny and the police come inside, then Officer Jenny asks, "Are you guys alright? A witness said that you were fighting the Perfection Cult, where were they?"

"They retreated." Alice says, "But..."

"Don't worry, a boy with a light blue hair gives me the recording, I believe you guys. Now please come to me and tell me what happened."

As they follow, Lillie asks, "A boy with a light blue hair? Did she mean Taen? Why would he help us?"

Ash says, "I have no idea, just what role does he play in this quest?"

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash have a battled against Damien, and since the Champion in the game is Rekura himself, so I just think that why not make the Elite 4 members also members of the Perfection Cult? And here is the first one, I hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The traitors

The Pokemon Association is having a meeting, and all the Champions, Professors, Scott and Goodshow are inside the meeting. Ever since Gary reveals that his grandfather tries to make Ash give up his dream because he loses seven leagues, and they are really mad.

"Samuel, do you know what have you done?" Rowan is trembling, "You have indirectly killed a promising young trainer only because he lost 7 leauges?"

Goodshow says, "He is right! It is thanks to Ash that there are a lot of people like to watch the leagues, people are mourning of his death, but they don't know the reason why he commits suicide! To think it is because that you all do this to him!"

Professor Oak says, "But I was just doing what I must..."

"What you must?" Lance asks, but he is trembling hard. "Don't give me that crap! You just don't want to be in danger because of his heroic actions, the bosses of other evil teams will find you. And now you're just helping them and there is no second trainer that volunteers to help us defeat them!"

Juniper shakes her head and says, "This can't be go unpunished. But right now we have yet to know who betrays him and who does not."

Scott says, "And Ash is dead, we don't know how to find him..."

"He isn't dead." They turn around and see Red walking inside the room. Goodshow asks, "Huh...who are you?"

Red says, "My name isn't concern to you, but I suppose that some of you might know who I am." He takes off the cloak and they gasp. "Ash?" Professor Rowan gasps.

"No, I am Red. You can say I am him from a different dimension." Red says. "I am also the leader of the Timeless."

"Timeless? What is that?" Elm asks.

"The Timeless is a group of people who are chosen by Legendary Pokemon. For myself, I am chosen by Mewtwo." Red says.

"Okay..." Goodshow says. "So Red, what do you mean that Ash is still alive?"

Red says, "Mr. Goodshow, I want to know, do you remember the Torren Region?"

Scott asks, "Isn't that the dangerous Region in the whole world? There are five cults and one of them conquer the league there and cut ties with us."

"Yes. And because of it, we have appointed an Augur to save the region, which is Ash's father, Adam Ketchum."

"Adam Ketchum?" Oak is surprised, but he can't ask because of the glares sending to him.

"Because he is trying to destroy the cults, he is being targeted and then one of the five cults decide to come to Kanto and kidnap his wife and his son. Which means, Ash isn't dead, but he is kidnapped." Red says.

"Kidnapped?" Rowan asks. "And where is the proof?"

Red says, "We found these in the house." He takes out the mask of the Darkrai Cult. "And it belongs to the Cult of Darkrai, the cult who tries to summon Darkrai to conquer the world."

"So if that is the case, how do you know that he isn't killed by them?" Birch asks.

"You can say we Timeless have some ways to communicate with one another with the help of the Legendaries." Red says. "But I am only here to give you this message. And this is all what I can do, so farewell." Then Mewtwo appears as they teleport away.

Scott says, "So Ash is alive and he is in the Torren Region..."

"Indeed. We just hope that he can overcome the cults." Goodshow says as he turns to Oak, "As for you, we will give you a punishment." Oak just slumps onto the table in defeat.

* * *

Back in the Petalburg Gym, the traitors are having a gathering in the house. Max asks, "So what is the thing you want to talk to us about?"

"My sister Bonnie has gone missing." Clemont says. "Do you know where she goes?"

"How in the world will we know where she is?" Misty says.

"But why isn't Dawn and Serena here as well?" May asks.

"I have no idea, we try to call them, but they don't answer." Brock replies.

"Not to mention, not only them, some of Ash's Pokemon are also missing, his Charizard, Sceptile, even that rare Lycanroc as well!" Iris says.

"I think that there is something fishy around here..." Lana says which causes them to shiver.

"Could it be that Ash is faking his death?" Mallow asks.

"That son of a-if that is the case, where will he go?" Misty asks in anger.

"That is the problem..." Cilan says. "Since no one knows where he went."

While they are discussing, a shadow appears in the mirror and then disappears without their knowledge.

* * *

The shadow turns out to be Giratina, who then goes to Dawn. Dawn hears what Giratina tells her and sighs, "So they think that Ash isn't dead...and they are planning to search for them..."

"What should we do?" Serena asks.

Alain says, "We have to prevent them from finding Ash. That is our plan, we have to watch them."

Bonnie says, "You are right...but..."

"But what?" Squishy asks her.

"What if Ash isn't going to forgive Serena?" Bonnie asks, which surprises Serena.

Serena sighs and says, "Bonnie, I actually don't care if Ash refuses to forgive me...I bring myself to this and I have no one to blame but myself." But then she frowns, "If only I stayed by his side just like that Lillie did..."

"We felt the same, Serena." Dawn says.

* * *

After passing the Route and Route 7, they finally see the Golden Bridge. "So after we pass the bridge, we will get to Helios City?"

"Yes, the place where the Augur is." Ash says with a frown.

Then they cross the bridge as they get into the biggest city in the Torren Region. There, they see Damien waiting for them.

"Ash, guys. Finally, you are here." Damien says.

"Hey, Damien, where is Augur Jaern?" Nora asks.

"I have some bad news, I went to the Jade Tower to see if the Augur is here, but there are already cultists there." Damien says.

"So we need to find another entrance in, and quickly." Gladion says.

Alice says, "If I remember, I wonder if we can get in through the sewers of something?"

"Then we must go to the sewers, where is it?" Ash asks.

"I heard that there is a way to the Sewers through the basement from the department store." Emily says. "Maybe we should go there."

"Okay, let's get quick." Damien says as they rush towards the location.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time I bring the traitors here in the story, now Professor Oak is being punished, but what will it be? And the next chapter, Ash will be having a surprise.**

**And for the reviews, Mohn will not appear in the story, Lusamine is not a member of the Timeless yet. I can't say too much for now.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mysterious Scroll and Witchdoctor

Ash and his friends go inside the department store and they find the hole under a box of crates. They quickly jump down inside and then they can only see Darkness.

"Wow, this place is really dark..." Ash says.

"Yeah, I can't see anything, brother, are you here?" Lillie asks.

"I can hear you, Lillie, but I can't see you." Gladion says.

"Great, so can anyone use Flash?" Emily asks.

Nora says, "I don't have any..."

Then Damien yells, "Hey, I got a Flashlight!" Then Damien turns it on and then they can see one another.

"Alright, now we have to stay close, don't leave our sight." Ash says as they nod.

Once they use the lights to find the way, Alice says, "This place sure is a maze..."

"Yeah, but there are also poisonous water on the ground..." Emily says.

"Leave this to Shaymin's Seed Flare." Damien says as he tells his partner to clean the water so they can pass.

"Hey guys, look, I found a ladder!" Lillie says.

"Are you sure this is the way to the tower?" Emily asks.

"We don't know if we don't try it out." Ash says as they climb up, only to find nothing.

"I guess there is nothing." Gladion says. "Let's go back."

Nora says, "I agree." But before they can go back, Ash says, "Wait, there is something." He tosses Meloetta out. Damien asks, "You have a second Legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Meloetta, can you sing the Relic Song?" Ash asks as it nods, then she sings a part of it and then the floor is shaking and a pillar rises, then a puzzle appears on top of the pillar.

"So this is the puzzle that Ridley told us about..." Lillie says.

"You are right, now we have to solve it..." Nora sees it and says, "This puzzle is a tile puzzle, we can't pick it up, so we can only move it."

"And how do we move it?" Damien asks.

Ash just stays silent and then he starts to move the pieces, much to the others' surprise.

"Ash?" Lillie asks as she sees that Ash finishes the puzzle easily and then the last one suddenly floats out of the table. Then the song appears and the puzzle falls down and comes up a scroll.

"I don't know you like to play this, Brother." Nora says.

"My Mom always play this with me ever since I was lonely..." Ash says. "I didn't know it will be beneficial..."

"Well, consider that this Pokemon is your mom's partner." Emily says as they take the scroll and leave.

* * *

After wandering in the base, they finally find a fan and they jump to a place. Ash asks, "Now where are we now?"

"If I remember it correctly...this is the Black Market. It is really as creepy as crap... This is a place where a lot of people can buy illegal items without being detected..." Damien says.

"Why are we here anyway?" Lillie asks Emily.

"Well, we have to go through that exhibition area to the basement of the Jade Tower." Emily says.

But then they see a witch coming towards them. "Hey you, where are you going?"

Alice whispers to Nora, "Should we trust her?"

"We might as well." Nora says. "We are going to the Jade Tower."

"Oh, then I suggest that you should turn around and leave. Since from what I heard, one of the cults has a hideout in here that leads directly into the Jade Tower." The witch says.

"A cult? Is it Sky Cult?" Gladion asks.

"Sky Cult? I think not." The witch says.

"So who are you exactly?" Ash asks.

"I am a Witchdoctor, I have powers to make your Pokemon evolve without trading." The witchdoctor says with a smile. "Say, do you have any Pokemon that requires trading to evolve?"

Nora says, "Wait, and why do we have to trust you? Maybe you are just a cultist in disguise?"

Damien says, "Nora..."

The Witchdoctor says, "I won't blame you since the Torren Region is a mess, but it is your choice."

Ash says, "I'll trust you, I have a Delta Scyther that needs to evolve."

"Ah, Delta Scyther you say? Then I have this Never-Melting Ice. Just give me his Pokeball."

Ash says, "Sure, but don't you dare run."

"I won't." The Witchdoctor then takes the Pokeball and place it on the Never-Melting Ice, then she starts to chant and then the Ice turns into particles and then disappears.

"The Ice is gone..." Alice says.

Ash gets the Pokeball back and then opens it, then Scyther starts to glow and turns into a Delta Scizor.

"A Delta Scizor is ready for you." The witchdoctor says.

"That is amazing..." Lillie says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Delta Scizor: The Frozen Claw Pokemon: Ice and Fighting Type. Evolved from Delta Scyther by trading with Never-Melting Ice. Its exoskeleton is coated with a thick layer of ice. The layer of ice reforms once per year.**

Delta Scizor looks at his new body and is amazed. Ash says, "Thank you, how much does this magic cost?"

The witchdoctor says, "Since you guys are going to the base without the fear of encountering the cultists, so I might as well give you for free in order for you to get safely."

"Thank you so much." Lillie says as then they bid farewell to the witchdoctor.

* * *

**Now Ash and his friends arrive at the Black Market and have another scroll, what will happen in the next chapter? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And for the reviews, since you didn't repeat your previous reviews, I can say that you are doing better. I hope to see more unique reviews in the future. As for the Delta-Ash Greninja, it is already in Chapter 11 when Ash is fighting Xavier.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Taen and the Perfection Cult

Once the seven people walks into the basement of the Jade Tower, they can see some equipment laying on the floor.

"So this is one of the Cultists' base?" Nora says.

"It sure is really uneasy here..." Damien says.

But then they see a boy yelling, "Who is there? This area is off limits!"

Then the boy shows himself, and it is their surprise. "Taen?" Ash gasps.

"Oh, it is you. Ash, Lillie, Gladion, Nora, Damien, Emily and Alice...you are the ones who stopped our plan back at the Torren Game Corner." Taen says.

"So they are the ones who stop the plan?" Then another man wearing formal walks towards them. "Taen, hold on a minute."

"Sir?" Taen steps aside and then the man asks, "I suppose that you remember me, huh?"

"Of course, you are Rekura, the leader of the Perfection Cult, and we met back in Professor Sylvan's lab as well as getting a starter from you." Damien says, much to the three girls' shock.

"Wait, so that is where your Delta Blastoise come from?" Nora asks.

"It is true that I created them and even let them use them, but I can see you take care of them with great care." Rekura then turns dark and says, "You are on private property. I am forced to ask you to leave. We are busy right now, and we really can't be distracted."

He turns around and says, "I don't much care for you two myself, and if I had it my way, I'd get rid of you two immediately. As a favor to my old colleague, Professor Sylvan, I'd rather do this the easy way."

Gladion says, "We don't really want to interfere with anything. We just want to get through! We heard there was a way into the Jade Tower from here. We really need to see the Augur."

"And why do would you two went to do that?" Rekura asks.

"Because the Sky Cultist is coming for him! He is in big trouble." Emily says.

"Is he, now?" Rekura says coldly. "Tell me, why should I help save him? I am a cultist, more than that, I am a cult leader. Jaern has been after me for ages, why wouldn't I want him out of the way?"

Ash says, "But..."

"Actually, I take that back." Rekura says with a smile, much to their shock. "Since you guys have stopped our plan of selling Delta Species to the trainers, which means that you are strong opponents, and as a Champion of the Region myself, I can tell you are all talented."

"Wait, you? Are the Champion?" Lillie gasps. "That does make sense since the whole league is taken over by Elite 4 from what Eduard says."

"Oh, did he say that? Then how about we strike a deal? I have a little project you can help with." Rekura says. "Taen, can you explain to them?"

"Sure, sir. You see, we aren't really a cult, there are legendary Pokemon we'd like, certainly, but non that we worship. Our group was founded in the pursuit of a single goal."

"Perfection?" Ash asks.

"Yes," Rekura says, "A truly perfect Pokemon. One that is undefeatable, inconquerable. One with no counters, and no move or strategy to stop. All of our plans have been centered around this vision."

"Delta Pokemon?" Nora asks.

"We thought certain Pokemon might be stronger with different types, different moves. Now we are trying something else." Rekura says. "And I assume that you can stay for a while?"

"But..." Damien tries to retort, but Ash says, "Damien, right now we are in a cult's base, so if we want to make a deal, we have to obey them at first."

"Ash?" Lillie gasps.

"I trust them, they won't hurt us once this deal is over." Ash says. "Right now we just need to be patient."

Rekura says, "Thank you. Now if it is possible, may I take a look at your Z Ring on your wrist?"

Ash looks at Lillie, who nods back, then he gives it to Rekura and then Rekura goes to the computer and places it there.

* * *

At the same time, Taen decides to leave the room, but Alice decides to chase him.

"Wait a second!" Alice yells as Taen turns around.

"Oh, it is you, what do you want?" Taen asks.

"I heard that you were a part of the Timeless, right? Why did you betray us and how does Kyruem listen to you? What are you planning?" Alice asks.

Taen says, "And what do you care? Kyruem wants to be with me, is there any wrong with it?"

"Back then at the Game Center, it is you that tells Officer Jenny to our rescue, right? If you are a member of the Perfection Cult, why did you help us?" Alice asks.

Taen says, "I am not as brave as you."

"What?" Alice is confused.

"Your father is Jaern, right? But you have the courage to leave him as well as your sister, but...for me, I can't."

Alice asks, "What do you mean? What does it have to do with my father and our relationship?"

Taen turns around and says, "Rekura is my father, Adam was the one who told me this. I was shocked since I never knew my father since I was little, but my Mother is dead, and he is my only family. I can't leave him alone, in fact, I never will. This is why I decide to cut ties with the Timeless. I want to protect my father by being a fake villain."

Alice widens her eyes and she is confused. "Fake Villain? You mean...you disagree your father's ambitions, but you don't want to break the bond between a father and a son?"

Taen says, "Right now he doesn't know that I am his son, but I can only turn to you for help. Arceus has come to me one night, he tells me that I will help you guys in the shadows and he still let me be chosen by Kyruem, so I can try to keep my father safe."

"I see." Alice says with a frown. "In fact, I really don't like it as well. I also don't want my father to be gone from my life, but we can't stay with him anymore after Mom left. We become spies of the Abyssal Cult and the Darkrai Cult in order to gather information to defeat them after we leave...it seems like we have something in common."

"I know." Taen laughs a little. "Keep a secret will you?"

"You can count on me." Alice smiles at him before they go back to the others.

Rekura finishes examine the Z Ring, he says, "Thank you for your cooperation, you may pass, the entrance to the Jade Tower is just up the stairs."

After he takes the Z Ring back to Ash, Ash asks, "What did you do to it?"

"I just want to know what a Z move is like." Rekura says. "Now that I have some answers, I should give you these as appreciations."

He opens a box and, much to their shock, there are 8 Bracelets with Key Stones embed on it.

"Key stones?" Lillie gasps.

"Yes, they are transported here from the Kalos Region, before I become a Cult Leader, I have some interactions with Professor Sycamore. Now they are no use for me, so take it."

After they take the bracelets, he says, "All the Mega Evolution you have used will be recorded into our computers, but don't worry, we are not spying on you. We only want data on Mega Evolution."

"Wow...thank you..." Damien says.

"Don't get used to it, I am not doing this for you. And you should accept these as well." He also gives out Delta Mega Stones for Lillie, Gladion, Damien and Ash, and then Ash an Eevite.

"Now I assume that you are in a hurry?" Rekura says.

"You are right." Nora says, "We have to go, we can't waste another time or else Rayquaza will be summoned."

"Yeah, let's go." Then the seven people leave the base. Taen looks at Alice's back and he says, "Alice...aren't you an interesting girl?" He starts to blush a little.

* * *

**So if you have noticed, I did say that besides Nora, Lillie and Gladion, Ash will have four more OC companions, now you know two of them, but in truth, there are three already and you might know who the person is after seeing this chapter. And in my story, Perfection Cult is actually the least evil cult. I hope you enjoy it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 A Gym or a Cult Battle?

Ash and his friends head on the stairs and see the Sky Cult everywhere in the tower. Damian says, "Damn it...there are too many of them..."

"We need the plan." Ash says. "But what?"

Nora says, "How about we use Mew's ability to transform into Sky Cults?"

Lillie says, "That will work." Once they use Mew's ability to transform, they sneak up to the tower without being noticed, after they reach the fourth floor, they see a gym logo in front of them.

"So it is like Lumiose City, where the gym is in the tower..." Ash says.

"But we are not here for the gym, right?" Emily says. "We are here to see our father."

"You're right." Damian says as they take off their costume and enter the gym. Emily and Alice decide to stay back and let Ash and the others talk to Jaern first, so that he won't be suspicious."

Once they enter the gym, Damian says, "Alright, are you really? First, we have to fake warn the Augur that the Sky Cult is on their way up!"

Nora says, "And we tell them that they will blackmail him into summon Rayquaza."

Once they nod, they go inside and see Jaern talking to another person in the room.

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready upstairs. We can-" The man says, but Jaern sees the five people entering the room and he says, "Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight for sore eyes? Is that Damian and Ash, as well as Lillie and Gladion from the Telnor Town? And you are..."

"I am Nora, I am Ash's brother." Nora says calmly.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you, but I must ask - why are you here?" Jaern asks. "Was it to challenge our gym? If it was, you're in luck! East here is our very own Sky-themed Gym Leader. He both excells in Flying and Dragon Types."

"N-no sir...we're here because...because..." Damian says.

"This is no time to slutter, Damien." Nora yells at him. "We overheard members of the Sky Cult talking! They want to summon Rayquaza, and they plan to blackmail you into helping them!"

Jaern is surprised that they know about Sky Cult's plan, but then he thinks that there is no point hiding from them and he turns dark. "That _is_ a serious problem. You're positive about this? Are you sure you heard what they said correctly?"

Lillie asks, "What did you mean?"

"If so, then this certainly is a problem. Out of all times to come, of course they'd pick now. I hope this wouldn't have to happen...but what's done is done. Come on out! Guys!"

Then they see a bunch of Sky Cultists rush from the back room and surround five people, much to their surprise.

"H-huh? What's going on?" Damian asks in shock.

"I am sorry about this, Damian, I truly am. You were so youthful and bright...It can't be helped, though. You heard my cultists said, and I can't let you leave with a chance you might connect the dots."

"So it is true after all, you are the leader of the Sky Cult!" Gladion yells at him.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. When you think about it, it's pretty obvious. I created Sky Cult several years ago, just before the Augur disappeared. We were a small group at first, a rag-tag band who were united by the desire for one thing. Change."

Jearn steps down from the stage and says, "You see, the Augur was the perfect hero of the people. Along with his partner, Hoopa, he defeated cult after cult, trying to bring good values to the people of Torren, such as peace, love...and mercy. At first I agreed with his idea, which is why I let my children teach under him."

"Your children?" Ash raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, I have two daughters, but I have never seen them ever since she left." Jaern says. "But that is out of the question. Being merciful, he forgave anyone who begged him to, letting criminals go unpunished. As a result...the members of the disbanded cults just joined other ones, making it a completely pointless act."

He stares at Ash and says, "The Augur was strong, but he was a coward. He wasn't able to do what was necessary to keep the region safe."

"Which is why you team up with Persephone, and try to get rid of him, as well as my mom and I..." Ash says coldly. Jaern is surprised that he remembered. "Where did you take our parents?"

Jaern just shrugs and says, "Who knows what she did to them, but after I dealt with him, I crowned myself his successor. With a new Augur, we could cure the disease playing Torren for good. We could save the region forever."

"You'll never get away with this, you monster!" Lillie yells.

"Oh? But I already have. With a bit of propaganda, I've already got all of Torren by my side. That's why I can't let you guys blab about my true identity. Realistically, nobody would believe you, but it's a risk I can't take, especially since you two are the first Augur's children."

Jaern says, "I want to capture Rayquaza. With it's incredible strength and control over the sky, I can be omnipresent, omniscient, and omnipotent. I can create an utopia, free of war and crime. I refuse to be the coward that the First Augur was."

"My dad is not a coward." Ash yells back. "He is doing the right way!"

"Oh really? Any criminal, any threat to a perfect world needs to be removed, but he didn't, and that is an act of a coward. I found the Sky Cult to help me reach this goal! And now, we've accumulated all we need to summon Rayquaza! The sacrifice will begin! Rayquaza will be summoned! And he will be mine! This soon-to-be-peaceful region will thrive under my command!"

He turns to East, who looks surprised. "East, get one of the cultists! It's time to start!"

"Sir...I know we planned to sacrifice one of them...But since the kids are here, and are going to live their lives in prison anyways, why not sacrifice one of them? We wouldn't need to waste any cultists."

"You..." Ash is shocked since a Gym Leader will want them to be dead for a sacrifice.

"That's not a terrible idea, East..." Jaern gives an evil smile, "But since I want these two dead anyways, so I will pick one of you three." Ash gasps as he walks towards Lillie. "You look like a perfect sacrifice, Lillie..."

"Leave her alone!" Ash yells. "I'll be the Sacrifice, don't hurt him!"

"Brother..." Nora says.

"Oh, you are acting like a prince that tries to save the princess, huh?" Jaern asks. "After she has become the sacrifice, you will be next, so don't you worry. I am sure you will be together in heavens..."

As the knife comes closer to Lillie, then Jaern suddenly gets tosses aside to the wall. "Who dares attack me?"

Then the Marshadow appears from Lillie's shadow and Lillie gasps, "Marshadow!"

"Nice work, sister, it is your turn!" Emily rushes inside the room.

"Articuno! Ice Beam on all the Cultists!" Alice yells as the Pokemon freezes all the grunts except East and Jaern.

Jaern looks up and sees his two daughters, he yells, "Emily, Alice, what is the meaning of this?"

"Simple, we despise your goal, and we are here to stop you." Alice says.

"And this is for trying to hurt my friends." Emily says.

"Friends you say..." Jaern says. "I have give you a lot of love, and this is how you repay me?"

"Love? If that's the case, our mother won't be leaving our family! This is all your fault!" Alice roars back.

"You..." Jaern says in anger, hating to see that his daughters betray him. "Very well, if that is how you want to play, then I'll give you a fighting chance. You have to battle against East, and the loser gets used for the ritual."

"But sir...why are you risking me? Why not use one of the grunts?" East gasps.

"Because, East, you are a Gym Leader. I am sure you'll win. They won't stand a chance."

"But..." "Are you questioning me?" Jaern raises his eyebrow.

"No sir..." East whimpers.

"Very well..." Jaern says as East turns to them.

"Sorry about this. It's nothing personal, but the Augur's orders are given." Then he sends out Skarmory, Noivern, Altaria, Talonflame, Gliscor and Kingdra.

"Altaria, mega evolve!" East says as he touches the head of the cane, which makes Altaria in his mega evolution. Jaern then decides to leave.

Ash says, "He is escaping!"

"Ash, go chase him! We will handle the gym leader!" Emily yells, then he nods and says, "I am counting on you guys." Then he rushes away.

* * *

Lillie, Gladion and Damian press their Key stones and then Mega Charizard, Mega Blastoise and Mega Venusaur appears, Lillie's Charizard roars and the sky turns black. "The Noctem Ability makes the field dark...awesome."

Then Nora also mega evolves her Flygon, which changes into Bug Type. And Emily mega evolves her Bisharp, which becomes a Centaur and Alice mega evolves her Cryogonal, which uses Hail to make more damage with the ability Sleet.

Mega Charizard is battling Talonflame, with the powered up weather, Lillie yells, "The weather is on my side, now use Lunar Cannon!" The move is like a Solar Beam, but it is darker. It then defeats Talonflame with the move.

Gladion says, "Use Aura Sphere!" He tries to attack Skarmory, but the said Pokemon dodges. Gladion grits his teeth at first, but then, he says, "Iron Defense, wait until it comes and then use Focus Blast!"

Blastoise nods and then he sees the Brave Bird approaching, then he shoots out the move after Skarmory hits the Pokemon, causing Skarmory to faint.

Venusaur is dealing Kingdra, who is exchanging attacks. Damian yells, "Let's try out Psycho Boost!"

Venusaur roars and then charges forward, then it defeats the Dragon Pokemon. "Good one, Venusaur." Damian says.

As for Nora, his Flygon is facing Noivern, Nora takes out the earphone and says, "This is going to hurt my ears, Drakon Voice!"

The Flygon lets out a great roar, causing everyone trying to cover their ears and the Noivern, who has big ears, faint immediately after hearing the sound.

Emily and Alice look at the Gliscor and Altaria, Emily says, "It seems like we are going to face these two."

"You take Gliscor and I take this Mega Pokemon." Alice says. The sisters are fighting very hard to block the attacks, in the end, Emily finishes Gliscor with a Gullitone while Alice finsihes it with a Sheer Cold.

* * *

"I lost...? I don't believe it!" East is shocked at first, but then his body starts to surge in pain as he falls down. Lillie rushes to him and asks, "Are you alright?"

East just points at the machine behind his outfit, Alice says, "The machine, it is trying to suck East's soul!"

"We have to stop it!" Emily says as they try to take it off, but in vain as it attaches to East very hard. East looks like he is suffocating and Damian says, "What should we do now?"

"Let me handle this!" They see a girl rushing in and then takes out a claw, it slashes through the machine and East just drops down. Then the girl rushes towards him and says, "He is fine now, he just fainted."

"Who are you?" Nora asks.

"I am Zinnia, I am the chosen of Rayquaza." Zinnia says. "I know something is suspicious of Jaern, which is why Rayquaza and I come here."

"Where is Rayquaza?" Alice asks.

"He will be assisting the Chosen one of Arceus, but I have a plan." Zinnia says.

Just then, they hear an awaking sound, and East wakes up and says, "What..."

"Are you alright?" Gladion asks.

"How am I still alive..." East tries to see if the machine is still on him, but he is relieved that the machine is gone.

"East, I want to ask you? Are you being blackmailed to helping the Augur? Which is why you were helping him?" Nora asks.

East frowns and sighs, "Yes, he has been trying to suck my life force in order to summon Rayquaza. He has been using me for this whole time..."

"I am sorry to hear that." Emily says. "My father is this evil..."

"It is fine..." East says.

Gladion says, "Speaking of which, Zinnia, what did you mean the plan?"

"I will let Rayquaza follow him..." This causes them to get shocked. "But why?" Lillie asks. "How can you let him use Rayquaza?"

"In this way, I can spy on him, and when the time comes, he will face his judgement." Zinnia says. "As a member of the Draconoids, I won't let him using our lord to do his ambitions."

East says, "Then you must go to the top, the Augur is trying to use that thing on Rayquaza."

"What thing?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, but we have to get quick." They then rush out of the room to find Ash.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time I decide to spare East, since Rayquaza is Zinnia's partner, but he will still go to Jaern for spying. And I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter we will know what happened to Ash after he chases Jaern.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Jaern and Rayquaza

Ash quickly catches up to Jaern, who is on top of the tower, he says, "I see you have followed me..." He turns around and faces him. "And only you, huh? Which means that the others are facing East."

"So?" Ash asks. "You are going to use me when I am alone to summon Rayquaza?"

"There is no need for it." He says as he takes out a machine. "I already have East's energy as my fuel. After all, I know he will lose to those six."

Ash says, "So it means that you were just using him as your puppet."

"I'd love to change my mind and save him, but I can't. Since I made a promise, and a strong ruler keeps his promises." He turns around again. "In my mind's eye, I see a region filled with love. It's a far off, almost unachievable dream. Death on the way to that goal is a triviality. His sacrifice is not in vain, especially now that I can use him to summon Rayquaza." He raises the machine as he walks closer, as well as Ash, who is glaring at him.

Then they see a crystal in front of them, and Arceus, who is invisible, gasps. "The Jewel of Life..."

"Arceus, you lost your Jewel of life again?" Ash whispers to her.

"No, at first I gave it to your father...but..." Arceus says.

"It's a beautiful crystal, isn't it? I don't know where it came from. It's been in the possession of the First Augur for as long as I can remember. Even after a year of research and experimentation, I am still no closer to finding out. On the other hand though, I've learned some very interesting things about what this crystal is capable of."

He turns to Ash, "Any kind of magic-based action, such as a spell or a Pokemon attack, requires two things: A focus, and energy. The energy is the power source for the attack or spell, and the focus is what directs it to do something. For example, a Fire-type Pokemon may be able to blow blasts of fire at a foe. However, if they run out of power points, they can't. In this case, the focus would be the Pokemon using the move, and the PP is a measure of energy left. Make sense?"

"So?" Ash asks with an uninterested tone.

"As near as I can tell, this crystal is a limitless source of energy. It contains the power of a thousand suns- maybe more."

"So it is this power that my dad was able to protect the region and defeat cult after cult."

"Everyone said that his Pokemon were incredibly strong...it is because they had the energy to use, well, incredible attacks. Now it is my turn to put this great gift to good use. Now, I use the energy of my servant, East, to summon the mightiest of beasts! Come forth! Rayquaza, herald of the skies! You will be my focus! I will use your abilities to harness my limitless energy!"

Suddenly, the winds start blowing and then a roar can be heard, then Rayquaza appears in front of them, much to their shock.

"Rayquaza?" Ash gasps.

"At last, Rayquaza...Finally, we stand united, you and I. Together, the world can be ours...you will be my focus! You will harness my limitless energy, and under our leadership, we will create an utopia! There will be no crime or hatred! No war or revolution! Only a perfect, peaceful society...and I will be its king!"

Rayquaza isn't listening to Jaern, he is focusing on Arceus, who is like a parent scolding a child. "You idiot, what are you doing here?" Arceus asks.

"I am sorry, mother. But my chosen and I have a plan. I am going to spy on this traitor."

"Spying?" Arceus raises her eyebrow. "You are going to pretend to be his Pokemon?"

"Please Mother, this is the only way to stop him..." Rayquaza begs.

"Fine, then I trust you." Arceus says.

"As for you, Ash...I should have dealt with you in Telnor Town while I had the chance. You are more of a threat to me than you have even begun to realize. If I let you go, who knows what you might do? Who knows what kind of trouble you'd stir up? There is no room in my perfect world for any insurgent who opposes me! If you stand in my way, I will squash you like a gnat!"

"I will see you try." Ash says as Pikachu and Eevee step forward.

"Prepare yourself! Rayquaza, show him no mercy!" Jaern yells as Rayquaza just finishes the conversation with Arceus. And then Rayquaza mega evolves into Mega Rayquaza.

"This is going to be really hard, Eevee, we need to try out this, Mega Evolve!"

Eevee glows and changes its form, then Jaern says, "That won't scare me, Dragon Ascent!" As the Pokemon shoots out a beam, Ash says, "Quick! Thunderbolt to reflect it!" Ash yells as Eevee changes into a Jolteon and changes form.

"What? A Jolteon?" Jaern is shocked.

"Now Pikachu, Moonblast, Eevee, Ice Beam!"

Eevee changes into Glaceon this time and the two of them shoot out their attacks, much to Jaern's shock. "This isn't supposed to happen...Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse on that weird Eevee!"

"Quick! Fairy Wind!" This time it changes into Sylveon and take no damage, and the move defeats Rayquaza, in truth, he just fakes his fainting.

"I can't believe it...the power of the crystal failed me..." Jaern says in anger. "You annoying brat...you were just lucky! I won't make the same mistake twice! Rayquaza! Draw upon the power of the crystal to heal yourself! Bring yourself back to full strength! And we will resume the attack!"

"Icy Wind, now!" Suddenly, they hear Alice's voice and then Rayquaza just lands onto the ground injured.

"What..." Jaern is shocked.

"Hey, Ash. We just dropped some ice around here. Did you see where it landed?" Emily asks.

"Guys! You have come!" Ash says with relief.

"We'd say we were sorry, but we're really not. It is a good thing that Rayquaza is weak to ice, huh?" Lillie says.

"That one was for your lies in the Torren Region!" Damian sends out Shaymin. "And this one is trying to kill my friend!"

Ash widens his eyes and says, "Damian! No!" But it is too late, the Seed Flare attack destroys the Jewel and it turns into five pieces, Arceus quickly gets one before it falls.

"What? No! The Crystal!" Jaern yells. He turns to the group. "You fool! Do you realize what you've done? You broke it! A limitless source of energy now in pieces all over the region! You stupid! Stupid! Stupid child!"

He jumps on Rayquaza and yells, "Rayquaza, quick! Those pieces need to be found before they fall into the wrong hands!" He then turns to them. "The children of Adam...the Aethers...Damian...and my own children...you have made a powerful enemy today. I will see to it that you will all feel the sting of my wrath!" Then they leave out of their sight.

"I can't believe that he was a traitor all along..." Damian says.

"Damian, what did you just do? You broke Arceus' Jewel of Life." Ash says. "Arceus almost destroy the Sinnoh Region because of it and you want her to destroy the whole Torren?"

Arceus says, "Relax, Ash. I am in control of my anger. In fact, I still manage to get one, we need to get the other four pieces back before the other cults get it."

"You're right." Ash says.

"I am sorry..." Damian says. "I was blinded by anger...I used to look up to him. He was my hero...but I guess that was all propaganda, huh?"

Emily says, "We all do. Do you know what is the worst? We can't tell anyone about this...nobody will believe us. I know we wouldn't"

Alice says, "But neither will him. "Or that the world will know that he had lost."

"So what are we going to do?" Gladion asks.

"We need to fight the cults ourselves...because the Augur clearly isn't doing it for us. We're strong, we have Legendaries on our side, after all- I think we could pull it off." Nora says.

"Plus, there is also the prophecy, right?" Lillie says as Nora nods.

"By the way, where is East?" Ash asks. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes, and he is being treated by Zinnia." Gladion says.

"Zinnia? Who is she?" Ash asks.

After they go downstairs, they see Zinnia and East, who is lowering his head in shame. "So where is Jaern?" Zinnia asks.

"He escapes." Damian says.

"And you must be Ash, right?" Zinnia says. "It is nice to meet you."

"Same here, but I can't believe that you will let Rayquaza go with the traitor." Ash says.

"I will also spy him as well. So don't worry." Zinnia says.

East says, "I am sorry...because of my foolishness...I hurt all of you..."

"It is alright, you were being used." Gladion says as Ash nods.

"I heard that you beat Jaern, then you must accept this." He takes out the badge and Ash gasps, "The Summit Badge? But I didn't battle you..."

"It is fine. I would have lost as well." East says as Ash accepts it.

Damian says, "Then I'll meet you in Utira Town, since there is an old library there...maybe we can learn more about that prophecy."

"Okay, see you." Nora says as Damian runs off.

* * *

At the same time, Jaern and Rayquaza find a piece on the ground, he says, "I think this is one of the shards of the crystal. I can feel the power emanating from it. We still have four more to find, let's go, Rayquaza. We have to find them before they fall into the wrong hands."

Rayquaza has an urge to steal the Jewel of Life, but he calms down and follows.

* * *

At another place, an Abyssal Cult member sees the crystal and says, "I wonder what it is? I am sure that Audrey will reward me greatly if I show this to her."

And then Rekura and Taen are walking towards the base and they see another crystal. "I see...if this is what I think it is... I'll make good use of this." But Taen just stays silent and hopes that Ash and his friends can get it back before it is too late.

And in the final place, a person wearing black and yellow clothes find the crystal and says, "At last, this crystal returns...but it is still only a piece, I need to get them all if I want our lord to be back..."

* * *

**Now the season 1 is done, and as you can see, Ash has three badges and I also change the story a little bit. I hope you like it. For the reviews, this story is not like RPA High, where you can give free ideas to me. I already have a draft of this story and I will follow it no matter what. So I am sorry that I can't accept requests in this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ash and his friends are now at the Pokemon Center for healing after the battle with Jaern and East, when they are sitting down, they see a news.

"Breaking news. We are live with an exclusive interview with the Hiker recently rescued from the Rezzai Cavern." The news reporter says.

"The Hiker from the Rezzai Cavern?" Lillie asks. "Isn't he the one that the Sky Cult robbed and killed?"

"He is still alive?" Nora asks.

"It is good to have you on." The reporter says to the hiker.

"It's good to be on, ma'am." The Hiker says.

"Can you describe the situation for our audience?"

"Well, y'see, my family and I were mining around in that cave. We heard there was'sm rare artifacts'n all. And we found this funny old scroll! Turns out these Sky Cultists up top wanted it, and they threatened us."

"That is exactly what we saw..." Emily mutters.

"I'm sure that must have been scary for you and your family."

"Oh, it was, ma'am. But our very own Augur found us- told us everything would be okay. He lift us out and helped my family and I. I couldn't ever repay him for anythin' like that. I just know the Augur is going to take down them Sky Cultists. What a fantastic man- won't believe a word against him, no siree!"

"Thank you so much for joining us. This concludes our special broadcast." Then the news end, leaving the group in surprise.

"What the hell just the news say?" Alice says.

"Er, sorry about that. I'm so glad the Augur is here to protect us from people like the Sky Cult." Joy says as she gives the Pokemon back to them.

East walks towards them and says, "No one in this region knows that Jaern is a part of Sky Cult, which is why we can't let it out to the public."

Ash says, "East, how about you? Are you fine? Since if Jaern's caught, then you will also be caught for helping the Sky Cult..."

East smiles, "Don't worry, you see. I have already contacted the other Gym Leaders for the situation. Except for the last one...But I am sure that they will also keep a secret."

"I hope..." Nora sighs, "And maybe we can find about where Mom and Dad are..."

"Don't worry, we are also worried about the first Augur as well." Emily says. "Right now we should go to the Utira Town." Emily says as they bid farewell to East and goes towards the sea.

* * *

"Why are we heading out to the sea?" Lillie asks.

"To get to Utira Town, we have to go to through the Cave of Stream, which is located over there." Nora points at the cave on an island.

Once they get into the cave, all they can see is white steam and nothing else.

"I heard that it is not difficult to get through, but the stream left by Volcanion is the reason that the cave is hard to get out." Emily says.

"Volcanion's steam, you say?" Ash asks.

"You know about Volcanion? Ash?" Gladion asks.

"Well, it isn't very pleasant if you are stuck together." Ash says with a nervous laugh.

"You are stuck with Volcanion?" Nora asks, "Somehow I find it very funny..."

"Come on...I am serious." Ash says.

"He's right." Then they hear a voice. Ash says, "Who is there?"

"Just then, two beings come into their presence as one is Volcanion and the other is the blonde hair girl. "Kimia?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Long time no see, Ash." Kimia greets them.

"What are you doing here, and how is your brother?" Ash asks.

"Raleigh is fine." Kimia says. "He and Magearna are bonding very well."

"Indeed, it is the only thing I can be fine with." Volcanion says.

"So you are the chosen of Volcanion?" Lillie asks.

"I was shocked at first since he doesn't trust humans like us." Kimia says. "Ash, you really help him open his heart."

Ash nods, then he asks, "So Kimia, what are you doing here?"

"I was training with one of my mentors, Arata. He is not only one of the best trainers, he is also the Chosen of Moltres." Kimia says.

"You mean the first person who is able to Mega Evolve all Pokemon at the same time using one Key Stone?" Alice asks. "He is kinda legend."

"Yes." Kimia says. "After Alva is arrested, I have all the Pokemon he controlled to mega evolve, so I am trying to do it with his help."

"So where is he?" Lillie asks.

"I'll show you." Then they follow the girl to the deeper part of the cavern. There, they see the man training Moltres.

"Master Arata." Kimia says. "I have bought someone here."

Arata turns around and sees them. He says, "Oh my goodness, you must be Ash Ketchum, the chosen of Arceus, right?"

"How do you know about me?" Ash gasps.

"We Timeless have all the chosens name. And you are the special one consider that you are one of us since born." Arata says. "And you are Alice, chosen of Articuno, Emily, chosen of Marshadow, Lillie, chosen of Mew, Gladion, chosen of Necrozma and Nora, chosen of Celebi."

They nod as Nora says, "Is it true that you can mega evolve multiple times using one Key Stone?"

"It is true." Arata says. "But only us Timeless have the ability to do so since we are blessed with the aura of the Legendary. And I am sure that your Legendary Pokemon are willing to help you out."

He sends out a Charizard, a Gardevoir, a Aerodactyl, a Haxorus, a Milotic and a Garchomp. All the Pokemon looks really strong, but the Garchomp looks nervous, much to their confusion.

"Now, Ultra Mega Evolve!" Arata yells as the key stone links to all six Pokemon, and then they all change their forms.

"Amazing..." Gladion says. "I have never seen this before."

"You are surprised at how Master Arata can do it." Kimia says.

Ash just remains silent as he looks at Garchomp. Garchomp tries to look away, but he can't find the nerve to do so.

"Garchomp? Is that you?" Ash says in a monotone voice. Garchomp can't help but nod a little.

"Do you know this Garchomp? Ash?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, I captured him as a Gible, but when I was betrayed, he isn't one of the Pokemon that Arceus gave back to me..." He turns to Arata. "Master Arata, why do you have this Pokemon?"

Arata sighs and says, "I think I'll just tell you the truth. My daughter sends it to me since she wants me to make him stronger for you."

"Who is your daughter?" Ash feels anger inside him, Arata thinks that he knows since the hair color as well as the eye color.

"You are right, I am Serena's father. And I know what she did to you." Arata sees Ash and says, "I am not going to help her ask for forgiveness, but I want to know that she is very guilty of what she had done to you."

"I heard it from N, but I had said to him, she broke my heart the most, and to think I had loved her..." Ash says with a frown.

Lillie decides to ask, "Then how is she doing in Timeless?"

Arata says, "She has been living in a dread, she fears that you won't forgive her for what she did. She always blames herself for the mistakes that she made very often..."

As Ash hears what Serena has done, he can't help but sorry for her, but he can't. But now his heart is swaying, he says, "Can we just drop the conversation? Master Arata, can we start training? We just exposed Jaern and we were afraid that we weren't strong enough to save the region from him."

"Sure." Arata says as they start training.

After training, they stay the cave for a night, Ash is staring at the wall by himself as both Nora and Lillie are worried.

"Ash? Do you want to talk?" Lillie asks.

Ash doesn't say anything, Nora asks, "Are you thinking about your first Crush?"

Ash says, "I couldn't forget how she said to me...it hurts like hell...her words made the year I was kidnapped in the Darkrai Cult nothing. I loved her, but she breaks it...I don't know if I can ever feel love again..."

Lillie frowns and says, "Ash, I am sure that you can. What she did to you doesn't mean all the girls will do it to you as well."

Ash sighs, "You are right, but from what Master Arata said, I feel like I have been overacting about Serena...she is trying hard to earn my forgiveness...I don't know why...I don't want to hold this grudge anymore."

Lillie asks a question that has been in her heart. "So if you forgive her, are you going to love her again?"

"That is out of question." Ash says. "I may be able to forgive her, but I may not able to love her. Besides, I already have another person that I love."

This causes the two girls look at each other, Nora asks, "Who is she?"

"To me...she is a complete angel." Ash says. "She always helps me when I am in my darkest moments. And when I saw her...I can't help but stare into her eyes and I want to protect her as well as not letting her go...but...I can't tell her...I am afraid that she would reject me."

Nora and Lillie are surprised to hear how Ash says a girl. Especially Lillie, since she thinks that Ash was dense of love.

"Ash." Lillie says with a little jealousy. "Whoever the girl you like, I want to tell you is that don't let her go. I am sure that the girl you mentioned will be happy to have a person like you."

Ash looks at her and says, "Thanks a lot. Why don't we take a rest now?" The other two nod as they go to rest.

* * *

The next day, Ash presses the Mega Stone as his Pokemon are able to mega evolve. Arata smiles at them and says, "Well done, you guys. I have nothing to teach you about it."

"Thank you so much for everything." Ash bows and then the others bow as well.

"No problem, good luck on your journey." Arata says. Then Ash decides to talk to Arata alone about Serena. After the talk, Arata says, "I will tell her about it. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Then they leave the caverns and go to the Utira Town.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, I let Ash meet Arata for the first time, so that Ash will have a moment to talk to Lillie and Nora about love questions. You may be wonder why not later, because I have something big planned for Lillie.**

**As for the reviews, I was trying to let Eve be Gladion's shipping, since this story is focus on Aureliashipping and since Lillie has a bossy brother I want Gladion to have a girl to keep him in check.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Utira Library

Once they arrive at the Town, they go to the library and they see Damien waiting at the door.

"Hey, Damien, good to see you again." Ash says.

"Hey guys, I am so glad you made it." Damien says. "Welcome to Utira Town! It is a beautiful place."

"Yeah, it sure is beautiful...but mysterious as well." Emily mutters.

"So do you tell anyone about what happened at the Jade Tower?" Nora asks.

"Of course not, that is horrific...but it is still hard to believe that the Augur was really the leader of Sky Cult all along." Damien says.

"If anything, though, that just makes what we're doing here even more important." Lillie says.

"That is why we are going to find the Ancient prophecy about the Legendary Pokemon. This Utira Library has the biggest collection of books in the region. I figure that if any one place could have information on, or even have that prophecy, it will be here." Nora says.

"I was skimming through the shelves, trying to find the information, but I'd appreciate it if you could help us out." Damien says.

"Sure." Ash says. "Let's go inside."

"Oh, by the way, Lillie. Since you have Mew, right? I found this on my coat, maybe you can use it to transform."

"What is this?" Lillie asks.

"I guess it was the DNA of the Abyssal Cult. It was just a hair, though." Damien says.

"So if we use this..." Gladion says. "We might be able to infiltrate the Abyssal Cult Base..."

"And it will help us if we want to defeat the cult, thanks Damien." Ash says as he nods.

* * *

When they get inside the library, they see a man standing at the counter, so they go to meet the person. "Welcome to the Utira Town library! I am Zachary, the librarian here. I've made it my goal in life to instill the love and joy of reading in young kids. If you need any help, just let me know." The man says.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but we have to do this on our own." Then Ash and his group leaves, not noticing the dark smile on his face.

Nora asks, "You know, Zachary is really nice, every time Dad and I are here to find books, he is the one who always gives us information."

"That is true after all." Emily says.

"But somehow, I don't think I can trust him..." Ash says. "I don't know why..."

"It is true." Lillie says. "Ever since Jaern shows his true colors, we have to be wary of everyone who looks nice."

Then they go to find some books, they start with the left side, where they see a lot of books. "I guess you are right, Damien, there sure are a lot of books to find."

"Yeah, I couldn't find it on my own because of the amount, now we have seven people here, it should be easier." Damien says.

They decide to spit up, Ash is finding the left shelf with Pikachu and Eevee, but when he pulls out a book, the book shelf moves itself and a hidden door appears.

"Wow...I think I found something..." Ash says. The only one in the same room as him is Nora, she comes and says, "Really? Is this the place where the prophecy is?"

"I don't know." Ash says as they go inside, but what they see is a Delta Pokemon who is dancing with fans on her hands.

"A Delta Roserade?" Ash mutters, but then the Roserade notices the two and stops dancing, "Who are you and why are you here?" She tries to use the fans to create vicious gales, but Nora tells Flygon to block the gate so that the books won't be destroyed.

"Wait, we don't mean any harm." Ash says. Roserade can see the shadow of Arceus behind him, then she stops. She asks, "Are you the chosen of Arceus?"

"How do you know about the Chosen?" Ash asks.

"I have been waiting here for years for your presence...I was locked here since I knew where the Ancient prophecy is, and because of this place being dark, I have been mutated into a Delta Species..." Roserade says.

"Really, can you lead us there?" Nora asks.

"Not yet, you have to help me first. Which is to let me join your team." Roserade says.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Ash asks.

"I have been waiting for you and there is no way I am going to let this escape." Roserade says in determination.

"Okay." Ash captures the Pokemon and lets it out, then they go to the first room, much to their surprise is that everyone is there.

"Ash, what take you...is that a Delta Roserade?" Alice asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Pretty, right?" Ash asks. Lillie nods and scans the Pokemon.

**Delta Roserade: The Night Bouquet Pokemon. Dark and Fairy Type. Its fans are capable of whipping up vicious gales. Though shy, it will become aggressive if its dance is interrupted.**

Roserade then starts to fan away the posters on the wall, making the door appears with words says, "Abandoned Wing."

"Abandoned wing? Nice find. This might just be where the prophecy is stored!" Emily says.

"I agree. Nobody knows the prophecy except for the cult leaders." Damien says. "It would have to be hidden somewhere most people wouldn't look."

"Ohohohoho..." They turn around and see Zachary. "Are you going into the Abandoned Wing? May I ask what about it interests you?"

Ash says, "Oh, we are going to look for a very old book, sir. We are trainers, you see. We're trying to take down the cults, and we figured that one prophecy about them might be back here."

"I see. You'd be surprised at how many people've looked for that prophecy." Zachary sighs. "Tourists... I'll let you in, if you want. There is no prophecy back there, but there's that one glowing orb."

"An Orb? What do you mean?" Lillie asks.

"That's right. It's been there since this library was built. It's only one of many different odds and ends lying around in the wing. For whatever reason, people believe it has something to do with the prophecy, so they'll try to get it to react to them. I've already seen hundreds of people leave disappointed. Do you really want to waste your time?"

"Well, we may as well try, right?" Gladion asks.

"Let us in, please. We promise that we will be quick." Nora pleads.

"Fine, but we really will need to be fast. I have a lot of things to do today." He then unlocks the door and says, "The glowing orb is in the far end of the wing. I'll show you there, but be careful, there are some Ghost Pokemon inside the wing."

Once they get inside, they battle some Claydol, Jellecent, Aegislash and Banette. Ash's Wartortle evolves into Blastoise and learns Mega Evolution. Pidgeot and Roserade has also been a good help as well. Then they finally reach the end of the wing, where the glowing orb is.

"That is the orb that supposedly has to do with the prophecy." Zachary says as he points at the orb. "Seems like a load of rubbish in my opinion. I doubt that there even was a prophecy. It's probably just a legend. But anyways, go ahead. Let this get over with."

As Ash steps forward, the orb starts to glow. "WHO...DARES...WAKE...ME..."

"What was that?" Lillie says with a little fear.

"Wh...what's happening? This...this has never happened before!" Zachary has the same shock as well.

"It's so good to be awake again. Who do we have here? Houseguests? If you're after the prophecy, you'll need to work harder than that. That's right. I am the one who wrote it, long ago...but you're dead wrong if you think I'll just tell you..."

As the spirit appears, Arceus, who is invisible behind Ash, says, "No...not him..."

"I was the Prophet of Arceus and the Oracle of Delphox. I've been preaching since before Hoenn was created. If you want to know the secret of the future, you'll have to take it by force." Then the spirit sends out a Delphox.

"It seems like we are going to battle him..." Ash says. "Eevee, I choose you."

Eevee appears and it turns into Vaporeon to use Water Pulse, but the Teleport causes the Pokemon to escape, it tries to use Flamethrower, which hurts a little. But in the end, Umbreon's Dark Pulse finish the Pokemon.

"Heh...not bad. Alright, I'll spill the beans. This prophecy has been misunderstood many, many times. Even the Cult Leaders have never heard the correct version."

"Wait, so...they don't know what the real prophecy says?" Alice asks.

"That's right. I am not going to read to you the entire thing. It's a terrible poem that's easy to misinterpret, and I don't want to be that oracle, y'know? I hope you ready."

Then he coughs a little and says, "The first thing predicted the emergence of a hero, chosen by a Legendary Pokemon. Secondly, this hero will succeed. Undefeated in Torren, they'll move on, victorious. And the last secret piece of information is that in the end the hero will join the Infernal Cult and betray their friends. That's basically-"

"Wait, what? One of us is going to join the Infernal Cult?" Damien yells.

"Yeah, what? You can't leave us with that! Who's the hero? How can we stop that from happening?" Nora yells.

"You can't escape fate, Nora." The Oracle says and then leaves.

Ash whispers to Arceus, "Is he really your Oracle?"

"He was, but he betrayed me and he was supposed to be dead...but how come his spirit still alive and knows the Prophecy?"

"Wait, so the Prophecy is real?" Ash asks.

"Though he is lying that it can't be changed, but one of my 493 predictions is this one." Arceus says. "But it was Perfection Cult, why change it into Infernal Cult?" Arceus thinks.

"Well you can't say that he doesn't have a flair for the dramatic. This reminds me what author L. Frank Baum did when introducing -" Zachary says.

"Oh SHUT UP! How can you stay so calm? W-we were just told one of us is a traitor! This isn't the time to joke around!"

Then everyone stays silent for a while until Zachary says, "Well, he did say that you'll get rid of the cults, right? I am a librarian. As prophecies go, I've heard far worse. Plus, nobody knows about this, right? You can use that to your advantage. But anyways, people are probably waiting for me at the front desk, so I need to head back. Let me know if you need any more help with... Well, with whatever library stuff I can help with. See you around, Heroes." Then Zachary leaves.

* * *

After being in the Pokemon Center, Emily says, "Nora, listen. Don't panic about this, okay?"

"Don't panic?" Nora yells at him. "Guys, we just got told that we're going to lose! People are going to die!"

"But worrying about this isn't going to help." Damien says. "We need to work together! If we're going to let this make us turn on each other, we might as well give up now."

'Oh, criticizing me already, Damien?" Nora says sarcastically. "You know, if I were an Infernal Cultist in disguise, I wouldn't draw attention to myself! But of course you wouldn't know anything about tact, would you? Not Mr. I-ran-my-mouth-in-front-of-cultists-and-kidnapped-in-a-garbage-dump."

Alice says, "Nora, please stop, that was my doing, not the Abyssal Cult!"

"You know that I think Damian? I think your stepmother was right about you..." Nora says.

Damian feels like he is being hit by a rock, he lowers his head and turns around. "I...I am going to go now...I'll see you in Sonata City...there's a gym there...and we'll need its badge."

Then Damian runs off crying. Ash scolds, "Nora, what are you doing? Maybe this will be the reason he might join the Infernal Cult! Because you hurt him!"

Nora realizes what she has done and cries as well, "Why did I say all of that? I don't know what came over me... Damian, wait!"

Nora tries to chase Damian, but he is already gone. "I really hope I didn't hurt him...I can't lose somebody else..." Nora cries.

Gladion says, "We really mess big up, right?"

"Yeah..." Lillie says. "Sonata City...isn't that place where Harmony is?"

"You're right." Ash nods and goes to Nora, "Nora, what has done is done, right now you need to calm yourself and ready to apologize to Damian once we meet again."

Nora cries and nods. "I hope he will..."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this part is the same as the game, they are told one of the chosen is going to betray their friends and join Infernal Cult, but will he/she? I hope you like this chapter. And in the next chapter, we will be showing one of the cult leaders.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Audrey and the Fake Blue Orb

Ash and his friends are now walking at Route 8, Nora is still sad as she made a terrible mistake. Ash asks, "Nora, are you okay?"

"What if Damian really joined Infernal Cult? It is my fault...I shouldn't yell at him..." Nora cries.

"Nora, please stop thinking about it." Ash says sternly. "He won't join them, I am sure. Nobody will join them, we can change the fate if we believe it."

Just then, they see a Snorlax blocking the cave. Lillie says, "This road is blocked...what should we do?"

"Usually, we need a Pokeflute in order to wake the Pokemon up, but we don't have one..." Emily says.

"I guess we should keep going." Alice says as they decide to go south.

* * *

They reach the Mira Town, a place where buildings build on small islands. But they quickly hide as they see a woman standing in front of the house. "Ah, Miara Town, my favorite place in Torren."

Emily asks, "Sister, what's wrong? Why do you want us to hide?"

"That is Audrey, she is the leader of the Abyssal Cult." Alice says, much to their shock. "And she is Damian's mother."

"She? What is she doing here?" Ash asks.

"I have no idea, but we should listen." Lillie says.

"What a lovely, lovely town. It's peaceful, serene, and built over the shining sea. And of course, the Whirl Islands now rest just a route away. It's almost a shame, really. Perhaps, when I flood the region, I'll leave this town for last. At last, the sea is awakening once more. It's time to bring its King his crown." Then she leaves.

"Whirl Islands?" Gladion asks. "Isn't that in Johto?"

"Well, there are also Whirl Islands in this region." Nora says. "And much smaller too."

"So do you see where she went?" Ash asks.

"She is heading towards the Miara Museum." Alice says. "It is a wondrous place for learning and holds many fossils and artifacts, including the rare Blue Orb."

"Blue Orb? Does that mean she is heading for the Blue Orb in order to summon Kyogre?" Lillie asks, "We have to stop her."

"I agree." Ash says as they go there.

Once they buy the tickets to enter the museum, they go to the area where the Blue Orb is. But much to their surprise, they see Wallace there.

"Wallace?" Ash is shocked to see the person as the said person turns around. "Ash? Is that you?"

"No way..." They greet one another and Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

Wallace says, "Well, you see, I am also a member of the Timeless."

"You as well?" Nora asks. "That is so cool."

"Yeah, I was chosen by Kyogre, but he got missing and I was finding clues. And I heard that there is a Blue Orb here, so I decide to check it out." Wallace says. "Since you are here, why don't we look together?"

"Sure." Lillie says as they go there. The worker says, "I am sorry, but this Blue Orb was donated to us by an important sponsor. It's very valuable, so I'll need to accompany you if you want to take a closer look."

"Sure." As the worker accompanies them, they get to see the orb. "This Orb is powerful, it powered Kyogre back in the days of the beginning of the universe. It was also involved in the Aqua-Hoenn conflict 5 years ago. It was used by Archie to revert Kyogre to its primal forme."

Ash says, "I know that really well, thank you..."

"Don't tell me that you were involved in it as well..." Gladion mutters.

"How can I not?" Ash says. "We were captured and we Pikachu was forced to absorb the Red Orb."

"Anyway, it was generously donated to us by someone who wishes to remain-"

"Oh, no way." They turn around and see Audrey standing by one of the boxes.

"Ah, hello, Miss. I was just in a speech about this Orb, perhaps you-"

"Oh, no, sorry. I am only here for the relic." Audrey says.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Save it. Let's make this easy for both of us. I'm sure you know of the Abyssal Cult." Audrey says.

"You mean the terrorists? Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"Well, yes, actually. I'm kind of a murderer. It'd be easier for both of us if you just moved."

"You don't even look like one of their members!"

"That is because that she is the boss..." Wallace says as he steps forward.

"Well if it isn't the Champion of Hoenn Region, Wallace. It will be nice if you just move out of the way." Audrey says.

"I have some questions to ask, what are you planning on doing with it?" Wallace asks.

"Well, then you tell me, Chosen of Kyogre. What could the leader of the Abyssal Cult possibly want with the artifact of Lugia?"

"You must want to summon...wait, Lugia?" Wallace asks.

"Isn't Blue Orb Kyogre's artifact?" Nora whispers to Ash, who nods back.

Audrey just smirks and steps besides the orb. "A secret Compartment, very clever." She takes out a bell and says, "It is hard to believe the Tidal Bell was this easy to find."

"The Tidal Bell?" Wallace says, "Then..."

"Please. Why would I want some cheap plastic ball when Lugia's Bell is resting underneath it?" Audrey asks.

"But that's the Blue Orbm the legendary artifact of Kyogre!" The worker says.

"That is a fake." Wallace says. "But how do you know the bell was there?"

"The best place to hide something is in the plain sight. Nobody would think to look for the Bell next to a fake orb. And well, this cheap plastic ball here...I donated it." Audrey says.

"So you do have the real orb, I demand you to give it back." Wallace says.

"And why should I?" Audrey asks. "As a leader of the Abyssal Cult, everyone thinks I am after Kyogre, naturally, people don't want me getting my hands on the Blue Orb. Having a copy that's in a guarded museum...well, what better way to make everyone think I don't already have it?"

She turns around and says, "And don't you think I haven't noticed you, Ash Ketchum, and Alice Eve."

The two flinch as Audrey says, "You are the one who spied on us, right? The chosen of Articuno, and you are the Chosen of Arceus. I'll be waiting for you guys to settle the score in the Whirl Islands."

"You have to stop what you are doing!" Alice says. "What if Damian sees you do this? What will he think?"

Audrey's face turns dark and says, "Now you are going to use my dead son to threat me? Damian, the one thing I had for this world, is gone, which is why I have created this cult."

"But..." Ash tries to tell her that he is still alive, but Audrey has left already.

"Just who exactly are you guys? I need to report this incident to my superiors. Oh man...I am going to be in so much trouble." The worker leaves.

Wallace says, "Who is Damian?"

"Damian is my rival and also her son." Ash says. "He is also the chosen of Shaymin...but she thinks he was dead, which is why she wants revenge on this whole world..."

Wallace sighs and says, "So where is he? He can help us stop Audrey."

"Um...Nora and him got a fight back at Utira Town, and he is heading towards Sonata City." Lillie says.

Then Ash explains the prophecy to Wallace, and Wallace says, "So even Arceus confirmed the prophecy...I am sorry to hear that, but I hope you can make up and stop the cults together."

The others nod, then Wallace decide to share his boat to them in order to reach the Whirl Islands.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter and they meet Audrey for the first time, the next chapter will be the battle with Audrey and I hope you enjoy it.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Whirl Islands.

Riding on Wallace's boat, the chosens left the Miara Town and arrives at the Stormy Seas. There, the waves are making the boat shaking really wild.

"The storm looks really weird..." Wallace says. "Everyone hold on tight."

"This is really bad...I am about to vomit..." Lillie says with swirls on her eyes.

"Damn it...we really come in a bad time..." Ash says, and then they are being washed to an Island since the boat starts to have a hole.

"Great...now our boat sinks, what should we do?" Emily asks.

"We can surf with our Pokemon, but we don't know any direction..." Alice says.

Gladion asks, "How about we ask that Pokemon?" They see a Dunsparce looking Pokemon by the beach, Ash says, "A Delta Dunsparce? We might as well try it. Go! Feraligatr!"

Ash sends out his dancing Pokemon and then they battle the Dunsparce, it is shock to them that it can use String Shot, but in the end, Ash manages to capture it.

"Dunsparce, we need to find the Whirl Islands, can you lead the way?"

The Pokemon nods as he starts to surf, as for the others, they are preparing their Pokemon to surf on the waters.

**Delta Dunsparce: The Water Bug Pokemon: Bug and Water Type. Despite having a menacing appearance, it is quite friendly and skates across ponds' surfaces.**

* * *

With Dunsparce's help, they finally reach the Whirl Islands. As they enter the cave, they can see a lot of Abyssal Cultists waiting for their arrival, so they are forced to battle them in order to move forwards.

"Ash, look what I found!" Lillie yells as they rush towards where she is and find a pedestal with the puzzle of it. Meloetta appears and nods to Ash.

"This is the third puzzle of Meloetta..." Ash says as he starts to move the puzzle.

Wallace asks, "Can you explain what is going on?"

"You see, there are a total of 8 puzzles in the Torren Region, and we have to get 8 scrolls in order to fully activate Meloetta's singing ability."

"I see." Wallace says.

Then after Ash finishes the puzzle, the song is heard and then the puzzle goes down and a scroll appears. Ash says, "Five more to go, now we should go fight Audrey."

The others nod as they rush towards the place where Audrey is standing, she just smirks at them and says, "I was getting worried you wouldn't show up. After all, we wouldn't want to start without our special snowflake heroes, would we?"

Wallace says, "So you have better explain what you are doing here, Audrey."

"The Whirl Islands are home to one of the oldest living creatures. Lugia, the guardian of the sea, the Stormslinger. It hasn't graced us with its presence since the days with Shamoutti, and that hero was you, right?"

Ash flinches and he asks, "How do you know it was me?"

"Ash, what's going on?" Emily asks.

"Simple, he was the one who works with Lugia to save the world from Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres." Audrey says. "As a chosen of Articuno, Alice. I don't think that you don't know a thing, right?"

Alice grits a little and nods, then she says, "But now, the Whirl Islands- it's home- has returned. The domain of a legendary Pokemon isn't an ordinary place... It's connected to that Pokemon's artifact. It's why the Hall of Origin only appeared when you brandished the Azure Flute. And now, I have the Bell, so Lugia would bend to my will."

Arceus curses himself and mutters, "Why did I create those items to control them in the first place? Just great...I screw up big time..."

"Now, emerge, Lugia! You will be mine! You will become my pawn...and soon, the world will tremble in fear!" Audrey yells as the ritual begins, and then the waterfall in front of them shakes and then Lugia appears out of it.

"Welcome Stormslinger. My name is Audrey. I am the leader of the Abyssal Cult. With your strength and my leadership, this planet could be ours. We have great plans for the world, Lugia, but we need your help to pull them off. What do you say? Will you join us? Will you work under me?" Audrey asks.

Lugia tries to resist the bell, but the bell's power is so strong as eventually, it is controlled, much to everyone's dismay.

"Ash Ketchum...the son of the Augur. Are you satisfied? Did you see what you came to see?"

"How will I be satisfied if you have one of the Legendary Pokemon under your control?" Ash says with a cold voice.

"Of course you aren't. You'll want to battle. But here is the thing... Even if you win, it's not like I'll release Lugia and leave. Why would I? Beating me won't change a thing. You walked right into a trap."

Just then, they are surrounded by the Abyssal Cultists, Nora groans, "You..."

"You win, you get nothing, but if I win, you lose everything. Your friends, your life...and your chance at saving the region." Audrey says with a smirk. "Now a full six on six battle, I'll give you a chance to struggle."

She sends out a Shiny Lanturn as her first Pokemon, Ash says, "Meganium, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash tells her that the battle is for their lives, so she decides to hug him later.

"Meganium, use Energy Ball!" The dinosaur Pokemon shoots out a green ball at the Lanturn.

"Toxic." Lanturn poisons the Meganium, causing her to be in pain.

"Hang in there, Meganium. Vine Whip!" Before the vines can hit him, Audrey says, "Volt Switch." The Pokemon throws a ball of Electricity and then goes back into his Pokeball. Then she sends out Ludicolo.

"A Ludicolo...this is really bad..." Ash says. "Meganium, return. Noctowl! I choose you!"

As the ice owl Pokemon appears, Audrey says, "Rain Dance!"

Then the field is covered by Water. "Noctowl! Use Air Slash!" "Ice Beam!" Audrey yells as the two Pokemon clash their attacks. "Roost!" Ash yells as the Pokemon recovers. Audrey says, "Then Giga Drain the Roost's power!"

Once the attack hits, Lillie says, "This is really bad...Audrey is a skilled Trainer..."

"But Ash is battling for us...and it is frustrating that we can't help him..." Nora says in frustration.

"Finish it with Hurricane!" Ash yells as the Ludicolo traps inside the cyclone and faints.

"Return, I think I underestimated you. Lanturn." As the Pokemon returns, it defeats Noctowl with a Thunderbolt.

"Return, Noctowl, Meganium!" Both trainers go to the beginning and then they clash at each other, with the Leech Seed and the Toxic going on, both Pokemon are defeated.

Audrey sends out Kingdra next as Ash sends out Fraxure. Fraxure uses Dragon Pusle while Kingdra does the same, but with the Draco Meteor from Kingdra, Fraxure is on the floor.

"Come on...get up, Fraxure..." Ash says with horror, but thanks to the evolution, it gets back up and defeats Kingdra with a Bullet Punch.

**Delta Haxorus: The Anchor Shark Pokemon. Water and Steel Type. Evolved from Fraxure at LV:48. Its dorsal fin fuses with an anchor during evolution. Though it loses its ability to quickly navigate through water, it becomes a very fearsome foe on land.**

Once Haxorus is defeated, Audrey sends out Swampert next, using the Earthquake to defeat the shark Pokemon. Ash sends out Greninja next.

"So this is the famous Greninja which can change forms, it is a shame that you turned him into a Delta Pokemon." Audrey says,.

"Talk if you like, let's go, Greninja." Ash says as they change their forms. Together, Ash's swift moves manages to dodge all the Water attacks and then defeats the Pokemon with Razor Leaf.

"Don't think that you are winning. Come on, Crawdaunt!" As the Pokemon appears, Audrey shows her Mega Bracelet as the group widen their eyes.

"No..." Wallace says.

"Mega Evolve!" As the Pokemon change its form, Ash says, "A Mega Crawdaunt? Are you serious?"

"Night Slash!" Audrey yells as the Pokemon charges, but much to Ash's shock, Crawdaunt's speed is fast enough to hit Greninja. Ash also feels the pain.

"Ash!" Lillie says in worry.

"I will be fine." Ash says as Greninja uses Blaze Kick, it hurts a little, but not enough. Crawdaunt uses Crabhammer, but Greninja manages to hold on with the Cut, then it uses Double Team to make Crawdaunt confused and then defeats it with a Leaf Blade.

"Greninja, return." Ash says as he recalls the Pokemon. Audrey says, "You were just lucky, but Lugia, destroy him."

As the Lugia is her last Pokemon, Ash sends out Gallade. Gallade is being hit by the Pokemon and it couldn't hit the Legendary, much to Ash's frustration.

"Will he be okay?" Alice asks in worry.

Lillie says, "We have to help him."

"But how?" Gladion asks. "We are trapped here..."

Lillie sees a glow besides her feet and yells, "Ash! Catch!" She throws the thing really high that the Cultists can't grab it. Ash also misses but Gallade catches it.

"Thanks, Lillie. Mega evolve!" Ash presses his and then Gallade mega evolve. Audrey says, "That won't save you, Aeroblast!"

"Dodge and then use Thunder!" Ash yells.

Much to her surprise, with the Mega Evolution giving the Pokemon power, Lugia is fainted.

"What? How did you..." Audrey shows no expression. "I must say, I am impressed. You defeated both Lugia and my Mega Crawdaunt. Fine, I will let you guys live...for now. But be warned, if you ever cross my path again, or if you mention my dead son in front of me again, I might not be so merciful. It's time to move on to the next phase. Abyssal Cult! Move out!"

And then the cult is gone. Lillie rushes to Ash and asks, "Ash, are you alright?"

"I am fine." Ash says with a smile. "But we let them get away...and Lugia as well."

Arceus says, "It is my fault, I shouldn't create the Tidal Bell in the first place..."

"You don't know this will happen as well, Arceus, what we need to do is to get the bell and Lugia back. Right now there is no reason to stay here, we must go." Ash says as they leave the cave.

* * *

**Now Audrey has Lugia and she lost to Ash, but she has retreated and then the cult is gone for now. What should the heroes do next? Find out in the next cha****p****ter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Plans

Once they are back to the Miara Town, Wallace says, "So you guys are going to the Sonata City I assume?"

"Yeah, but our path was blocked by a Snorlax, we need a Pokeflute in order to wake it up." Ash says.

"I have one in my hand." Wallace says as he gives them the flute. "I hope you can use it wise."

"So how about you? Where are you going?" Lillie asks.

"I am going back to the Timeless since I have to report this to our leader." Wallace says as he bids them farewell.

Nora says, "He really is a nice guy."

"I agree." Ash says, before they get back to the Route 8, they see a yellow two head like thing and a snake come to them.

"Arbok and...Is this a Delta Weezing? What are they doing here?" Emily asks.

"Don't ask me..." Ash says as the two Pokemon go towards Ash. Then Ash recognizes the Pokemon.

"Wait, you were once Team Rocket's Pokemon, right?" Ash asks as they nod a little.

"Team Rocket? You mean the trio who kept harassing us?" Gladion asks.

"Yeah, but we stopped them back at Alola and they were now good...you guys were released back in Hoenn, right? But why didn't you go find Jessie and James?" Ash asks.

The two Pokemon says that they want to come with him, Ash is surprised at first, but then he realizes that they must be willing to do so, so he captures the Pokemon.

**Delta Weezing: The Thunder Clap Pokemon: Electric and Flying Type. The sound it makes when dispensing electricity has been compared to a lightning bolt striking nearby.**

"So Brother, what is with the Team Rocket thing?" Nora asks.

"You see...Team Rocket is an evil organization from Kanto and Johto, there are three members who have been stalking me in order to steal my Pikachu since the day one on my journey. Wherever I go, they will always be there as well."

"So they are kinda stalkers?" Emily asks.

"Kinda." Lillie says. "And then the organization changes into Team Rainbow Rocket and they take over the Aether Foundation and kidnap our mother, but thanks to Ash, they are finally gone and mom is saved."

"I see." Alice says.

* * *

After blowing the flute, they wake up the Snorlax, and then they defeat the Snorlax and it runs off to the mountains to find another place to sleep, and then they finally reach the Route 9.

Unknown to them, Jaern is on top of the entrance of the Route 9, but neither of them see each other. Jaern sees that Persephone is waiting for him.

"You are late." She says coldly.

"I'm never late. You're just early." Jaern retorts.

"Why did you want to see me? I thought our deal was finished." Persephone says.

"I thought so too. And then I see Ash Ketchum in Telnor Town. He came to my tower, and defeated Rayquaza. It's his fault my crystal was shattered. Not only that, but he _remembered!_ His name, the kidnap and also what we did to his parents. That is too much. If anyone recognizes him...Care to explain? I gave you the kid. I promised to leave you and your cult alive when I came into power! All I asked of you was to deal with one small child. And yet, you couldn't even do that! What went wrong? Chose your words carefully- they might be your last."

Persephone is surprised at first, but then she says, "We were very close to completing the memory wipe...but before we were done, our ritual began and we were forced to leave. When I returned, he was gone. During that time, we have a search party in the Shade Forest and then one of our people reported that she sees Ash Ketchum fall into the river and dead. But we searched the recordings and the ones who left at that time are six cultists, and one of them looks eerily similar to a member who had been sacrificed a long time ago..."

"Are you suggesting...?"

"Yes. I believe that Ash has somehow been found and rescued by those five people, and maybe one of them has a Mew."

"...So Mew's finally decided to show its face...then how about the cultist who told you that he is dead?"

"She is also gone, but I did managed to see the face underneath the mask." Persephone says. "Did you or did you not send your daughter to my cult as a spy?"

"My daughter?" Jaern asks. "Are you questioning me? Why would I want to save him?"

"Then why would your daughter, Emily Eve come to my cult and saved him?" Persephone says.

"She is also a traitor." Jaern says. "So she has been a part of this...no matter. I could deal with them myself. It would be easy to use the media to portray them as fugitives. But...If the public found out I lost to them, that I let criminals escape, my reputation would be ruined..." He turns to Persephone. "Persephone. I've been doing some research into the crystal of the First Augur...I'm not entirely sure, but I have a hunch about where he may have found it. If I'm right...there may be a conspiracy in Torren bigger than I could ever imagine. Naturally, I am going to investigate this. If, when I come back, if you still haven't completed your end of our deal...I'll stop doing mine, and bring my full wrath dawn on your Shade Forest Base! Chew on that for a bit."

Then he summons Rayquaza and jumps on it. "I'm the antihero, Persephone. The chaotic good character. I'll do whatever I need to save the world. Stand in my way, and you'll be swept aside too." Then he leaves.

"...closer to lawful evil, really. No wonder nobody likes him. If only he wasn't as invulnerable as the First Augur was, I would have dealt with him a long time ago. Now...who can I send after Ash Ketchum..."

* * *

While the deal is happening, Ash and his friends are training in the Route 9, they see something flies above the air like a Rocket.

"Wow, what is that?" Nora says while they look into the sky.

"Is that a mini rocket?" Ash asks, but then it starts to fall onto the ground with an earthquake. So they go to check out, and then they see a Pokemon on the crater.

"What is this? A Delta Pokemon?" Gladion asks.

"A Delta Vespiqueen..." Emily says. "It is really cool...but it looks injured."

Ash jumps into the crater and asks, "Are you alright?"

Vespiqueen looks at them and she can only say a word. "Hungry..."

"I think she is hungry...maybe that is the really it falls from the sky, it runs out of food for fuel." Nora says.

"But which food should we give this Pokemon to eat?" Ash asks.

"It looks like a Steel Type...maybe it will eat this Pokefood for Steel Types?" Lillie asks as she takes out a can and gives it to Ash. Ash then goes to feed the Pokemon.

Once the Pokemon eats the can of food, it feels like it can blast off again, but instead of going high, it starts hovering around them until the fuel runs out.

"What an energetic Pokemon." Alice says.

"I agree." Nora says.

Then Ash captures the Pokemon, with the latter's approval.

**Delta Vespiquen: The Reacter Pokemon: Steel Type. It hovers in the air with electromagnetic force produced from its reactor. If it doesn't consume enough food for fuel, it will be unable to fly.**

After the capture, they keep on moving as they go to the Sonata City.

* * *

In the cafe at the Kalos Region, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Cynthia and Diantha are sitting at the cafe, Dawn is reading some books and then she asks Giratina, who is inside of her coffee.

"Giratina, I want to know, is it true that you had fought with Arceus for the leadership, but you lost, and then you were banished to the Distortion World?" Dawn asks.

"I was foolish back then." Giratina says with a frown. "But right now I don't hate her. I was the wrong one, so this is my punishment, but a few years later, we became much more than friends."

"I see." Cynthia says as she drinks her coffee. "I always thought that Arceus was the one who created the universe...I am sorry."

"It is fine." Giratina says.

Just then, the traitors also enter the cafe, they see the 5 people and they decide to go talk to them. "Hey guys."

Dawn and Serena see them and give a cold stare. "Oh, it's you guys, what do you want?"

"Can't we greet our friends?" Misty asks. "Why are you cold to us?"

Bonnie says, "Let me think, is it because of what you did to Ash?"

"Why are you talking about him again? He is dead." Iris says.

"Yeah, dead because of us." Serena says coolly. Diantha says, "Serena, please calm down. They are not worth it."

Serena sighs and then Clemont asks, "Bonnie, where have you been? You were missing and we couldn't find you as well as you guys."

Bonnie says, "And why should we tell you where we were? I am a trainer now and you have no rights to keep me in bay. Right? Dedenne? Squishy?"

The two Pokemon nod as the others widen their eyes. "Is that a Zygarde? Where did you get one?" Max says in shock.

"What? It is thanks to Ash that I managed to befriend him, and he also promised to be my Pokemon after I become a trainer back then." Bonnie says proudly.

Serena says, "Indeed, I was there when it says that as well. And don't you deny it, Clemont."

Clemont just keeps silent, then they see the news on the screen. "Since some months ago, we received a report about the news of Ash Ketchum's death, it has been a depression to us, but there is something happening that changes the fact, Goodshow, can you explain about this?"

"Thank you. I am not sure what is happened, but we were told that Ash Ketchum might be still alive. It is true that the house is burned, but we suspected that it was not a suicide, but rather a kidnap."

"A kidnap? Why would somebody want to kidnap Ash Ketchum and his mother?"

"I don't know, but all we know is that the kidnappers are from the Torren Region, and it is one of the cults that are from there. Ash's father, Adam Ketchum has left his home to that region in order to save the people from terrorizing the cults, I guess one of the cults kidnap him is because to hold him as a hostage to stop him." Goodshow says.

"That is horrible, will Ash able to escape this nightmare?"

"We don't know what is going on in the region since the league is occupied by the cultists so all we can do is to pray that he is saved and stop them just like he did to Team Rocket or other evil groups." Goodshow says.

"I see. Then there are also reports about Professor Oak, can you explain what is going on with him?"

"I heard that before the kidnap, Professor Oak and some trainers who were supposed to be Ash's friends try to tell him to give up being a trainer as well as trying to take his Pokemon away." Goodshow says, causing the traitors to gasp and sweat.

"Why would they do that?" The reporters gasp. "It is because of Ash that the world is saved, if Ash doesn't be a trainer, then who will save us from the evil groups?"

"That is also the reason they want to betray him. Because they don't want the evil teams to target them and they want to be stronger than him." Goodshow says. "But who are still loyal to him and who betrayed him is still in investigation."

"Then what are you going to do with those who betray him?"

"It should be up to Ash, but we don't know if he is still alive or dead. But this can't be go unpunished. Right now the Professor Oak has lost his trainer's license and his role as Professor permanently revoked. The replacement of the Kanto Professor will be Gary Oak, since he is the one that told us about this betrayal information."

After the news end, the traitors are panicking. "What are we going to do?" May says.

"We're done, that is all..." Lana says as they frown. Then they see Dawn and Serena talk to Cynthia and Diantha.

"Isn't our leader ask us to keep this a secret, why does he let Goodshow say all the things?" Dawn asks.

"Since the only threat is the 5 cults in the Torren Region ever since Team Rocket is defeated, I guess there is no reason to hide anything." Cynthia says.

Brock asks, "Ms. Diantha, Ms. Cynthia, do you know about this?"

Diantha says, "We have discussed about this back at the meeting, but what we don't have is who betrayed Ash and who didn't."

Cynthia says, "But we know that Dawn, Serena and Bonnie are seeking redemption. And we have two of Ash's friends go to the Torren Region to find Ash."

Mallow asks, "Who?"

"Lillie and Gladion." Serena says, causing the Alola natives to widen their eyes.

"Who are they?" Iris asks.

"They are also our friends..." Kiawe says. "Especially Gladion is the one who defeated Ash in the Alola League."

"Wait, then why didn't they were with us?" Max asks, but May covers his mouth.

"With you what?" Diantha asks.

"Nothing." Misty says as they go out of the cafe for fear that the two champions may find out the truth.

Serena sighs and says, "It is hard to act friendly with them..."

Diantha says, "Don't worry, your acting skills are really good. I can vouch that."

Bonnie says, "But I shouldn't mention Squishy to them..."

"It is fine, Clemont would know eventually." Serena says. "I just hope that we can meet Ash and apologize, that's all."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash gets the Arbok and Weezing from the Team Rocket. The next chapter will be the Sonata Gym Battle.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Sonata Gym Battle.

Ash and his friends finally reach the Sonata City, where the fourth gym is. "What is that building over there?" Ash asks.

"That is the Sonata Hills Hospital, it is the biggest hospital in the Torren Region. Where people are being treated." Nora says.

"Wow...it sure is a big hospital." Lillie says. "But first, we should go to the gym and see if Damian and Harmony are there."

Nora frowns at the mention of Damian might still be made at her, but she shakes it off and decides to stay strong.

Then they go to the gym, inside the gym are a bunch of flowers and a garden. "It looks so beautiful..." Emily says.

"Yeah, the leader Harmony uses Normal and Fairy Types, some says that she is quite tough and has a never-before-seen Mega Evolution." Alice says.

"It makes the battle more exciting I guess." Ash says.

As they get pass the flower maze, they finally reach the battlefield where Harmony is waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't you guys, it's been a while. Do you remember me back at Suntouched City?" Harmony asks.

"Of course, we fought the Taen together..." Nora says.

Alice stiffs at the mention of the name, but then Harmony notices her. "It seems like you have a new companion. I am Harmony."

"Alice, I am Emily's sister..." Alice says with a frown. "And we are both daughters of the Augur Jaern..."

Harmony frowns and says, "East has warned us about it, the Augur himself is the leader of the Sky Cult. We know something is fishy ever since Adam disappears...speaking of which, you two are Adam's children, right?"

Ash and Nora nod. Harmony notices the frown and says, "Well, I might have digressed, but I run this gym here in Sonata City. I specialize in Normal and Fairy-type Pokemon. So Ash, do you think you can take me on?"

"Of course." Ash says. "Me and my Pokemon are always ready."

"If so, let's start! I can't wait to see what you will bring to the table."

As they go to the battlefield, the referee states the rules as usual, Harmony says, "Get ready to be crushed, go! Cinccino!"

As the Pokemon is out, Ash says, "Wartortle! I choose you!" As Ash sends out his first Pokemon, the battle starts.

"Cinccino, use Bullet Seed!" Cinccino shoots out some seeds at the Pokemon.

"Block it with Iron Defense!" Wartortle goes into the shell for protection. "Rapid Spin!" The shell then charges towards the Cinccino.

"Use your fur to block it!" Harmony yells as the Pokemon blocks the attack.

"This is what I am waiting for." Harmony gasps. "Vacuum Wave!" Then the Cinccino is seriously injured.

"Are you okay? Cinccino?" Harmony asks as the Pokemon nods. "Use Rock Blast!"

"Focus Blast!" Ash yells as the Pokemon shoots out a giant sphere, it not only destroys the upcoming rocks, it also knocks Cinccino out.

"Cinccino is unable to battle." Harmony sighs as she returns her Pokemon. At the same time, Wartortle also evolves.

"A Blastoise!" Lillie cheers as she scans the Pokemon.

**Delta Blastoise: The Selfish Pokemon. Dark and Fighting Type. Evolved from Wartortle at LV:32. Though its shell now blends in with the darkness, it welcomes foolish opponents who attack it from behind. It concentrates its spirit into blasts of energy.**

Ash also cheers with the Pokemon. Harmony says, "Well, it is great to see your Pokemon evolve, but it might be four times weak to Fairy. Azumarill!"

As the Pokemon appears, the Pokemon starts off with the Belly Drum, even though it cuts its HP, but its ATK is raised.

"Blastoise, use Shadow Sneak!" Ash says as the Pokemon starts to form a shadow.

"Aqua Jet!" Azumarill charges towards the Blastoise before dodging the shadow, and as they get in contact, she says, "Play Rough!"

Then a dust cloud appears with both Pokemon inside the cloud, Blastoise can be heard with pain. Ash says, "Calm down, Blastoise, just fight back with your Thunder Punch and the Iron Head!"

Then the two creates a larger dust cloud, Lillie says, "I can't see a thing..."

"Me too." Nora says.

After the dust cloud is gone, both Pokemon are down on the ground fainted.

"A draw..." Emily says, "Not to mention, it was like a real fight that becomes intense with the power of typings."

"Yeah..." Gladion says.

"Return." Ash says as he returns the Pokemon. Harmony says, "Who knows that the battle will be turning into like this, but this is why the battles are interesting. Gardevoir!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Vespiquen, your first battle!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Metal Claw!" The Pokemon uses the giant claws to charge, but the Psychic from Gardevoir stops the attack.

"Use Signal Beam!" "Flamethrower!" Both sides charge with the strong beams, but neither goes back down as the beams turn into particles.

"Flare Blitz!" Ash yells as the Vespiquen starts to charge like a rocket. Harmony says, "Direct hit, Focus Blast!"

This causes Ash to widen his eyes, since Vespiquen can't stop the attack. Then the Focus Blast hits the Pokemon and causes it to faint.

"Oh no, Vespiquen, are you alright?" Ash rushes towards the Pokemon. Lillie says, "Vespiquen can't control its speed when it is in the rocket form..."

"Yeah, Ash has to be careful." Alice replies.

Ash sends out Sunflora next. Sunflora uses Sludge Bomb, it manages to poison Gardevoir, and then it tries to use Overheat to destroy the Gardevoir.

"I did it." Ash says.

"Not quite." Harmony says with a smirk, then Sunflora also goes down.

"Destiny Bond..." Emily says, "The fainted Pokemon also takes down its opponent..."

Ash groans and says, "You did your best, Sunflora."

"Sylveon, come on out!" As the Pokemon appears, Ash sees Eevee wants to take a shot, but Ash shakes his head and says, "No, Eevee, I know you want to battle, but I have to leave this battle to other Pokemon since they want a chance."

Eevee frowns but nods, then Ash sends out Axew. Axew starts with Hydro Pump, and Sylveon dodges with the Quick Attack.

"Shadow Ball!" As the shadow ball approaches the Pokemon, Ash yells, "Dodge and use Whirlpool!"

The water tornado appears and then it traps Sylveon, causing it to take a lot of damage. "Now take this, Attract!"

Ash gasps as Axew has hearts in his eyes. "Oh no...Axew, stay control of yourself!"

"Hyper Voice!" Harmony says, to Axew, since he is immobilized by love, he doesn't care about the noise and its HP is taken away.

"Axew!" It is then Ash yells once more that the Axew stays back together and then evolves into Fraxure.

**Delta Fraxure: The Tiger Shark Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Axew at LV:38. Growing bolder as it becomes stronger, it prefers to bite boats being used by fishermen. However, sometimes they are careless and are pierced by fish hooks.**

The newly evolved Fraxure uses Iron Tail and it defeats Sylveon. Harmony says, "Two evolutions in a battle, man Ash. You are really something."

"Well, I don't know about it as well." Ash rubs his head.

"Togekiss!" Harmony sends out the Pokemon, but much to Ash's surprise, it uses Thunder Wave to make Fraxure paralyzed. Fraxure tries to stand up and charges, but the Dazzling Gleam from Togekiss makes it hard to move and then it faints eventually.

"Here goes nothing..." Ash says. "Lycanroc, I choose you!"

As the dog Pokemon appears, Harmony muses, "Four Deltas and a Pokemon whose form I have never seen before, your team is quite interesting."

"I know." Ash says. "Lycanroc, use Accelrock!"

"Block the attack and then use Dazzling Gleam again!" Lycanroc is faster as it hits the Pokemon with the attack. Togekiss screams in pain.

"Togekiss, hang in there and use Nasty Plot!" Togekiss nods as it closes its eyes, then it wakes up with the Special Attack rises. "Air Slash!"

The razors made of wind keeps hurting Lycanroc, but Ash just smiles, "Time to finish it, Lycanroc, let's go!"

They start to do the Rock Pose and Ash yells, "Splintered Stormshards!"

Lycanroc's eyes glow red and then stones appear by its side and then charges towards Togekiss, causing it to faint.

Harmony just stares at first, but then she says, "So this is the power of the Z move..."

"Indeed." Ash says. "Now I'll just have to beat your final Pokemon..."

"Don't forget, I have been storing this never-before-seen Mega Evolution for last, go! Miltank!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash starts to groan. "Of all the Pokemon..."

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Harmony taunts. "You should be, Miltank, Mega Evolve!"

As the Pokemon glows white and changes form, Ash says, "You won't believe me, when I was at Johto, I lost all my Pokemon to a Miltank, so it has been a nightmare to me."

"I see, but first, I'll use Earthquake!" Lycanroc then traps inside the ground and then Miltank starts to roll around and hits Lycanroc, causing it to faint as well.

"Return, Lycanroc." Ash says as he gets the Pokemon back.

"Poor Ash..." Lillie says.

"Yeah, this will be tougher than I expected..." Nora says.

Ash thinks, "I have to think of a way...I think I should trust him..."

"Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash sends out his last Pokemon. And the Sceptile appears with a mega stone by its side. "Mega Evolve!" Ash yells as the Pokemon evolves into a giant sword like tail and still with the karate outfit.

"Sceptile, huh? I have heard about this Pokemon is strong enough to beat a Darkrai, right?" Harmony asks.

"What? Brother beat a Darkrai before?" Nora asks.

"Yeah, but he still lost since that trainer has a team full of legendaries." Gladion says.

Sceptile's Dragon Dance and Detect keep dodging the upcoming Rollouts, and then it finally finishes the Miltank with the Superpower, causing it to return back to its form.

"What? No! How..." Harmony is shocked that her Miltank is fallen, but she returns it and says, "I lost...unbelievable... Back when I first saw you, I had a hunch that you would beat me one day. I guess that prediction was right! Congratulations."

She gives Ash the Paragon Badge, and Ash accepts it. Then it is Nora's turn, she also has a hard time battling the Mitank, but she win somehow and gets the badge.

"Now we have our fourth badge, where should we go next?" Nora asks.

"I suggest that you can go to the Kepler City. The leader there is a very good-" Before Harmony can finish, Damian rushes in and says, "Ms. Harmony?"

"Damian?" Ash asks.

Damian sees them and he stares at Nora, who feels guilty. He shakes his head and says, "Well, I am a challenger, but that's not important. You know the hospital just north of the city? I want to tell you that the power just got cut."

"The power...cut? That's impossible. The system is protected, it shouldn't just fail like that...unless it was sabotaged! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I need to go check it out. There are people in that hospital in very critical conditions. They need that power in order to live. Would you guys give me a hand? If somebody really did sabotage it, they might be dangerous- and I'd love all the help I can get."

As Harmony rushes outside first, Damian looks at them and says, "Ash, Nora..." He says the last name with hesitation. "Congrats on getting the fourth badge I assume..."

Nora says, "Damian, listen, I-"

"We can talk after this." Damian says as he also leaves to help Harmony. Ash says, "Nora, he won't be away for any second if this is a serious problem."

Nora nods as they go catch up with the two.

* * *

**Now I have something to say about the next chapter I am going to write. A new team member will join in Ash and his friends, but an old team member is going to leave because I am going to replace Damian with someone else for the story purpose. Damian won't be affected by Malde in the next chapter, so sorry for those who wants to see him being corrupted.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Madness in Sonata Hills

As they arrive at the Sonata Hills, they quickly goes to the basement of the hospital, and they see a woman stepping in front of them.

"Who are you?" Damian asks, since the electricity is out, he can't see anything.

"My name is no concern to you." The girl says. "But I am here to stop you from getting closer to us."

"Wait...that voice? You are Kayla of the Elite 4...which means that the one who sabotage the hospital is the Perfection Cult..." Harmony says.

"Then I can't let you be alive here." Kayla says as she sends out Scizor, "Now who should I defeat first?"

"Hold on, Kayla." Taen steps forward and Alice asks, "Taen?"

"...you again. From the Suntouched Gym, right?" Harmony asks.

"Please to see you again, Harmony. You too. Ash and his friends." Taen says.

"Didn't you, ah, slap a child and try to kidnap Reshiram?" Harmonya asks.

Ash sees that there is another person behind them, he yells, "You, at the back! I don't know why you're tampering with the power, but you better start explainin'!"

"Don't worry, Ash Ketchum, we will turn the power back on." The voice causes Harmony to get shocked. "We just want to talk to you, that's all."

"Wait...Reukra? WHat...what are you doing? Why are you here?" Harmony gasps in surprise.

"Is this a way to treat an old friend? Harmony? Aren't you happy to see me?" Reukra asks.

"Why am I happy to see you?" Harmony asks with a cold voice. "I don't want to see you ever since that thing happened..."

Reukra says, "I know, and it was my fault." This causes the group, as well as Kayla and Taen to get confused. "But right now, I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal? With the power source to the hospital? Are you..actually blackmailing me with the lives of the people here?" Harmony says in horror. "Reukra, what happened to you? You used to be so-"

"I have the power cord. Stop talking." Reukra says as Harmony stops. "Thank you. That's right it is me. It's been a while. I am not the person you knew anymore- I am the leader of Perfection Cult now. As for why I am here...I was trying to find you."

Reukra says, "Before I start the Perfection Cult, we both run the hospital here...and I know that we have access to all the patients in the building. But ever since that happened, you kicked me out. Now...I want access to the room containing the patient "Malde."

"That's my father's room, Reukra. There's no chance I am letting you near him! And you know it!" Harmony yells.

"I thought you might say that. We actually have your father's best interests at heart, believe it or not. We know he's sick. We know what his condition is. You have been ignoring my help, but this time, I won't back down. We can both get what we want here. I'll put back the power on, like you want. Then we'll go to Malde's room on the top floor, and we can talk."

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up! People's lives are at stake here." Harmony says. And then Reukra turns the lights on.

"Now follow me." Reukra says as he leaves with Kayla. Then they can see Harmony shed a little tear.

"Ms. Harmony, what's wrong?" Lillie asks in concern. "And more importantly, how did you know Reukra?"

Harmony says, "Reukra...was my husband..." This causes gasps to everyone, but what shocks the most is Taen.

"Wait...what? You mean...you were married to a cult leader?" Nora asks in surprise. "But why?"

Harmony says, "Reukra wasn't a cult leader at first, in fact, he was the love of my life ever since we met in University. To me, he was the kind man that I could ever have...until that time..."

"That time?" Alice asks.

"That time, when we were having a vacation, we witness the battle between Deoxys and Rayquaza, we, as well as the townspeople are dragged into the mess, and that was the time my father went ill...and then our son, he got missing. We tried to find our son, but in vain, so we thought it as dead and then we returned to Torren."

"So you had a son, but he was missing?" Alice asks.

"Yeah..." Harmony says. "And then...I kinda yelled at him, blaming him for the mess and then kicked him out of my place...then I haven't see him again...after a month, I really regret what I had done, but I couldn't find him. It was until now..he had become a Cult Leader...it must be my fault..."

Ash says, "Ms. Harmony, stop blaming yourself. What has happened is already in the past. You can still fix it or else it might be late."

Harmony just stays silent as she leaves, then Lillie says, "Poor Harmony and Reukra as well...I can't believe that they had a painful past."

"Yeah..." Emily says. "To think that all of this had happened..."

Then they also leave, leaving Taen and Alice alone in the room. "Taen?" Alice asks.

"I can't believe it..." Taen says. "My mom is still alive after all...all this time I thought she was dead...how had I been so blind..."

Alice says, "Taen, we are as shocked as you. But what happened to you back then?"

"If I remembered, after I was separated, I was saved by the first Augur Adam...he bought me to the Timeless and train me to be one with Kyruem...until the rest I have told you back in Helios City."

Alice nods and says, "Let's go see what your parents are up to, should we?" Taen just nods.

* * *

As they go upstairs to the room, Harmony yells, "Are you crazy? I don't care how desperate I am, I am not going to let you force-inject some weird chemical into his bloodstream! It doesn't matter if we loved each other. I am not letting you touch him or any other patients here. You are a psychopath! A cultist! No way!"

They can see Reukra looking a little pain by her words, but he forced to say, "Fine then. You can do it. Here is the vial." He gives her the vial. "Since I know how good you are with these, analyze it and do whatever you need to do to convince yourself it's safe."

"Fine. Maybe I will." Harmony scans the vial and Kayla asks, "Boss, why are you going to heal her father?"

"Malde was around during the original Delta incident, after Deoxys was defeated, people below started reporting strange fevers. Everything ended up being fine, but testing showed that everybody's DNA was slightly...tainted. Not enough to be significant, but enough to be noticed if you looked closely. My point is that Malde's body may not react to viruses in the same way yours do. But for me and Harmony, we don't know since we were also at the incident as well."

He turns to Harmony. "And there's one in particular that I find interesting..."

"Hold on a minute, this is just Pokerus!" Harmony says. "This isn't dangerous, we've been study about this for years!"

"Exactly. The Pokerus is very unique as infections go. It helps the Pokemon rather then hindering it. It allows it to grow stronger. In the scientific world, we call this mutualism. What you're holding right now is a strain that specifically increases the HP stat. Now, even though the virus doesn't affect ordinary people, it might be able to help your father. Increasing his HP stat could heal him, and even lengthen his lifespan. With some fine-tuning, we might even discover a path to immortality. What do you say, Harmony?"

"I..." Harmony looks at the tube. "This really is just the Pokerus virus in a tube... How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. But I owe you my life. And, at the moment, our interests happen to cross. You want your father healed, and this could be a breakthrough for our cult's research. It's merely a business transaction. Your father's life, our goals. Not only that, but if it works on him, it may work on us as well."

Harmony is speechless, but then she says, "You are right about the DNA thing. You told me that a long time ago. I'm desperate enough to try it. But double-cross me, Reukra, and I swear..."

"I'm glad to hear it." Reukra says.

Then Harmony says, "Let's get this over with." She injects the vial into her father's bloodstream. Damian feels like he is going to throw up, he says, "Um...listen, I don't like needles. If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to wait outside."

"I'll go with you as well." Nora says as she also leaves.

Emily says, "Seriously? He's in the room with a cultist and he's scared of needles?"

"Anyways." Harmony says as they turn to her. "Dad. Hang in there."

Then she injects it completely. "And done." After pulling the needle out, Malde isn't moving. "I don't think it-"

Just then, Malde suddenly opens his eyes and then walks out of the bed. "Dad, you're awake! Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Malde starts to groan as his body starts to change, much to their shock. "What's happening?" Alice asks in shock, then they see some blue and orange tentacles starts to appear from his body.

* * *

As the incident is happening, Nora finds Damian, who turns to her and asks, "What do you want?"

"Damian, I want to apologize to you." Nora says. "I shouldn't yell at you back at Utira Town. It is my fault, please."

Damian can hear that she is about to cry, he sighs and turns around, he takes out the handkerchief and wipes her tears. "As much as I want to hate you, but I can't. I know you were scared. You were afraid that the prophecy is true, one of us will betray and become a member of the Infernal Cult. But I promise, we won't be, we will change the prophecy together with your brother and our friends."

Nora nods as they hug each other.

* * *

As Malde turns into a half Deoxys and half human creature, Kayla says, "OH MY ARCEUS WHAT Y-"

"Shhhhhh!" Reukra shushes them and says, "We need to talk quietly. Be careful not to provoke him."

"Reukra, what on earth did you do? This wasn't supposed to happen!" Harmony says.

"I don't know. I have been tried on myself and it was fine, but what would he look a bit like Deoxys? I wonder if there's a connection?" Reukra says. "It would make sense. Deoxys is a virus known for its stats. Perhaps the Pokerus is an extension of this."

"You better fix him, Reukra, or I'll..." Harmony says.

"But I think he's been healed, at least. He should live longer too. The problem is that the virus may have impacted his mind somehow. It seems this experiment needs far more fine-tuning. But anyways, we need to stay quiet. As long as we aren't loud, we can-"

"Hey guys! So how did it go? Did the needle go in okay?" Damian and Nora walk back inside, but the loud voice causes Malde to turn to them.

"Damian! Nora!" Ash and Lillie try to push them out of the way, but one of the tentacles grab Lillie.

"Lillie!" Ash and Gladion yell as they try to grab her, but Malde is too swift for them.

"Ash! Brother! Help!" Lillie's scream becomes fading as both Malde and Lillie are gone.

"No! Lillie!" Ash falls in his knee as he fails to save her, as for Gladion, he grabs Damian's collar and says, "You! Don't you know what you have done? I lost of sister because of your voice!"

Emily says, "Gladion! Calm down! Violence won't solve anything." She then pulls him away.

Ash says, "Why...first mom and dad...now Lillie? Why am I always losing people who are important to me?"

Nora and Damian see how Ash is banging on the floor, they are both feeling ashamed. Harmony yells, "What have you done? This is your fault!"

"This didn't go quite as planned...but what a breakthrough it's been! If he really is immortal now, then I'm sure we can find a way to use it without the drawbacks!"

"Do you not care at all that my sister has just got kidnapped?" Gladion yells at him.

"What did you do to him?" Alice also yells.

"He is fine. More than fine, in fact- he's the healthiest he's ever been. As for the girl, I am sure she's fine. She may be infected, but the Pokerus helps, not hinders."

"My father won't do that!" Harmony says.

"It is not really up to him at this point. Do you think you are the only one that suffers?" Reukra asks her. "I will try make a vial to make him back to normal. But first, I have an appointment with a gym leader."

Then he turns to Ash, who is still crying on the floor. "And I am really sorry for your loss. I know I can't be forgiven." He turns to Taen. "Why don't you travel with them for a while?"

This causes everyone to wide their eyes. "Why? I am their enemy...Why do you want me to travel with them?"

"We are no one's enemy." Reukra says. "It is true that we have done bad things, but I don't want to make things worse. You will be replacing the girl, Lillie. And it will be a chance that you will get stronger with them." Then he leaves with Kayla behind him.

"What a jerk...After all I had done to him..." Harmony says while kneeling down. "I am just as bad aa him...I shouldn't leave him in the first place.

Taen goes towards Harmony, he says, "Please don't say that. I know it is hurt, but he is also suffering as well. Even though he is wearing a black mask, but all he wants to do is to make perfection for everyone..."

This causes confusion to everyone, why Taen acta so nice to Harmony. Harmony asks, "Why do you care?"

Taen says, "Fine, I'll tell you my secret." He takes a breath. "The son of Reukra and Harmony, it is me. I am your lost son, Mother."

Harmony gasps as she looks at his eyes, she says, "Taen? Is that you?" Then they share a hug. "I can't believe it, where have you been?"

"I am sorry mom, I was saved by the Timeless, they train me so I could be friends with Kyruem. But I decide to join the Perfection Cult because he is my father..."

"It is fine. I am glad to see you return..." Harmony says.

Emily says, "So Taen was the missing son of Reukra and Harmony?"

Nora says, "I still can't believe it...No wonder he acts just like his father..."

Alice says, "Wait, guys. Taen is not as evil as you thought." Then she tells them about how Taen fake to leave Timeless and the reason behind it.

"I can't believe it. All this time you know about it?" Emily says. "Taen was on our side all along..."

"Not wanting to leave hie father alone doesn't make him weak." Nora says. "I know why he does that..."

Alice nods. Then Damian goes towards Ash and Gladion, who are suffering from Lillie' s kidnap. Damian says, "Ash, Gladion...I am really sorry..."

Gladion tries to speak, but Ash stops him and says, "Lillie is taken...weeping can't stop this, but I will save her no matter what!"

They see Ash's determination and nods, then Taen looks at Harmony, who nods back. He turns to Ash. "Ash, I know I am a member of the Perfection Cult, but I want to atone my father's mistake. I will help you as well."

Ash nods and shakes hands with Taen, signaling that he doesn't hate him anymore.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and surprise, Lillie is the one that is being kidnapped. And yes, Harmony and Reukra were in a relationship and their son is Taen. And Damian forgives Nora and they are good together. I hope you like the plot twists in this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Kepler City

Ash and his friends are now sitting at the Sonata Pokemon Center, Ash also tells Arata through the phone about the incident.

"So you say that Lillie has been kidnapped by a mutated Deoxy and human hybrid?" Arata asks.

"Yes, can I ask who is the chosen of Deoxys? And how can we save her?" Gladion asks.

"I am the chosen of Deoxys." Then a boy walk towards the screen. "It has been a while, Ash."

"Tory, nice to see you as well." Ash says as Pikachu waves hello to the Pulse and Minun. "So do you know how to make them back to normal?"

"Well...if we have to make her back to normal, what we have to do is to extract the tainted DNA from her body. But it is not an easy process, since the DNA might infected her to resist." Tory says. "But I will come to you guys in order to help."

Taen says, "Wait a second." As Taen walks towards them, Arata is shocked. "Ash, why is the traitor with you?"

"Master Arata." Ash says. "Wait, he just fake to betray us. He is still on our side."

After explaining his reasons for the betrayal to Tory and Arata. Arata says, "I see...so it is Adam that wants you to betray us...I understand now. So what are you planning?"

"I will call my father and let Tory go to his side in order to help with the cure." Taen says.

"What? But he is a cult leader!" Emily says. "How can we trust him?"

"Believe me, Dad also wants to save my grandfather, he won't hurt him." Taen retorts back. "Just trust me, please."

Arata says, "It is true that Reukra is a cult leader, but this is a bet we must take. Tory, can I trust you to go to the Perfection Cult to help Reukra?"

"You can count on me." Tory says as he leaves.

After the call ends, Taen goes to call his father. As Taen tells him about the news, Reukra asks, "I want to ask you a question. Why are you keen to help Malde?"

"I-" Taen doesn't know how to reply. Reukra says, "Taen. Do you know the true reason I let you go with Ash and his friends? Because I can't let my stress inflict on you."

"What do you mean Boss?" Taen asks.

"Don't call me boss." Reukra says. "Instead...call me Dad, or father or whatever you like."

Taen is shocked, he asks, "You knew this the whole time? You knew I was your son?"

Reukra says, "I am sorry to hide this from you, but ever since you showed up in my cult with your Kyruem, I have been investigating you, until recently, I realized that you were my son. Instead of leaving me like your mom did, I am grateful that you stood by my side for this whole time."

"Dad..." Taen says with a tear in his eye.

"We will be meeting again...in Kepler City. I hope you will be there." Then they end the call.

Harmony then walks towards Taen, she asks, "So what did Reukra tell you?"

Taen says, "He knew... he knew I was his son...and he was grateful for me to come into his life again..."

Ash and his friends are happy for him, then Taen says, "Dad told me that he is going to meet the Kepler City Gym Leader Anastasia. I don't know what his reason is, but we have to go there as well."

Harmony says, "And the other thing is Malde and Lillie, if you guys see them again, you have to let me know."

The others nod as they leave the city and bid farewell to Harmony and head over to Route 10.

* * *

They then have a race in the Sonata Tracks, then they get to the Route 10, it starts to rain, so they all get an umbrella to keep themselves dry. Daiman feels bad of making Lillie get caught, so he decides to tag along with the others for a while. After passing Route 10, they get to the Maelstrom 9, a peaceful sea with nothing in it.

"This place seems quite fishy..." Gladion says.

"Yeah, there are no fish here." Ash says. "Why?"

"I don't know." Alice says. "But Kepler City is up ahead."

Then they swim towards the city and then get off their Pokemon, they then head towards the gym to find Anastasia. But as they get inside the gym, they see nobody.

"Where will she go?" Nora asks.

"I don't know, maybe her secret lab?" Damian asks.

"I don't think she is in there as well..." Taen says, "I have to guess...it maybe the Observation Center over there."

As they go inside, they see two scientists are working, but when they walk forward, a woman bumps into Ash.

"Oof! Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. One moment please." The woman then goes to talk to a scientist.

Alice says, "If I am correct, that is Anastasia."

"She?" Emily says.

"The telescpoe is completely fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Anastasia says.

"Bu there's a white glare in the middle of the image. It's clearly broken somehow!" The scientist says.

"In the astronomy world, right, we call that a star." Anastasia says.

"That's not what that-"

"We'll talk about this later. If you spent less time on that project of yours and more on actually researc- Rights. I said later. And don't forget that that "project" of mine is what's funding us in the first place. Anyways."

Anastasia turns to Ash and his group. "How can I help you?"

Nora says, "So you are Ms. Anastasia, the gym leader of Kepler City, right?"

"Oh, so you're challengers. Nice to meet you! That is me and I sure run the gym here. My gym is based around machines. I specialize in both Electric and Steel types. I'd be glad to take you on!"

"But we just want to warn you about the Perfection Cult." Ash says.

"The Perfection Cult? Are you meaning that one of the lackeys might be coming after me...? I see. Thanks for letting me know, but you don't need to worry. Let's just get going. I'm pretty busy at the moment. The sooner we can get this battle done the better." Then she heads outside.

"Now what?" Damian asks.

"We'll follow her." Taen says as they catch up to her. But when they go outside, the rain starts to pour.

"What?" Anastasia looks around and says, "The weather wasn't like this when I went into the building. This can't possibly be natural...But...what kind of machine could possibly have created this?"

"Not a machine, Anastasia. A Pokemon." Just then. they see Audrey and Lugia above them. What surprises the most is Damian, he can't believe that his mother is still alive, let alone being a cult leader."

"Audrey..." Ash says.

"How have you been, Anastasia?" Audrey asks.

"Alive." Anastasia says simply.

"The world is changing, our plan has officially been put into action. The storm is only the beginning. Soon, my Lugia's storms will flood the entire world."

"I thought your group worshipped Kyogre." Anastasia says.

"Oh, we do, believe me...but Kyogre's true value is only revealed in specific circumstances. Those conditions are being created as we speak. And since leaders like you will be too busy trying to save citizens, we can't be stopped. Tell me, Anastasia. Have you ever heard of thalassophobia? It describes mankind's innate fear of the deep, deep ocean. And soon-very soon- we'll be reminded of where it came from."

Then Audrey says, "And don't think I didn't notice you and your group here, Ash Ketchum, though it seems like you have a person missing."

"It is not your business." Ash says. "She isn't dead, and we will save her."

"Oh, save her? Huh? Believe me, it is useless to save anyone who is gone in your life forever." Audrey says. "I will be waiting for you and this time we will settle the score." Then she leaves.

"Wait, Mom!" Damian tries to yell at her, but fails. Anastasia says, "Well, that is fantastic. The worst part is, she's right. I can't stop her. I need to protect people from the floods. But you... I am not going to ask you to fight her. I can't ask something like that of a kid."

"Don't worry." Gladion says, "He has won against her before, he can do it twice."

"Is that so?" Anastasia says. "If she has a Kyogre, then she must be in a deep part of the ocean, and the only place like that around here is Maelstrom 9. If the Abyssal Cult is putting their plan into action, then now is the best time to end them."

"That's how it works in the movies, right?" Emily asks.

"It is no time for joking." Nora says. "Alice you were spying on them, right? You know how to go there, right?"

Alice says, "Well, my memories are coming back to me, follow me." Then they go to the Maelstrom 9.

* * *

**Now I have been thinking to let Perfection Cult be the good guys, but for the game, I still have to write down their evil sides. And in this chapter I wrote down Reukra's good side. I hope you like it, the next chapter will settle the Abyssal Cult.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Abyssal Showdown

Ash and his friends take a dive and arrive at the Abyssal Base, thanks to Alice who has some clothes for the Abyssal Cult, so they get into the base without being inspected, though some cultists are asking for battle to train.

Once they are at the room where Audrey is in, those except Ash are bounced back.

"Huh? Guys? What's the matter?" Ash asks as he sees all of them on the floor.

"We were bounced off." Emily says.

"But why?" Nora asks.

"The force field..." Taen says as he touches it. "Only those who are chosen can get though...I think Audrey chooses you so she can settle the score with you."

"Then what about you guys?" Ash asks.

"I think we have better send some reinforcements and kick some ass." Gladion says.

"Brother, be careful." Nora says as Ash nods, then he rushes towards the stairs and sees Audrey and Kyogre, who is trapped inside of a sphere.

"..." Audrey turns around and faces Ash. "Did you know that 97% of the ocean is unexplored? It covers the majority of the planet, and we barely know anything about it. We know more about the _moon _than the seas of the Earth. What kind of awesome Pokemon could exist down there?"

She walks towards Ash. "Tell me, have you heard of the Hoenn Calamity? About 5 years ago, when Kyogre was first summoned by Team Aqua, the weather went wild. Tons of things were raised from the depths of the ocean. Most of it was unimportant. Bottles, shoes, maybe a few gems or pearls...and a rare, never-before-seen Pokemon. A squid that looked similar to Tentacruel, but with _vastly_ higher stats. An evolution. One that only would occur in high water-pressure. A Pokemon with stats that rivaled legendaries...and further research shows that there are hundreds of hundreds more."

"Are you serious?" Ash asks.

"Of course, this was kept hush-hush. It would be awful if everyone knew what creatures the oceans held. Everyone would be trying to catch these monstrosities, and with a good reason. Fortunately, it turns out these Pokemon aren't nearly as strong _out_ of the ocean as they are _in_ it."

"That doesn't explain why you want Kyogre." Ash says.

"Do you want to know why? It's incredibly powerful, and with a Blue Orb, it becomes one of the strongest Pokemon in the world. But do you know where its true talent lies? Kyogre is often considered as the deity of the sea, a real life Poseidon. That's not an honorary title. Kyogre is the king in the most literal way. I am not sure how, but it has the power to control and command other creatures of the sea. Sure, having Kyogre would be great. But having an entire army of deep-sea Pokemon, all with the strength of legendaries...we would be undefeatable."

"She is insane..." Pikachu whispers to Eevee, who nods back.

"And now we have Lugia on the surface, creating a storm to cover the world. With the surface flooded, my army will be stronger than ever. Kyogre is slowly calling forth the first of my beasts from the ocean even deeper than where we are. One by one, beast by beast, the Abyssal Cult will grow stronger. I couldn't start until today. Not until I had a power source strong enough to power both Kyogre and Lugia."

She takes out the shard and Ash and Arceus widen their eyes. "The piece of the Jewel of Life..." Ash says.

"Indeed...I have a shard of the very same crystal that once powered the Augur. I've lost everything in pursuit of this goal. My life, my child and more."

Ash says, "But that doesn't tell you to do this."

"So you've come to stop me? I'll take care of you now before the first creature rises. You won't stand a chance!" Audrey yells as she sends out her six Pokemon, Lanturn, Ludicolo, Alakazam, Kingdra, Mega Crawdaunt, and the Primal Form Kyogre.

"Everyone! Come on out!" Ash yells as he sends out Pikachu, Roserade, Snorlax, Charizard, Meganium and Weezing. Ash mega evolves the Charizard, causing the weather turns dark, and then he also uses the Z move Pulverlizing Pancake to destory Lanturn. Meganium uses Vine Whip and then Leaf Storm to knock out Kingdra, Pikachu's Acrobatics and Dazzling Gleam defeats Crawdaunt, Ludicolo is destroyed by Weezing's Air Slash, and then Alakazam is defeated by Lunar Cannon.

Kyogre is the only one left, but with the combined attack from the six, it eventually faints. All the Pokemon and Ash are sweating at the results, and then Audrey is shocked.

"Hmph, not bad..." Audrey mutters. "How embarrassing. I can't believe that I lost to you. It doesn't matter though. I can see the water stirring already. My army will soon rise. And then, Ash Ketchum, and then..."

"And then what?" Much to their shock, Malde and Lillie, who has been infected by Deoxys and tentacles are coming from her skin, teleport inside of the place.

"Lillie..." Ash is frightened that his love of life turn into a monster.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Audrey asks.

"Your Alakazam is fainted. The barriers are gone." Malde says.

"Who are you...wait a second. Aren't you that man from Sonata Hills? The Leader's father?" Audrey asks. "I guess your treatment didn't go well."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I feel better than ever. I've been improved. Empowered...and I want the world to join me. I extend to you the same offer, Audrey. Forget this ocean army...join me. All I ask in return is that crystal."

"All you ask is-" Ash says.

"Are you insane? You want me to release the only thing keeping Kyogre in check? I don't know how you got down here, but you better turn your weird tentacle-covered tail around and leave. Now!" Audrey says.

"I want to help heal the world. You want to rule it. Our goals differ. You would not be of help to me. Having Pokerus is a most...illuminating experience. Things are revealed. You remember things that were...suppressed."

"What are you on about?" Ash asks.

"For example...this girl." Malde says. "She has the memory of a mother who abandoned her...of being raised by someone else because her mother chose Ultra Beasts over her."

"But Lillie, that is years ago, right now your mother is back! Right? You have to wake up!" Ash yells, but the Deoxys on Lillie then uses Psychic, causing Ash to crash into the wall.

"Ash!" Pikachu, Eevee, and the invisible Arceus rush to him. But he is out cold.

"She is not going to hand over the crystal. Take it, Lillie." Malde says as the tentacle on Lillie stretches and snatches the crystal.

"No, that's the only-" Before Audrey can finish, Kyogre is free and then it glares at Audrey.

"Kyogre! No! Get back! Don't move!" Audrey yells, but Kyogre just gets closer, his eyes show that he wants to kill this woman in front of him.

"Please..." Audrey starts to close her eyes, but then she hears, "Shaymin! Seed Flare!"

Just then, Shaymin lands in front of Audrey and protects her from the Origin Pulse.

"What?" Audrey is surprised that a Legendary Pokemon would help her. Then Damian and the rest, including Wallace and Carl are here.

"Mom, are you alright?" Damian rushes towards Audrey, then he yells, "Shaymin, distract Kyogre!"

Shaymin nods and he starts to lure Kyogre. Audrey widens her eyes, her son who is supposed to be dead... is in front of her.

"Damien?" Audrey asks in shock. "Is that you? You are alive this whole time?"

"Yeah, mom. It's me. Please, I don't want you to do this because of me..." Daiman says as he hugs her. "I also thought that you-"

"Me too..." Audrey also returns the hug, then Damian says, "Mom, this isn't over. We're going to have a very serious talk. About everything. "

Audrey nods, but she faints. "Mom!" Damian grabs her before she falls down into the ocean. "Hang in there..."

As for Wallace, he takes out the Blue Orb and says, "As a Chosen of the mighty Kyogre. I want you to calm down. There is nothing that can control you now. For the sake of our world, please."

Kyogre then struggles with the Blue Orb, but a Grass Whistle from Shaymin calms the Pokemon down and Kyogre closes his eyes.

As for the rest, Gladion is shocked to see Lillie. "What have you done to her, you bastard!"

"She is going to help me heal the world. And she won't be alone ever. Let's go, Lillie. We have people to help."

"Wait!" Gladion yells as he tries to grab Lillie, but Lillie just glares at him before she leaves with the teleport.

Alice asks, "What is going on here?"

Nora shakes Ash and asks, "Are you okay? Did Audrey hurt you?"

Ash holds his head and says, "Lillie...why..."

"Lillie hurt you?" Taen asks. "This doesn't make sense..."

Arceus says, "Malde uses the suppressed memory to blind her, making her our enemy. For Lillie, it was when Lusamine goes to research Ultra Beasts, and then Gladion leaves to be strong to protect Lillie, she was alone...and they use this to control her..."

Gladion hears it and frowns. "It's my fault...I shouldn't leave her..."

Emily says, "Get yourself together, Gladion. You can't do anything if you just blame yourself."

Wallace and Damian, who are taking care of the fainted Audrey. Wallace says, "We must get her to the Sonata Hills for treatment, then we will have to let her pay for her crimes."

The others nod as they quickly leave the base.

* * *

In the hospital, Carl introduces himself to Ash and he says that he is the chosen of Lugia. Lugia is freed from the control and it is with him now. Ash is relieved to hear it.

Hearing the news about Ash being attacked by Malde and Lillie, Harmony quickly helps Ash with the treatment as well as Audrey, even though she is a cult leader.

"That is seriously incredible...you actually beat a cult leader, and disbanded her cult." Harmony says. "You really are Augur's children."

"But I didn't save Lillie from her darkness..." Ash frowns.

"If whatever's affecting Malde is affecting her too, then I promise that we'll find a way to help her." Harmony says.

"Right now Tory has gone to the Perfection Base, but to ensure his safety, our leader also decides to go with him." Carl says.

"I've also been doing some research into the Pokerus Virus. And maybe I will tell Reukra about it and find a solution together."

"Does that mean you forgave Dad?" Taen asks.

"Not really, but you were back, there is no need for that grudge, but what he did to Dad is still his fault. The decisions dad is making...they're not his. It's the virus doing. Don't do anything rash, ok? I'll leave you here, I have a gym to run." Harmony then leaves.

Nora says, "Speaking of which, I think we can now go to Anastasia's Gym, she should be ready for us."

Ash nods a little. Damian says, "I am going to stay here..."

"Damian?" Alice asks.

"I won't leave my mom again...not until she wakes up." Damian says.

The others nod and then they go outside of the ward, leaving Damian, Alice and Taen inside.

"How ironic, don't you think?" Taen asks.

"What do you mean?" Damian asks.

"You see, one of our parents are Cult Leaders, yet we try to stop all the cults."

Alice says, "You are right, it really is ironic."

"I'm really glad to see my mom all right..." Damian says, "I am really not happy with her for doing this...but...I don't want her gone, you know? Just...I know it's going to be hard."

"Me too." Alice says. "Even my Dad has lied in front of the crowd about saving the people, I also don't want him to be gone as well..."

"Just why should things be this complicated?" Taen sighs. "Oh well, we have better go, so um...see you?"

Damian nods as Alice and Taen leave the ward.

* * *

Back in the base, a people wearing like a Giratina is staring at the pool where Kyogre was held.

"...One down. The Mistress will be most pleased. The shards will return to us. Earth...it's almost time to come back to the mirror." Then he leaves like a shadow.

* * *

**Here is the end of the Abyssal Cult, and this chapter is quite fun to write, I decide to mix the post game and the story line together since after the league, I want to focus on the traitors and Ash's battles. As for Lillie, I found that Damian's past is similar to hers, so I use it to fuel her darkness and be controlled by the virus. I hope you like all of this.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Kepler Gym Battle

After leaving the Sonata City, the group ride on the Pika Taxi to Kepler City, the flooding is gone, and they are relieved about it. After they step in front of the gym, Ash frowns.

"What's wrong? Brother?" Nora asks.

"This will be the first time in this region that Lillie wasn't by my side cheering me on...It just feels not right..." Ash says.

"I know." Nora says. "But we will have to be stronger if we want to save her, and this gym battle can prove it."

Ash nods as they step inside the gym. They see Anastasia waiting for them in front of the machines.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is?" Anastasia says. "The children of Augur and their friends who single-handedly shut down the Abyssal Cult."

Ash frowns and he thinks about the things in the Abyssal Base, the fact that Lillie, or all people, attacked him.

"I have to admit: That's very impressive. You have my thanks, on behalf of everyone in this town. So how is Audrey?" Anastasia asks. "We gym leaders are informed about her in the Sonata Hills."

"She is unconscious, and Damian will take care of her." Taen says.

"The storms faded away, and we cleared the streets of all the water. Everything looks like it's going to be all right. But let's not keep you waiting any longer! You guys are here for a Gym Battle, right? Allow me to introduce myself."

"Why are you interesting yourself again?" Emily asks.

"I haven't officially done it. My name is Anastasia- the leader of the Kepler City Gym. The theme of my Gym is machinery- as such, I specialize in Steel- and Electric- types. I have to admit, I am pretty excited with this battle. I mean, it's not every day you get to beat someone who dismantled a cult."

As Ash and Anastasia walk towards the battlefield, she says, "My Pokemon work together like the gears in a machine! You might have beaten Audrey, Ash. But you won't Faraday against me!"

After the referee states the rules, Anastasia says, "Now go with your appearance! Klefki!" As the key ring Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Glalie! I choose you!"

As the battle begins, Anastasia says, "I will go on defense. Use Substitute!" As the copy of the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Destroy it with Incinerate!"

The fire attack destroys the Pokemon, but Glalie gets hit by a Swagger.

"A Swagger? Oh no...get yourself together, Glalie!" Ash yells. "Head Smash!"

"Dodge it." Anastasia says as the Klefki dodges all the attacks the Glalie uses. "Foul Play." Then it throws Glalie to the ground. But much to Ash's delight, Glalie is back together.

"Finish with Overheat!" Then Klefki is defeated by an Overheat. "Return, Klefki. Now, Electivire! Come on out!"

As the Electivire appears, it is seen hanging on a balloon.

"Why is there a balloon tying on Electivire?" Nora asks.

"The item Air Balloon. It can make Electivire immune to Ground attacks." Taen says.

Then Electivire goes with quick speed and defeats Glalie with a Rock Smash, causing Ash to recall his Pokemon.

"Wooper! Come on out!" As his second Pokemon appears, Wooper uses Seed Bomb, breaking the balloons. "Alright." Ash says.

"Too soon to cheer, Electivire, use Wild Charge!" Electivire goes with quick speed, much to Ash's surprise, it hits Wooper and now it is on the ground.

"Wooper, can you still go?" Ash asks, the Pokemon nods and starts to evolve, it becomes a Quagsire.

"A Quagsire..." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Delta Quagsire: The Halloween Pokemon: Grass and Fire Type. Despite its appearance, this Delta Species is kind to every Pokémon it meets. It glows with Halloween spirit.**

Electivire then tries to use Bulldoze, but Quagsire dodges and then with the Mimic, it makes Bulldoze on Electivire and causing it to faint.

Alice says, "Emily, do you notice this?"

"What?" Emily asks.

"I don't know why, but I can see Ash is rushing...he feels like he wants the battle to quickly end..."

"You are right, but why?" Emily whispers.

The third Pokemon is Rotom in wash form, with the move Hydro Pump, it defeats Quagsire. So Ash is forced to send out his third Pokemon, Muk. But it is struggling with the Hydro Pump because it is a Ground Type.

"Good thing that it ate a Bellsprout last night." Ash says as the Earthquake gives out the additional Grass attack, eventually defeats the Rotom.

"You think you are in the lead, but it will change the tides with this Pokemon. Magnezone." As the next Pokemon appears, it also has a balloon.

"Damn it..." Ash says. "Submission!"

As Muk tries to grab the Pokemon, but a Flash Cannon stops him. Then it tries to break the balloon with the Rock Tomb, but fails and then it is defeated by Flash Cannon.

"Go! Torterra!" As the fourth Pokemon appears, Ash asks him to use Aqua Jet to destroy the balloon.

"Even though it is a Ground Type, but with the Aqua Jet covered it in water...Volt Switch!"

Ash gasps as Magnezone hurts Torterra from outside the battle and then an Aegislash appears.

"King's Shield!" Then the Ghost Type Pokemon blocks the Aqua Jet, much to Ash's frustration.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Torterra is hit by the attack, but it manages to hold on.

"I have to win this! Earth Power!" "Shadow Sneak!" When the Earth Power is about to hit the Pokemon, it hides into the shadow and attacks Torterra.

"Your mind isn't focus, so the next move will be Torterra's loss. Use Flash Cannon!" Then Torterra faints with the attack.

"Brother! What are you doing? Why are you so rash?" Nora asks.

"I..." Ash tries to say, but Gladion beats him to it. "Ash, you are worried about my sister, right? If that's the case, you have to calm yourself and focus on the battle! Lillie won't want you lose because of her!"

Ash then recalls the memories about how Lillie always cheer for him after the gym battles, he nods and says, "Thanks, I really need that." He takes out the fifth Pokeball and says, "Riolu! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Aegislash tries to use Shadow Sneak again. "Wait until it comes." Ash says as Riolu nods. Then as it is about to come, Ash yells, "Now! Foul Play!"

With the attack, it defeats Aegislash. Anastasia says, "I see your focus is getting back, Magnezone, come out again."

As the Pokemon is back, Ash says, "We need to focus on the balloon. Aura Sphere, but aim it first!"

Riolu closes his eyes and feel its aura. Anastasia says, "Break its focus with Hidden Power!"

As the flames from the Hidden Power keeps hitting Riolu, but it remains unfazed, and then it starts to glow and the Aura Sphere also destroys the balloon.

"Lucario!" Ash cheers in delight as he scans the Pokemon.

**Delta Lucario: The Anubis Pokemon: Dark and Ground Type. Evolved from Riolu with high friendship during night. The afterlife and rebirth of souls are sacred to this Pokémon. It will fiercely guard any tomb or cemetery that it comes across from graverobbers.**

"Saved by the night approaches..." Taen looks at the watch.

"Yeah." Alice says, "But it is a shame that Lillie might not be able to see this..."

Then Lucario uses Bone Rush, which crashes Magnezone a lot, but eventually, Magnezone fires a Flash Cannon while Lucario is still hitting, and then both Pokemon are fainted in the end.

"Well done, Ash, this is the most loyal Lucario I have ever seen." Anastasia says as she recalls her Pokemon. "But here is my final Pokemon, Metagross!"

Ash can see there is a Mega Stone on its leg, so he says, "Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard appears with a loud roar, then both Anastasia and Ash press their Key Stones.

"Mega Evolve!" Both Pokemon change their forms and then Charizard activates its ability Noctem. Which turns the field dark. Anastasia isn't fazed, as she lets Metagross uses Zen Headbutt, but Charizard dodges and then uses Lunar Cannon, which hurts a lot. In the end, with the Confuse Ray making Metagross confused, Charizard finishes with a Shadow Ball.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum."

"I won!" Ash cheers with Charizard, instead of Flamethrower, it uses Dragon Breath on Ash to show its affection. "I guess the only thing that changes is the move..."

"Don't get too excited, you'll change state!" Anastasia says as she recalls her Pokemon. "Awesome. No seriously. That was an awesome battle."

Then she gives Ash the Circuit Badge, Ash accepts it and thanks her. Then she also goes battle Nora, Nora also wins, but it is because of her Flygon.

"Now I'm off to work on a side project. I will be in my workshop under the Gym if you need me. Just don't come in for a while. I'm working on something...private." Then she walks away.

"So now what should we do?" Alice asks.

"We should go to her lab as well." Taen says as they nod.

When they head outside, Ash asks, "So where is her lab?"

"Well, she did say that it is under the gym, so there might be a cave somewhere..." Nora says as they search up.

After a while, they find a cave, and then Taen says, "What a weird place to put a workshop..."

Ash says, "I agree, but we should pay her a little visit before we leave the city. After all, you said that your father is coming here as well, right?"

"Yeah." Taen says as they go inside.

* * *

**Here is the fifth gym battle, now Ash has only three more gyms left. And what will happen in the workshop? I hope you like this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Armor of Pokemon

When Ash and his friends arrive at the Secret Lab, they are surprised to see Anastasia talking with Reukra. Anastasia says, "All right, Reukra, the commission is done. I am wiping my hands of it. I don't want to be involved with this creepy cult stuff anymore."

"I am glad that you would help me, old friend, as agreed, 1000000 Pokedollars has been wired to your PokeBank account." Reukra says. "That was the end, now show me the suit I paid for." Reukra notices the group and says, "And it seems like they are here as well."

Anastasia says, "What? Ash? Guys? What are you doing here?"

"We heard that the leader of the Perfection Cult is here, so we have come..." Ash says.

Reukra says, "Taen, you have come just in time. Come to me for a second." Taen just nods a little as he steps forward, then Reukra says, "That was our end. Now show me the suit I paid for."

"Very well..." Anastasia says as she opens the box, and then an armor of a giant dragon Pokemon appears. "This armor has been made to your exact specifications. It'll increase the defensive stats of a Pokemon that wears it. I did a bit of research. The only Pokemon that fits your measurements is...well, Zekrom..."

This causes them to widen their eyes, Taen asks, "Father, does that mean you had Zekrom? When? And how?"

Reukra says, "Taen, you are still young, you won't believe about it, but the truth is the truth." Reukra looks at the armor and smiles, "Great work. The armor looks sturdy and functional."

Then he takes out a Master Ball and a Zekrom comes out, much to everyone' surprise. Arceus says, "He really caught Zekrom?"

"No way..." Ash mutters.

Before Zekrom can resist, the armor then attaches to it, causing it to be in controlled. Anastasia can only mutters, "Incredible..."

Alice says, "I have heard stories about Zekrom, but I never thought I'd see it myself."

"Me too." Emily says. "But how did you get Zekrom? Most people never even seen one in their lifetimes!"

Reukra says, "It will be thanks to Taen's help." Taen widens his eyes and says, "And how did I help? You didn't ask me to help you with Zekrom before."

"Your Kyruem, it's presence has attracted Zekrom to come to Torren, so I use its power to lure Zekrom and catch it with the Master Balls. I don't try to coax or convince them to join us. Have you seen how the other cults operate? They just ask them to join. It's no wonder they never succeed. Common sense, come on. A strong Pokeball is so much more effective than messing around."

"You..." Nora is beyond furious, but they can't say anything. Reukra turns to Anastasia and says, "Anyways, it seems to fit fine. Do you have the other armors we commissioned?"

"I...yes..." Before she can take out three more boxes, then two familiar presences appear.

"Anastasia! Hey!"

Just then, a boy and a girl rushes in, and Ash is surprised, "Orion? Carlita? What on earth are you two doing here?"

Carlita sees Ash and says, "Oh, hey, Ash. Glad to see you fine. But we are here for something else."

Anastasia asks, "How did you get in?"

"We just walked through the door. It wasn't guarded or anything." Orion says.

"Oh..." Anastasia says. "But why are you here, though? Shouldn't you be managing your gym?"

Carlita says, "I asked him to come with me, a week ago, both N and my brother retired from the Timeless, and we are now the chosen of Reshiram and Zekrom. As soon as I heard Zekrom crying for help, I have come here."

Orion sees Taen and yells, "You again? Stay away from me and my pal! I don't know what you want, but you'll never put your hands on them!"

"I..." Before Taen can say something, Reukra says, "It really is adorable, how brave kids are. I appreciate you coming through. This saves me the trouble of finding Reshiram myself."

He spreads his arms and says, "Behold, child, the titan of the Unova Region! Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals! Now bound in protective armor, it is stronger and tougher than ever before! It's perfect Fusion of both Pokemon and machine."

"Zekrom...joined you?" Carlita is shocked.

"More like he controlled him with a Master Ball." Gladion says. "Or else he won't choose to join forces with something like him."

"It's very easy to get a Pokemon to obey you once you've tamed it." Reukra says.

"You are monsters." Orion says.

"Then why don't you try and stop me?" Reukra asks. Taen asks, "Dad, aren't you going a bit too hard?"

"Just watch." Reukra says. "How about it? A double or nothing battle between the two of us. A duel between dragons...winner takes all. Unless, of course, you don't care about what happens to Zekrom."

"I do care..." Carlita says. "But you have a suit of armor..."

"This isn't fair at all!" Orion yells.

"I guess not, then. What a disappointment. I'll be on my way." Reukra says.

"No, I'll do it." Reshiram then comes out and fight Zekrom, much to everyone's shock. "I don't know what on earth your problem is, but I'll be gosh-darned if you're going to walk on over to me as well."

Alice then goes towards Taen and asks, "Why did it turn out to be like this?"

"I don't know. But Dad did want me to read books about Unova legends..."

But much to their horror, Reshiram is defeated after a series of attack, thanks to the armor, Zekrom isn't damaged.

"No, Reshiram, are you all right?" Orion cries in horror, but then the Master Ball comes from Reukra and then it captures the Pokemon. "To the victor goes for spoils."

He takes the Master Ball and says, "It looks like an armored Legendary Pokemon is able to take out an armor-less one. That's pretty indicative of the power of these armors, if you ask me. Want to test that theory? Ash Ketchum?"

"And why should I do it?" Ash asks coldly.

"Do you think that you can beat the perfect combination of science and myth? Now I will want you to fight Taen here and now."

Both boys gasp and Taen asks, "Dad, are you seriously letting me fight Ash?"

"Why? Or you don't want to do it?" Reukra asks.

Taen frowns and turns to Ash, "Please Ash. I don't think I can get away from this."

"I understand. Taen." Ash says.

Taen sends out Grumpig as his first Pokemon, and Ash sends out Pidgeot. Pidgeot's Medussa Ray manages to trap Taen's Grumpig, but Grumpig manages to shoot a Focus Blast, injuring Pidgeot. In the end, Grumpig is defeated by Snarl.

"Go, Pyroar." Taen says as the lion Pokemon appears, it defeats Pidgeot with the Will-O-Wisp and then Hyper Voice. Ash sends out Snivy as his second Pokemon. During the battle, Snivy evolves into Servine, much to everyone's delight.

**Delta Servine: The Ocean Snake Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Snivy at LV:17. Despite rarely coming up above the water's surface, on rainy days they use the cover of clouds to laze about on rocks and take in the fresh sea air.**

Servine uses the Aqua Tail to finish Pyroar. So Taen sends out his third Pokemon, a Luxray. Luxray's Wild Charge deals great damage to Servine, causing it to faint. Ash sends out his Lucario as his third Pokemon.

Lucario uses Bone Rush on Luxray, and with the damage from the Flame Orb, Luxray is eventually down.

"Taen has three Pokemon left..." Nora says.

"Right now Ash is in the lead." Emily says.

"Charizard." Taen says as the Pokemon comes out, he also takes out the Key stone and says, "Mega Evolve!"

As Charizard changes its form into Mega Charizard X, Orion asks, "He Mega Evolve his Pokemon already?"

"Ash is going to be in big trouble." Gladion says.

Lucario tries to use Aura Sphere, but Charizard dodges the attack and then defeats him with the Seismic Toss. Ash then sends out Eevee, he also mega evolves and changes it into Sylveon, using Attract to make Charizard immobilized by love, and then changes into Glaceon using the Ice Beam.

"I am sorry, Ash, but I have to do this, Kyruem!" As the Pokemon appears, Ash and his friends gulp. Kyruem changes into White form and then uses Ice Burn, causing Eevee to faint.

"Pikachu, you are up." Pikachu nods and he goes to the field, wanting to revenge for Eevee. Pikachu uses the Dazzling Gleam and the flying attacks, he also tries not to get hit by the Ice Attacks, but Pikachu gets hit by the Fusion Bolt from Black Zekrom, he falls onto the floor struggling, but Pikachu uses Bounce to get back up and defeats with another Dazzling Gleam."

Reukra says, "Taen, you rest for now, the last Pokemon Ash should face is the Zekrom." Zekrom comes to the field, Pikachu, who is severely injured, decide to continue to save the final legendary. And his Fairy Moves are really good even though the attacks deal less damage, but with Pikachu raises the evasiveness, Zekrom can't land a hit on him as well. Then Zekrom is defeated with his armor still on.

"The armor seems to still have a few glitches left to fix. It shows potential, but it's definitely not complete yet." Then Reukra recalls Zekrom and says, "Orion and Carlita isn't it? You want Reshiram and Zekrom back? Visit the Dragon Ruin near Selene City, that's where our cult would be. Humanity and Pokemon are two sides of the same coin. Each can do unique things the other couldn't hope to try. If we could combine the talents of both people and Pokemon...Perfection...perfection could finally be achieved."

Reukra then turns around and leaves, before he tells Taen, "Now you just keep traveling with them. I don't care if you have form some friendship."

"Dad..." Taen mutters as Reukra leaves.

Anastasia says, "Okay, I am sorry, but what? What a nutcase. That's the craziest thing I've heard in my life."

"Selene City...Anastasia, isn't the ruin near Selene City the one that's totally off-limits?" Nora asks.

"Wait, don't tell me you all are..."

"We have to, we need to save those two dragons." Ash says. "They are also important as well..."

Carlita says, "But by the way, Ash, where is Lillie? I didn't see her with you guys?"

Ash and Gladion frowns as Emily explains to her about the incident. Then Orion says, "Are you serious? So we have sent people to try help that man?"

"We have no other choice, his intentions might be evil, but he is not." Alice says.

Anastasia says, "So listen, guys. Don't judge me about the Pokemon armor, okay? I didn't know he was a cult leader until today. The last time I saw him is the wedding of Harmony and himself...and I didn't know they have a son as well."

"I see..." Nora says.

"But if it helps anyways, I have a few prototype armor suits. They are not perfect, but they'll get the job done."

Ash and his friends then try out some armors, and eventually, Nora picks a Flygon armor while Ash chooses Tyranitar and Leavanny armor. After it is done, they bid farewell to Anastasia, Orion and Carlita.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter, you think I won't let Taen battle Ash like in the game? Then you are wrong. I hope you like this chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: An encounter with a friend

As Ash and his friends arrive at Route 11, they see two Legendary Pokemon with two people riding on them.

"Is that Latios and Latias?" Alice asks as they watch it coming towards them.

"It sure looks like it..." Taen replies.

Then the two people jumps down from the two Pokemon, and then the girl says, "Ash, long time no see."

"Bianca? Mr. Lonzero?" Ash asks. "What are you doing here?"

"You know them, Ash?" Gladion asks as he nods.

Latias then rushes towards Ash, knocking him down and then nuzzles him, Lonzero says, "It seems like Latias still likes you."

"I know." Ash laughs. "But what are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you get revived? Latios?"

Bianca says, "Xerneas come another day to Alto Mare, she revives Latios and we are now the chosens of these two Pokemon."

Lonzero says, "As for the reason we come, we are here to tell you about the other regions. But first, can you introduce us to your friends?"

After introducing the chosens, Bianca says, "Ash, you didn't tell me that you have a sister."

"Well, thanks to our Dad, me and Mom have to left the family and went to the Kanto Region to live. I never thought of returning because of the Darkrai Cult." Ash says with a sigh.

"The only thing that we know is that both Jaern, the Augur of this region, and Persephone, the leader of the Darkrai Cult, are trying to kill us. We don't know what they do to our parents, but we know that they are still alive." Nora says.

"And how do you know that?" Lonzero asks.

Just then, Meloetta appears and Lonzero says, "I see...the Meloetta, your mom is the chosen of this Pokemon. It is no wonder."

"Yeah..." Ash says. "So what is happening to the other regions?"

Bianca says, "Thanks to our leader, he tells the Professors and the Champions that you are still alive."

"What?" This causes shock to everyone. "Even Professor Oak?" Nora asks.

"Well, from what we heard, the Professor Oak is punished for doing that to you, so you don't need to worry about him. But your former friends are another thing, since we are not sure who you are going to forgive and who shouldn't, who regretted their actions and who didn't." Bianca says.

"I see...at least the old man gets what he deserves." Ash sighs. "But if the world knows I am alive...does that mean the traitors are going here to take my Pokemon?"

"Maybe not. From what we heard, they don't want to admit that you are still alive and they are doing what they are doing now." Lonzero says as they sigh in relief.

"I want to ask, where is Lillie?" Bianca asks.

"Taken by Deoxys and man hybrid...turning into one and also being controlled by the hatred." Ash says with a frown.

"What?" The two humans and two Pokemon are shocked to hear that. Latias says, "I am sorry to hear that..."

"We will save her eventually." Emily says. "Which is why Tory, who is the Chosen of Deoxys, are helping the Champion of this region to create a cure."

"I know, but what we didn't know was the reason behind this, I guess it makes sense now." Bianca says.

"So that is what you want to tell us?" Taen asks.

"Wait, why is the traitor with you guys?" Lonzero says with a glare on him.

"Please stop, Taen was actually a spy that only a few knows." Nora says.

Taen then explains the reasons behind his betrayal, they feel pity for him. "And then I know that my Mom is alive and we reunited...I don't feel like being a bad guy again..."

"Don't worry, we will face the problems together." Ash assures him and Taen nods back.

Just then, they see the reporters coming, so Bianca and Lonzero bid farewell to them and ride off with Latias and Latios.

"Oh, Ash, everyone, good to see you again." The two reporters rush up to them. "It is good to see you, we were just about to ask you for the next part, but we were able to get Latios on screen... I guess it's all right, we'll find a way to find that Latios again!"

"Latios...wow. That was incredible. I can't believe I got to see a Legendary Pokemon. This footage will sell for thousands!" The man then pay them for the new footage. "We will fine where that Latios went, and if we do, we'll be sure to call you later." Then they leave.

Alice asks, "Well...so we just got paid for absolutely doing nothing?"

"But they got Latios, it is a good thing that they didn't get Latias." Ash says. "Let's get going shall we?"

Then they leave the Route and head towards Nasca Town.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, since in this story I was in sync with the game, which means right now I just got to Nasca Town in the game. I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. And I decide to let Bianca and Lonzero cameo so that Ash can know what is happening in the other regions, and because Latias really want to see Ash again.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A Dream

Ash and his friends arrive at Nasca Town. Taen says, "In this town, there is a Safari Zone over there that has a lot of Pokemon to capture."

"Yeah...you know...it reminds me of my first encounter in the Kanto one." Ash sighs.

"What did you capture?" Alice asks.

"What if I tell you that I captured 30 Tauros?" Ash jokes.

"Well, why the hell will you capture 30 Tauros?" Nora asks.

"I don't know, every time I toss a ball, the herd will run past..." Ash sighs. "But I hope they are fine since Arceus didn't manage to save them..."

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Emily says.

But then they decide to visit the Power Farm, another place for them to visit, but much to their surprise, they feel a presence.

"Hey, do you feel something?" Ash asks.

"I don't feel anything..." Gladion says.

As they reach the stairs, a Zoroark appears and then it uses Confuse Ray, Ash sees it and he faints.

"Brother!" Nora yells as they try to wake Ash up, as for the Zoroark, she just stands over there and says, "I am sorry. But I need to do this."

Gladion asks, "Wait, did you just talk?"

"I do. Thanks to my Meema that I learned how." Zoroark says. "But we should let Ash talk to someone in his dreams."

"You know Ash?" Alice asks.

"He and I go way back in Sinnoh." Zoroark says.

* * *

Inside Ash's dream, he finds himself at a room. "Where am I..."

"This is your dream." Just then, a Darkrai Cultist appears, much to his shock.

"Don't panic, I am only here to talk." Darkrai Cultist says.

"And what does a cultist want to talk me about?" Ash asks.

"You've become something of a legend back in the Cult of Darkrai, you know. Persephone's placed a huge bounty on your head. Now, everyone is trying to find you."

"So you are here to capture me?" Ash asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I am not interested in that. Remember when you escaped the base? When Darkrai was summoned? I was the cultist that stood within the circle."

"Wait...but...I was there...I saw your blood on the ground..." Ash gasps.

"It turns out that Darkrai doesn't want ritual sacrifices and evil done in its name. All Legendaries don't. In fact, I wouldn't surprise that Rayquaza rescued the Helios Gym Leader somehow."

"Yeah, he is still alive and he is doing fine." Ash says.

"Persephone and Darkrai's goals are completely different. In fact, she doesn't want world domination or control."

"Then what does she want?" Ash asks.

"Revenge...and you need to stop her from getting it."

"Revenge? On who?" Ash is confused.

"She wants revenge on her siblings, meaning the Chosen of Darkrai and Cresselia. Soon...she will find a way to control Darkrai...and if you let her, another legendary will be enslaved." The Darkrai member says.

"Great...another cult leader who is a relative of a member of Timeless..." Ash groans.

"Not only that...but you and those who are traveling with you have your own reason for saving it. It may have the secret to curing your best friend."

"Wait...you mean...Darkrai has a way to return Lillie back to normal?"

"Or rather...a place. I apologize for taking your time. Believe it or not, you and Darkrai might share a common goal. Have a nice day." Before he is about to disappear, Ash yells, "Wait! How about my parents? Are they still alive?"

"The last words are, "Yes, they are safe in-" And then the person is gone and then Ash wakes up.

"Brother, you finally wake up." Nora says.

"Yeah...I just had a weird dream..." Ash says as he notices the Zoroark. "Zoroark?"

"It is good to see you again, I suppose that Darkrai Cult didn't wipe your memory about our meeting in the Crown City..."

"Wait, you are that Zoroark?" Ash gasps, "It is nice to see you again, but why are you here?"

"Join you of course." Zoroark says, "Besides, I need a partner for my Mega Evolution."

"You can mega evolve as well?" Taen asks.

"Of course, and I can disguise as the mega Pokemon as well." Zoroark says with a smirk.

"That is awesome." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Nora asks.

"Remember the time when we saw a ritual performed by Persephone back at the base?" Gladion nods and asks, "Why do you ask?"

"One of the sacrifices is talking to me, about Darkrai." Ash says.

"Wait, you mean...the sacrifice is alive?" Emily asks.

"I don't know, since it is a dream...but he reveals some good stuff." Ash says as he explains the true intentions of Persephone.

"So Persephone wants revenge on her siblings?" Taen asks.

"Yeah, so who are they?" Ash asks.

Nora says, "The next gym leader we are going to face in Selene City...Diane is the chosen of Cresslia. And the chosen of Darkrai...who?"

Alice says, "Tobias, the one who defeated you back in the Sinnoh League."

"Wait, he is related to Persephone?" Ash asks in confusion.

"I don't know if they are related or not..." Alice says. "We can only find out if we head to Selene City." Then they nod as they head to the Power Farm.

* * *

In the Power Farm, they see a Pokemon standing in front of them. "What is that Pokemon?" Ash asks.

Just then, the Pokemon jumps into the air and lands behind them. And this time they see the Pokemon clearly.

"A Delta Pawniard..." Nora mutters.

Just then, the Pokemon gestures them to follow, so they follow him and arrive at a cave. "Why are you taking us inside?" Gladion asks.

Pawniard points at the pedastol inside the cave, and then the fourth puzzle is on top of it.

"The fourth puzzle." Ash says, "We found it."

He then goes to play the puzzle, and then he gets the fourth Mysterious Scroll. "So you are here to lead us to this puzzle?"

The Pawniard nods and also says that he wants to join the team, not to mention he also has a Mega Stone. So Ash captures the Pokemon.

**Delta Pawniard: The Air Blade Pokemon: Flying and Fighting Type. It flies through the air and strikes at its prey.**

Once the Pokemon is captured, they leave the farm and goes into the Murk Forest.

* * *

"Geez...this place is foggy...I can't see a thing." Emily says.

"Yeah..." Ash says, but then they can't see anyone besides him. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Gladion says, but then they hear screams coming from Nora.

"Nora!" Ash yells, but he can't find her since the fog. "Where are you?"

"Help! Brother!" They hear the faint scream, so they follow the noise, until Ash feels something on the ground.

"A Spider Web?" Emily asks, just then, they are also being tied up with silk and raise into the air.

"Brother, everyone." Nora says as she sees them also being tied up.

"Great, now we can see everyone...but not in a good way." Taen says.

"So who did this to us?" Ash asks.

Just then, a yellow and black stripe tiger like Pokemon appears in front of them. "Is that a Delta Pokemon?" Gladion asks.

"A Persuado Legendary as well...Delta Metagross, Spider Form." Alice says.

"Spider form? There is a second form?" Ash asks.

"There is a Ruin Form as well." Taen says. "But I think that he is looking at us with hungry eyes..."

"Are we going to be spider's food?" Emily asks. "'Cause I don't wanna..."

Ash says, "We should negotiate with him." He turns to Metagross, who is murmuring. "Now who should I eat first..."

"I don't think you should do that, Metagross. We are members of the Timeless, if you eat us, you will face the wrath of the Legendary Pokemon."

"Is this a joke?" Metagross asks, not noticing that a human knows what he is talking. "Because I don't buy it."

"Of how about you see me?" Arceus shows himself, much to the Pokemon's shock.

"Forgive me...I will release them at once..." Metagross panics as he quickly cuts the strings, freeing them.

"Metagross, why did you want to eat humans?" Arceus asks.

"They are evil, they turn me into a spider, now I couldn't eat metal because of them." Metagross says.

"Not all humans are, which is why we choose them." Arceus says, "How about you train under my chosen, with him, I can help you with the Mega Evolution as well as a form change."

Metagross is surprised that he could change its form, but he looks at Ash, who is smiling at him, he nods, so Ash captures him. And then Arceus changes his form as well so that he can switch it.

**Delta Metagross Spider Form: The Tsuchigumo Pokemon: Bug and Ground Type. Rather than resorting to capturing prey using webs, it resorts to other trickery. Foes entering its domain may see it as a tiger, a demon, or a giant spider.**

**Delta Metagross Ruin Form: The Ruined Pokemon: Rock and Grass Type. After two altered Metang fuse into this Pokémon, all but the exterior of its body is composed of crystal. Additional crystals allow it to break free of its rocky shell.**

"This is cool, a Delta Pokemon can switch into two Delta forms..." Nora says.

"And with the move Crystal Rush, he can also turn into crystal like." Arceus says to them as they are in awe.

Ash welcomes the new Pokemon into the team, then they are finding a way to leave the Murk Forest.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and sorry for posting it late since recently I am playing Solar Light and Lunar Dark in free time. Now I want to say that Ash's Metagross is a special one, he can choose two forms to battle. And also, I decide to let Tobias be Persephone's big brother for the reasons concerning Darkrai, I hope you like it.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Infernal Cult

After arriving in Hekate Town, Gladion says, "Hey guys, do you think it is strange?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

"We have met Sky Cult, Perfection, Abyssal Cult and then Darkrai Cult...but how come we didn't get involved into Infernal Cult?" Gladion asks.

"You are right." Nora says, "Not to mention that the prophecy says that one of us will join in the Infernal Cult..."

"This Infernal Cult is really mysterious..." Ash says. "Well...we will stop them whatever the threat they give to us."

As they walk by, they see some fire on the ground and Emily asks, "What are those?"

"Hekate Town is actually split into multiple clearings in the forest. These flames are portals that will take you from one part of the town to another." Taen says.

"How does it work?" Nora asks as Taen has no clue in answering that.

After going to the end of the town, they see a man panicking. Ash asks, "What's wrong?"

"There are Cultists in the Fiery Caverns, we can't be safe here..."

"Cultists? In the Fiery Caverns?" Alice asks.

"Then it must be the Infernal Cult..." Nora says, "We have to stop them."

Once they get into the Fiery Caverns, they find a lot of members of Infernal Cult inside the cavern. They all use Fire Types, Ash and his friends decide to split up to destroy the Cults.

Ash uses Mega Eevee and Delta Pikachu to defeat some grunts, until they see a pedastol with the Meloetta Puzzle.

"That is the fifth one." Ash says as he turns around. "And there are Infernal Cultists... Torterra, Servine, Haxorus, I choose you." Ash says as the three Pokemon go to fight the Pokemon while Ash goes to solve the puzzle.

Once the puzzle is solved, Ash sees that both his Servine evolves into their final form.

**Delta Serperior: The Ocean Dragon Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. Evolved from Servine at LV:36. ****Though they viciously protect their domains from outsiders, they admire and welcome the company of trainers who brave the oceans to meet them.**

"That is great, you guys." Ash says with a smile. Then he takes them and go towards the further of the cave.

They finally find Nora, Nora says, "Brother, you come. I am glad to see you."

"Nora, are you fine?" Ash asks.

"I am fine. I am happy you're here, I was worried that I'd to fight the leader myself. But now you're here, let's do it together." Nora says as they walk forward.

They see two boys talking. One is red and purple hair while the other one is pure purple.

"So you say that everyone was interpreting the prophecy wrong?" The red haired boy asks, "What do you mean? Did you find out what it was really trying to say?"

"Yes..." The pure purple haired boy says with a frown. "The heroes will defeat all the other cults just fine. But one of them will eventually betray them and join the Infernal Cult."

"That's...wonderful. And since the only candidates for the hero are that Rain-team Leader or one of those kids..."

"I don't think that they're going to be joining us willingly..." The pure purple haired boy says.

"Exactly. Which means our gift is more powerful than we ever believed." The red and purple haired boy says with a smirk.

Nora yells, "Zachary? Is that you?"

Zachary, the pure purple haired boy gasps as he sees Ash and Nora.

"Nora...I..." Zachary stutters.

"What on earth is wrong with you? You were with us at the library when we heard that prophecy! You were supposed to be on our side! You told us how important that prophecy was- special information that the cults don't know! And now...you're just sharing it to the boss and Infernal!" Nora yells. "You betrayed us! We don't have our advantage anymore!"

The boss says, "Your advantage was gone long before that. If you don't know, my name is Zenith. And I am his brother."

This causes them to be shocked. Nora says, "You...were related to the boss of Infernal Cult?"

"I..." Zachary says with a whisper.

"You really should ask his last name." Zenith says, "After all, names are important. They have power. The chance of hearing that prophecy is the only reason my brother ever worked at that stupid library at all. Since his hair color is different than mine, he would be a good spy. When you guys showed up and that oracle finally appeared...every tiresome moment there became worthwhile when he finally heard him predict our victory."

"Screw your tiresome..." Zachary thinks. "I have to be bullied by you for days that they haven't come..." Arceus somehow hears the thoughts and then he frowns.

"And now..." Zenith says. "We don't fear children, or any kind of prophecy. One of you will join us. It is foretold."

"We will never help you. You are crazy!" Ash yells.

"You act like you have a choice, but so be it. If you want a fight, then that's what you'll get." Zenith says as he sends out Blaziken. "Attack them with Sky Uppercut!"

Ash and Nora are shocked that the leader is going to attack them, but then they hear a voice, "Chandelure! Substitute!"

Two substitutes appear and then it blocks the attack, Ash and Nora are confused, they turn up and see that Zachary is using his Chandelure to protect them.

"Zachary?" Ash asks.

"Zachary, what is the meaning of this? Stay out of my way. I am close to kill them." Zenith says.

"And I won't let you harm them." Zachary says. "Especially Nora."

"Zachary?" Nora asks.

"Just because you are my brother, so you think that I have to listen to all your command. I am sick of all of this and I don't want to be a cultist anymore!"

"What?" Zenith is surprised. "What did you just say? Zachary, are you going to betray us?"

Zachary says, "I am not going to do this anymore, ever since I met Nora and the First Augur for the first time, I have decided to leave this cult. The reason I didn't leave is because of the prophecy."

After a silence, they hear Zenith laughing, much to their confusion. "Fine, you are always a rebel type. Which is why I wanted to get rid of you for a long time. And you think you can beat me? How foolish."

"I can't beat you alone, that is true." Zachary says. "But I can beat you with my partner! Keldeo!"

As the Pokemon is out, Ash and Nora are shocked. "Keldeo?" Ash says, "No way..."

Zenith is furious, his brother just have a Water Type Mythical Pokemon. "How do you get that Pokemon?"

Zachary says, "Didn't I tell you? I am also one of the chosens. My partner is Keldeo, and the only one who knew is Father."

"Father?" Zenith yells. "He was dead before we were even born!"

"But I am adopted...by the first Augur himself!" Zachary yells back. "Which means my full name is called Zachary Mark Ketchum,"

Ash says, "Wait, he is our adopted brother?"

Nora says, "I don't know...when did Dad adopt him?"

Zenith says, "Not only you betray us, you also hide a Legendary Pokemon and you were even adopted to other family...You are just giving me another good reason to kill you."

"And you won't kill me." Zachary says. "With Keldeo, we can defeat your Pokemon no problem."

Then Zenith sends out a Magcargo, he also mega evolves it with the Mega Belt. Ash and Nora use their Pokemon to defeat his Excadrill, Chandelure, Blaziken and Volcarona.

Keldeo changes into the Resolute form and then he uses the Secret Sword to defeat the Mega Magcargo.

"Hmph...not bad..." Zenith says to Zachary, who recalls his Keldeo and glares at him. "I'm kind of hoping it'll be you who ends up joining us..." He says to Ash. "But it turns out that in truth we lost a member. It is fine, since one of you would still join us in the end."

"You..." Ash says.

"We have spent enough time stalling. I am going to show you exactly what we're capable of. Groudon! Duke of the earth! Rise! Show yourself to your loyal servants! _I vocare immortali terra!_"

Suddenly, the ground is shaking and then something rises out of the lava behind Zenith. Much to their shock, it is Groudon, like Kyogre, it was controlled by the Red Orb.

"The connection has been established." Zenith smirks.

"What? How...how did Groudon join you so easily?" Nora asks. "Where was the ritual? Where was the sacrifice?"

"Oh, the innocence of youth. You didn't come down here expecting us to catch Groudon, did you? You clearly haven't done your research on the Infernal Cult."

"What do you mean?" Zachary shares the same confusion.

"We were the first. It's only natural that we caught the legendary we worshiped long ago, I was merely waking him from its rest. Besides, I'll tell you a secret, little brother. The one who was used for the ritual...is our mother."

This causes Zachary to be in a state of shock as well as Nora and Ash. "You...used our mother for the ritual?"

"After all, she couldn't do anything, so she is used for the greater good." Zenith says.

"You monster! You are the reason why we become orphans!" Zachary yells as he tries to attack him, but Zenith dodges and jumps on Groudon.

"I am going in the mountains if you are still aching for a fight. I'll be waiting." Then the two of them leave.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!" Zachary yells, but Ash stops him.

"Zachary, that is enough, at least that they retreated." Ash says.

"You don't understand, he killed my mother...only for that Pokemon...I have no one because of him..."

Nora says, "You have us." He turns to her. "Since Dad adopted you, which means that we are siblings now. We have each other."

Ash says, "She's right, you still have us, and we will be great siblings than that Zenith does."

Zachary nods as they decide to find others.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I decide to split Zachary and Zenith into two different persons, and Zachary is the final member that is going to travel with Ash. I hope you like it.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The truth of the first meeting

As Ash, Nora and Zachary find the others, Alice says, "Wait, are you the librarian back at the Utira Town? What are you doing here?"

Nora says, "It turns out that he is also a chosen like us. But importantly...we have a lot to discuss."

They nod as they go back to the Pokemon Center, there, they sit down at the table and Ash explains everything.

"So your brother is the Cult Leader Zenith and he was the one who killed your mother for Groudon?" Emily asks. "How could he be so cruel..."

"Exactly, it is a relief that Dad adopted him as our sibling." Ash says.

That night, they all gather at a room and then Ash says, "What should we do now?"

Nora says, "How about we tell the story of how we met our legendaries? Since I am kinda curious."

"Sure, then who goes first?" Alice asks.

"How about we start with Ash?" Taen asks as Ash nods.

"Well...the first time I met Arceus is back in Sinnoh..." Ash says. "At that time, I was traveling in Michina, and that is when I knew the Jewel of Life."

"You mean that Crystal that holds the power?" Zachary asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "And that time, Arceus is in rage because that 1000 years ago, he was betrayed by his chosen one, who was under controlled by an evil person. Therefore, he shows his rage by trying to destroy us."

"The rage of Arceus is hard to calm down, how did you do it?" Nora asks.

"Well...we have Dialga's help to travel back to the time when Damos betrayed him. And we prevented it from happening and the history was changed." Ash says with a smile.

"That is a nice story." Emily, Gladion, how about you?"

Gladion says, "Well...in fact, when Ash was in Alola, We had troubles about Ultra Beasts, and then Necrozma, he wants the light as he comes to our dimension. He tried to fuse Solgaleo and Lunala, but with the help of everyone using Z moves, we managed to return him back to its Ultra Form."

"Sounds amazing as well." Nora says, "Then it will be my turn."

Nora sighs and says, "Well...when I first met Celebi...it was six years ago. I was at the Murk Forest playing with my Pokemon...until I saw the crack on the tree."

"A crack on the tree?" Alice asks.

"I was curious as well, but as I peeked inside, I saw her, injured and hurt. So I took her to Dad, the First Augur. When we healed her, she showed us a scene. In the scene, we saw two boys who are trying to save Celebi from a weird man, and the Celebi was inside a giant creature..."

Ash says, "Wait...are you saying the scene in Lake of Life back in Johto Region?"

"You know about it?" Nora asks.

"Well...I was there...if what you said is true...then I was one of the two boys in that scene." Ash says.

"Wait...you?" Nora is surprised.

"Yeah...I remembered that the Iron-Masked Marauder throws the Dark Ball at Celebi, controlling her to destroy the lake...we managed to save her, but she is close to dying...thanks to a lot of Celebi from different time zones, she is saved."

"That is also what I saw...and the Celebi from our hands also flew to them as well." Nora says. "So I guess that Celebi is from the different timeline? But who is the other boy?"

"Well...He is Professor Oak...forty years ago." Ash says with disgust.

"I am sorry to hear that, but he is punished." Taen says.

"Yeah..." Ash says with a sigh.

"Now it is my turn." Emily says. "You see...ever since our mother has gone missing, we seldom stayed at home. When I was traveling in Kanto, I went to Mt. Tensei. It is also where I met Marshadow."

"Mt. Tensei...it is also where I met Marshadow for the first time." Ash says.

"Really?" Gladion asks as he nods.

"When I got there, I was being attacked by the Pokemon there, who were being controlled by Marshadow. So I fought them and release them. After all the Pokemon are freed...he then told me that all is a task to see if I am worth to be his trainer."

"Wow..." Ash is surprised. "You know...the reason I got there is to see if I can meet the Legendary Ho-Oh. But when we got there, my rival took the Rainbow Wing away from me and then it is tainted. Marshadow then attacked us because of it. I tried to stop him...but in the end... I died."

This causes them to be silenced. Zachary says, "Ash? You died?"

"Yeah, but at least that I managed to put Pikachu back to his Pokeball before the attack hits both of us...I am not sure the reason how I got back, but according to my buddy, he uses a powerful Thunderbolt to make the army flying and also Marshadow..."

"This is really surprising." Alice says. "As for me and Articuno...I was trying to protect her from a group called Team Rocket back at the Snowtop Mountain. I heard him being trapped inside the net and I went to free him. But then we were spotted by Team Rocket and they nearly got my team fainted. Luckily, I freed him in time and we both escaped fast."

"So you did meet Team Rocket before..." Ash says.

"Yeah, but in the journey, they keep following us until I left Johto...and what were their names? Cassidy and Biff?"

"Oh, those two guys." Ash says. "They are the same like Jessie and James, they were annoying rather than being a threat."

"I know." Alice says. "Who knows how many times I have to send them blasting off? But after I left Johto, they stopped following me and I don't know why. But I don't care anymore."

Taen says, "For me...it was after I was lost in Mosdeep City...I met your father Adam...and he was the one who guided me to the Giant Chasm back in Unova. He knew that I would be a member of Timeless...and he was a teacher I could ever have."

"And he also asked you to betray the Timeless so you could be the one who can protect your father?" Ash asks and he nods.

"You see...Adam uses forgiveness to forgive every cult he disbanded...and it is also the reason why he spared our cult." Taen sighs.

"I see..." Zachary says, "As for me...I was very late...in fact, I was yet a chosen when we met for the first time."

"Really?" Nora asks.

"Yeah, it is after I saw you guys leave the library, Keldeo comes to me. He told me that I am his chosen and I will be helping you guys. At first I thought it was impossible since I couldn't betray my only family member left, but he told me how you helped him, Ash. And he told me my resolve should be the answer."

"Wow...It seems like we all have interesting stories." Ash says.

"I agree." Gladion says as they go to rest.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, now you know why the Legendary Pokemon choose them. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be an encounter with Persephone.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Persephone Battle

As Ash and his friends, with Zachary by their side from now on, they are walking at Route 12.

"It seems like we are almost at Selene City." Nora says.

"Yeah..." Alice says. "Ash can get his sixth badge here."

Just then, Emily sees two people up ahead, she says, "Everyone, hide."

As everyone is hiding, Taen asks, "What is going on?"

"Persephone...the leader of the Darkrai Cult." Emily says as Ash pales.

"Miss Persephone, are you sure it is a good idea? You didn't bring all of your pokemon with you. What happens if you need to batt"le someone?"

Persephone looks at the grunt with annoyance. "It'll be fine. Am I not allowed to visit my sister?

" Well, yes, but... I mean..."

"Then I don't see the problem. Anyways, if we can't figure out why Darkrai keeps running off to her, we won't make much progress in catching it."

"Shouldn't you be looking for that kid? If you don't, the Augur's going to come after us."

"We can look for them later, right now we have a traitor of a sister to confront." Persephone says as they enter the gym.

After coming from their hiding spot, Gladion says, "So she is going to meet the gym leader?"

"It seems so...great, we have bigger problems." Emily says.

"So you have met Persephone before?" Zachary asks.

"She is one of the reasons why Mom and Dad are missing." Ash says. "Not to mention when I first arrived in this region is in their cell since they come all the way to Kanto only to kidnap me."

"That sounds...harsh." Alice says.

"Yeah." Ash says with a sigh. "Right now we should go see what she is up to."

* * *

Once they arrive at Selene City, they decide to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, did you see the spooky Pokemon?"

"Yeah It looks creepy as well..."

Ash and his friends hear the people in the center talking, Nora decides to ask, "Um...what seems to be the problem?"

"Well...this city is haunted." One tourist says.

"There is a monster haunting outside, we don't know what it is, but we think it is a Pokemon."

"What does it look like?" Emily asks.

"It has a head of a fox..." "And a torso of a chicken." "Limbs like tiger..." "A tail of a snake..."

"Okay...I never heard of Pokemon looked like that..." Zachary says.

"Unless it is a Delta Pokemon." Taen says.

Just then, they hear a spooky noise and they go outside, they see a black smoke appears in front of them.

"There it is!" "It's the monster!" "Run for your life!"

Gladion asks, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know...all I can see is the torso of the chicken..." Nora says.

"Really, mine is limbs like tiger..." Alice says.

"It seems like we can only see parts of them. What about you, Ash?" Emily asks.

Ash just stares at the Pokemon. He asks, "What is your purpose of doing here?"

The Pokemon just walks forward and purrs on Ash, much to their confusion. "I want to be your Pokemon."

"Okay...but why?" Ash asks.

Just then, the Pokemon uses her paws to grab one Pokeball on Ash's belt, and then Zoroark appears.

"What...You again?" Zoroark says as the Pokemon tackles him to the ground.

"My prince, I finally found you." The Pokemon says. Zoroark turns to Pikachu, "Can you take her off me? She is kinda heavy."

After Pikachu and Eevee helps her get off Zoroark, Zoroark sighs, "It is great to see you again, Perry."

"Perry?" Ash asks, "You know this Pokemon?"

"Of course, she is my mate...but I left since I sensed you here." Zoroark says. "And I am sorry for that."

"You have better." The Pokemon says. "I have to make illusions so I can see if I can find your trainer."

Nora says, "So Brother, what is going on here?"

"Perry...she is a Delta Liepard. And she wants to come with me because I have Zoroark, who is her mate."

"I see." Zachary says.

After capturing the Pokemon, they scan the Pokemon.

**Delta Liepard: The Deceit Pokemon. Ghost and Fairy Type. This Pokémon makes use of illusions and trickery to catch its prey.**

* * *

Once they get to the gym, they are surprised to see Persephone and the grunt confronting a woman wearing black dress.

"Diana..." "Persephone..." The two glare at each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you swore off talking to me forever." Diana says.

"I wasn't here to see you. I wanted to see it with my own eyes." Persephone replies.

Then a silence until Diana asks, "What?"

"You know, Darkrai! We've talked about this before!"

"Listen, Persephone. I know you seem to think that I'm best friends with the legendary pokemon, but I'm really not. Besides, Darkrai is close to Tobias, not me." Diana says. "Perse...you have need to get out of this cult business while you still can. I get that you want revenge- so do Tobias and I- but this isn't going to work. You're going to get yourself hurt, or worse! You might even get captured again!"

Persephone gives a laugh and says, "Wow, Diana. The was you phrased that... It almost seemed like you cared."

"Oh drop it, Persephone. It was years ago and-"

"You and Brother abandoned me, Dia! That's not just water under the bridge! If you're not willing to help, I'm leaving. I'm a busy woman- people to meet, places to be, child threats to the Augur to capture." Persephone turns into anger and yells.

"Huh? Child Threats?" Diana is confused.

"Oh, yeah. I supposed you haven't heard. I'm looking for a young boy who escaped from our custody a while ago. The Augur seems to be afraid of him...and for a good reason. If I don't find him, he is going after the Cult of Darkrai."

"A kid huh?" Diana spots Ash and his friends arriving at the gate, she asks, "Are you referring to the one behind you?"

Persephone turns around and sees Ash in front of him with his friends.

"You! What are you doing here!" Persephone yells. "And the traitor is here as well."

"Oh please, I was never on your side nor my Father's side." Emily scoffs.

"Just my luck- of course you'd appear when I don't have my full team on me! But no matter! I'll still take you out right here! You're going right back into custody... and this time, I'll finish what I started!" Persephone yells.

"I will see you try." Ash says as they both grab a Pokeball.

"Go! Gengar!" "Garchomp! I choose you!"

As both Pokemon appear, Nora says, "A Ground type for a Poison Type, brother is doing the right choice."

"Indeed." Gladion says.

"Mega Evolve!" They are surprised to see both Pokemon mega evolve in the first round, Ash and Persephone start to smirk and they both yell, "Night Shade!"

"Night Shade?" Alice is confused. But when the two attacks combined, they all see that the illusion breaks and appear in front of them is the Mega Zoroark.

"Holy...Mega Zoroark battle?" Zachary yells. "I almost got fooled."

"Same here." Alice says.

But in the end, Ash's overpowers Persephone's with a Flamethrower, causing her to send out Greninja next. Ash uses his and then use the Battle Bond ability, much to her surprise. With the Battle Bond, Ash-Greninja swifts through the battle and defeats the Pokemon with Leaf Blade.

Hydreigon is up next, Ash recalls his Pokemon and sends out the actual Garchomp, who defeats the Pokemon with a series of Dragon attacks. Spiritomb is defeated by Pikachu, who uses Attract and then Draining Kiss to knock out. And the final Pokemon, Gengar, is defeated by Liepard, who knows a series of Ghost Moves and using the Illusion to confuse the opponent.

"..." Persephone looks at the Pokemon Ash has and his defeated Gengar. She recalls it and says, "Just my luck... only I would find the very person I'm looking for when I'm woefully unprepared. You better watch your back, Ash Ketchum. I _will_ find you again, and nobody escapes me twice."

She walks for two steps until she turns to Diana, "And Diana, I don't care if it is you or Tobias, Darkrai is _mine, _don't even try."

After the two people are gone, Diana sighs and she turns to them, "I am sorry you had to go through with her. I'm Diana- I'm the Gym Leader here in Selene City. Persephone is my sister. She's not... She... well...I am not going to defend her, that will be dishonest. But I do want to say that there's a reason why she's doing what she does. It doesn't justify it, but please don't rush to judge her."

Alice says, "It is fine, you are not the only one who is related to a Cult Leader...in fact, four of us do."

"By the way, I have been waiting for your arrival, Ash Ketchum, Nora Minami Ketchum, Alice Eve and Emily Eve, Gladion Aether." But as she sees Taen, she asks, "And what is the traitor doing here..."

"I-"

Ash says, "Long story short, he has a reason to betray the Timeless and we understand. Right now he is on our side again."

"Is that so?" Diana says. "I trust your judgement. And I also heard about Lillie's misfortune...in fact, all the Timeless members do."

"Wait, you are a Timeless member?" Zachary asks.

"You are?" Diana is confused.

Nora says, "He is our adopted brother Zachary, he was once a brother to the Infernal Cult Leader, but he betrayed him and joined us. He is also the chosen of the Keldeo."

"Oh, so Keldeo finds his partner, huh?" Diana says. "By the way, why don't we head inside the gym, we can talk."

"Sure." Ash says as they go inside.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time I include the Persephone scene inside the story, the battle with Ash and the talk with Diana. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the gym battle.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Selene Gym Battle

Once they get inside the gym, Diana has them sit inside the room waiting, Nora asks, "Who are we waiting for?"

"I have no idea." Alice replies.

Just then, they see Tobias coming along with Diana. "Tobias..." Ash is surprised.

"Hello, Ash. Though it isn't our first meeting." Tobias says.

"Indeed." Ash says. "So what are you doing here? And more importantly, are you really related to Persephone?"

Tobias says, "It is true that I am..." This causes gasp to them. "But there is a reason that she makes this Darkrai Cult."

"A reason?" Zachary asks. "If I remember correctly, you did join the Infernal Cult at first."

"Wait, Infernal Cult? The Cult where your brother was leading?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, in truth, we were asked by the Timeless to be spies there." Tobias says, "But Persephone decides to come as well...and she was busted. She was tortured...instead of helping her, we ignored her since we don't want to get busted. And it is a bad decision."

"No wonder she wants revenge..." Taen sighs.

"Indeed. But how did she escape?" Ash asks.

"The second Augur..Jaren." Zachary says, "He came to our base and released her and some of the prisoners. And he also lets her form the Darkrai Cult and then for exchange one thing."

"Kill Adam and his family..." Emily says.

"I see..." Ash says. "I guess it makes sense..."

"Now we should put that aside." Diana says. "We should have our gym battle, right? I want to see your strength, if you can save your loved ones?"

Ash nods as they go to the battlefield, but it is misty and the others can't clearly see a thing.

"The battlefield my sister uses is based around Dreams, since we are chosen by Legendaries that associates with Dream."

"Yeah, I can see." Nora replies.

Diana says, "But anyways, enough of that, right? Let's get this show on the road. Get ready to lose!"

"I am not thinking about that, I am here for the win." Ash replies.

And then the referee states the rules, which is six on six battle as usual. Diana says, "Now here is my first Pokemon, Sableye!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Well, Roserade! I choose you!"

As the rose Pokemon appears, Diana says, "A Delta Pokemon, I should have known that you have a lot of them."

"Of course." Ash says. "Roserade! Start off with Hurricane!"

"Dodge it and then use Will-O-Wisp!" Sableye jumps away from the breeze and then shoots out Ghost fire to make her burn. "Use Trick!"

Ash is confused as Roserade is now tangled by the Choice Scarf. "Now use Knock Off!"

Then the scarf is down and Roserade gets some damage. Ash says, "I wasn't expecting that. But now use Moonblast!"

Roserade nods and then uses the move, causing the Pokemon to faint.

"Sableye is unable to battle. Roserade wins."

Diana says, "I guess the trick didn't work, but here is my second Pokemon. Gengar!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash feels a little shudders at the sight, but he tells Roserade to use Lunar Cannon, but when she is charging, Gengar uses Sludge Wave to defeat her before the attack shoots.

Ash sends out his second Pokemon, Muk. Muk tries to use Magnitude, but the attack misses.

"Too bad, my Gengar's ability is Levitate." Diana says.

Nora says, "Oh no...then ground type moves aren't working..."

Tobias says, "My sister is really prepared for the match against him..."

"Then I use Sandstorm." Ash says as the field is now covered in sand. "Icy Wind!" Gengar shoots out the Ice, with the Life Orb, it deals a lot of damage.

"My Pokemon has a Life Orb, which means that the attack is now stronger." Diana says.

Ash looks at the damage from Muk, he says, "I can only bet on this. Muk, Thief!"

The attack hits as Muk takes the Life Orb. "What?" Diana is shocked. "Use Payback!" With the power up, Muk defeats Gengar, but it is also fainted because of the Life Orb.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle."

Emily says, "That is a smart move to do."

"Indeed." Gladion says. "He is doing well."

The third Pokemon Diana sends out is Gardevoir, while Ash sends out a Delta Luxray.

"A Delta Luxray? When did Ash capture that Pokemon?" Nora says as all the companions have no answer to that.

As Delta Luxray is battling, Ash thinks back to the night when he first meet this Pokemon.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_As everyone goes to sleep in Hekate Town, Ash couldn't sleep and he walks into the Murk Forest with Eevee following him. Ash stands at the river bay and looks at the water, he starts to tear up and both Eevee and Arceus looked surprised._

_"Ash? What's wrong?" Arceus asks._

_"I really missed her..." Ash says. "Why didn't I protect her back then...we had a pleasant talk a few hours ago...but Lillie...she doesn't have any...she is controlled, she couldn't be happy now..."_

_Eevee and Arceus see how Ash is really sad, Eevee then nuzzles him, she says, "That is why we need to save her. She is still alive, she isn't dead. And she must believe that you would save her."_

_Ash sees them and nods a little, but it didn't stop the tears flowing from his face. Just then, a Pokemon is watching from the bushes, after hearing how sad the trainer is, he decides to come out._

_"A Delta Luxray?" Ash asks as the Pokemon rolls some berries to him. "Thank you..."_

_Luxray nods and he stays by his side, then Ash decides to capture him as a gratitude for cheering him up._

**_Delta Luxray: The Venom Fangs Pokemon. Steel and Poison Type. One drop of its venom is potent enough to incapacitate 2000_**_** Rattata.**_

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

"Luxray...we will win this battle together. Finish it up with Iron Tail!" Luxray then slams the Gardevoir to the wall, causing it to faint.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Luxray wins."

Nora says, "I have never seen Luxray battle before...but that is so amazing."

"Same here." Taen replies.

Diana sends out her fourth Pokemon, a Chandelure. Using Substitute, it makes Luxray confused and then defeated it with Overheat.

Ash sends out his fourth Pokemon, Wartortle. Wartortle uses Nasty Plot and Iron Defense in the same time, making the Pokemon come up a plan inside the shell while dodging the Energy Balls. In the end, Wartortle evolves into Blastoise and uses Dark Pulse to defeat the Pokemon.

**Delta Blastoise: The Selfish Pokemon: Dark and Fighting Type. Evovled from Wartortle at LV:36. ****Though its shell now blends in with the darkness, it welcomes foolish opponents who attack it from behind. It concentrates its spirit into blasts of energy.**

"Now I see why you are special." Diana says, "But my fifth Pokemon isn't a Pokemon to be ignored. Gothitelle!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash sees the Mega Stone on the Pokemon. "I have never seen a Mega Gothitelle before."

"Then you will be surprised. Mega Evolve." Diana uses the Mega Pendant on her neck to mega evolve the Pokemon. Gothitelle is wearing pants instead of dress, and it looks much eviler.

"Wow..." Gladion is in awe at the sight of the new Mega Evolution.

Blastoise tries to dodge the attacks from Gothitelle, but a Shadow Ball is able to knock it off the field. So Ash sends out his fifth Pokemon, Charizard.

"Charizard, respond to me and Mega Evolve." As Charizard mega evolves, the sky becomes dark and filled with terror due to the ability Noctum.

"If you don't know, Mega Gothitelle gains Dark Type. So use Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it. I know you can do it, use Lunar Cannon!"

With the exchanging attacks, what caught Diana off guard is that the Pokemon uses Seismic toss to throw Gothitelle back to its original form.

"Gothitelle is unable to battle, Charizard wins."

Tobias says, "If I remembered, Ash's Charizard is able to beat a lot of Legendaries such as Articuno and Entei...I wonder why he didn't use it in the Sinnoh League."

"Well, he was training in the Charisific Valley back then if I remembered what my brother said." Nora says.

Diana says, "Even my Mega Evolution is failed, I still have a Legendary. Cresselia!"

Ash gasps at the sight of the Pokemon. But he trusted Charizard. And things doesn't go well, since the Noctum ends and then the Pokemon is hit by the Ice Beam. Ash has tried to recall Charizard, but he stops him and assures him that it is fine. So Ash trusts Charizard and Charizard lands a Confuse Ray, causing Cresselia to be confused, and then a Phantom Force is able to knock out the Legendary Pokemon.

"Cresselia is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

Ash cheers with Charizard, who gives him a Dragon Breath. Diana sees that Cresselia is fallen and she is surprised. She recalls her Pokemon and then says, "It seems like I have been toppled. I guess it had to happen eventually! Congratulations. Here's your prize." She gives him the Dreamland Badge and Ash accepts it.

Nora also battles her as well, with the Celebi versus Cresselia in the end, much to the awe of the spectators. In the end, she also gets the badge from Diana.

"So where are you going next?" Tobias asks.

"Well...I am not sure." Ash says.

"I suggest that you can go to the Amphitrite City. My boyfriend, Calreath, runs the Gym there. His team specializes around the Rain, so you might want to prepare for that." Diana says.

"Wait, Uncle Calreath?" Ash and Nora asks in surprise.

"You know him?" Taen asks.

"He is my father's brother." Ash says. "Like my Dad, I haven't heard of him ever since we were separated."

Nora says, "Well...I had, but I never knew that he had a girlfriend. And he is also a member of the Timeless."

"Really? Which Legendary?" Gladion asks.

"Manaphy." Tobias says. "And not the other one, the one who treat Ash as father."

"Wait...Manaphy? But his mother..." Ash frowns.

Diana says, "I got a call from Calreath, he told me that Manaphy refuses to make May his mama because she betrayed you. And he is also sad that his future mama is not with papa."

Ash blushes a little and Emily asks, "Who is it?"

"Not telling." Ash says with a pout as they go outside the gym. But once they do, they see a man walking pass. Taen says, "That is London..."

"London? You mean the Elite 4 member?" Alice asks.

"Yeah...and looks like he is heading towards the Dragon Ruins." Taen says.

"Wait, didn't your father said that the Perfection Cult would be at the Dragon Ruins, we have to get Reshiram and Zekrom back from him." Ash says.

"If that's the case, it will be better if I come with you." Tobias says as they leave the gym and bid farewell to Diana.

* * *

**The gym battle is finally over, at first I thought the gym is hard, but thanks to my Charizard and Roserade, I defeat all six Pokemon with shock. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be the end of the 1.1 version.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Perfection Kyruem

They follow the Elite 4 member and they arrive at the Dragon Ruins, there. Ash says, "Wow...this is the Dragon Ruins?"

"It is...but why is it called Dragon Ruins?" Zachary asks.

"I am not sure." Taen says.

As they climb the ruins' stairs, they see Reukra and London waiting for them.

"I am so glad that you have showed up." Reukra says.

"Father, what are you planning now?" Taen asks.

"You know...Every time we've failed, you were there to witness it." London says, "The way to give out the Delta Pokemon using the Casino, the way to bring boss and his wife together...and even the armor experiment failed."

"But you might think we're running out of ideas, but in fact, we haven't. Taen, I want you to send out Kyruem."

Taen looks at others, who can only nod at him. He sends out Kyruem and then Reukra says, "Tell me, Ash Ketchum, do you know the myth of the Unovan dragon?"

Ash says, "Legend speaks of a gargantuan dragon that once reigned over all of Unova. Its power was supervised by two brothers- the princes of the region. However, these brothers constantly fought over their beliefs. One sought truth, one strove for ideals, and -finding no middle ground- they split the great dragon into three. Reshiram- truth- and Zekrom- ideals- emerged, where Kyurem was left as the Dragon's empty husk."

"Brother, how do you know about this?" Nora asks.

"I had visit the castle of the princes...the Sword of Vale...and we witness the Dragon Force which was the aftermath of the war..." Ash says.

"It is true that you have seen it from the Sword of Vale." Reukra says. "But this ruin is very, very ancient. While the dragon did rule in Unova, the war between the brothers was in Torren. In fact, the great splitting was at this very spot. A shrine was built here in the hopes that one day the Dragon might be formed once again and bring peace to the land. That day is today."

"So are you going to fuse the three dragons back into one?" Gladion asks.

"It was difficult- I needed three different- legendary Pokemon- but I succeeded. And now...the original Dragon was said to be a sign of leadership, of wholeness. It represented opposing beliefs finding neutral ground and working together. The idea of harmony...and of perfection. Once we summon this creature, we'll be unstoppable. The only thing left is to begin."

Just then, Reukra raises his hand and the DNA Splicers are there, he yells, "Reshiram! Zekrom! Kyurem! It's time to return to your origins! Join together, and become whole once more! Ignis et fulgura fiunt unum!"

Just then, the three dragon roars as a white light envelops them, Reukra says, "And now, great dragon of Unova! The divine perfect god! Emerge...the great Namehere!"

But then, nothing happens as the three dragons are still separated as the light dies down. Alice says, "Namehere? I don't think that is his name."

"Yeah, what did he just say?" Emily asks.

Reukra says, "Maybe you didn't hear me, dragon. I said EMERGE! The great Namehere!"

"Are reading that off a scroll?" Nora asks him.

"London?" Reukra asks.

"Yes, sir. But why?" London asks.

"I'm pretty sure that you're reading that wrong." Ash says. "I think you're supposed to say the Dragon's name at that part, not just "Namehere".It is probably a placeholder."

"Oh. Huh. That's what the parentheses are for." London says.

Reukra glares at him and says, "But that's impossible, nobody knows the name of the Original Dragon. The only names that survived were Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem... How are we supposed to bring it back, then?"

Taen sees that his father is asking him, he raises his hand and says, "I don't know it as well, father."

"Fine, I was hoping to resurrect the Original Dragon today, but it seems like that's not happening. I'll find that name. I'll search every scroll, text, or book until I learn it. But for now..."

Reukra looks at his son, "I want you to battle them again."

"Again?" Taen is surprised.

"With White-Kyurem and Zekrom, you choose four more Pokemon, you go deal with them here and now."

Taen sighs and turns to the group. "I hope there are no hard feelings." He sends out Metagross, Salamence, Luxray and Typhlosion.

"Just think like a normal battle." Ash says. Then they use Eevee, Flygon, Lycanroc, Abomasnow, Tyranitar and Blaziken. Taen mega evolves his Typhlosion in this battle, in order to make them hard to move forward. Ash also mega evolves his Eevee, and Emily's Tyranitar has the armor on.

The battle is really going heated up as Kyurem is using the Ice Burn on Eevee, only to be dodged with Flareon using Fire Spin. And Flygon also mega evolves and uses Drakon Voice to make the two Dragons roar in pain.

In the end, the battle is over as all six Pokemon faint. Kyruem and Zekrom are defeated by the Moonblast and the Dragon Rush by Eevee and Flygon, while the others are defeated by the other 4.

Reukra sees that his son lost again, he says, "What? Impossible..." Just then, Reshiram and Kyurem defuse after the battle.

"Great..." Reukra says, "So this is also a failure."

"Reshiram!" "Zekrom!" Tobias then comes with Orion and Carlita.

"So you were calling for them when you said that you are leaving at Route 13?" Gladion says.

"Of course." Tobias says. "And I see that you just finished a battle."

London asks, "Boss, what should we do?"

Reukra sighs, "Since this is also a failure, so we should abandoned the plan once more. And I see that you have witness another one of our failures."

"Father..." Reukra says.

"I'll go back to work the vaccine, I hope you have a good day." Reukra says and the two people leave.

"He got away again..." Carlita says.

"It is fine, at least Reshiram and Zekrom are safe." Orion says as they hug the dragons.

"I am glad that nobody knows, but I can't help but wondering...What was the name of the dragon?" Tobias asks.

"Well, I have a theory. It's probably wrong, but..." Taen says, as they are curious.

"Kyurem is the shell of the original dragon, right?" Nora asks.

"It's what was left after Reshiram and Zekrom split from it. And there's the fact that the fusions are called Kyurem-White and Kyurem-Black..." Taen says.

"I also find a book back in Utira Library." Zachary says. "It is the Unovian Word Structures. There was a page that talked about the legendary trio. Reshi- was a prefix that meant truth, Zek- was a prefix that meant ideals. Nobody really agrees on what Kyu- means, but most translations believe it's "whole" or "complete". I never really questioned how little sense that made. Kyurem is the opposite of complete after all."

"The original dragon was perfect- a symbol of different beliefs working together...maybe a more accurate translation of Kyu- would be "perfect"." Taen says.

"Wow...I never thought of that." Orion says.

"Me neither." Carlita says as well.

"But it is only a theory." Taen says, "I tried to ask Kyurem as well, but he also forgets about his original name."

"Right now we should worry about it later." Tobias says. "Which cult do you think it is dangerous now?"

"Of all the four cults...we arrested the Sky Cultists except Jaern, and we destroyed Abyssal Cult...the one that is now dangerous is the Infernal Cult, they said that they were in the mountains, right?" Ash asks.

"We have to go after them." Nora says. "If we strike them before they strike us, maybe we will have the chance."

"A good plan." Gladion says as they nod.

"Hey guys." Carlita says as they turn towards them. "Listen, we owe you one. For helping us out...and the dragons as well. If you need anything, like to train or something, just let us know, okay?"

"Of course." Ash says.

Tobias says, "And Ash, I think that it is time that you go to the Timeless Base. Every member is there training. They are at the Crystal Caves near the Amphitrite City."

"Okay, we will go there." Ash says, then they bid farewell to the three and leaves the ruins.

* * *

**If you are confused about what game version 1.1 means, it means that at that time, the game ends here until three years that the new update comes and I have to wait for those years for the game to be completed. Anyways, I decide to make the next chapter something different. I hope you like this chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: A Pokemon Migration

While Ash is stopping cults in the regions as well as trying to save Lillie, Pokemon from the other regions are acting weird. It seems like they are searching for Ash Ketchum.

In the deepest part of the woods, Butterfree and his mate is flying around the woods of Kanto, they find a Beedrill, Beedrill asks, "Are you the Butterfree that belonged to Ash?"

"I am, what about you? Are you related to Ash in some way?"

"I was captured back at the Johto Region, but he released me so I could go with another trainer. But now that he is in danger, we must find him."

Pink Butterfree says, "The only clue we know is the Torren Region, but how are we going to get there?"

"I can help you." They see a Mewtwo standing in front of them. "Who are you?" Butterfree asks.

"I am Mewtwo, I can take you there with my Psychic Powers, but you are not the only ones that asks to come with him."

"You mean there are more?" Beedrill asks.

"Yes." Mewtwo says, "Follow me."

They go to the next place, Mt. Moon, they find a Sandslash, who was grateful of Ash for defeating Team Rocket back then, and then the Clefable as well. The Singing Jigglypuff is also there, and thanks to Mewtwo who makes the others not sleep with her song, she manages to get happy for the first time, she also wants to come to find Ash. And the Ninetales from the Decolore Islands also comes to them, it is the same one which belonged to the pirate, and she decides to come because of how Ash defeated her in a battle.

Coming next is a Vileplume, the same one who paralyzed Ash back in the Orange Islands, and then Parasect and Venomoth, both Bug Types had a dream that they would be Chosen one's Pokemon even though they have yet to meet him, and a Primeape who was training at the Fighting Dojo also follow the group as they want to find Ash.

Poliwrath, which was the one that lead Ash to Serena, Alakazam, the one who was from Len Town, and a Machamp who was from Kalos Region also arrive at Kanto to find the group. James' former Victreebel and his mate, Tentacruel from Hutber Port, a Dewgong, who was also the same as Parasect and Venomoth, along with Gengar who was training with Sabrina, and the Hypno from the Hophophop Town, Exeggutor from the Alolan Trainer's school, a Marowak who was grieving by the Pokemon Tower, Kangaskhan who helped Ash with Donphan's Egg, Seaking and Starmie, who also wants to find Ash for rumors of his deeds. A Gyarados who was released by James, Lapras and her mother, a Kabutops from the Alpha Ruins, and the Dragonite from the Safari Zone also join in the party.

The large group then settles at the Cerulean Caves, but they are spotted by Misty and Brock.

"Hey, look at all the Pokemon there." Brock says. "What is going on?"

"Should we go check it out?" Misty asks, then they follow the Pokemon until they see Red standing in front of them.

"So is that all the Pokemon?"Red asks Mewtwo.

"Yes. They are the Pokemon that admires Ash, have associations with Ash."

"Good." Red says, "Now I will be sending you guys to Ash. With the upcoming threat, I am sure that you guys can give him a hand to stop the enemy."

The Pokemon nod, and then Red tells Mewtwo to send them away. Once they do, Red hears someone asks, "Is Mewtwo yours?"

The said person turns around and faces Brock and Misty. "Why yes. He is an old friend of mine. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"We saw a bunch of Pokemon with different varieties here not long ago, what was happening?" Misty asks.

Red knows that the two of them are the traitors that betrayed Ash, he says, "Pokemon have stronger senses than us humans, so they want to find the Chosen One and protect him from the upcoming threat."

"Chosen one? What do you mean?" Brock asks in confusion.

"The current Chosen one is no other than Ash Ketchum himself, these Pokemon all wanted to be Ash's Pokemon, so I decide to take them to Ash so that they can give him a hand."

This causes them to get shocked. "But isn't Ash Ketchum dead?" Misty says with a low voice.

"Of course not, he is still alive, and he is struggling with the challenges that is coming for him because of his family background." Red says, "But we don't know his current state."

Then the two people decide to run away to warn others, but unknown to them, Red smirks and says, "Nice Mewtwo."

Mewtwo nods as he has a lot of Pokeballs in his hands. "That is all the Pokemon they stole from Ash."

"Good. Now we should go to Johto next." Red says as they go there.

* * *

In the Johto Region, Red has found a Furrett, a Ariados, a Xatu, an Ampharos, a Bellossom, an Azumarill, a Sudowoodo, a Slowking who was from the Shamoutti Islands, a Crystal Steelix, a Corsola, an Octillery, an Houndoom who was helped by Ash, a Kingdra, a Stantler, a Miltank and a Blissey. All the Pokemon except Slowing and Houndoom haven't meet Ash before, and they are surprised that they are chosen to be Ash's Pokemon, they agree to come and Mewtwo sends them to the Crystal Caves like the Kanto ones.

In the Hoenn Region, a Blaziken, a Swampert, a Mightyena, a Beautifly and her Dustox mate, a Shiftry who was helped by Ash, a Masquerain and a Slaking, a Ninjask and the Shedinja who were just evolved, a Hariyama, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Pulse, Minun, a Camerupt, a Flygon, a Altaria, both Lunatone and Solrock, a Milotic and a Claydol, Castform from the weather institute, Absol from Fiona, Banette from an old mansion, a Huntail and his mate Gorebyss. Like the Johto ones, they are willing to find Ash and Red sends them to the Crystal Caves.

"Now that my job is done, next is Dawn in Sinnoh..." Red says.

* * *

In Sinnoh, Dawn sighs and says, "This is really hard...how am I going to find the Pokemon that Ash needs..." She looks around and says, "No need to worry, for Ash, I have to do this."

As they search using the Distortion World, they find a Empoleon, Gallade, a Froslass which froze Piplup in order to let them save her Snorunt, an Electivire and a Magmortar, a Lopunny, a Toxicroak, a Kricketune, a Bastiodon, the Ambipom who was once hers, but she decides to let Ash have her. Bronzong, Skuntank, Purugly, a Spiritomb who was imprisoned before, a Drapion, an Abomasnow who was once a Snover when they were traveling, a Yanmega, Tangrowth that tried to save the tree by sucking the energy of Mamoswine.

As they are walking, they are stopped by May and Max on the way. "What do you want?" Dawn asks.

"Dawn, why is there a lot of Pokemon following you?" May asks in confusion.

"Yeah, are you trying to give them to me?" Max asks with greed in his eyes.

"Of course not, I was given orders to bring them to Ash Ketchum."

"That weakling? He is already dead! Forget about him." Max says.

"He is not dead." Dawn says to them coldly, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"Not until you give us these Pokemon." May says.

"I don't want to fight you now." Dawn says as she looks at the glass statue besides her, suddenly, the gate opens and then the Maple Siblings are in shock.

"How did you do that?" Max asks.

"You will never know. Farewell." Dawn says as the gate to the distortion world closes, leaving two angry traitors.

After bringing the Pokemon back to the Crystal Caves, Dawn then goes to the Unova Region, but before she can find any Pokemon, they meet Cilan and Iris on the way.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Iris asks.

Dawn sighs and says, "I am doing a mission, so I can't talk to you right now."

"Can we come with you? It should be easier to accomplish if we work together." Cilan asks.

"I am sorry, but this is a mission of my own." Dawn says. "Piplup, we should go now."

Piplup nods and the two of them leaves, Iris says, "Too suspicious, don't you think?"

"Maybe we should follow her." Cilan says as they go follow them.

Dawn goes around Unova to find the Pokemon for Ash, he finds a Stoutland, a Musharna at the Dream Ruins, a Zebstrika, a Swoobat, Throh and Sawk, a Lilligant, a Darmanitan that was saved by Ash, the Maractus, Sigilyph, a Gothitelle from the Skyarrow Bridge, a Sawsbuck which Ash fails to capture, the Escavalier, an Ammonguss, an Alomomola that helped healing the poison from Ash's Snivy, a Galvantula that likes to suck on Pikachu's electricity, Klinklang that was stuck with a pen until Ash and his friends saved him, a Beheeyem that was controlling people back at the Decolore Islands, an Accelgor and a Beartic, who was helped getting back to his own group, and a Braviary.

"I guess that is all of them." Dawn says with a smile. "Man...if it wasn't for the Timeless..."

"So what are you going to do with these Pokemon?" Dawn flinches as she turns around, she sees that Iris and Cilan have been following her.

"Dawn, are you going to capture them to us?" Iris asks with greed in her eyes.

"Of course not." Dawn rolls her eyes. "They are for my mission. Now that my mission is done, I have to send them back."

"What mission? And why didn't you tell us?" Cilan asks.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that why do you betray Ash. Now I have to go." Then Dawn leaves with the Pokemon following her, but when Iris and Cilan try to chase them, she is already gone.

"Damn it..." Iris growls.

* * *

In the Kalos Region, Serena is the one who is finding Ash's Pokemon, she thinks of it as one of the redemption to Ash. She finds a Chesnaught and a Delphox, a Vivillon that was saved by him and the Pyroar who was trained from him. The Florges that was saved by the clean water Goodra made in the wetlands, the Furfrou, Meowstic, Aegislash, Malamar, Barbaracle, Dragalge that was saved from the Whirlpool, Tyrantrum and an Aurorus.

"Now Kalos is done...Ash, don't you worry, I will bring them to you no matter what." Serena says in determination.

Then she goes to Alola, getting a Primarina, a Toucannon which was related to Rowlet, a Gumshoos, a Vikavolt that Ash fails to capture, a Ribombee, an Oricorio, Araquanid, Shiinotic that was full thanks to Ash's help, Salazzle that tried to eat Lillie's egg, a Bewear that always keep Team Rocket in bay, the Mimikyu, Dhelmise that was guarded the treasure, Kommo-O from the Vast Poni Caverns, and finally, Drampa.

On the way back, they go to Kukui's Lab. Kukui asks, "So these are the Pokemon that Red asks to find?"

"Yes, Professor. I hope they will be save when they are going to Ash." Serena says.

"Well, they will be fine." Burnet says as she helps send the Pokemon away using Lunala's help. But then, they see the 4 trial captains coming into the room. "Professor, we need some help."

Kukui asks, "What is it? And why are you looking panic?"

"We were ambushed by something so terrible..." Kiawe says.

"It looked like a human, but it has features of a Deoxys..." Sophocles says.

"What is going on here?" Serena asks, just then, Malde comes inside the room and says, "Here you are..."

"What the..." Kukui looks at the man in shock. "Who are you and what happened to you?"

"My name is no consider to you, and for the reason we are here, I want to ask you to hand over the four traitors."

"Traitors?" Serena asks in confusion. "But why?"

"It is not me who wanted to do something to them, but rather...her." Malde says as he steps back, and they are shocked to see Lillie, who is also the same as Malde.

"L-Lillie?" Lana says in surprise.

"What have you done to her?" Kukui asks.

"She is going to help me save the world, and the first thing she wants to do is to clean up the traitors who betrayed Ash Ketchum." Malde says.

"Lillie, you have to wake up, this isn't you!" Kukui yells, only to be slammed into the wall hard by her.

"Professor!" Serena tries to help him, but before Lillie can attack them, Serena asks, "If you do this, what will Ash say?"

"Ash..." Lillie starts to shake and then Malde notices it. He says, "Lucky girl...we will be back for you, but for now, we should leave."

Then the two of them disappear. Mallow asks, "What is going on?"

Serena says, "Before I answer you, I want to know what are your reasons of betraying Ash?"

The four look down and Lana says, "We just don't want him to lose another league again..."

"Seeing him lose all the time...it makes us really sad as well..." Sophocles says.

"But we all lose sometimes, that doesn't give you the reason to betray him. Lillie and Gladion have the same thoughts like you guys, but what did they do? They didn't go to Kanto to betray him as well." Serena says, which causes them to frown.

"But you betrayed him as well." Mallow says.

"And I am trying to redeem myself." Serena says. "I can't believe that you will think like this." Serena then leaves with the four traitors not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and in this chapter, I decide to let Ash capture more new Pokemon for the upcoming battle against the strong enemy. I hope you like it, and also, Lillie is starting to try break free of the Deoxys control, will she succeed? Or will she be controlled forever?**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: A New Cult?!

At the same time when the Timeless are taking the Pokemon to the Crystal Caves, Ash and his friends have just leave the Dragon Ruins. Before they are going to Route 14, Ash suddenly feels a headache as he kneels down.

"Brother, are you all right?" Nora asks as she tries to get her up.

"What is this feeling..." Ash mutters, then his eyes glows white and he stops moving.

"Brother, what is going on?" Nora asks.

Emily says, "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Ash wakes up and sees himself at a familiar place, he looks around and says, "This is the Spear Pillar...I remembered when Cyrus captures the Dialga and Palkia here..."

He looks up and says, "But why is it so dark? Don't tell me it is another one of the Alamos Incident..."

Just then, he sees a man walking towards them. "Jaern?" Ash gasps as he tries to reach his Pokeballs, but there is none, and Jaern just walks past him, like Ash himself is a ghost.

"He can go pass me? I guess he can't see me..." Ash thinks, then he follows him and they reach the Throne of Hegemon.

"This place is...bizarre..." Jaern says as he looks around.

"Such and odd place to have built anything at all." Jaern says. "I can't believe people can live out here. And more importantly...why is there a temple here, of all places?"

"Ah, our guest of honor has finally arrived." A voice boomed inside the place and Jaern stays calm.

"What is this? Show yourself." Jaern yells. Just then, they see a person wearing a Giratina outfit walks towards him. "Who on earth are you? What do you want? You are the one behind all of this, aren't you?"

"Behind all of this?" Ash is confused.

"Me? Behind everything? What could you possibly mean?"

"I...I have been researching. I know where the First Augur, Adam's Crystal came from. I looked into Persephone's past, which led me to Zenith and the Infernal Cult and what he can do! And all of it...All of it ties back to you!"

"What?" Ash is confused.

The figure then gives out a malicious laugh and says, "You've certainly done your research."

"Are you cultists? Trying to catch Giratina?" Jaern yells.

"No. We might look the part, but we are anything but." The person says.

"You've been playing us like pawns! You've been playing ME like a pawn!" Jaern yells. "I lost everything, my wife, my daughters...all because of you!"

"Actually, I know you don't want to hear this, but...You weren't part of my plans. You're a minor nuisance at best. A bit part. My intention was for the Infernal Cult to eventually overthrow the First Augur and secure the crystal for me. But no, you just had to interfere didn't you? You just had to play the edge antihero, didn't you?"

Jaern can feel the power from the person, he says, "You're evil."

"I am surviving." The figure says as he walks closer.

Jaern takes out the piece of Crystal and says, "Stay away from me. Don't make me break the crystal!" He yells as he tries to throw it onto the ground.

"Hah Any more than you already have?" The figure says, but he stops and turns around. "But I'll let you go. Your shard is nearly useless to me without the other 4. And though I didn't care for you at first, you've slowly become useful."

Just then, a black mist covers the field and then both Ash and Jaern can't see anything. "Enjoy your trip home, Jaern..."

* * *

"Gah!" Ash wakes up as his eyes turns back to normal, Nora asks, "Brother, are you okay?"

"I am fine now...I think...I have seen something bigger..." Ash says.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

"I saw Jaern..." Ash says.

"You mean our father? What does he want?" Emily says with annoyance.

"He was confronting people that are dressed like Giratina..." Ash says.

"You mean...there is a new cult that worship Giratina?" Taen asks.

"I don't know if it is new...but Jaern, he says that the person that he confronted treat all the 5 cults as his pawns, he is aiming for the Jewel of Life."

"What do you mean?" Gladion asks.

"I don't know, but according to the person, he wanted Zenith to kill my father and take the crystal, but Jaern and Persephone prevented it from happening..."

"Wait, you mean my brother might be associated with this?" Zachary asks.

"That was my hypothesis." Ash says. "Arceus, do you know who is the chosen of Giratina?"

Arceus is in deep thoughts, so Ash calls her again. "I am sorry, what did you just say?"

"Do you know who is the Chosen One of the Giratina?" Ash asks.

Arceus says, "If you ask me...then it will be Dawn Berlitz."

"Dawn? She?" Ash is surprised.

"You mean that one of the traitors who regret to betray Ash?" Nora asks as he nods.

"But Giratina and I had already stopped our war a lot of years ago...unless..."

"Unless what?" Ash asks in confusion.

"Nothing, we should go." Arceus says as they decide to discuss more about the Giratina Cult on the way.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this is the first part of the Version 1.2, and also the latest version of the game, when I played this game, I was at first confused about the incident, about why there was a person who wore like Giratina after Audrey is presumed dead, but the arc is about to begin.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Zenith's Vaccine

After Ash and his friends arrive at Oranos Town, they decide to look around the town. Just then, they see some people rushing outside and some people looks weird.

"What's going on?" Nora asks.

"I have no idea." Ash says, he then asks Nurse Joy, she replies, "Well, you see, Zachary is here to have a speech, and people are excited to hear about it."

Everyone turns to Zachary, he says, "What? I swear I don't know about this as well."

"So you mean...there is an impostor?" Gladion asks.

"I don't know, we should go check it out." Emily says as they go outside.

They see a lot of people standing outside the field and then they decide to see it, but much to their shock, Zachary is on the stage.

"There are two Zacharys? What is going on here?" Alice asks.

Just then, the one on stage says, "My fellow Torrenites, it's so good to see you again. I've missed Oranos Town so much, it's such a beautiful place."

"We missed you too, Zachary!" Some people are screaming for him. The impostor sees a person and says, "Oh, is that Mrs. Parker? How are your kids?"

"They're wonderful. Johathan is-" As the lady is talking, Taen asks, "So Zachary, are you famous around here?"

"I swear I don't even know anything about this town." Zachary says. "Whoever is on stage sure is making a big deal of me here..."

"I'm sorry, I'll let you get on with it." Ms. Parker says.

"Thank you. I have something very important to say to all friends here after all." The one on stage says. "I'm not sure how many of you have heard, but there's been a nasty sickness going around Torren. Something to do with Deoxys, I understand."

Ash flinches at his words, he is talking about Lillie and Malde. Gladion also shares the same concern as well.

"We don't iknow how bad it is yet- it might even be fatal- but we've seen some of its effects and believe me, you do _not_ want to come in contact with it."

He takes a breath and says, "As you know, I work at the library, in tandom with some smart and...erm..._trustworthy_ people. Yeah. These friends of mine, who are definitely _not_ cult members, have developed a vaccine that will protect you from this virus. We are also organizing quarantine zones, so that anyone who has already been infected can be treated and cared for."

"More like bullshit crap..." Emily mutters.

"My number one priority is the health and happiness of everyone in Torren." The man says, " I really hope the good people of Oranos Town will help me on this journey. We are supplying vaccines in the northmost building of the town. I strongly encourage everyone to sign up for this program. And ALL of you need to sign up. If you don't...well, we have to assume you're already affected. After all, the virus affects your behavior. Who wouldn't want the vaccine... unless you're already infected? So if anyone you know is acting suspiciously, such as speaking against the Augur, please report them to us. We will deal with them. Remember, your safety is our priority. Thank you. Have a wonderful day."

After the man is gone, Gladion says, "I guess he didn't notice us..."

"It is because I used Marshadow's ability to make us invisible." Emily says. "But what that man is saying is not trusted...well, to us, but to people here, it is another story."

"But who is that guy?" Zachary asks. "And why does he disguises as me to do this?"

"Not to mention, he also hits the nerve of saying that my sister is going to infect others..." Gladion says.

Ash just stays silent, Nora asks, "Brother, are you okay?"

"We must check the facility, this is not going to end well..." Ash says.

* * *

As they go to the facility, everyone is wearing disguises so that nobody will recognize him, then they go in the line and they see the man talking to the doctor in front of the counter.

"Very well sir. Everything seems in order." The doctor says, "Now that we have a blood sample, we can organize a time and place for you to get vaccinated. We must ask, sir, have you noticed any of your friends and family exhibit odd behavior?"

"Well, a few of my friends have been acting differently lately..." The man says.

"Then we ask that you report them, sir. They absolutely must be vaccinated or quarantined for the safety of Torren."

"...right, safety." The man says.

"Your cooperation is greatly valued, sir." The man then leaves.

The fake Zachary asks, "How is it coming?"

"Fantastic, sir. We've already examined at least thirty people." The doctor says.

"I can't believe that it was this easy. That stupid girl and that foolish old man gave us the perfect excuse to collect the DNA of everyone in the region." The fake Zachary laughs.

Gladion has an urge to punch him, but Emily is trying to keep her in bay.

"...err, sir, why does the Infernal Cult need the DNA of so many people?" The doctor whispers to him.

The fake Zachary just keeps silent and then the doctor says, "I am sorry, forget that I say that."

"Good. Continue to work and let me know if anyone...important shows up." Fake Zachary then leaves the doctor alone.

The doctor turns to the patients and says, "Next in line, please?"

As Ash and his friends walk towards the counter, the doctor says, "Um, hello. Thank you for coming. If you would, I would like you to sign..."

But then the Doctor sees through their disguises and he says, "Congratulations! You're the 100th citizen to come sign up!"

"Are you serious?" Ash asks.

"Please come to the back with me to get your reward. Follow me." The doctor then takes them to the back of the room, where they see Zachary talking to an old lady.

"Mr. Zenith, sir, the kids you asked to see is here." The doctor says.

"Zenith? So it is Brother all along..." Zachary grits his teeth.

"Let's see what he is up to." Taen says.

"Thank you, you may leave us." Zenith says as the doctor leaves.

"Ma'am, I am very sorry about this, but it's very likely you've contracted the virus."

"I think I would know-" The old lady says, but she is cut off. "Ma'am, you were caught trying to avoid my team to avoid vaccination. That is very suspicious behavior. There's really only one possibility. I'm afraid you'll have to be quarantined. It's for the good of the region."

"But...you're going to vaccinate me! I won't have the virus anymore!" The old lady says.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. We just can't take any risks. However...if there's anyone else you know who is in hiding... Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement?"

"Oh yes. I can help you, please don't send me away."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Mrs. Williams, you're doing your region a service. Just report to my friend at the front desk. Get your shot, give him info, and I'm sure we can help you stay safe."

As the old lady leaves, Zachary says, "What are you doing and why were you using me as your new disguise, huh? Zenith?"

"Not trying to call me brother, huh? I am a little sad."

"I have a new brother, and it won't be you." Zachary says.

"And why are you spreading lies to the town? What is your purpose?" Ash asks.

"Ash Ketchum, are you familiar with the witch trials?" Zenith asks. "They were a long, long time ago, and since the Augur's rewritten most of the history books, I wouldn't be surprised if you're not."

"What are you going to tell us?" Nora asks.

"The story stars a young little girl who wanted to learn witchcraft. To avoid getting trouble for it, she accused other townsfolk of being witches. Those who didn't confess were hanged. Those who did, and accused others, were allowed to live. The town was a mess within a month. Accusations ran rampant. Everyone threw their friends and family under the bus to save their hides. Some reflection of human nature, eh?"

"What is your point?" Gladion asks.

"It's not very heartwarming, but it works for me. It's a very common strategy amongst dictators and tyrants. Letting people off the hook as long as they turn others in. They do the work for you, and it works beautifully well. I don't know exactly how this virus works or where it came from, but I'm definitely going to capitalize on its existence." Zenith tries to leave.

"Oh, I think I'm done. I didn't call you in here to monologue. I called you in here to show you exactly why you should be terrified of my cult."

Just then, a lot of citizens come back in, their eyes looked hollow. Nora asks, "What have you done to them?"

"They have gotten their vaccination. Beautiful, isn't it? I guess it's hard to tell the difference, considering how empty and brainwashed the people of this region already are...but anyways, I am in a hurry. Have fun, you guys."

Just then, the trainers then send out their Pokemon, Zachary says, "They are controlled by my brother."

"We have to save them." Alice says. "But how?"

"First, we should stall them." Gladion says as they all send out their Pokemon, and it is a mess.

Ash's Ivysaur battles some trainers and then it evolves into Venusaur, along with Litwick evolves into Lampant, and with the shiny stone it becomes a Chandelure, Misdreavous also evolves into Mismagius.

**Delta Venusaur: The Crystal Pokemon: Fairy and Psychic Type. In order to increase its psychic powers, a shard of its crystal is embedded in its forehead. Even when it sleeps, its crystal is capable of providing protection.**

**Delta Mismagius: The Christmas Pokemon: Ice and Fairy Type. This Pokémon loves making snow-ghosts with humans. It has an unquenchable love for the holidays.**

**Delta Chandelure: The Chandelier Pokemon: Fairy and Fire Type. Its flames will never harm its trainer. On the contrary, being engulfed in its flames purifies both the body and soul while also increasing a person's lifespan.**

"They sure are like Zombies...they just never quit..." Emily says.

"What should we do? How are we going to stop them?" Zachary asks, but suddenly, the trainers stop their attacks and falls down to the ground.

"What just happened?" Gladion asks.

Ash wakes a person up, she says, "What happened?"

"I remembered that we took the vaccine..." The man says.

"Is that Zachary over there? Did we get rid of the virus?" The boy asks as then they all gather around him.

Zachary says, "I...well.."

Just then, more people who were controlled rush into the room, and Zachary just yells, "Can you please stop?"

And then the people who were controlled also fall downs again. And Nora says, "Wait...Zachary said stop...and the control stopped..."

"Since Zenith uses the DNA to control them...maybe because of the relation of Zachary and Zenith, it works somehow..."

After getting outside, Zachary says, "People of Oranos Town, as you can see, I am the real Zachary, it is true that there are virus, but what you should do is to avoid them, not taking vaccines. The one who told you to do so is an impostor! He is using my disguise in order to gain your trust, and then control you guys."

This causes confusion to the people in town, and Zachary says, "The one who told you to take vaccines is no other than the Infernal Cult Leader Zenith. Do not take the vaccine or you will be under the control of the cult."

This causes the people to be scared, and then Ash also helps them by calming them down and says that Infernal Cult will be stopped, which also makes people to sigh in relief.

* * *

Once the assembly is over, two reporters come and the one says, "That goes really well."

"You two again? Why are you here?" Ash asks.

"You see, we were at first trying to get the vaccine, but thanks to you, we know that we were tricked." The female reporter says. "Since you are here, we have another quest to you if that is fine?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ash asks.

"We have found another new Delta Species, we need your help to learn more about it." The male one says.

"Okay, so where is it?" Nora asks.

"We need you to follow us. But the problem is...our helicopter can only take two people... not counting us of course." The female one says.

Then Ash and Nora goes into the helicopter while the others wait at Oranos Town. Once they arrive at the temple, Ash asks, "So this is where it is?"

"Of course." The male says.

Ash and Nora walk around the place and they see a rock on the ground. Nora says, "Brother, this rock looks suspicious..."

"You are right." As they look closer, they see the rocks float into the air and becomes a form of a Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus...that is an amazing discovery." The female reporter says.

The Reuniclus then challenge Ash for a battle, so he uses Meganium to battle the Pokemon. Meganium then defeats the Pokemon and Ash captures him.

**Delta Reuniclus: The Reanimating Pokemon: Ghost and Rock Type. ****Extraordinarily cunning, it can survive any attack so long as a fragment of itself remains within a rock.**

"What a cool Delta Species...here is your payment." He gives Ash the money and then they are sent back to Oranos Town.

"If there is another new mission, we will see you again. Farewell." The two reporters then leave. Alice asks, "How was it?"

"A Delta Reuniclus." Ash says. "Pretty cool I must say."

"Yeah, but right now we should go to Amphitrite City now." Nora says as they leave.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, Zenith's plan to control the people in Oranos Town is stopped, but what will happen to the group when they meet again? The next chapter will finally be going into the Timeless. And Ash will be having a little reunion with some traitors, what will he react?**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Meeting Red

Ash and his friends arrive at the Route 15, they find a thing on the ground, Alice says, "What is that?"

"I don't know." Emily says. "It looks like some sort of wings..."

"Should we get them?" Taen asks.

Ash says, "Maybe...it looks like some sort of pieces." He turns the piece around and it says the Taxi.

"So this is the Pika Taxi pieces?" Gladion asks after Ash showing them.

"Maybe, we should see if the taxi owner needs them." Zachary says.

They go to the Pika Taxi, they show the two pieces to the owner, the owner is really delighted. "You found them! With these, I can finish creating the Emolga Taxi!"

"Emolga Taxi? What is that?" Nora asks.

"It is a modification of the Pika Taxi, but we can fly above the skies."

"Wow...this is so cool." Ash says.

After watching the owner creating the new Taxi, they ride on the said vehicle, they are amazed at the sight of the scenery and they also find a Delta Drifblim on the way. The Delta Drifblim enjoys flying with them, once they land, Ash captures the Pokemon.

**Delta Drifblim: The Hot Airballoon Pokemon: Fire and Flying Type. Though it is drowsy during the daytime, it flies off in the evening in big groups. No one knows where they go.**

* * *

After going back to Route 15, they see a scientist panicking. Ash asks, "Is there something we can help you?"

"Kid! You've got to help me!" The scientist shakes his shoulders. "My boss is going to kill me."

"Calm down." Gladion says as he breaks the two apart. "What's wrong?"

"You see, I'm supposed to be supervising the Satellite Corps while he was gone...but somehow, something got in and ran havoc of the equipment. The locks are busted- I can't even get in and find whatever's causing the problem!"

"Sounds like a worse thing to do..." Taen says.

"Don't worry, we will help you." Ash says as he nods.

Once they get inside, they find a door with a puzzle on it. The pieces are scattered on the ground, so they try to put it back together and form an electrical line.

"That is so cool..." Emily says.

"I know, but we should head upstairs..." Gladion says.

As they finally reach the final floor, they see at the middle of the three generators, a stone is emitting energy and the waves are the reason that is causing the havoc.

"We have better get that stone away." Gladion says.

"But it is electric, how are we going to get the stone?" Nora asks.

Just then, Typhlosion comes out of Ash's Pokeball, Ash asks, "What's wrong?"

Typhlosion then grabs the stone with ease, he says, "My Mega Stone..."

"Your Mega Stone? So Delta Typhlosion can mega evolve?" Nora asks.

"This is so awesome, but Typhlosion, can you stop the stone from emitting energies?"

Typhlosion nods and then hides it inside its fur, then the energy stops. Once they get back outside, the scientist thanks them.

"So you mean a Mega Stone is the one who is causing havoc? Who would ever know that, thank you for helping me." The scientist says.

"No problem." The group then leaves the corps.

* * *

As they arrive at Amphitrite City, they see Damian talking to a person near the Pokemon Center.

"Damian?" Ash asks in confusion.

"Ah! Guys! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. This is Calreath. He's the Gym Leader of Amphitrite." Damian says.

"You don't need to introduce him..." Nora says. "He is our uncle."

"Wait, what?" Damian is surprised.

"It is been a while I see you two together, Ash, Nora. Especially you, Ash. Ever since you and Delia have to leave, we haven't heard of you since."

"You too, Uncle..." Ash says.

Just then, a Pokemon jumps into Ash's arms, and he says, "Papa!"

"Manaphy?" Ash is surprised, "Is that you?"

"I missed Papa..." Manaphy says.

Gladion asks, "So this is the Manaphy that Ash met in Samiya? The one who treated May as his mother?"

"Well...he refuses to treat her as Mama...but rather someone else..." Calreath says. "Anyways, I have heard the stories, you guys disbandoned Abyssal Cult and even almost Sky Cult, we should have helped you more."

"It is fine, Uncle." Nora says.

Calreath sees Taen and says, "Thanks to Diana, I knew your reasons of your betrayal to the Timeless. Taen. You don't need to worry, it is in the past."

"I hope so..." Taen says.

"And you must be Zachary? The brother of Zenith the Infernal Cult?"

"He is not my brother anymore." Zachary says. "I am adopted by the First Augur, which means that I am the brother of Ash Ketchum and Nora."

"Well, then you are my nephew as well." Calreath says.

Damian asks, "Isn't he the librarian of Utira Library? How did you let him come with you?"

"Stuff happens, and he is chosen by Keldeo." Alice replies.

"Now since you are here, we should go see the Timeless, they are at the Crystal Caves waiting for you."

"Sure." Ash says and they go there.

Once they go to the Crystal Caves, they go through a lot of puzzles, after that, they reach the place where two people are waiting.

"I see that you have come." One of the person says as he walks forward. But everyone is shocked to see his face, it is the same as Ash.

"You looked just like me..." Ash gasps.

"I should have known you will be shocked. In fact, I am you, from a different dimension. You can call me Red." Red says.

"Okay..." Ash says.

"Red is our leader of Timeless, since the disappearance of Adam, it should be you, but you are also missing, so he becomes the next." The man says. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Vesryn from the Vesryn Region."

"Versyn Region? Where is that?" Nora asks.

"It is a region far from here." King Vesryn says, "In my days, you should be an adult to go on adventures, but then you already are an adult at fourteen, so things changes."

Red says, "And you must be Zachary, I heard that you are chosen by the Keldeo, and Damian, you are chosen by Shaymin. I welcome you to become the members of the Timeless."

"Okay, so what is Timeless anyways?" Damian asks.

"It is a very selective group of trainers that guard a very old secret. You see, you're not the only one who's opposed to these cults. When it comes to legendary pokemon, especially ones like Dialga and Palkia, reality becomes less... concrete." Vesyrn says. "Dialga's been known in the past to mess with time, causing events that weren't supposed to happen."

Calreath says, "But not everything they do is accidental. One Pokemon sits above all others in the Hall of Origin. Arceus gathered some of the strongest trainers from all over the earth- and even from different times- to guard its most prized possession. The Crystal, or the Jewel of Life in Michina. One with energy to make and remake worlds."

"You mean the Crystal that the Augur has?" Zachary asks. "Er, had?"

"The one and only. It has unthinkable power. We faked our deaths. We couldn't guard the crystal 24/7 and still live publicly. We were to guard it while Arceus sleeps, so that no one person could ever hold such power." Vesryn says. "I lied. I pretended that I was corrupted and lost, and abdicated the throne of the Aroma Region to join them."

Red says, "As for me, I simply stopped visit Mt. Silver." Red says. "We gave up everything to guard this crystal. _Arceus_ gave us this task. Clearly, it was a big deal. ...and we failed."

"Failed?" Damian asks.

"It is not my brother's fault." Calreath says. "It was ours. He was charming and convincing. The crystal could be used for good, he said. The cults had to go. It was for the best of Torren. ...but then he lost. And now the crystal is shattered. In the hands of humans."

"There are forces...one in particular, I am thinking of- that could be way more dangerous than the cults should they get their hands on this crystal." King Vesryn says.

"Who?" Nora asks.

"We don't really know." Red says. "But all we want to impressed on you is the importance of that crystal. It must be returned to this cavern. We're able to defend it. Jaern has one, so does Reukra, and the virus he created... and you have one as well...which means that one of the shards has fallen in her hands already..."

"Why does it matter to Her that gets the cults?" Gladion asks.

"Beat the cults, by all means, but they can be defeated at any time. If she gets her hands on the crystal, reality as we knew it could end."

Damian says, "But wait, how can we trust you? How do we know everything you've said is true? We've... er... met a couple people who were not exactly honest with us. Cult members. No offense."

The adults look at one another, Red says, "I am offended that you waited for so long to ask. You shouldn't take anyone at their word. Trust people, but verify. Good work. But I'll show you why you can trust us."

Red then has Mewtwo by his side, much to their surprise. Ash says, "Mewtwo?"

"It has been a while, Ash Ketchum..." Mewtwo says to him, who nods back. "I know our last meeting is not in good terms, but I am sorry for the last time."

"It is fine." Ash sighs.

"What do you mean last time?" Nora asks.

"In other words, he killed me before because he thinks that copies are better than originals. But that is in the past."

The others are surprised at Ash's words, but they decide to stay silent as Vesryn sends out the Victini. Victini then nuzzles Ash.

"It is good to see you as well, Victini." Ash smiles at the Pokemon.

"Now that what we want to say is done, we should provide the training rooms for you so that you can be stronger." Red says.

"Okay." They then follow Red inside the door, as they are going to be in a surprise.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, Ash has reunited with Calreath, Red and King Vesryn. Now for the next two chapters, it will be the training chapters.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Delta List

Once Ash and his friends are taken into the training hall, they see a lot of familiar faces in front of them.

"No way...there are a lot of people..." Zachary says.

"Though I have been here before, but to think that there are already a lot of people..." Nora says.

"Just then, the chosens who are training notice them, they are shocked and they quickly go towards them.

"Ash! You are finally here." Kukui says.

"Professor Kukui? Professor Burnet? Alain? Diantha? Cynthia? Steven? Ritchie? Barry? What are you doing here? Are you also being chosen?" Ash asks.

"We are." Cynthia says. "We have been waiting for your arrival ever since we knew that you are still alive."

Diantha says, "And it is a good thing that you are fine..."

Ash frowns a little, and then Dawn, Serena and Bonnie decide to walk towards Ash. "Ash..." Dawn says.

Ash notices the three, he feels a little tense up and he says, "I have heard from N that you three are Chosens as well." He says, "I was betrayed by you guys, you said some hurtful words to me, and you also took my Pokemon. This is not the worst."

He takes a deep breath and says, "I was attacked by the Cult of Darkrai, I was declared dead because of them. My Mom and my Dad are missing...and even Lillie..." He starts to form a tear. "I have been in a misery, all because of the words you said..."

"But Ash..." Dawn says, but she is stopped.

"I have decided to forgive you guys, so you don't need to apologize again. But right now...I don't think that things can be changed back to the way they were..." Ash says, the words are indirectly to Serena, as Ash infers that his love for her is now gone.

"I understand..." Serena frowns, at least this time Ash is going to forgive her.

Red says, "Now that it is done...we should lead you to your rooms. And also, Ash, we have bought some presents for you."

"Presents?" Ash is confused. But when they go into his room, much to his shock, there are a lot of Pokemon inside.

"No way...how many Pokemon are here? This is too much for me..." Ash gasps.

"You see. Our future leads to a battle that determines the fate, so these Pokemon are your warriors, your friends that can help you overcome it." Calreath says.

"No way..." Ash says, and he also sees Infernape, Samurott, Floatzel and some Pokemon inside. They rush to Ash and hug them. "You guys are here as well? I thought that the traitors take you away..."

"They did, but after they learned that you were still alive, they left them and comes to us." Red says.

"Thank you guys..." Ash says.

Then Ash also notices that some Pokemon have Delta forms, with the exception of Gardevoir, he scans them all.

**Delta Arcanine: The GuardianDrgn Pokémon: Normal and Dragon Type. If placed in front of castles or temples, this Pokémon will watch the entrance without moving. Its strength is determined by its claws, teeth, and eyes.**

"We found him as a Growlithe when somebody is asking for a trade back in Nassa Town." Calreath says. "And we evolve him using the Shiny Stone."

"That is so nice." Ash says.

**Delta Ditto: The Transform Pokemon: Normal Type. When rearranging its cell structure to transform itself, it sometimes makes a mistake and becomes a different type.**

"This Delta Ditto was from the Day Care in the Metchi Town, since the Day Care Lady there wants to thank you guys for stopping the Scyther from destroying the town." Red says.

"Cool." Ash says.

**Delta Shuckle: The Punching Bag Pokémon. Fighting and Steel Type. Every punch that it takes causes its crank to turn; when its limit is reached, it bashes into foes with its head.**

"And this one is also traded back in this city." Calreath says.

**Delta Lopunny: The Rabbit Pokemon. Fighting Type. Having found inner peace, it fights for the future. As a parent, it never seems to be able to take its eyes off of its mischievous children.**

"The Delta Lopunny was taken to the Holon Dessert, and it changes into Delta form there." Dawn says.

"Holon?" Nora asks, "You mean the place that is close to Torren? The Holon Region?" Nora asks.

"Yes, some of the Pokemon were taken to train there before you arrive." Red says.

**Delta Golurk: The Gladiator Pokemon: Fighting and Steel Type. ****It fights barehanded even against armed foes, as no weapon is capable of piercing its armor. No one knows what its face looks like without wearing its helmet.**

"This Pokemon was found as a reward inside the Battle Frontier in Torren." Brandon says, "But Scott stops them from doing so and the Pokemon decides to come with you."

"I see." Ash nods.

**Delta Camerupt: The Half-Life Pokemon: Poison Type. This Pokémon feeds on nuclear radiation. It has been shown that atoms within its vicinity become more and more unstable as its temper reaches its peak.**

"Back at the Settlement Oscar in the Holon Region, we let the normal Camerupt feed on nuclear radiation in order to make him a Delta Pokemon." Wallace says as they nod.

**Delta Heatmor: The Sludge Eater Pokemon: Poison and Steel Type. The mechanisms inside of its body allow it to churn acids at high velocity and fire them from its arms.**

"With Manaphy's help, we found this Pokemon in the Helios Sewers." Calreath says.

**Delta Tangrowth: The Tumbleweed Pokemon: Ground and Fighting Type. A vicious Pokémon which spreads its tendrils beneath the ground, ensnaring unsuspecting trespassers. It uses their cries for help to lure more prey.**

"Tangrowth is also trained at Holon Desert, since there is not enough water, so it becomes dried like this." Bonnie says.

**Delta Hydreigon: The Tyrant Cobra Pokemon: Ground and Poison Type. It uses its smaller heads to scout out an area before dominating anything it considers prey. Though females of this species are shy, males should be avoided at all costs.**

"We found this Pokemon in the Slither Forest, and it is a female, so it is a little shy." Wallace says as Ash nods.

**Delta Electivire: The Gargoyle Pokemon: Rock and Dragon Type. Though it has a monstrous appearance, it is welcome to take up residence on rooftops of cathedrals as it will protect its homes from vandalism and thieves.**

"In the Holon Mountains, we let the Pokemon covered by rocks and clay, so it becomes like this." Dawn says.

**Delta Scolipede: The Volcanic Pokemon: Rock and Fire Type. Extremely territorial, when attacking it uses its claws to dig into its opponents and dissolves them with magma.**

"By surviving in the Holon Volcano, it becomes like this." Serena says.

**Delta Kabutops: The Bettle Pokemon: Bug and Dark Type. This Pokémon's changes during evolution led to it becoming a carnivore instead of an herbivore. It hovers above trees in search of prey.**

"In the Holon Jungle, Kabutops starts to prey other Pokemon there, which becomes like this." Arata says.

**Delta Ambipom: The Ghost Arm Pokemon: Ghost and Normal Type. It plays pranks by frightening people with its detachable head. If its spirit leaves its body, its body is left without arms.**

"Ambipom? Is that you?" Ash is surprised, then the Pokemon hugs Ash.

"Yeah, you see, she wants to return to your team." Dawn says. "And we get him to Suntouched City to change her."

**Delta Milotic: The Haunting Pokemon: Ghost Type. It is known to lurk within graveyards. Memories from the life of its skeleton inspire it to ruthlessly protect a worthy master.**

"We took the Pokemon to the Settlement Juliet to change her form, and it goes a little well I guess." Wallace says.

**Delta Amoonguss: The Karakasa Pokemon: Ghost and Dark Type. Though not always malicious in nature, they offer to shield Pokémon from the rain using their arms only to play pranks once the Pokémon's guard has dropped.**

"The Dark Area inside the Holon Jungle causing it to become like this." Serena says.

**Delta Girafarig: The Tormented Pokemon: Steel and Poison Type. The tail's insults temper the Pokémon's iron will, becoming stronger as the Pokémon grows.**

"We also found a trainer who is willing to trade this Pokemon." Red says.

**Delta Maractus: The Robot Pokemon: Steel Type. They move systematically, causing their gears and motors to produce an almost musical sound effect.**

"It has an robot armor surround the body, so it becomes like this." Bonnie says.

**Delta Froslass: The Magma Pokemon: Fire Type. This Pokémon's fiery body contains beautiful obsidian shards. It takes great delight in making elegant glass art using its flames.**

Froslass sees Glalie and blushes a little, then she asks if he wants to have a chat. Glalie nods as they go talking.

**Delta Octillery: The Flamethrower Pokemon: Fire Type. It hides its tentacles behind its beard-like smokescreen and attacks without warning. Against stronger foes, it will grab them and submerge them in lava.**

"Well, instead of the lava, it changes form because of the Hot Springs." Red says. "But the next two is the lava."

**Delta Sableye: The Inferno Pokemon: Fire and Rock Type. It digs deep holes into the earth in search of charcoal and molten rocks, which it uses for food.**

**Delta Aggron: The Furnace Pokemon: Fire and Steel Type. ****It aggressively pursues stronger opponents each and every day. The gouges in its armor generate more flames and allow it to boast more of its strength.**

**Delta Pulse: The Warming Pokemon: Fire and Fairy Type. It is cheerful and warms up its friends using its fiery power.**

**Delta Minun: The Cooling Pokemon: Ice and Fairy Type. It is quite jovial and cools down its friends using its icy power.**

"These two Pokemon are also found at the Battle Frontier, since we found a trainer willing to trade them." Brandon says.

**Delta Toxicroak: The Flame Mouth Pokemon: Fire Type. Its knuckles generate flames so intense that they can be used as fiery knives. Stabbing with these flames can easily melt holes in steel.**

"Thanks to a forest fire, it changes its form." Dawn says.

**Delta Emolga: The Fire Squirrel Pokemon. Fire and Dark Type. ** **On cold nights they spit hot embers on their tails and feet to ignite them. The ensuing blaze can be seen for miles.**

"This Pokemon is also a given from nobody at the Roggan Town." Calreath says.

**Delta Magmortar: The Diver Pokemon: Water and Steel Type. With additional armor, this Pokémon can easily endure pressures at the bottom of the ocean. Its cannons serve as defense from lurking dangerous opponents.**

"We take this Pokemon to Holon Lake and even give him a special armor to protect itself." Dawn says.

**Delta Lilligant Water Form: The Sea Inferno Pokemon: Water and Fire Type. The flame atop its head burns so intensely that not even water can douse it. It has been know to help guide diving humans to safety.**

**Delta Lilligant Fairy Form: The Archangel Pokemon: Fairy and Flying Type. ****Capable of producing massive barriers that provide weaker Pokémon with a sanctuary, it observed the Torren Region from afar during its greatest times of crisis.**

At first it was only a Water form found at the hot springs in the Victory Road, but Arceus gives it the ability to change form.

**Delta Tentacruel: The Toadstool Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. It is seldom seen except when disposing of the remains of carcasses. The sacs on its head produce more poison when it senses a foe nearby.**

"And this one is from the Jungle after feasting on Braviary remains." Arata says.

**Delta Yanmega: The Ogre Flytrap Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Using its wings to generate massive gusts, it blends in with surrounding foliage and tricks prey into seeking shelter beneath its leaves.**

"Well, after letting it be with the Victreebels in the Holon Marsh, it becomes like this." Dawn sighs.

**Delta Mawile: The Enticing Pokemon: Grass and Dark Type. ****Luring foes with its innocence and sweet appearance, it devours them and sends nutrients through the vines on its head.**

"This Pokemon is mutated in the Grasslands." Steven says. "You can see that it is quite dangerous."

**Delta Crustle Berry Form: The Hedge House Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. ****With its powerful pincers, it tills the earth and plants berries from the hedge on its back, creating future homes for itself and its offspring.**

**Delta Crustle Cake Form: The Cake Pokemon. Fairy and Normal Type. ****While it does not mind sharing its pastry with others, it will stab thieves with its fork. Its body is quite cold in order to preserve the freshness of its cake.**

This Pokemon is also gotten by trade in Route 1 as a Cake form, but Arceus gives the berry form.

**Delta Aurorus: The Island Pokemon: Grass and Water Type. This Pokémon willingly offers rides to other Pokémon and ferries them to other islands. It can float in the ocean endlessly so long as the sun is shining.**

Serena says that it is taken to the Lost Pond, and then it becomes in this form.

**Delta Dragonite: The Sea Snake Pokemon: Electric and Water Type. A courageous and kind Pokémon, it braves storms to lead shipwrecked crews to land. It can travel underwater at a speed of 400 knots.**

By sending the Pokemon to Holon Lake, it becomes like this.

**Delta Shiftry: The Discharge Pokemon: Electric Type. It is said to appear suddenly during thunderstorms. When it needs to feed, it will insert its arms into electrical outlets.**

Bonnie says that it is trained at the Holon Mountains, where it gets shocked by the Thunderstorms.

**Delta Blaziken: The Horus Pokemon: Psychic and Flying Type. It soars to amazing heights, storing power that it draws from the sun. Even when it cannot be seen from the ground below, it keeps a watchful eye on those it protects.**

Wallace says that this Pokemon is taken to Holon Pyramid and it becomes in this form.

**Delta Golem: The Golem Pokemon: Psychic and Rock Type. ****Despite possessing no discernible organs, it moves with both a mind and will of its own. It can sense trespassers from the heart of its living space.**

Calreath says that this Pokemon is found at the Ancient Ruins, and he captures it to Ash.

**Delta Ludicolo: The Sage Pokemon: Psychic and Water Type. Its knowledge and strength make it a common source of advice for its community. It produces massive barriers to protect those important to it.**

Calreath says that this Pokemon is also traded back in Helios City.

**Delta Wailord: The Sky Whale Pokemon: Ice and Flying Type. Hail falls over the land below as this Pokémon flies. It is suspected that the phrase "the sky is falling" originated due to its shadow blanketing the ground.**

Serena says that on her way back after training some Delta Pokemon, she encounters it and takes it back to the base.

**Delta Huntail: The Deep Cave Pokemon: Dragon and Dark Type. A savage creature which prefers to live in solitude within dark caves. If another organism ventures into its domain, it will assault them relentlessly.**

**Delta Gorebyss: The South Cave Pokemon: Dragon and Fairy Type. A friendly creature which prefers to share its living space with other cave-dwelling Pokémon. It prefers the warmth of tropical climates.**

Both Pokemon are said to be found in the Whirl Islands and they also join Ash.

**Delta Darmanitan: The Spirit Pokemon: Dark and Ghost Type. When facing weakened foes, it can sometimes possess them by passing through them. It still tries to use doors despite passing straight through them.**

This Pokemon is also trained in dark areas in Holon Jungle.

**Delta Trevenant: The Guardian Pokemon: Fairy and Fighting Type. It guards the forest and would lay down its life to protect weaker Pokémon.**

"This Pokemon is found in the Hidden Grotto back in the Mount. Rose." Serena says.

**Delta Medicham: The Satyr Pokémon: Fairy and Ground Type. A deep love for nature runs through this Pokémon's veins. It will immediately begin dancing to music featuring pipes or cymbals.**

It is also trained at Holon Mountains, where it learns music and changes forms.

**Delta Escavalier: The Candy Cane Pokemon: Fairy Type. It drenches the shell of a Shelmet in its own saliva before wearing it, creating a sugary, white coating. The steel armor is then resistant to Fire-type attacks.**

"Well, like the Pokedex says, is was thanks to a Shelmet that it becomes like this." Serena sighs.

"Wow...so that is all the new Delta Pokemon?" Ash says. "Amazing."

"It sure is..." Alice says.

Then they decide to rest for a night until tomorrow is the day of training.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and in this chapter, I listed almost all the Delta Species that can be caught in the previous areas or Holon Region, since Ash won't be going there except two chapters ago when he captures Reuniclus. The next chapter will have a talk between Ash and Serena. I hope you like it.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: A Talk to Remember

In a morning, Ash is training with all the Pokemon he obtained last night. Ash smiles at all the Pokemon trying so hard to work one another, he then goes to other Pokemon in order to give out some pointers.

"Gothitelle, I know that you haven't mega evolved before, it is fine, just take your time and you will get used to the power."

Gothitelle nods, then Ash sees that both Empoleon goes into a fight with Samurott. He says, "Cut it out. You too. Fighting won't solve anything. Right now you should have a battle if you really want to fight."

The two lowers their heads in shame. And then Ash is tackled by Meganium. Ash laughs, "I am glad to see you as well, Meganium, but what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Professor Sylvan's Lab."

"I brought them here." They see Professor Sylvan comes inside the room with Nora, Zachary, Gladion, Dawn and Serena.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Ash says in surprise.

"Well, I am also a member of a Chosen as well." Sylvan says. "Though my Pokemon is a Pokemon that you haven't seen before."

She show them the Pokemon made by glitches, Nora asks, "What is this Pokemon?"

"It is Missingno." Professor Sylvan says. "This Pokemon suddenly appears inside my Computer and I befriend him."

"That is so cool." Ash says. "I really wanted to talk to you more, but right now I have to work for more. So I see you guys later."

After Ash leaves, Dawn says, "Is he the Ash we used to know? He looks really different..."

Gladion says, "I know what you mean, back in Alola, he is more cheerful and also optimistic, even in the league as well. But after I met him back in the Telnor Town, he feels much mature...and also...he cares more of us...especially Lillie..."

Serena frowns and says, "Speaking of Lillie...she did appear back in Alola..."

"What?" Nora asks. "She was in Alola? But why?"

Serena says, "According to the man...I think his name is Malde or else, he says that she wants revenge...for Ash...she tries to attack Mallow and the others."

Nora asks, "They were the traitors, right? But why? She did manage to injure Brother when we were in the Abyssal Cult Base..."

"I don't know...but when I mentioned Ash, I saw that she flinches a little, it is also why Malde took her away." Serena says.

Nora then turns to Serena, "Speaking of which, as Ash's blood related sibling, I have rights to know. Why did you say those words to him?"

Serena frowns and says, "I didn't mean to say those words at all...at first Professor wanted me to betray Ash, I just thought that it was only a prank...but I didn't know it is a big deal..."

"It sure is a big deal." Zachary says. "Words are like weapons, you think that it is no big deal, but to others, it might be."

Nora nods, "From what I heard from Brother, he did love you ever since childhood. He is just afraid to confess because he didn't want you to think otherwise...the kiss you gave him back in the Airport really gives him an impact, he couldn't stop thinking about you. But then you decided to break it and tells him that it was a goodbye kiss and it is nothing..."

Serena just feels much sadder and Nora continues, "Since I am not my brother, so I can't judge anything about it. But I suggest that you should have a talk with Ash about it."

Serena nods as the group then goes to help him train.

* * *

That night, Ash is sitting near the window, he is thinking the events about Lillie. Pikachu jumps onto his lap and Ash pets him. "I am fine, Pikachu, it is just...I can't believe that it has been almost a month since Lillie was being controlled...and I have yet to save her..."

Ash frowns and looks outside, at the same time, Serena walks inside the room and she says, "Ash? Can we talk?"

Ash turns around and sees Serena, he sighs and says, "Fine...I also have something to ask you."

Serena sits besides Ash, Ash says, "Every time I look at the stars, they shine so bright. They give me courage...but they also give me pain as well..."

Serena is confused, Ash continues, "The courage of moving forward, and the pain of reminding the past...the past when I lost all seven leagues...You told me to give up because I lost 7 leagues, but did you know how I lost all of them?"

Serena shakes her head, then Ash says, "In the Kanto League, I lost to Ritchie, my Charizard doesn't listen to me and he is the one that causes me to forfeit the match. In the Johto League, just like Greninja and Alain's Charizard, my Charizard has a great fight against Blaziken...but we come so close, only to fail...in the Hoenn, it is the same, only that it is Pikachu and the opponent's Meowth..."

Serena is keeping silent, and then Ash continues, "And then in Sinnoh, I have to face Tobias...he uses Darkrai and Latios against my team, how can you beat two Legendaries? At least I managed to do what the other participants couldn't do. I defeated his Darkrai...and in Unova, Pikachu lost to a Riolu who then evolves into Lucario...and you knew the rest."

Ash laughs weakly. "So close...always so close...to see my dream almost come true, only to fail in the end...and because of it, I was treated as weak by you guys..."

"Ash...I..." Serena says.

"I can't forget what you said to me, even though Persephone, the Darkrai Cult Leader tried to wipe out my memories, she didn't wipe them out. I had to think about your words every night..." Ash says while turning away.

Serena says, "I am sorry, Ash...I just thought that..."

"You just thought that I was dense?" Ash asks. "Which is why you said those words? Since it might not hurt me much? You really are naive."

"Then why didn't you say back in Kalos? Or after Alola?" Serena asks.

"It is hard to say it out, you know." Ash says. "Then why didn't you say as well? Isn't it the same reason that I didn't tell you?"

Serena stops as she can only nod. Ash says, "As for in Alola...I also met a girl, I have the same feelings to her like to you...I couldn't choose one of you, which is why I didn't tell you."

Serena frowns and says, "Let me guess, Lillie?"

Ash can only nod. Serena asks, "Can you tell me about her?"

Ash says, "In the first day we met, I saw her almost being crashed by the Tauros, so I helped her, and it was our first meeting. Then I attended the school, she had a Pokephobia, so I tried to help her conquer her fear, which is why I often went to her house. We took care of the egg, which hatched into Snowy, her first Pokemon and Alolan Vulpix, and it is the reason why Gladion is fine for me being close to her...she also has amnesia, so we walked together back in Alola in order to help her find her memories...it is memorable, except that their mother is being kidnapped by Nihilego."

"Sounds like you and her had a lot of adventures..." Serena can't help but feel a little jealous. "When did your feelings for her grow?"

"It is when Professor Kukui and Professor Burent's wedding, we kinda danced with each other..." Ash confessed. "It is then I had doubts about my love. Since I had never danced with you..."

"Yeah, at that time when we were going to dance, it ends." Serena sighs.

"And I am sorry about that..." Ash says. "After the Alola League...I didn't think that she would go to Torren, after all, they were on a search for their father...not only that, she had saved me from the Darkrai Cult with Mew..."

Ash frowns, "She saved me from the darkness...but I couldn't save her from hers..."

Serena nods and says, "I am sure that you will save her, just remember what you said, never give up until it is over."

Ash looks at her, Serena sighs, "To be honest, I am really jealous of her, but after hearing about how you talk about her...maybe she is the one you loved."

"Serena..."

"I know it is going to hurt me, but what can I do? I already hurt you." Serena says. "Take care of her, she is lucky to have you."

Ash then nods and gives her a friendly hug. He says, "Thank you, I really need that."

"Anytime." Serena says.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and in this chapter, I give you guys a talk between Ash and Serena. This is the Aureliashipping, but I have to make the Amourshipping in this story end peacefully so that the former shipping can grow. I hope you like it. The next chapter is the gym.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Amphitrite Gym Battle

A week has past as they haven't heard of the cults doing anything bad, much to their relief. Ash has finished training with his Pokemon, though not very perfect, but good enough to face the upcoming challenges.

Ash, Gladion, Nora, Emily, Taen, Zachary and Alice walk towards the Amphitrite Gym, there, they see Calreath waiting for them in front of the swamp like field.

"Ash, Nora. It's good to see you. How was your... er... training?"

"It goes really well. But we should know by challenging this gym." Nora says.

"I see. So are you ready for our battle? I'm anxious to get started! Ahem." Calreath sighs and says, "Greetings Challenger. My name is Calreath."

Alice whispers to Taen. "He already knows them, why bother introducing himself again?"

"Stupid Gym rules." Taen says.

"My Gym isn't just a Water-gym. I focus on Water in every possible way. The ocean, the lakes, the rivers. And yes, even the rain that fills them. The rain is one of the most important natural forces in the world. It keeps the world alive and healthy, and keeps the water cycle going. But it's also one of the most destructive- and I'm about to show you why. Let's do it. How about we have a double battle, with you two versus me?"

"Are you sure? Uncle?" Ash asks. "Then it should be fine."

Then as the battle begins, Calreath sends out Politoed and Greninja. Ash sends out Typhlosion and Nora sends out Leavanny with the armor.

"I see you have the Armor made by Anastasia...but that is not going to stop me." He takes out the Key stone and says, "Mega Evolve!"

Ash and Nora are surprised to see Politoed's mega evolution, which has a big cloud as its blanket and a crown on its head. "This is going to get tough..."

"I agree." Nora says.

Ash also mega evolves his Typhlosion, with training, its mega stone won't emit any energy. Politoed's Hydro Pump makes a lot of damage to both of the Pokemon, but Typhlosion uses Thunder, which also goes really well in the rain, it gives a lot of damage to Politoed. Greninja's swift moves also gets trapped with Leavanny's Sticky Web attack. Then a Grass Whistle and the Zap Cannon defeats the Politoed. So the next Pokemon is Heliolisk.

Heliolisk's Hyper Voice gives a lot of damage to Leavanny, causing it to faint. Nora sends out Flygon next and also mega evolves it. As for Greninja, it manages to break through the Sticky Web, but with Flygon's Earthquake hits him, it faints. Dragonite is the next Pokemon.

Dragonite uses Outrage, causing both Ash and Nora's Pokemon to be in serious damage. Flygon manages to hold on, but Typhlosion faints. Ash sends out Delta Pikachu as his next Pokemon. Delta Pikachu uses Draining Kiss on Dragonite, which causes it to faint in the end. So Calreath sends out Goodra as his fifth Pokemon.

Heliolisk manages to use Grass Knot to make Flygon fall, but Nora gives him the Hyper Voice, with the Amplifier, it raises attack, and then Heliolisk faints.

"Ash, Nora. Now this guy wants to battle you." Calreath says as Manaphy comes to the field.

"Manaphy? Are you sure?" Ash asks.

"I want to battle papa." Manaphy nods.

And much to their surprise, Manaphy's Heart Swap causes Pikachu and Flygon to be confused, letting Goodra use Infestation and Muddy Water to finish them off.

Ash and Nora look at each other and nod, Nora sends out Celebi, while Ash sends out someone really interesting.

"Mew?" Calreath says. "If I remember correctly, it is Lillie's Chosen Pokemon, right?"

Ash frowns a little and says, "Yes, King Vesryn takes me to her...ever since Lillie is possessed, Mew was in the cave alone training. I took her with me so that we could go save Lillie together.

"I see." Calreath says.

Mew transforms into Celebi so that there are two Celebis that Calreath has to face. Manaphy works really hard to try using Heart Swap and Water Pulse, but since both are now Celebi, it doesn't affect much to them. In the end, both Pokemon are fainted.

"Manaphy and Goodra are unable to battle, Mew and Celebi win, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum and Nora Ketchum!"

"We did it, brother." Nora cheers.

"Yeah." Ash says.

"Geez, when Diana told me that you beat her, I didn't know that you two are this good. But you really are fantastic. You'll be a great addition to our group. Here's your badge!"

Ash and Nora get the Rainstorm Badge, then Calreath says, "Now you have one more badge to get in order to get into the league and defeat Perfection Cult...but..."

"But since Dad is missing, we don't actually have an eighth Gym Leader to face." Nora frowns.

"Just where did Dad go?" Ash also frowns.

"We have no idea. But in the meantime though, I guess y-" Calreath says, but then they hear a sound. "Attention please! Your attention please! Broadcasting starting in two minutes."

"What?" Calreath is confused.

The group goes outside and sees Dawn rushing towards them.

"Dawn, what is going on here?" Gladion asks.

"It's the big TV on that tower! Someone's doing a broadcast!"

"What? That is illegal! We haven't used that TV in years." Calreath says.

And much to their shock, they see on the TV, Zachary's face is on the screen.

"Not him again!" Zachary groans.

"What? Zachary?" Dawn is confused.

"No, that is the Infernal Cult Leader, Zenith. He is also an expert of controlling people." Ash says.

"No wonder that people are acting weird here." Dawn says as they look around, all the people in the Amphitrite City except the Timeless are looking weird.

"Thank you. People of Amphitrite City. You may recognize me. I'm Zachary, your friendly neighborhood librarian. I'm also in charge of spearheading the vaccine movement. It's our goal to shut out this... heh... infernal Deoxys disease from all over. However, there are some people who have resisted me time and time again."

Just then, Ash, Gladion, Nora, Damian, Diana, Calreath, Alice and Emily's face are on the screen. "Not only are they unvaccinated, which is dangerous enough, but they've been trying to convince people to stay endangered! My friends, we cannot allow this to continue."

Just then, they hear Zenith giving an menacing laugh. "You hate them now! Battle them into submission. Make him pay and then bring them to me! Target them! Their friends as well! Do this anyway you can! Oh and... why not. Keep fighting until all of Amphitrite is safe! Thank you for watching this emergency broadcast."

After the broadcast is done, Gladion can only yells, "Fuck..."

"Oh nonono..." Nora says as they see that the citizens are rushing towards them.

"We have to escape." Ash yells, using their Pokemon, they sweep through the citizens and rush into the Crystal Caves.

* * *

"Just great." Damian says. "Now that guy uses Zachary's face to control them..."

"But it just gives us an advantage, we can use Zachary's help to stop them." Taen says.

Zachary says, "But in order to do so, we must stop my brother first. Since the broadcast is going on wide, so I can only free those who are near to me."

"I am so lost...what's going on here..." Nora says as they turn to her.

"There's no way people will actually do that, right? How can Zenith possibly think this will work?"

"But people are fighting...it actually worked..." Ash says.

"I think we should head over there." Red says. "We can't hope to beat someone who could do something like that. No, we can't give up. If there's a chance to win, then we absolutely have to take it."

Damian says, "I guess we have to climb Mount Rose. That's the way to Deyraan Town. We're chosen by legends! Zenith doesn't stand a chance. Right?"

"Of course not." Gladion says, and then they start to form a plan.

* * *

**Well, things start to get ugly, and in the next chapter, we are going to start with the Infernal Cult battle. I hope you like this chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Perfection's Redemption

Once the group secretly disguises themselves, they head towards Mt. Rose's Base. But then they see there are people who are guards that are checking people who are going into the mountains.

"That security checkpoint was not here a week ago..." Damian says. "We used to be able to go up and down the mountain freely. It's...kind of suspicious that it's only here now that the Infernal Cult is playing their hand."

"You're right." Zachary says. "He has been using the vaccines- or whatever that actually are- work, but we don't want to play it risky."

"You are right." Ash says. "But what should we do?"

"What about we give you a hand?" Just then, they see a girl standing in front of them. Taen says, "Yuki?"

"Long time no see, Taen." Yuki says.

"Just great, Yuki the Elite 4. How did you find us?" Nora asks.

"We tracked you through your mega rings." Yuki says. Much to the shock of them. "What? You thought they were free gifts? You knew the old expression: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Fine, just what Reukra wants?" Emily asks.

"He has an important announcement to make, which also requires your help if you don't mind. And you do know where our base was." Yuki says. "I am sure that we can come to an arrangement."

After she leaves, Gladion asks, "Should we trust her?"

"We can't just... go somewhere, can we? There's always thirty things to do before we get there. We can't trust them. But... we should probably see what they want. I'll head over. It's not like we have to agree to what they offer." Nora says.

* * *

After taking the new Emolga Taxi back to Helios City, they see that Reukra is there with Tory, Red, and much to their surprise, Harmony.

"Mom?" Taen asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Taen, it is good to see you again, I was asked by your father to come here." Harmony sighs. "I really want this to get over with."

"Well, this brings back memories. It was you and that Deoxys girl last time, though, wasn't it? What was her-" Reukra says.

" Don't you dare say her name. It's your fault she's like that." Ash yells.

"Relax, Ash." Red says. "We will fix her."

Reukra says, "Heh, a bit of spark. Adorable. Now about the reason I asked you here." He turns around and says, "I have information that could help you. It'll help you find your friends _and_ get up the mountain. I don't want much in return, just two small favors. I want your time to test something, once again."

"What is it?" Ash asks.

"I have data on all your battles, and I knew that you gained some Pokemon." He says. "I made Pokemon, experimental versions of them, anyways. But I couldn't create any perfect Pokemon. You on the other hand, you have Arceus, the Insurgent Pokemon."

Ash just stares at him, he says, "From the original dragon, to Mewtwo, to Delta Species, to armors... They've all fallen short. Nothing was as perfect as I needed it to be. The legends say Arceus created the universe. _The_ strongest Pokemon of all time. As I'm sure you know, the domain of a legendary Pokemon is tied to its artifact."

He takes the Azure Flute and they widen their eyes, even Arceus. "Where did he get that Flute?"

"I don't know how my Elite 4 stumbled across such an incredible artifact, but I'm thankful they didn't know how to use it. Could you imagine the disaster the world would be with Arceus under control? But me, on the other hand...Everything I have done is for Perfection. All I have to do is to play the flute, but I am no Musician."

"What do you want with Arceus?" Nora asks.

Reukra then opens a cell door in the base, and much to their surprise, a Volcarona is there.

"A Volcarona?" Ash says.

"This Volcarona is in danger." Reukra says. "And I wanted it to become a Delta Species in its free will."

"What?" Damian asks, "He wants to be a Delta?"

"Reukra, what is going on?" Harmony asks. "And what is with you and Delta Pokemon?"

Reukra says, "After you left me, Harmony...I lost everything. I was about to commit Suicide, but I didn't. It is because of him. Volcarona is in truth the Pokemon that truly stands by its side."

Taen says, "Really?"

"But it wants to be a Delta Species, which is why I have created this Perfection Cult. I wanted to fulfill its wishes, and I decided to experiment on Pokemon."

Reukra touches its wings and says, "I tried everything...Starting from Delta Starters, Mega Evolution, Armors, Z moves, and the Original Dragon...all are failed, and Volcarona is getting weaker day after day..."

They start to feel sympathy to him. Arceus then shows herself and says, "Very well...if you want me to make it a Delta...then I will do it."

Everyone is surprised that Arceus shows up, and then Arceus changes the Pokemon, it becomes darker and spooky. Delta Volcarona also feels its energy coming back, it starts to move a little and then stands up.

"Volcarona..." Volcarona looks at Reukra, who nods and the Pokemon gives him a hug. "I am sorry..."

The others also see this heartwarming scene. Harmony says, "Reukra..."

"Harmony...I am sorry..." Reukra says with a frown. And much to their shock, Harmony hugs Reukra. "I am sorry as well...I didn't know your pain..."

Taen also gives the two a hug, and everyone is happy for the reunion. Volcarona looks at Ash, it screeches and Reukra turns to it.

"Volcarona?" Reukra looks at the Pokemon, who looks at Ash and then Reukra. Reukra sighs and says, "Ash, right? I can trust you to take care of this Pokemon for me?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"Volcarona...it thinks that you are worthy for it to be its trainer. Take good care of it."

Ash turns to Volcarona, who nods back. Then Ash captures the Pokemon.

**Delta Volcarona: The Apocalypse Pokemon. Dark and Poison Type. ****Contact with humans causes it to release lethal toxins into the air for miles. Experiments suggest that it can warp space and summon black holes.**

Not only that, Ash also gets an armor of the Pokemon. Taen asks, "Father, what about you?"

Reukra says, "Perfection Cult is no more. Which is the reason the others aren't here." This causes surprise to everyone. Harmony smiles as her known husband is back.

"Right now Zenith is the most powerful human being alive. He has some sort of ability that lets him take control of others- using a Psychic-type pokemon, maybe. I know that the hard way. He took the shard of the crystal we found."

"What? You mean...you don't have the crystal?" Gladion asks.

"No. Apparently, one of our scientists was a double agent for him. None of us have any clue where this power comes from. No Psychic-type I know can control people on this level... and now that he has a piece of the crystal, I don't know how far his power can extend...but right now. He is scared."

"Scared?" Damian is confused.

"The virus he created extends life by strengthening the body and its resistance. This improved immune system seems to let the victim actually... ignore Zenith's power." Tory says. "However, the Vaccine wasn't doing anything."

He takes the vaccine and Harmony asks, "Where did you get it?"

"I've stolen it, and studied it. It's a complete dud. I have a hunch his control booths and checkpoints have something to do with his ability." Reukra says.

"But right now Harmony's father or Lillie should be able to get you up the mountain. I've been tracking their location. I can-" Tory says.

"Wait, you knew where they were this whole time? You didn't tell me?" Harmony asks Reukra says.

"He is the chosen of Deoxys, not me." Reukra says back. "And he can only read the signals emit when using their abilities."

"They have the same signature as Deoxys, and I'm sure there's no Deoxys around here." Tory says. "I have tried to contact them, but all I did is to tell them to meet you guys in Mt. Rose."

"It is fine." Ash says. "That is enough."

"Another thing." Tory takes the viral to Ash. "We have finished the antidote of the virus on Malde and Lillie. But you have to shot them in dark, or else it won't work."

"The dark you say?" Emily asks. "How are we going to shoot them in dark since they are swift?"

Ash says, "Anyways, thank you." He takes the Viral and then Arceus keeps it in the dark. Then Reukra goes with Harmony back to Sonata City for rekindle their relationship and for the others, they go to Mt. Rose.

* * *

**I made a major change, Perfection Cult in my story is disbanded for now. So Ash only needs to face three more, or two if you don't count Nyx. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Mt. Rose Climb

Ash and his friends arrive at the Mt. Rose's Base, they didn't see any signs of Malde or Lillie. " ...they're not here yet. I've been waiting for ages. What if... what if they don't show? What is Reukra l-" Nora says.

"There they are." Malde and Lillie appear in front of them, and since Zachary is the first time seeing them, he can't help but feel a little weird.

"Lillie..." Ash mutters, remembering the last encounter that she injured him.

"Let's get down to business. You need us to get up the mountain. And we need the shards of the Augur's Crystal. So if we-" Malde says, but Alice cuts him off.

"What, no! Absolutely no! We can't do that."

"...what do _you_ know about the crystal?" Malde asks.

Emily knows that they are in trouble, she says, "Um...she means..."

"I am not asking you to get it for us." Malde says.

"Wait, what?" Damian says in confusion.

"We just don't want it in Zenith or Persephone's hands. Once it's in your hands- or anyone else's- we can acquire it easily." Malde says.

"I... okay. We're not pushovers, you know." Nora says.

"Mhmm. Go, Lillie. Disguise yourself. Go through the checkpoint and get this over with." Suddenly, the tentacles on Lillie disappears, but she looks emotionless and then walks away.

After a while, the ladder appears from the top of the mountain. Malde says, "Perfect. That ladder should get you up and down the mountain without having to go through the checkpoint."

"Um...thank you for your help?" Gladion asks.

Malde starts to walk off, but pauses. He says, "Your sister, she doesn't talk much anymore. I'm sorry if we've caused you pain. But she's happier now."

Gladion feels a little annoyed, he says, "Are... you controlling her? Did she... choose to leave us?"

"I didn't say she choose, but she is happier." Malde then disappears.

Emily says, "Gladion?"

"That jerk...The next time I see him, I really want to strangle him for twisting Lillie's mind..." Gladion clenches his fists.

"No..." Ash says as they all turn around and face him.

"What do you mean no?" Nora asks her brother.

"If she is really happier like that...I guess we should leave her." Ash says with a tear in his face.

This causes them to get shocked. "Ash? What are you talking about?" Damian asks.

"Yeah, we have been working so hard to save her, you want to throw her away?" Taen asks.

But before Ash can reply, Gladion grabs his collar and says, "You...I guess I was wrong, I should let Lillie befriend you..."

"It ... it hurts, but it would be the right thing to do." Ash says, then he shows his determined face and says, "But it has to be her choice."

Gladion suddenly drops him into the ground. Ash continues, "I need to know if this is what she wants. I can't just abandon her. I swear I'm going to find her and I _will_ get her to talk. But for now..."

Ash stands up and says, "Let's go show these cultists how to _actually_ cure a disease!"

The others nod as they start to climb the ladder. Gladion says, "Ash, I am sorry, I know that you won't abandoned Lillie..."

"It is fine." Ash smiles.

* * *

Back in the Selene City, Tobias and Diana are talking. Diana says, "I wonder how Ash is doing now."

"He should be fine, with his friends, he can beat Zenith and his cult for sure." Tobias replies.

Just then, Calreath rushes into the room as Diana is surprised. "Calreath? What? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'd like to be, but the people of Amphitrite sort of have a different plan for my life nowadays. There's no time to explain. I've already seen the people of Selene City eyeing me, too. They must have seen the broadcast Zenith put out."

"What broadcast?" Tobias asks.

"It is a long story, but I'll tell you on the way." Calreath says. "Also, bring the Legendaries, we may need their help as well."

Diana and Tobias nod as Cresselia and Darkrai are back into their Pokeballs. But when they leave the gym, Persephone appears behind a wall.

"I knew it...I KNEW IT!" Persephone says. "I KNEW Darkrai was following my awful brother and sister around. I KNEW they were luring it in somehow."

She yells, "I could have been a member as well! Just why? Why didn't Darkrai choose me?"

She punches the wall, much to Zoroark's surprise. "There's got to be something else going on. What does Tobias have that I don't? What does Diana have that I don't that Darkrai is after? Doesn't matter. I'm going to tail them. I'm going to bring them to justice for what they did to me."

She then laughs menacingly, "Then Darkrai will be mine!"

* * *

With facing the harsh coldness and the heat, the group reaches the Dayraan Town.

"So we have arrived..." Ash says. "Dayraan Town."

"Yeah, when we go to the Rose Crater, then we will find the Infernal Base." Zachary says.

Just then, they hear someone says, "Alle Hoopa Ring!" And then a pile of snow comes from the sky and cover them.

After popping their heads out of the snow, Ash asks, "Who did this?"

"Are you surprised?" Then a Pokemon comes from the sky. Alice says, "What...a Hoopa?"

"Hoopa is Dad's partner." Nora says, "What is he doing here?"

"I told you not to do this again, Hoopa." Just then, they see Marey and Baraz walking towards them. Ash asks, "Maray? Baraz?"

"It is good to see you again, Ash." Marey says. "Though I am sorry that Hoopa is playing pranks with you again."

"Yeah..." Ash says with a groan. Nora asks, "Brother, who are they?"

Then Ash tells what happened in the Dahara City, and then Taen says, "Are you serious? 10 Legendaries fighting in a city?"

"Yeah, but thanks to Arceus that they are return to normal." Ash says. "By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

Marey says, "You do know that Adam is Hoopa's chosen, right?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, you know my Dad?" Ash asks.

"We do know. Before he became the Chosen, it was our Grandfather. But that is when he visited our city, he was chosen by Hoopa. But the truth is, Hoopa couldn't come with him because of the rings, so he would sometimes come to us...until last year he got missing."

"So Hoopa was one of the reasons why Dad sometimes went missing?" Nora asks. "I can't believe that he would hide a lot of secrets to me."

"Well, that is like him." Baraz says. "But Ash, the reason I called you here is to ask you to return Hoopa to your father and this Prison Bottle."

Ash takes the Bottle and says, "But why now?"

"We have seen the prophecy." Marey says. "It is better that Hoopa goes with him."

"Okay." Ash says, then the siblings thank him and leave using the Hoopa Ring, and Ash temporary captures the Pokemon.

* * *

Since it is night time, Ash and the others take a rest in the Pokemon Center, thanks to Zachary, he manages to break Nurse Joy and the visitors inside the Pokemon Center from control, so they can have a rest.

But Ash can't sleep, he is looking at the Prison Bottle, the Quartz Flute, and the seven mysterious scrolls. Two of them are obtained during the training, when he goes to Holon Volcano and Misty Way to conquer it.

"So that is only one more scroll to unlock Meloetta's ability..." Ash sighs. "Mom...Dad...Lillie...I promise. I will save all of you, so we can be together again..."

Nora comes to Ash, she asks, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah...I was thinking..." Ash sighs.

"Well, I want to ask you a question." Nora says. "The person that you said that you love, it is Lillie, right?"

Ash starts to blush and he asks, "Why do you think?"

"It is obvious." Nora smirks. "During our journey, you care deeply for her."

Ash says, "It is true...of all the females, I don't know why, I feel a lot when she is by my side...the feeling makes me really nervous, until I know that I fall in love with her."

"That is why we are going to save her, I am sure she also loves you." Nora says. "But for now, we should rest so we can stop Infernal Cult."

Ash nods as he goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Well, Ash has his father's Hoopa, which means that Ash has the three stuff that reminds of his parents and Lillie. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Infernal Cult battle.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Infernal Cult

Once the group arrives at the cave that leads to the Infernal Base, they see Calreath, Diana, Tobias, Dawn and Serena coming with them. Damian asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We think that you will need some help." Dawn says.

"The Infernal Cult works from here. This is where the broadcast signal came from. It's like a maze in there, we have to be careful." Tobias says.

"We split up." Calreath says. "Ash, you go with Diana, Nora, with me. Damian, you with Tobias, Gladion, you with Emily. Zachary, you with Serena, Alice, you and Taen."

The others nod, Tobias says, "Good, the main priority is finding a way to reverse whatever mind control he's got the region in. But if you see Zenith, get him. There's no way he should last against twelve legend-users, no matter how strong he is. Ash beat him before, after all."

Once they get inside, they split up. Diana says, "As long as we're careful, and more importantly, _quiet_, we'll be fine. We'll meet up with them and... yeah. Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." But as Ash and Diana walk one step forward, they hear a sound. "Stop here!"

The two pale as they turn around, Persephone appears in front of them.

"Persephone...not now..." Diana groans, as well as Ash, since they already have one Cult leader to deal with, and here comes the second one.

"You've been lying to me this whole time. I finally bit the bullet. I followed you, I had to know. Wherever you go... Darkrai is always there. Following you, admiring you. How Dia? How do you do it...and now you are back to the Infernal Cult?"

"I told you that we are-" Diana says, but she is cut off.

"_You abandoned me here, Dia! You left me! Cresselia is sent to save all of us! _ But no, you and Brother were too scared!"

Ash says, "Persephone, please be quiet. They'll hear us."

"I am DONE being silenced by you. I spent three years under that freak's control after you and Brother were too scared to help. We were cultists! Don't you remember how awful it was? You left me in that hell, and you expect easy forgiveness? Do you know what I had to do to escape? How I-"

"You'd know, I want to know how you escaped as well." Zenith comes with two more people behind him. Ash says, "Great, just great."

"I don't appreciate the name-calling, the freak as well. I am not a freak. I know we're enemies, but let's try and be polite to one another, hmm? Guards?"

Just then, three of them appears and Zenith says, "Lead our fine guests here into their rooms. You'll love it here. We have complimentary butlers and a nice heated pool. I'm afraid the lighting is a little bit different than the rooms under your base, Persephone."

Persephone pales a little as memories flows into her mind, then both she and Diana are taken. Before Ash is taken, Zenith says, "Hopefully, Ash Ketchum will prefer my prison."

* * *

As Ash wakes up after being captured, he only sees that he is in a jail and Zenith is standing in front of him. "You looked comfy, I told you that you would enjoy your stay."

Ash can only pretends that he is controlled, so he didn't say a word. "I'm disappointed you had to hear all of that. I'm sure you've figured out my ability. Mind control is such an ugly term... I prefer "mind optimization". And plus- it's not perfect. I need someone's DNA to do it."

He scratches his chin and says, "And now I have yours, funny how that works, isn't it? In fact, I have the DNA of almost everyone in the region, thanks to the vaccine. I really owe Reukra one. Fake vaccines are such a convenient excuse for getting the DNA of everyone in Torren."

He sighs, "I was worried at first, Diana was able to escape- it seems that legendaries are strong enough to let their trainers resist my control. I was worried you would be the same. But then I heard that prophecy. Of course, you thought that meant you had a traitor in your midst. But now you know about my ability...we're going to have some fun...I'm going to keep drilling you, constantly reinforcing my power onto you until your mind becomes mine."

Just then, he starts to play with Ash, Ash feels humiliated, but he can't let him know that he is not in his control. So he really did what he wanted. Much to his relief, an explosion occurs and Zenith turns around.

"...okay, then. This can wait. It seems like a fight is breaking out down the hall. I'll be right back. It seems my idiot brother and the others are found." Zenith grits his teeth.

He turns to the guard, "You, guard him, don't talk to him. Don't look at him. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

After Zenith leaves, Ash is not moving as he needs to keep pretending, a few minutes later, Zenith comes back with a grunt.

"How is our prisoner doing?" Zenith asks.

"He is doing fine, sir." The guard says.

"Good, you can rest now." Just then, Zenith punches the guard, causing him to faint. And then he quickly uses his fingerprint to unlock the door, freeing Ash.

"Zachary?" Ash asks.

Zachary and Serena then show themselves to Ash, they say, "Talk later, quick, use Mew's powers to transform yourself into an Infernal Cultist."

Ash nods as he sends out Mew to do so. And then he transforms himself into an Infernal Cultist. The group walk outside of the prison cell and then Zachary also changes himself into a grunt. The three of them walk towards the road and then they see Zenith rushing towards them.

"You three, wait." The three flinches and turns around. Zenith says, "The prisoner's escaped. You know, the one kid who could actually take us down? The _one kid_ who I asked you incompetents to guard?"

"But sir..." Serena says, "We saw you rushing into the cell with another grunt..."

Zenith hears the words, he clicks his teeth. "Damn it...it must be my stupid brother and his partner... Our big announcement starts soon. We can't have them interfering. You three are going to guard me. Quickly, we are going to the studio room."

The others nod as Zachary rushes away. Ash, Serena and Zachary are keep running until they see two people locked up in the cell.

"Hey, Garbodor face!" They recognize the voice as Nora, they see Calreath is locked with her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. I'm just-"

"Wait, Nora. Ash? Is that you?" Calreath says, then Nora is surprised to see Zachary, Serena and Ash in disguises.

"What? But how?" Nora asks.

"Long story, but I was saved and Mew transformed me." Ash syas.

"Wow. That's actually a pretty awesome ability. Manaphy could get me out at any time. I'm just waiting for a time where I won't just... y' know, get caught and put right back in." Calreath says.

"Then we have better hurry, Zenith is making an announcement." Zachary says.

"Listen, I heard that he will have four guards with him, so listen, I have an idea." Ash says.

After explaining, Calreath says, "Perfect, this might work. Go on, follow them. I'll join you in a bit."

* * *

The didn't see anyone of his friends, so they think that they were escaping. Ash, Serena and Zachary reach the place where Zenith is making an announcement.

"Let's get this started. How do I look?" Zenith asks.

"You look fantastic sir. Your hair looks great." The reporter who is controlled says.

"Glad to hear it. Are the cameras rolling?" Zenith asks.

"They will be in a second, sir. Just give us a moment to-" Just then, Manaphy appears in front of them and blocks the camera.

"... ... ...what. Is that... a Manaphy? What is a legendary Pokemon doing here?"

"It should be obvious." They see the fourth Cultist laughs.

"That voice...It's the prisoner? How did you escape?" Zenith asks.

"Heart Swap, man. It's Manaphy's ability, a move only it can learn. In battle, it switches the stat changes of two pokemon, but outside... Well, whoever was standing here is in whatever prison cell where you kept me. Ash, Serena, Zachary, you can come out too. Give me a hand."

As the three of them show themselves, Zenith grits his teeth and says, "...I should have realized. Of course you would use your pixies to bust your way out. Not that it matters. The entire region is under my control, as well as two of the most powerful pokemon in existence- Heatran and Groudon. A prophecy and the future itself protect me."

As the two Pokemon appear, Serena says, "He even got Heatran?"

"This is bad..." Ash says.

"Remember: It is you who told me that the oracle tell that the chosen one would join my cult! I'll tear you four apart, one Pokemon at a time! So... who wants to go first?" Zenith asks.

Zachary says, "It is obviously a trap..."

"You said first, like you would stand a chance against me." Calreath says as he stands on top of the table. "You're the leader of the Infernal Cult- you use Fire- and Ground-types. I run a rain gym. You won't last five seconds."

"All right, we use the table." Zenith says as he stands on top of the table as well. He turns to the camera men. "You two better get this on camera. I want the entire region to see me throttle the person I told them to hate. 3... 2... 1...Just kidding."

Zenith smirks as he pulls a lever, and then Calreath falls down.

"Uncle Calreath?" Zachary gasps as he can't see anything through the hole.

"Well, do you think I was going to battle him? I don't take risks when I can help it. This isn't a game. That trap door opens to deep into the base. Very deep."

Ash says, "Which means that whoever Uncle Calreath's using the body goes into deep...you see Manaphy's ability is to change the humans' mind, so now you do that, Uncle Calreath just got back to the prison cell with Nora."

Zenith realizes that he is tricked, he gets frustrated and says, "Grr...that is it...I won't let this be easy for you three. I will beat you!"

He sends out Excadrill, Chandelure, Blaziken and Volcarona. Ash sends out Torterra and Hydreigon, Serena sends out Milotic and Diancie, Zachary sends out Camerrupt and Keldeo.

Ash's Torterra is facing Groudon, Groudon changes into Primal Form, causing its Water Attacks not to use, and then Groudon uses Precipices Blades on Torterra. Hydreigon is facing Volcarona, and Volcarona's Giga Drain is absorbing the Pokemon badly.

Serena's Milotic uses Aqua Ring to heal itself, but then Chandelure's Will-O-Wisp is hurting it again. Diancie is facing Heatran with a disadvantage, but it manages to use Diamond Storm.

Both Blaziken are mega evolved and they are having a combat, since they don't want to fall, while Keldeo is facing Excadrill, who tries to use Iron Head, but blocked by Sacred Sword.

Ash's Pokemon are struggling hard as well as everyone. Ash says, "Guys, we can't give up until it's over." He yells as he takes out the Z Crystal, much to Zenith's surprise. "Is that..."

Ash does the pose and yells, "Torterra! This is our full power! Tectonic Rage!"

Torterra growls a little and then it charges at Groudon, then it slashes it into the underground and then shoots it to Zenith, causing it to fall down to the ground with the Red Orb falling from his hands as well as the Magma Stone. At the same time, Groudon and Heatran are back to normal and the other four Pokemon Zenith owns fainted.

"Impossible..." Zenith says, he tries to stand up, but he can't. "...and now I can't even stand up. Slumped against my pokemon. How embarrassing."

"Mr. Zenith, sir?" A grunt comes in and then Zenith says, "...can I help you? Your timing isn't great."

"Oh, wonderful, it seems like Ash Ketchum and his friends beat you already. How perfect-with all the lose ends tied up."

Zachary asks, "Who are you?"

"Oh, Zenith, I thought that her plan wouldn't work. I shouldn't have doubted her. I guess you really are blind."

"What are you talking about?" Zenith asks.

Just then, the grunt takes his suit off, and much to everyone's shock as well as Arceus. "No..."

"You're the prophet. From the library. Ugh... you're not... real...?" Zachary asks.

"Of course not, dude. Who would ever believe that crap? Man, I had thought you figured it out when you mentioned L Frank Baum. You know what book he wrote, right? The Wizard of Oz... and do you remember the plot twist of that story? The wizard was fake, there was no magic. Just a single man pulling some strings. A few flashy lights, fancy explosions, timed smoke. It's really eas to fake an amazing effect."

"...so there was no prophecy?" Zenith asks.

"Who knows?" The prophet shrugs. "Maybe there really was one, a long time ago. A hero that would rise up and defeat the cults- it seems to be coming true, after all. But the one I told you, definitely a fake. I also found it with her help of course. And that part was now used so you'd drop your guard long enough for them to beat you."

Zenith asks, "You're working for Her, aren't you? She's been plotting against me this whole time."

"Sure am. She sure was." The Oracle says.

"Don't you know what happens if she wins? Everything goes! Our existence, our world...all of it would be destroyed." Zenith yells.

"Meh. She'll help me through those minor setbacks. Plus, I was promised a fortune." The oracle says.

"Who is the she you guys have mentioned?" Ash starts to get impatient.

"My boss, she pioneered all of this from the beginning. She gave him his freaky powers, and it's thanks to her they didn't work on you."

"Are you guys Cultists?" Zachary asks.

"No, I'm not a cultist. I guess the best word would be mercenary. But the person I work for... you do not want to get on her bad side. Really, it's Her fault the cults ever existed in the first place, when you think about it. She gave him the powers, and it is thanks to her that the Cults exist."

He then tries to leave, " After all... the Infernal Cult came first. You'll meet her eventually, don't worry. But for now, you have a job to do. Looking around now, I see an unconscious man with some touchable blood, and broadcasting equipment." They see Zenith now fainted on the floor.

"You have maybe a couple minutes to disband the Infernal Cult completely before Groudon gets hold of the equipment. Let's see what you can make of that, eh, MacGuyver?" Then the oracle disappears.

Ash says, "He is right, we have to free everyone from Zenith's control."

"But what should we do?" Serena asks. Then the two of them turn to Zachary.

"Zachary, you are the only one who can stop him, as his twin, you have similar DNAs."

"Okay." Zachary says as he goes towards the camera. At the same time, Ash finds the Crystal Piece inside Zachary, he takes it and smiles, "We got the second one."

"Yeah." Serena says.

* * *

After the control is over, the camera man says, "I guess this is it? It is hard to think that Infernal Cult's hold on the region just...vanishing...that easily."

"Yeah..." Ash says.

"Ash!" Just then, they see Calreath and Nora, along with Persephone, much to their surprise.

"Uncle? Nora? What is Persephone doing here?" Zachary asks.

"Persephone helped us escape... We need to clear out of here..." Nora says.

Just then, Groudon and Heatran roar loudly and then Persephone says, "Heh. Look who it is? The Mighty Groudon and Heatran, consigned to a pathetic cult."

"And we will take care of them." They see Butler and Kevin coming into the room with Gladion, Alice, Taen, Emily and Damian.

"Are you guys okay?" Nora asks.

"We were also got captured, but thanks to them that we are saved." Alice refers to Butler and Kevin.

Just then, the base starts to shake and then Damian asks, "What's going on?"

"That shaking really... can't be good, especially in a volcano. Is it going to erupt?" Gladion asks.

"Probably not. But the base built inside of it seems to be collapsing. We need to get out of here. You guys, you go on ahead. Ash Ketchum, I want you to follow me. There are someone we need to see on the way out." Persephone says.

"Um. Okay. How do I know I can trust you?" Ash asks.

"Believe me, I want to be here so much less than you do." Persephone says.

Once they are out, Persephone takes them to Diana and Tobias, who are trapped inside the jail.

"Perse. The base is shaking! It's collapsing. Please. You need to help us out!" Diana says.

"I've finally figured it out, Dia, Toby. You were telling the truth all along." Persephone says.

"Can we talk about this later? We need to hurry!" Tobias says.

"Darkrai was never going after you." Persephone says. "It was Cresselia that lures him to you. So you two can be their chosens. It makes so much sense, in hindsight. They're considered two sides of the same coin, the New and Full Moons."

She picks the two Pokeballs and says, "And now they are mine."

"What are you doing? Persephone?" Ash asks.

"You know what I have now, Diana? Tobias? _Leverage_. With the two Pokemon, I can control them and rule the world."

"Persephone. Please. You need to get us out of here." Diana pleads.

But Persephone just turns around. "What does this remind you of?"

Tobias says, "Persephone, we are sorry about before, sorry about what we did to you, but if you don't help me out, We're..."

"We're not going to make it." Diana says.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way out. After all, I was able to. We're even now." Persephone then teleports away. Ash says, "So that is why she takes me here..."

"Ash. We're in a hurry. The base is collapsing quickly. We really need your help. Please. One of the rocks that fell off dislodged the fingerprint scanner, so the lock is jammed. I can't open it." Tobias says.

"What should I do?" Ash asks.

"Right over there to the right is the administrator panel. There might be a button to override the locks and open every door in the prison. Please go quickly. The base could collapse any minute."

Ash nods and then he goes pressing the button, then the doors open and the three of them run out of the base quick and fast.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness, you are safe." Nora says as they are in Dayraan Town. "We saw Persephone escape earlier, but I didn't want to leave until I saw you two."

"We're fine, Nora. Thank you for your concern. You don't need to-" Then they see the base collapse.

"Well, that was loud." Damian says, "I guess that's the end of the Infernal Cult."

"Kind of ironic that a cult of fire and ground was buried beneath the earth. Listen... we need to press forward." Tobias says.

"Persephone took our Pokemon, Darkrai and Cresselia." Diana says.

"Just great, after one goes down and the other one rises..." Taen says.

"Yeah, but it is a good thing that we have two cults left...and both cults have something to do with making Mom and Dad disappear." Ash says.

"I'm going to go trace her down- she's clearly going to try something with Darkrai again." Tobias says as he and Diana goes away.

Emily asks, "Now what?"

"I think it would be best if you two just went onto Narra Town and continued through the Pokemon League. There's no 8th gym- not since the First Augur disappeared- but maybe you can find a leftover badge so you can enter Victory Road." Calreath sighs.

As they get back to the Crystal Caves, the other members are in relief that the Infernal Cult is gone, but then it makes them worried.

Ash asks, "Arceus, who is SHE? And why don't you tell me about her?"

Arceus sighs and says, "She...I can't tell you much because I don't know about her...but from what I know, she was Giratina's first Chosen...you see...Giratina and I had a fight, but we decided to end in peace...but she didn't. Which is why we threw her into the Mirror World..."

"So...we need to stop her from her ambitions? Things are getting really complicated..." Ash sighs as he bumps into his bed and start thinking.

* * *

**Now here is the end of Infernal Cult, the next one will be the Darkrai Cult, and I am excited to write the next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Enter the Dream World

Once they take Zenith into custody, the group leaves the Amphitrite City and head towards Narra Town. Once they arrive there, they see a person standing in front of the stairs.

"..." The person looks at them as Ash asks, "Who are you?"

The person didn't answer him, it says, "You look small. Not just you. Your... people. There's just something very fragile about you. It's odd. It's very different. I'm not sure how to describe it."

The person steps forward and says, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Who exactly are you?" Gladion starts to feel annoyed, but Arceus is starting to panic. "No..."

"You haven't seen much of us, nor will you- until we make our move. ...I'm sorry. But this is something we need to do. Everything is going just as I predicted. You guys and the mercenary- the fake prophet- we hired took down the Infernal Cult. You took down the Abyssal Cult by yourselves, as well as the Perfection Cult."

The person is staring at the bag where Ash puts his Crystal. "And now, the shards of the Crystal are moving again. Very soon, you will see the true power of that crystal. Of _our_ crystal."

Just then, her body starts to fade away, "...I am really sorry. But it is time for earth to return to the mirror."

Once the person is gone, Nora asks, "Who is she?"

"No clue..." Ash says. "But she dresses just like Giratina..."

"What is going on here?" Alice asks.

Arceus suddenly shows herself. "She is the SHE that I told you last night..."

"Wait, you mean...the one we are going to protect the crystal from?" Ash asks, "The one who gave Zenith the powers of Mind Control?"

This causes shock to them, and Ash says, "We must take care of the crystal, we can't let the two of them fall into her hands."

"You're right." Nora says.

As they are going to the Narra Border, they bump into an old man.

"Ow...why you little..." Just then, the group gasp as they see the man no other than Malde.

"Grandfather? What are you doing here?" Taen asks. "And more importantly, where are your tentacles?"

"Oh, it's you. I don't like disguising myself, but I was worried about running into someone. I trust your little adventure in the mountains went well? Good. Well, no time to chit chat." He says, "I am off to Shade Forest."

The word Shade Forest comes across the people's minds. Damian says, "That is where the base is, right?"

"Yeah..." Ash says.

"Specifically, a very special place there. Absolutely do not follow me. Not to the only significant area in Shade Forest where you were held captive. Things are happening there that are far too dangerous for your little child-eyes to see."

"Hey, we are grown ups and we have already disbanded three cults." Zachary says.

"But if, hypothetically, you went anyways...There are some very, very exciting things about to happen." Then Malde teleports away.

"We really need to go there." Nora says as they nod.

* * *

On the way back to Darkrai Base, they go to the Midna Town's school first, since Damian and Nora meet the teacher and let her know that they are fine. And the teacher is also proud of them destroying the cults.

After going into the base, they see Diana and Tobias waiting for them. "So you have come."

"Yeah, Diana, did you see two people looking like Deoxys here?" Emily asks.

"No, you mean Malde and Lillie, right? Are they here as well?" Diana asks.

"Yeah, we have the vial to cure them, but we have to find a Dark place to cure them or else it won't work." Alice says.

"But first, we should go inside the base and stop Persephone." Ash says as they enter with the disguises.

They look at the prison doors, Ash says, "This is where I was during this year...and it still looks creepy..."

"I know." Emily says. "I wouldn't want to get back if it wasn't for this..."

Then they get to the ritual room, Persephone is already there and she says, "It's been a while since we were here last. My friends, it's been one long ride. Years and years of developing machines, studying pokemon and the world, all to help Darkrai see how loyal we really are. But every time we introduced ourselves to Darkrai, it abandons us. Flees. Runs away to my brother and sister. All of that changes today. In my right pocket, I have the Pokeballs that holds both Darkrai and Cresselia."

The other members cheer as Persephone sends out Darkrai. Diana whispers, "This is madness..."

"I know..." Tobias says.

"Darkrai." Persephone looks at Darkrai. "I'm not going to beguile you with compliments like last time. This is the third time we've met. The last time, you ignored me. You ran off to my sister. That was the night Ash Ketchum escaped. And we all know what happened the first time."

She takes the deep breath. "We nearly found the cure to immortality. That was the day Jaern, you and I get rid of the first Augur and his wife...and if those Aether Siblings and their Legendaries didn't come in at the last minute to rescue our prisoner, we might have finished them off for good."

"So where exactly did she hide them?" Zachary asks as no one has the answers.

"I can tell that you don't want to be here." Persephone says as she holds the Cresselia's Pokeball. "But, I feel I should warn you. Leave, and your little friend here...won't ever leave her Pokeball again."

Darkrai is surprised and Persephone says, "All I have to do is to damage it a little bit. Then the release mechanism will be broken. Do you hear me? Darkrai? Make a move, do anything I don't like, and your friend's gonna to be stuck."

Before Ash and his friends can interfere, they hear a voice, "You know, in my new world, I plan to make the abuse of Pokemon illegal."

Then Malde and Lillie come into the room, Persephone says, "Oh look, it's the Aether and the codger."

"This kind of stuff is disgusting. You can't go around like this." Malde says.

"Heard it before. It's funny that you two showed up. I guess I should have expected resistance. And don't think I haven't noticed you guys there, Ash Ketchum and his group of friends, not to mention my siblings..."

The group are shocked that they are busted, Persephone just laughs, "It seems everyone's come to see the full glory of the Cult of Darkrai!"

"Release it, Persephone. I'd die before I see another legendary Pokemon get enslaved by humans."

"I mean...that can be arranged, if you really wanted..." Persephone says. "You folks are immortal, right? Side-effect of the virus? We have a way around that. It's like a loophole. It's fun. I've accomplished my goals. Let me pay it forward!"

"Persephone, you have to stop this!" Tobias yells at her.

"Don't worry. I am not evil anymore. I've gotten Darkrai!" She turns to the group. "And don't worry, you will be able to see your parents soon. Send them to the Dream Realm! Especially Ash's! We'll finish the job we started!"

But Darkrai stops as he doesn't want to. So Persephone says, "Darkrai...I am warning you...fine." Persephone steps on the Pokeball that contains Cresselia, causing Darkrai to be enraged.

"Now, you little jerk, do as I say. Send them to Ash's Dream Realm!" Persephone yells.

Darkrai is angry, he just sends every one away. "Wait, no! Not the cultists, those freaks!"

Just then, everyone is gone except Tobias and Ash. Ash is on the floor unconscious while Tobias shakes Ash. "Ash, are you okay?" But Ash doesn't respond, and Darkrai also teleports Ash away. "Darkrai...what have you done..."

* * *

As Ash wakes up, he sees that he is on a platform with nothingness around. "What the..."

Then he sees Pikachu, Eevee, Gladion, Nora, Damian, Taen, Zachary, Alice, Emily and Diana. "Guys, wake up." He shakes them as they all wake up.

"What...where are we?" Nora says.

"Is this afterlife? Are we killed by Darkrai?" Gladion asks.

Just then, they can see some images floating in the sky, there is a scene when Ash stops Abyssal Cult, and then the one that they see Harmony and Reukra gets along.

"What...the...what's going on here?" Damian says.

Then they also see when Ash and Lillie's first encounter as well as Pikachu's. They then see Persephone standing in front of them.

"What's this? The Dream Realm? Are you serious?" Persephone says. "A dream sequence? How cliched can you get? Are we really doing this? And it's basically the _nightmare_ realm, too. Everything's black and red, it's so _edgy_. Except those crazy images in parts of the sky..."

Diana mutters, "Persephone..."

"I mean...I guess it makes sense, given that it is Darkrai and all, but still...I can't believe it. Of course this would happen. The _one_ time everything's going right for me. The _one_ time I had Darkrai... and under my control too. Unbelievable."

Persephone yells at Ash Ketchum, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Ash asks. "I didn't do anything!"

"Somehow, you're behind the reason I'm in your stupid edgy mind dimension." Persephone says.

"Wait, so we are in Ash's mind?" Emily asks. "And those images are Ash's memories?"

"But Ash is here, as well as his Pokemon..." Zachary says.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces, then find my way out of here. Consider this payback! I'm going to love every minute of this!" Persephone yells as she sends out Spiritomb, Houndoom, Alakazam, Metagross, Hydreigon and Gengar.

"Spiritomb, Mega Evolve!" Persephone yells as she changes her Pokemon's form.

Ash sends out Pikachu, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Gengar and Charizard, they have a fierce battle. But in Ash's mind, Persephone's Pokemon are weaker and then is defeated easily.

"Oh, I lost? What a surprise." Persephone yells.

"Losing and having nothing go right for me? What a _brand new_ experience!" Persephone laughs.

"Perse..." Diana says.

"I am so done with you." Persephone then recalls all her Pokemon and leaves. "I'll find my way out of here, I promise. And then, I'll find you. I'll crush you. So keep an eye out. I'm coming for you."

Once she is out of their sight, they find themselves in a town. "There is a town here, but why?"

"No clue..." Ash says. Just then, the townspeople here are surprised to see them. "Is that Ash Ketchum?"

"No way...he has come to save us!" Then they are surrounded by people.

"Um...what's going on here? And you know all of them, Ash?" Nora asks.

"I don't know." Ash replies.

"Ash? Nora?" But suddenly, the crowd then leaves a room, and then two adults appear in front of them, Ash and Nora are shocked. "Mom? Dad?" Ash and Nora start to tear up and they rush towards their parents, giving a family hug that they have been missed of.

"Mom, Dad, I finally found you..." Ash says. "I thought...you were...you were..." Ash says.

Adam says, "I am sorry. Look at you, you have grown so well... it has been a while since I last meet you..."

Delia says, "The same goes to you, Nora. You also grown into a fine woman..."

"Thank you, Mom..." Nora says. "So you are here this whole time?"

"I think it is better that we will talk in the gym." Adam says. "Come with me."

They then leave the Prion Town, arriving at Cortisol Road. But there, they are stopped by Malde and Lillie.

"Stop right there." Adam and Delia are surprised to see Lillie looking like that in person.

"...we were doing so well, too. Persephone is insufferable. We tried to help her, bring her into our fold. It's a shame, really. Every person we fail to convert just makes our plan take longer to finish. And you see... I don't think we can exactly follow through with our mission of helping the world from down here. The Dream Realm, a desolate place. There's no easy way out, aside from using Darkrai's ability..."

"What are you going to talk about, Grandfather?" Taen asks.

"...I have a feeling that you should know where this is going here. This world can't survive without the person in which it resides. And if it's your dream realm, Ash...It's a risky move, but it's the only one we see. Let's get this over with."

He turns to Lillie, "It's a shame, too, Ash. I would have loved for you to join us. Lillie? Deal with them."

Just then, Lillie sends out Charizard, Ash says, "Please, Lillie, I don't want to fight you. You have to stop this."

But Lillie just says, "Phantom Force." As Charizard vanishes, Ash quickly sends out Arcanine to guard him. And then it uses Dragon Rush to defeat her Pokemon.

"...fine." Malde says. "You're quite a battler. It's a shame you never chose to join us. You would have been excellent. We could have saved the region in days. We'll need to find another way out of here. I sensed another legendary Pokemon down here... perhaps they have a way to get out. Worse comes to worst, we could just... stay down here. The people down here are corrupt. This would be the perfect place for us to help...I need to give this some thought."

As Malde walks down the stairs, he asks, "Lillie?" But Lillie just takes out the Crystal Shard and gives it to Ash, much to their surprise.

"What are you doing? I said _now_. Yeesh, give a kid something to look after and their head grows three sizes." Then they leave without a thought.

Adam says, "So Lillie is still conscious?"

"I don't know. But I will save here." Ash says. "But first, Dad, take us to the gym." They nod as they go there.

* * *

**So Ash and his friends are now in the Dream Realm, the next chapter will be the 8th gym battle. I hope you like it.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Gym Battle and Saving Lillie

As Ash and his friends pass through Cerebum Town, passing the REM Ocean, and then they finally reach the Erebus City, where there is a gym.

"A Gym inside my mind? That is going to be the surprising thing to hear..." Ash says.

"I know, now we should explain everything to you." Adam says as they head inside and sit down.

"You see, I heard from the citizens of Prion Town that you finally ended up here. To Ash and Nora's friends, I'm Adam. I'm the leader here, and this is my wife, Delia."

"It is nice to meet you." Damian says with a bow, as others know who they are.

"You might be wondering why there's an actual full-on Gym in the Dream Realm. Well... let's say I'm just as trapped here as you are. Persephone trapped me here a year ago. It was a brutal trap- I didn't see it coming at all. And now I hear Jaern's taken over in my place...I have so much to tell you, but in private, which is why we are here now."

Taen asks, "Mr. Ketchum, why are there laser lights here?"

"Oh, good question, Taen. You see, it's Dark-type, with a laser puzzle. I'm very fond of it."

"Okay..." Ash says.

"Now, let me ask you, Ash. How much do you remember about me?" Adam asks.

"All I remembered is that you wanted to protect us, which is the reason you sent us to Kanto while having Nora by your side..."

"I see. Well, to other people, I guess nobody remembers me...since all that Jaern's done to censor my name out..."

"So, you weren't dead, but you were stuck here..." Damian asks.

"I might as well be. I guess it's story time, isn't it? This was a few years ago, back when the Torren Region was a complete mess. Despite that, life was amazing for me. I was happy, I had a family, I was a Gym Leader. I was even chosen by _Hoopa_, a legendary Pokemon and Delia is chosen by Meloetta. Not only that, it is a surprise that Arceus chosen my son."

Delia says, "Because of it, Adam thinks that he grew arrogant and he thought that he could save the Torren and solve the problems..."

"As the former leader of the Timeless...I messed up." Adam sighs.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Are you serious? Adam? You are going to use the crystal that is meant for Ash?" Cynthia gasps at him._

_"Yeah, what if Arceus finds out?" Steven asks._

_"But he's more strong-hearted than he seems, Steven." Diantha says._

_"You better be right about this..." Suzerain says._

_"So. Adam, you are going to use the Crystal to stop the cults?" King Vesryn asks._

_"All the cults... all the chaos in the region... I can't stop it alone. And I couldn't get your help because of your region duties."_

_"Unfortunately, the side that was for you borrowing the crystal was nearly unanimous. But Adam, you need to listen carefully. Even we don't know what the crystal is for... all we know is that Arceus wants it guarded." Arata says. "And if Arceus wanted it guarded, then it must be clearly very important._ _People have tried to steal it before, and you cannot let that happen."_

_"You mean those weirdo Giratina-lookalike cultists? They're no threat! Not with that crystal by my side!" Adam says._

_"They are not cultists. They're... something else. I'm not entirely sure. Fortunately, they can't steal it from you, they have to win it from you first." Professor Sylvan says._

_"We have decided to lend you this crystal to help you deal with the huge cult problems that Torren has. But you have to return it- you cannot let it fall into the hands of Giratina's group! " King Vesryn says._

_As the crystal goes to Adam, he nods, "__I won't let you down, guys. I won't lose!"_

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"And then...I lost..." Adam says with a frown.

"You lost? Dad?" Nora gasps.

"I bit off more than I could chew. I thought I was undefeatable- and in a way, I kind of was. With Arceus' ancient crystal, I couldn't die or be defeated. ...but I learned a very important lesson that day." Adam closes his eyes, "Never go against someone that is smarter than you. Because even invulnerability has a loophole. It was clever, I admit. Exactly one year ago, Persephone and Jaern had the bright idea of using my family against me."

"To protect Ash, he has to stop fighting..." Delia frowns.

"But even then- even with my not fighting back- I was still invulnerable. This was the first time that Persephone met Darkrai." Adam says. "She convinced them to seal away me and Delia...in the dreams of my son. And then her Gengar use Dream Eater."

"Luckily... you had Lillie and Gladion to rescue you, and Arceus woke you up and guided you out. Already, you're doing so much better than we are." Delia smiles.

"Mom..." Ash says.

"We saw your win against Audrey and Zenith. You are the hero, not me." Adam smiles. "And it's up to you to reunite this crystal, to return it to its guardians and stop this Giratina group. They've been manipulating us since forever. I'm not sure why exactly, but they want that crystal. The entire prophecy business? The fake prophet that you meet in the Infernal Base? Whatever mind abilities Zenith had? It all ties back to them. I just wish I knew more about them."

"We will. Dad." Ash says. "We can go back to Torren together."

"It is impossible to leave..." Delia says, "Unless that you have Hoopa. His Hyperspace Hole is the only way to get out."

"Do you call Hoopa?" Just then, Hoopa and Meloetta appear in front of them as Ash sends it out.

"Hoopa?" Adam is shocked. "Meloetta?" Delia is the same.

The two pixie Pokemon reunite with their chosen, then Ash says, "They are given by Ridley and Baraz so that we can help you. And we also have these."

Ash gives the Prison Bottle and seven mysterious scrolls to Delia, who gets them and thanks them.

"So, Dad, Mom, you can leave with us." Nora says.

"We can." Adam says, much to their excitement. "But first, we have to begin this. A battle, father against their children, the battle of the centuries."

"Wait, you are battling us?" Ash gasps.

"Of course, Ash." Delia says. "After all, we have seen you being betrayed. I know you want to win this league, which needs your father's badge."

Ash nods and thanks their father, then both Ash and Nora are standing at the sides of the field.

"Greninja, Bisharp, come on out." As the two Pokemon appear, Ash sends out Dragonite while Nora sends out Darmanitan.

"Nora, since you have an disadvantage, let me shield you while you just attack Bisharp."

"Okay." Nora says.

"But don't you think that you can win easily against me." Adam says as he raises his hand, causing Greninja to change his form, much to their shock.

"No way...Dad? Your Greninja?" Ash asks.

"Yes, I can change its form as well." Adam says.

With Greninja changing forms, Dragonite isn't fast enough to make quicker attacks than it, and once Bisharp is defeated by the Fire Blast, Greninja uses Mega Shuriken to defeat Darmanitan.

Then Adam sends out Tyranitar while Nora sends out Aegislash. Aegislash uses King Shield before Greninja's Night Slash hits, and it gives Dragonite a chance to defeat it using Thunder Punch. Adam's fourth Pokemon is Drapion. Tyranitar defeats Dragonite with an Earthquake, forcing Ash to send out Escavalier. Escavalier uses Dazzling Gleam, which defeats Tyranitar. And both Aegislash and Drapion have a draw since Drapion uses Corride, which deals with Steel Type. And also the Night Slash.

Adam's fifth Pokemon is Spiritomb while his sixth Pokemon is Hydreigon. Nora uses Floges as her last Pokemon. Ash's Escavalier is defeated thanks to the Sucker Punch and tiredness. So Ash's final Pokemon is Venusaur.

"Venusaur, Mega Evolve." As Ash presses his key stone, then Venusaur changes its form. In the end, with Misty Terrain from Florges and the Moonblast, Spiritomb is fainted.

"Well done, Ash, now it is time to show you the hard way." He takes out the Key Stone and says, "Mega Evolve."

Ash and Nora have never seen a Mega Hydreigon before, and they are shocked that it has five heads.

"Dark Matter!" Adam says as all five heads start to shoot out 5 beams.

"Oh no, look out!" Florges and Venusaur dodge the attacks, but they still managed to get hit.

"Are you guys alright?" Nora asks as the two Pokemon nod. But then, they see Hydreigon's head starts to pop out of its body, causing three more to appear.

Alice says, "That is really disgusting..."

"Yeah, now there are 8 heads, and 8 moves..." Emily says.

Ash says, "Nora, I have a plan, can you help me?"

"Sure." Nora says.

Much to Adam's shock, the two Pokemon rush to their sides, causing the heads to hit by each other's attacks, and then they give the Pokemon a giant Fairy Wind, causing it to return back to three heads and fainted.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, which means the winner goes to Ash and Nora."

"We won!" Ash and Nora cheer. Adam says, "Congratulations, you have surpassed me. You deserve this more than anyone else I know."

They get the Tartarus Badge, after the friends cheering for them, Delia says, "Okay, guys, listen. Behind the Gym there is a small cave with an insignia on the wall. These are the insignias marking closed portals- Hoopa can use these to travel from place to place. We can use that to get back to the real world."

"Can't we stay for a little longer?" Emily asks, "This place looks amazing."

"Well, we need to get going. We have so much to discuss, but we'll need to save it for another time. Time passes differently in the Dream Realm, who knows what you could have missed? You need to get the rest of the shards of that crystal! You can't let those Giratina creeps get what they want!"

"But even if they get two pieces, they can't do anything since we have three pieces." Ash says.

"You're right." Delia says. "Adam, how about we stay for a while then we go out?"

"I guess it is no big deal for now..." Adam says. "But only a night."

As the others nod, they hear commotion outside. As they go check out, they see people fighting Darkrai Cultists, who have the Deoxys tentacles on them.

"What is going on here?" Damian says. "Don't tell me that freaky Old man change them as well..."

"Erebus City is a mess right now. That Deoxys virus that followed us down here... Well, remember all of Persephone's cultists that Darkrai sent down? They've all gotten... changed. They're all part of that old guy's side now. I'm not exactly sure how it works." Adam says.

"We need... we need a trump card. I'm not sure how much we know about how the Dream Realm works. Obviously it exists in Ash's mind, all of this. But, humanity's Dream Realm is all one land- there aren't separate realms for each person. The parts of the Dream Realm for each person are separated by dangerous Badlands." Nora syas.

"In theory, we can travel to the badlands to other people's Dream Realm?" Taen asks.

"It's dangerous- nobody's really ever tried. But somewhere in the center of it all, connecting the realms... is Rem Village. According to legends, it is the place where Darkrai rests. We need to convince it to join us." Delia ays.

"But Darkrai is in the real world, why will it be here?" Zachary asks.

"Well...it might be his dream, which means that you will encounter his dream self, like you are one, Ash." Adam says.

"Okay." Ash replies as they rush towards the Nightmare Badlands.

As they manage to escape the virus controlled Cultists, they manage to go to RAM Village, but they are stopped by a voice. "You are not going there this easily."

They see Persephone here, she looks tired and says, "You are not beating me to REM Village. I don't even have any assistants anymore. That virus turned all the members of my group into weird Deoxys things. You've already trapped me down here in this miserable hole. And then I learn that Darkrai lives here? My hope of light and a chance of escaping? You are not going to beat me here!"

Diana says, "Persephone, this is not the time."

"Why do you care? You and Brother abandoned me!" Persephone says. "And my life is ruined now thanks to you guys."

"We really don't want to do this as well, we are really sorry..." As Diana is about to cry, something fall off of her hands, Persephone grabs it and says, "Before Cresselia chose her. Before the Infernal Cult ruined our lives. ...This doesn't change what you did. What you did to me was unforgivable. I won't- no, I _can't_ forget it. You ruined my past. Every rotten speck of my life has been because of you."

Persephone also goes into a break down, much to their shock. "I really don't want to hate you...but I can't...I don't want to do this..."

Just then, Diana hugs her sister, much to everyone's surprise. Persephone didn't resist the hug. Just then, Darkrai appears in front of her.

"Darkrai?" Adam mutters as the others are surprised.

"I have been watching you, Persephone." Persephone looks at Darkrai in confusion. Darkrai says, "Deep down in your heart, you don't want to be evil. The Cresselia that you broke is the fake one, right?"

As the others are surprised. Persephone nods. "I just want to know why you have chosen my brother and sister, to help them leave the Infernal Base except me? But it doesn't matter now..."

Darkrai says, "It is true that we have fault for leaving you and make you into the Dark Path. Which is why your brother and I have an agreement. After he retires, you are going to be my chosen."

This causes surprise to them, even Persephone herself. "Me? But I am a Cult Leader? How can I atone what I have done?"

Adam then walks towards her, he says, "Even though you kidnapped my son and my wife to use me, I really don't want grudges to hold. If Darkrai says that you can do it, then you don't have to give up. I know deep down you are a nice person."

Persephone is surprised that Adam is forgiven her, she lowers her head and says, "I am sorry...for every mess I caused...especially you...Dia..."

Then the others decide to forgive her, then Darkrai says, "Now we have something to stop, we have to go."

"Right, we have to stop Grandfather." Taen says.

* * *

After returning, they see that all the people are corrupted. "No..." Adam and Delia are in horror.

Malde and Lillie appear in front of them, and then Malde says, "You can't hold out forever, Adam. Muahahaha... would it really be so bad? We can promise you peace. We can promise you tranquility! We can promise you _immortality_. That's nothing to laugh at."

"A long life like yours isn't a life worth living. We're not going down easy." Adam says.

"Yeah, we can stop you." Ash says.

"Well, isn't this cute? Lillie, deal with them. Maybe this will redeem you for giving them that crystal piece- the one thing we had down here."

"Oh no you don't. Darkrai, use Dark Void!" Persephone yells as then Lillie falls asleep. Malde sees Persephone and says, "I have never expected that you control Darkrai again.

"I didn't control it." Persephone says, "It helped me realize my errors, and this time I am atoning my mistakes."

"It's over. We've beaten you both. Persephone's caught and partnered up with Darkrai, the ruler of this realm." Delia says.

"So? I'm invulnerable, undefeatable!" Malde yells to him.

"So? I was too, until they sent me here and tried to wipe Ash's memory. It was a clever munchkin around immortality, I'll give them that... but now that we have Darkrai, we can do the same to you. It's over. You're done. You need to leave." Adam says.

"What?" Malde is surprised.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to free my son's friend. I want her normal, got it? Safe and healthy... just as she was before. After that, you're to leave forever. Scramble off to the Badlands, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. And I want these cultists here cured, too." Delia says to him.

"And why do you think I will do that? They are happy in this form." Malde says.

"We know you will do that, now!" Nora yells and then Ash suddenly comes behind him and grabs him.

"What are you?" Just then, Ash injects Malde with the viral, causing it to yell, "Stop it!"

But it is too late, the viral is deep inside him and Malde starts to scream in pain. Ash jumps out of the way and sees that the tentacles on Malde starts to fade away, causing the old man to fall down. At the same time, all the others who are controlled loses their virus, including Lillie, much to the happiness of Ash and Gladion.

"Lillie!" Ash beats Gladion to her as she is starting to wake up.

"Huh? As-" After Lillie wakes up, she is suddenly meet by Ash's kiss, much to the shock of everyone, Gladion as well. Lillie didn't resist the kiss, as she embraces Ash.

After the kiss ends, Ash says, "Lillie, I finally have you back, I love you so much, so I don't want to lose you again."

Lillie is shocked that Ash is confessing to her, she smiles at him and says, "I love you as well...can you kiss me again?" Then they share the kiss once more, until a cough from Gladion stops them.

"Brother?" Lillie is sweating as his brother is watching them.

"Don't worry. I approve your relationship. I am sure that Mother will agree as well." Gladion says. Lillie is shocked that her brother changes, and she also gives him a hug.

At the same time, Taen rushes towards his grandfather, who is now unconscious. "He will be fine." They hear the voice and Deoxys is above them. "Thank you, for making me whole again."

"Deoxys?" Taen asks.

"You see, I was trapped inside this man's body. I am doing things that I don't like it...so thank you all... I must return to the real world for my chosen. If you don't mind, I will send this man back to your mother."

Taen nods and then both Malde and Deoxys disappear. The City returns back to normal and everyone is cheering for them.

* * *

**Here is it, not only the 8th gym, but also the plot that Persephone changes from evil to good, as well as the cure of Lillie. Now in the next chapter will finally be the lemon you are waiting for.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Lemon in Ash's Mind

Once they are back inside the gym, Lillie hears everything from Ash and Gladion, as well as the others. She is surprised to hear that Abyssal Cult and Infernal Cult is disbanded, and Perfection Cult and Darkrai Cult are change from evil to good.

"That is amazing...you have defeated four cults..." Lillie says. "I really wanted to see the scene with you..."

"Yeah." Ash says. "All that matters is that you have returned to us. Speaking of which." Ash sends out Mew, who nuzzles Lillie.

"Mew!" Lillie also hugs the Pokemon. "You are safe as well." Mew nods and then Adam says, "So it seems like the Chosen are finally together?"

"Yeah." Delia replies to Adam. "And I am also glad to see that our daughter-in-law safe as well."

Ash and Lillie blush a little and then Nora asks, "Why are you blushing? You are ready together, right?"

"I guess it makes sense." Lillie sighs. Then they decide to take a rest, since there are not much rooms, so they can only share. And Ash is going to share with Lillie.

That night, Ash is sitting at the table smiling, since he got his girlfriend back as well as his parents. As he spaces out, Lillie decides to give him a surprise.

"Ash." He turns around and sees Lillie wearing a night gown, but the night gown barely covers her body as Ash starts to blush.

"Lillie? Care to ask what you are doing?" Ash says as he tries to cover his eyes.

Lillie giggles and moves his hands, she says, "Since we are already boyfriend and girlfriend, I want this night to be memorable. I want to give my virginity to you."

Lillie then leans forward to kiss him, both of their tongues are fighting for one another, but Ash wins and then Ash is exploring her mouth, causing a moan from her.

After breaking the kiss, Lillie gives a smirk, "How do you feel now?"

Ash then stands up and pins her into the wall, he says, "I can't stop now. I really want you. I am sorry for what I am going to do with you, Lillie." Ash is now blushing really hard.

"You don't need to do that. I also want you to do that." Lillie says as she takes off her dresses, making her naked, Ash sees how sexy she looks and feels that he is going to explode, Lillie sees that Ash is struggling, so she takes off his shirt and pants, even his boxers to see his juicy, fat cock.

"You look perfect." Lillie says as she feels his muscles on one hand while the other hand starts to stroke his rod. Ash starts to moan and he says, "Faster..."

Lillie can't believe she is doing something naughty right now, and also inside the same house where her brother is, but there is no holding back for her now. Instead of using her hands, she starts to lick it like a lollipop.

"That is it...Lillie..,keep going..." Ash moans, then after a few minutes, Ash says, "I am cumming..."

Then Lillie feels the cum shooting into her mouth, she then swallows it and then wipes it off from her lips, but another sudden coming makes Lillie wet in his cum.

"Wow...now I am dirty...you sure cum a lot." Lillie says, but then Ash pulls her down onto the bed and he is the one up again. Ash says, "How about you let me clean you?"

Then he sees how her breast grown quite well, it isn't very big or very small, it looks perfect, Ash starts to grope it, causing a moan from her lips. Ash then starts to rub it with one hand while the other hand rubs her clit. Lillie is now lost to the pleasure that she is experiencing.

"Oh my god..." Lillie gasps as pleasure is coursing to her body, she is getting excited even though the main event has yet to come, then Ash also starts licking the pussy as Lillie just keeps moaning.

"Ash, if you doing it again, I am going to cum..." Lillie says with moans as then her juices sprayed out of her pussy and the breast milk comes out and leaks on her skin.

Ash looks at the milk on his skin and licks it, he smiles, "This is really the best drink I'd had."

"You mean it?" Lillie says with a sheepish smile, as she is feeling happy.

"Of course." Ash says, then he spreads her legs wide. Ash then asks, "Lillie, are you protected?"

"Ms. Ketchum did give me some pills, and besides, it is my safe day." Lillie says.

"Wait, my mom knew we are going to do this?" Ash is confused.

"We can worried about it later, but now let me ride you, my flaming Rapidash." Then Ash starts to insert his rod inside her. Lillie feels pain as he breaks her hymen, she can't help but having a tear.

Ash feels guilty that he makes her cry, he tries to get it out of her, but Lillie yells, "No, Ash. Please, it will be fine, don't leave me..."

"I will never leave you." Ash whispers to her. Then after a while, Lillie starts to smile and she says, "The pain is gone, you can start galloping now."

Ash nods and then they start to move in a rhythmic pace, then Lillie is moaning, her voice is as beautiful as she sings. Ash can't help but being hypnotized at her bouncing breasts, he rubs it on one hand and starts licking the other.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Lillie moans as she feels nothing but a sea of pleasure. Why did she wait for a year to do this? She can do it a year ago when her mother and brother is not home. But all doesn't matter now, since Ash is now her teddy bear and her Rapidash that she can ride on.

Ash says, "Are you enjoying it? Lillie? Do you like how I am doing?"

"You are doing a great job! I want you to go faster! Make me your queen!" Lillie says between moans as Ash goes faster. Then Ash starts to grope her butt and she gives a gasp as how he is slapping it, rubbing it.

"I can feel the heat rising...you really are becoming a Rapidash..." Lillie moans. "I am about to cum!"

Ash feels her walls going tight and Ash says, "It is going so tight...I am coming too..."

Ash tries to pull it out, Lillie says, "No, please, stay in me! I want to feel it!"

"If you say so...here I come!" Ash says as his dick sprays the milk inside her.

"Ahhhh~~~" Lillie yells as she feels his milk and her juice is squirting. Then Lillie lies down on the bed and says, "This is so amazing..."

Ash says, "I am not done yet...do you want another round?"

Lillie looks at him and pulls him close, she says, "Make me your toy for tonight."

"Glad to." Then Ash starts to put his cock inside her again and moans can be heard in the room for a whole night.

* * *

Back in the other room, Gladion asks Ms. Ketchum, "Are you sure you are willing to let your son do that to my sister?"

"Relax, Gladion." Delia sighs. "You have traveled with Ash for almost a year, you know what a person my son is. And besides, I have already given her protection.

"That is fine." Gladion sighs. "I don't want to be an uncle just yet.

Nora says, "Yeah, and Lillie is back, that is all matters, but right now, we should go back to the real world once this is over, since there is still Jaern left."

Adam says, "Jaern...true. I want to have some talk with him. By the way, Alice, Emily, I also need your help."

"Sure, what is it?" Alice asks as Adam tells them the plan.

* * *

**Now I hope you like this lemon, the next chapter will be the face off with Jaern. **


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Jaern's End

Once Ash and Lillie finished their fun, they go to meet others, who also just wake up. "So how are we going to get out of here?" Ash asks.

"Leave this to me." Adam says as he then opens the insignia, making it becomes a Hoopa Ring, they get inside and then they land at the Samsara Cave.

"I remember this place..." Emily says, "This is the place where Lillie caught a Delta Pidgeot."

"You are right." Ash says. "But right now, we should get back to the Crystal Caves. Everyone is dying to see you back, Dad."

Adam nods and then they fly back to the Amphitrite City, but much to their surprise, they see Jaern there, fighting against the person in the Giratina costume. Adam widens his eyes as he sees both person. And the Rayquaza is fainted on the floor.

"There is no way..." Jaern says, "You can't defeat Rayquaza! Not with just an ordinary Pokemon!"

"One, I rather like this world's Pokemon, some of them are very strong. Garchomp is fantastic. And second, you are not Rayquaza's chosen one, so you failed to make Rayquaza into full power."

"How is... how is this..." Jaern is sweating.

"You're a fool if you thought you were any more of a hindrance at us, Jaern. We've been planning this since the dawn of time. Your acquirement of the crystal the Augur used was unexpected, certainly. It made things a bit more complicated- especially when it was shattered. You becoming the leader of Sky Cult was definitely a surprise, too."

As there are reporters filming this, they are shocked to know that Jaern is the leader of the Sky Cult, one of the cults that has yet to disbanded.

"But it hasn't changed anything. Ash Ketchum has three of the pieces, and you have the last..." She takes the crystal from Jaern. "And I just won it from you."

"This is bad..." Nora gasps.

"For a defender of the region, you sure are a poor trainer." The Giratina like person says. "The crystal is nearly reunited once more. Soon... so soon."

Then she turns around and sees the crowd, "Ash Ketchum, I know you are inside there."

Ash pales, but the people just move out of the way to let Ash face her. "I can feel the power emanating from the shards you hold. The crystal- and by extent, the shards- can only pass from one being to another if it is earned. I will be gladly to defeat you for them. Come to my world, and I'll be waiting for you." Then the person is gone.

Jaern just stays silent and then one reporter yells, "Mr. Augur? Was that true? Were you really a part of the Sky Cult?"

"Oh, uh... um..." Jaern doesn't know how to reply.

"How could you lose? You said that you would protect us..."

" I... I couldn't..." Jaern mutters.

"We caught that all on tape, Jaern. This time, I am not going to let you threaten me into deleting it."

"But... you can't..." Jaern says.

"The first Augur is way cooler, anyway."

Jaern bursts out, " ...fine. That's fine. You'll see. You _need_ me. The First Augur is gone, but the bad guys aren't! You need an Augur! You need a protector!"

"Don't lie, you have never protected us, have you?" The reporters yell.

Jaern yells, "... ... ...heh. Fine. When you come to me begging for help, don't be surprised if I turn away."

After he leaves, the reporter says, "Geez...first Zachary the librarian...and now the Augur...aren't there anyone we can trust aroun here?"

"So Jaern is exposed huh..." The reporters turn around and see Adam, much to their surprise.

"It's the first Augur!" "He has returned!"

As the reporters rush to him, one reporter asks, "First Augur, what happened to you? Where have you been this whole time?"

"Let's say that Jaern kidnapped me and my wife, but thanks to these children, they saved us."

The reporters are amazed, then he asks, "First Augur, are you going to protect us?"

Adam sighs, "I have lost to Jaern before, so I am not the Augur anymore. But it doesn't mean that I will let this region go into danger. Right now all the cults are destroyed, it doesn't mean that the threat is over..."

As Adam is answering the reporters questions, Ash is rushing towards Jaern, he is looking at the bay. Jaern says, "You ruined me, Ash Ketchum..."

Ash is confused. "It was perfect. I had an entire region to myself, _and_ a legendary Pokemon. _I_ could have been the hero. _I_ could have used the crystal to stop Her. We didn't need to have this problem. But you... you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? And now...I have no one. You ruined me. You're not getting out of here, Amy. I went easy on you... but now I have nothing left to lose. I am going to tear you to pieces!" Jaern yells.

He sends out Aegislash, Goodra, Arcanine, Lucario and Salamence, Ash sends out Pikachu, Eevee, Bisharp, Scizor and Greninja out, with the five Pokemon, they defeat Jaern with ease and also stops him from doing something unnecessary.

Jaern sees his Pokemon all fainted, he says, "Well then... I hope you are proud of yourself. I could have stopped Her, you know. But you ruined that. You forced my hand, and I got exposed."

At the same time, Adam and Delia, as well as Lillie, Gladion, Damian, Nora, Zachary, Taen, Diana, Persephone, Zinnia and Calreath arrive, Adam says, "Jaern..."

"Well if it isn't Adam...you have escaped huh?" Jaern says with a bitter laugh.

"Why don't you surrender?" Adam says. "You have lost, disband your cult."

"I already have no members ever since your son broke into the Helios Tower." Jaern says. "I guess some advice wouldn't go amiss... I learned about what was really going on behind the scenes while researching the crystal. It seems to be a power source older than time itself. I thought it contained nearly limitless energy, it turns out...it actually is unlimited. With it, an entire universe could be created. I don't remember much about Her... I don't know why. It's like there's a block in my memory. But She's stronger than you can imagine. You can't let Her get it."

"Why telling us about it?" Calreath asks.

"Hah, who am I kidding? You don't have a chance to win against her." He then turns around and faces the ocean. "Good luck. I'm outta here. I'm going to enjoy my last few minutes on this planet before you ruin it."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Delia gasps as well as everyone.

"I am sorry for everything, farewell." Jaern says as he is trying to jump into the water, but a hand stops him.

"Don't do this, Jaern." Much to their shock, appear in front of them is no other than Valerie from the Kalos Region.

"Ms. Valerie?" Ash gasps, not knowing why she is here in Torren.

"Let go of me, Valerie." Jaern says. "I don't deserve to be in this world."

"The Jaern I know is not the coward, he won't do something as stupid as committing suicide!" Valerie yells at her.

Nora sees Emily and Alice, she asks, "What is going on here?'"

"We just call Mom here in order to knock Dad into senses." Emily says.

"Wait, Valerie...is Jaern's wife?" Ash is shocked.

Jaern says, "That Jaern you know is long dead, dead because somebody decides to leave me and my two daughters behind. Thanks to your actions, even the two of them decide to leave me as well. I have no one, except this Sky Cult! And the one who gave me the reason to live is also gone...by the hands of my daughters and their friends, I have actually nothing."

Valerie says, "You still have us! Do you think that if you go away, we will be happier?" As Emily and Alice step forward, Valerie says, "It is true, I was a coward, I couldn't stand with the cults, which is why I used modeling as an excuse to leave the region. I am sorry that I left Emily and Alice alone here to you." Valerie almost burst out into tears.

"Mom, so...you left isn't because of father...but because of the cults?" Emily asks.

"That is also one of the reasons that I vow to kill those cults." Jaern says. "I wanted those cults dead so that we can be back together...but the First Augur kept them alive and let them join in other cults! Making it a pointless act." Jaern turns to Adam, "You said that forgiveness is the policy, but what you did is absolutely nothing!"

Adam wants to retort, but he fails to do so. "And so, I tried to get rid of the useless Augur and tried to stop the cults...by becoming one...but all is failed...because of the children that kept stopping me..."

Alice says, "Dad...why don't you tell us about it? Why keeping it to yourself? We can face the problem together! Are we nothing to you?"

Jaern says, "You girls mean a lot to me, which is why I can't tell you. But you just thought that I ignored you and ran away. Do you know how many times I dreamed of you two being killed by the cultists?"

Alice and Emily are silent, Valerie mutters, "Jaern..."

"Now the truth is out, I can die without nothing to lose." Jaern says, "Valerie, I wanted you to take care of Emily and Alice."

As Jaern tries to jump again, but this time Emily and Alice grab his hand and stops him.

"No! Dad, don't go!" Alice yells. "We are really sorry..." Emily says. "We were too stubborn to know everything..."

"It is too late." Jaern says. "To you, I maybe a father, to the others, I am just a criminal who deceives the others as a good guy."

Adam says, "You can still be a good guy." This causes Jaern to stop and turns to him. Adam says, "Even though I dislike your method to use a cult to stop other cults, but I can tell you are not really evil."

Valerie says, "I know that the real Jaern is still inside you, I am really sorry for my actions. This time I won't try to leave you again..."

Jaern suddenly feels something in his heart that has revived...family...he turns to Valerie and the two daughters, he sighs, "All right...you win..."

Then the two girls hug their father. Taen says, "So...another family reunion plus disbanded cult?"

"Jaern is not evil..." Zachary says. "He cares for the region as well as his family. But he just uses a harsh method."

"So should we arrest him?" Nora asks.

"No, we should let him go." Delia says, much to their surprise to others. "Mom?" Ash asks.

"I agree with your mother." Calreath says. "Since it is true that he did bad stuff, but he is willing to atone his mistakes. People deserves second chance."

Ash says, "I also agree." This time everyone turns to Ash. "Ash?" Lillie asks in confusion.

"Ever since I was betrayed...and now I traveled throughout this region with you guys...I learned a lot, people will change. And we should accept the change. Whether good or bad, it is their choice, we can't really force them. What has happened is in the past, right now we should look beyond the future."

Everyone is amazed at Ash's words. Delia hugs her son and says, "My boy has grown really well..."

"Mom, I am not a little kid anymore." Ash says back as everyone laughs.

* * *

Back inside the Crystal Caves, the members are giving Jaern and Persephone a chance, Persephone also apologizes to Tobias, who accepts the apology and decides to retire as a Timeless and go on the journey. So they all bid farewell to him as he goes away on his journey.

And Harmony and Reukra also come since Tory tell them that Malde is back to normal. After Malde wakes up, Harmony says, "Father..."

"Harmony...am I..." Malde asks.

"Yes, father, you are recovered." Harmony says. Then she hugs her father as Reukra and Taen are watching with smiles.

Jaern and Valerie are having a family talk with Emily and Alice, Serena is surprised to know that Valerie is the wife of the first Augur, but they also share a talk along with Diantha join in.

Lillie is also welcomed back by the Kahunas and the Professors, and with the short amount of time, she gets along well with Serena.

As for Adam and Delia, they are welcomed back by the group, but the group frown at the mention of HER taking two crystals.

"Dawn, you are the chosen of Giratina, right?" Ash asks. "Do you know where SHE might have gone?"

Dawn says, "I have talked to Giratina about this, and she and Arceus decide to place an insignia to her world. So we can go there and stop her for good."

"Okay." Ash says.

Then as the Timeless arrive at the insignia, Ash has brought all of his Pokemon, along with new Delta Pokemon, Delta Dodrio, a Psychic Type, Delta Lanturn, a Ghost and Fire Type, Cofagrigus, Steel and Poison Type.

"So the ones are going in are Lillie, Nora, Ash, Dawn, Damian, Taen, Calreath, Zachary, Alice, Emily, Serena, Gladion, Adam and Delia. I hope you guys be careful." Red says.

"We will." Ash says. After bidding the group farewell, they take a deep breath and they walk into the portal made by Hoopa and disappear from the others' sight.

* * *

**Things are going to be special as the 5 cults are gone, now it is time to face whoever is beyond this door. I hope you like it.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: A Battle with Nyx Part 1.

In the Void of Gauntlet, once they are outside the Hyperspace Hole, they find the person with the Giratina outfit in front of them.

"Thank you for coming. We've talked before. I was the one in Narra Town." She says, "I wish I can talk to you about the stuff, but this is not the right space, so I will wait for you in further. But before I leave, I want to know, you went to the Dream Realm recently, so I suppose you should have a basic understanding of worlds, no?"

"Of course." Ash says.

"Good, then are you familiar with the folklore of Giratina?"

"We have a current Chosen of Giratina here." Dawn says with annoyance.

"Oh, wonderful. That saves me some time. Right now, you are in the Distortion Realm. The place that is deeper inside the Distortion World. I will be waiting for you." Then she disappears.

Adam says, "So she has come to greet us and then he left..."

"Brother, I think something is really suspicious." Calreath says.

"But we must move forward..." Nora mutters as they walk forward.

As they see the light in front of them, they are meet with a light, and then they are inside a place.

"Wait, this is the Pokemon Mansion!" Dawn says.

"You mean the ghost house that has a Rotom inside?" Lillie asks. "But how..."

"This is the mirror version of the Pokemon Mansion." They see a boy standing in front of them. "I am ordered by her to stop you and get the crystal. The name is Luke."

"So you are here to fight us?" Emily asks.

"Me and my partner." He sends out Nihilego, much to their surprise. "Nihilego? An Ultra Beasts?"

"Ultra Beasts are made by Giratina, they are the loyal Pokemon to him."

Giratina appears behind Dawn and says, "Why did I create those things in the first place..."

Calreath says, "Leave this fight to me. I choose you, Manaphy."

As Manaphy appears, everyone just leaves him behind and then Calreath asks, "Luke, right? Why do you join HER?"

"Simple. She revived my friends so we can play together." He sends out the fossil Pokemon, Kabutops, Armaldo, Bastiodon, Archeops and Aurorus. "Everyone bullies me for being friends with the fossils, which is why she offers me. Join her, and she will revive the fossils to me."

"I see..." Calreath says as he sends out his Politoed, Kingdra, Dragonite, Goodra and Heliolisk.

* * *

As they go to the portal, they find themselves in the forest. "What is this forest?" Gladion asks.

"This is the Naragex Forest in the Vesryn Region, King Vesryn took me here once." Taen says.

"And I will be the one who stops you." This time it is a girl in the Giratina suit. "I am Insey, and my Pheromosa will stop you from moving forward."

Adam says, "Ash, you are the main character of the story, not me, so I am going to stay here and battle her."

"Okay, Dad, be careful." Ash says as the group of 10 move forward.

Adam faces the girl and says, "The First Augur, it is an honor to fight against you, but I will help my sister to stop you."

"Your sister is she?" Adam asks.

"Yes. And she really cares of me, so I must repay her." Then Scizor, Beedrill, Volcarona, Wormadam and Golisopod are also out.

"Bug Type...even with my disadvantage...I am not going to lose." He sends out Hydreigon, Greninja, Bisharp, Tyranitar, Drapion and Spiritomb.

* * *

The third place is the Cave of Origin. Serena says, "Now we are in Hoenn..."

"I remember this place is the place where Kyogre and Groudon had a battle..." Ash says.

Just then, a person steps forward and Damian asks, "Who are you?"

"Nate. And I am here to stop you with Buzzwole." As the Pokemon appears, Delia says, "Do we really need to fight?"

"We have to, it is her orders." Nate says. "Besides, I also have this." He takes out the scroll, much to their surprise. "The last Mysterious Scroll of Meloetta! Where did you get that?" Delia asks.

"I got it from her. So if you want this, you have to beat me." Nate says.

"Mom?" Nora is surprised as Delia says, "I will be your opponent, I won't let you hurt my son."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Zachary asks.

"Don't worry. After all...I am not as weak as you think." Delia says.

"So the Kanto Champion herself is going to fight me, huh?" Nate says. "It should be interesting."

"Wait...Mom? You are the Kanto Champion and you didn't tell me?" Ash screams.

"Oh, I am sorry for hide that to you." Delia sighs. "But it is true. Cynthia, Diantha and I are best rivals back then." She sends out a Charizard, a Dragonite, Mr. Mime, Lucario, Pikachu and Meloetta. The three Ketchum members are shocked to see her Pokemon.

"Interesting." Nate says as he sends out Slaking, Blissey, Stoutland, Porygon-Z and Bewear. The nine of Ash's team leaves.

"Nate, what is your reason to join her?" Delia asks.

"She give a home after I was being treated as a lab rat back in the Team Rocket." Nate says simply. "And I will never return that hell if I work for her." Delia sighs as she knows that it is going to be a long time.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Village, Serena says, "Now it is Kalos..."

"I remembered this place...it was the same place that I stayed after I lost my 8th badge...and that time Serena helped me get back to senses." Ash says.

"Really?" Lillie asks, then they see the female Giratina looking person in front of them.

"Xurkitree and I should stop you here." The girl says like she is acting in a movie, and everyone sweat drops at this.

"Why are you doing this?" Damian asks.

"I am here to stop you from moving on." The girl says. "I am Elline. I will use my broken soul to defeat you and get the crystal."

Nora says, "If you can stop my brother, but Celebi and I will stop you here." She sends out Celebi, Aegislash, Delta Maractus, Flygon, Florges and Darmanitan."

"If you want to defeat me, you are going to play with my rules. All right! As a villain in this story, I, the Lightening girl will stop you." She sends out Eelektross, Zebstrika, Electrode, Electivire and Vikavolt.

Nora sighs, "You want to play...huh, then as the hero, I will stop you and your ambitions!"

* * *

The 8 people are now in the Unknown Dungeon, which is also in Kalos by accessing from the Pokemon Village, they see a boy standing in front of them. "So you left one person to face my sister, good choice."

"Who are you?" Damian asks.

"The name is David. I am your opponent." He says, "With Celesteela, you won't be able to defeat me."

"We'll see." Gladion says. "I will be your opponent."

"Brother?" Lillie asks.

"You guys go ahead." Gladion says. "I trust Ash to take care of you. Ash, if I see that Lillie is hurt, I will destroy you."

"Okay." Ash says as they leave him. Gladion sends out Umbreon, Lycanroc, Zoroark, Delta Blastoise, Silvally and Crobat.

David says, "Your team is unbalanced, consider that you have three Dark Pokemon. I will use my balanced Steel Type to defeat you." He sends out Metagross, Steelix, Magnezone, Aegislash and Ferrothorn.

"I don't care balance or not, I will still beat you." Gladion says.

* * *

In the sixth place, they find themselves inside the Thrifty Megamart inside the Alola Region. "Alola too?" Lillie asks.

"Of course, and you will not get further." They see a girl with the Kartana, who broke the metal shelves. "I am Flora, and I will defeat you guys. And believe me, I am the toughest one."

"I can tell..." Lillie says.

"Now who is going to face me?" Flora asks.

"I will." Emily says. "No, I will." Alice says, causing the two siblings to look at each other. Emily says, "Fine, we should work together."

"Thank you." Alice says as she sends out Froslass, Cryogonal and Avalugg. Emily sends out Bisharp, Pangoro and Persian.

Flora says, "I can see you take your Pokemon well, but, mine is better." She sends out Bellossom, Victreebel, Leafeon, Lilligant and Tsareena. "After all, I was the styling princess."

"Oh? We will see, as daughters of a fashion leader myself, I am not going to lose."

* * *

In the seventh place, they reach the Pokemon Tower. Ash says, "And now it is Kanto..." Ash mutters.

"Great, why are we here?" Damian asks.

"I have no idea." Just then, they see a Pokemon standing in front of them, it is a Guzzlord. Behind the Pokemon is a trainer.

"You know, at first I wanted a Water Type Ultra Beast as my partner, but there are no Water Types, so I should stop you here and now." The trainer says. "I am Reisa. My dream is to get out of this world so I can become a Coordinator."

"Coordinator, huh?" Dawn says. "Then as a coordinator myself, I am glad to face you."

"As much I want to ask you questions, but a battle is a battle." Reisa sends out Milotic, Feraligatr, Swanna, Lumineon and Greninja. Dawn sends out Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Typhlosion and Togekiss.

"Ash." Dawn says, "Take him." Ash catches the Pokeball that contains Giratina. "Giratina? Why giving it to me?"

"You might need him, since she will reveal everything." Dawn says.

"Then I'll let Mew go with you." Lillie says as Mew goes towards Dawn and help her assist the fight, she thanks her and faces Reisa.

"So the Chosens are switching Legendaries, huh? I should have guessed." Reisa says. "Should we begin the fun?"

"Of course." Dawn says.

* * *

In the eighth place, they are inside the Citadark Island. "Orre Region?" Serena asks.

"And now we have five people left." Taen says.

"And I am afraid that one of you is going to stay here with me." They see a person with a Stakataka. "I am Daniel, and I can tell that you are dying to meet our leader."

"Daniel, right? How many of you are going to stop us?" Serena asks.

"There will be 10 of us if you don't count Her. And I am the eighth." Daniel sends out Alakazam, Reuniclus, Malamar, Xatu and Gallade.

"This time I will be your opponent." Damian says as he sends out Shaymin, Venusaur, Metagross, Crawdaunt, Infernape and Luxray.

"Damian, be careful." Damian nods at Ash's words, then the other five leave the place.

* * *

The ninth place is the Giant Chasm. Taen says, "This is where I found Kyurem..."

"And I will stop you here as well." The Female Giratina uniform person appears. "I am Helen, and Blacephlon and I are going to stop you."

"Blacephlon, huh? Is this a challenge to Kyurem and I?" Taen taunts.

"So Taen, you are going to do this?" Zachary asks.

"Of course, I am sorry that I can't go with you in the end." Taen says as he sends out Gallade, Goodra, Talonflame, Hydreigon, Metagross and Kyurem.

"Interesting." Helen smiles as she sends out the Charizard, Camerupt, Turtonator, Pyroar and Magmortar.

* * *

The final place is the Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh Region. "Spear Pillar is the last one..." Ash says.

"Actually, there is one more before you meet her." The final person appears. "Tox is my name, and I am the last line before you meet her. But she only requests Ash and Lillie to come, so I am sorry that the other two must stay here with me."

"It is fine." Serena says.

"Ash, Lillie, be careful." Zachary says.

"We will." Ash and Lillie then leaves the place as the other two are facing his Poison Pokemon.

* * *

She is looking at the crystal that shows Ash and Lillie. "So they have brought Arceus and Giratina...this time, I am going to get out of this place and change the world. I don't care if lord Giratina disagree, I will do it so he will be proud."

Then she sits on the throne and says, "Come now...Ash, Lillie."

* * *

**This is going to be a three part chapter, and I hope you like this. The next chapter will be the confrontation of Ash, Lillie and Nyx.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: A Battle with Nyx Part 2

Ash and Lillie go past the Hall of Legends, they finally reach the Throne of Hegemon. Ash says, "A Tower..."

"And I have never seen this before..." Lillie says.

As they are at the door, Ash turns to Lillie, "Nervous?"

"Yeah..." Lillie says. "But as long as I am with you, there is no need to worry."

Ash grabs her hand, he says, "We go in together, shall we?"

"Of course..." Lillie says as they walk into the tower, they see the SHE in front of them.

"Ash, Lillie. I've been watching you. I apologize for making you trek here, but I felt it was appropriate to do our business here."

"You have better tell us where we are and what do you want with us." Ash says coldly.

"This is where the worlds are made." She says. "They call me She because they don't know my name, but my real name...is Nyx, or Golly. The first one is my actual name, and the second one is the name I gave myself ever since I got here."

"Okay...Nyx." Lillie says.

"I'm not your enemy. We're both just in... unfortunate situations. Please, take a seat, make yourselves comfortable. I'm the leader of..." Nyx hesitates for a moment, then she says, "Well, we have no name. We're certainly not a cult. I have no qualm with your people. Like I said, we're all bystanders. It's unfortunate, but it is what it is. You've met with the... Timeless, I believe they call themselves, right? The group of trainers that guard the crystal from me? Warriors from spacetime who are bound by the orders of Arceus, or whatever silly speech they have?"

"Silly?" Ash says as Arceus and Giratina appear.

"I feel offended that you will say that word." Arceus says.

"Well...if it isn't Arceus and Giratina...if the situation is right, I would have greet you. Where was I...oh, they're a stingy bunch. After Arceus gave them the crystal to guard, there wasn't a way to get it directly. So, I helped Zenith create the Infernal Cult. It's not something I'm proud of, but you folk are really easy to manipulate."

"So it was you who gave Zenith the Mind Control ability?" Ash asks.

"There is no psychological "mind control", just a few psychological...ah, never mind. Point is, we hoped that the mayhem caused would scare the Timeless into using the crystal. It worked even better than we expected. Dozens of cults sprang up, and they leased it to Adam, the First Augur." Nyx smiles. "Zenith was supposed to take Adam down and fetch the crystal for me, but Jaern threw a hitch of my plans."

She shows a frustrated face, "He stole the crystal and stopped fighting the cults. His lust for power really hindered us- there was no way for us to get it back. I had to get more involved. I hired someone from your realm- some amateurish street magician. I told him to shine some lights, release some smoke, and fake a grandiose prophecy. And just as I hoped, he fell for it. He believed that he could take you out easily. ...and just like I predicted, Zenith got cocky. The psychological tricks we have don't really work on everyone- least of all someone who was strong enough to be chosen by Arceus and Mew. But Zenith _thought_ they did. And because of that, he lost."

"So you pulled some strings, and the cults destroyed themselves..." Giratina says.

"The pieces of the crystal slowly returned to me. And now... all the pieces are in this room. I'm monologuing. I apologize. But you deserve to know the entire truth. Lillie, you seem like a smart young girl. What do you know about how the universe is created?"

"Arceus made it, right? It was born from a golden egg? Then it made Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to govern over time, space, and Dark Matter." Lillie says.

"Anti Matter." Arceus corrected her. "Not Dark Matter. Those are two very different things."

"Right. Antimatter. Does... does it matter?" Ash asks.

"No, just continue." Nyx says.

"Giratina grew angry and tried to overthrow Arceus, so it was banished to the Distortion World forever." Lillie says.

"Yes, I was angry, but the last sentence is wrong, I didn't get banished, I went there voluntarily." Giratina says.

"And tell me, if Giratina won, instead of ending in peace, what would you expect the stories to say?" Nyx asks.

"I would want the world to think Arceus revolted against me, and that I stopped it. Just like Jaern did. I'd want people to like me." Lillie says.

"Exactly. History is written by the winners. The truth is... the birth of the universe is far more complicated than we can imagine. Nobody knows how it happened, but I believe the crystal was involved somehow. But here's what I do know: Arceus wasn't in charge." Nyx says, causing the two to be surprised and both Arceus and Giratina just stare at her.

"Do you know what the difference between matter and dark matter is?" Nyx asks.

"Matter is made of very small subatomic particles. These particles- such as protons and electrons- can have a positive or negative charge. In antimatter, it's the opposite." Lillie says.

"That's it. One isn't inferior to the other. They're basically the same. The names are arbitrary. It's only what we call them that matters. The fact is, the matter that makes up the main universe? _That_ was supposed to be called antimatter. The antimatter world is now known as the Distortion World... but it was originally the other way around. But Arceus didn't like being the bottom dog. Along with Dialga and Palkia, it stole my crystal and overthrew Giratina."

"You did?" Ash asks. Arceus just stays silent and Ash asks, "Why didn't you talk, Arceus?"

Giratina says, "It was in the past, the crystal was mine. And like she said, Arceus wanted to be in charge of the world, with Dialga and Palkia, she did try to attack me."

Ash and Lillie gasp. "And not only that, did you see those people who are stalling you guys? 10 of them, they are also trapped like me, inside this Distortion World! Ever since Giratina forgave Arceus for what she had done to him, they banished us together! We used to look like you! But being in the Distortion World... it's ruined us."

Nyx then takes off her uniform, she looks white with golden hair. Ash and Lillie look like they have seen a ghost. "...and when it comes down to it, nobody deserves to live in the Distortion World, whether that title goes to your world or mine. But this is the way it was meant to be. If it comes down to one or the other... then I will fight to save my friends. Using the power of the crystal, I can reform the universe to the way it was always meant to be! My people will be happy again... and the earth you know would become the new Distortion World. And Arceus and Giratina, the insurgents, will be cast aside forever!"

"You wouldn't dare..." Arceus says.

"I can't take them from you by force, so I think you know where this is headed. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But it's too late now to stop. And if it comes down to me or you... I will fight for my people."

Ash and Lillie are shaken by the fact, Ash says, "Arceus, can you explain everything? Was all you said about her a lie to me?"

"I..." Arceus sighs. "You see, Nyx and those other people are from this Distortion world...which was the real world. But it is true, when Giratina rules the world, I grew jealous. I wanted that power...so I created Dialga and Palkia, with them, I tried to challenge Giratina for the title."

"I accepted her challenge." Giratina says. "And we battled...but our battle causes the destruction to everyone...those 11 people were the only ones left alive back in the distortion world. We saw how much damage we had caused, so I decided to let Arceus win and we decide to create the new world, and the old world becomes the distortion world...they didn't back to the world we live in, causing them to suffer from the fate. I knew that some of them escape the Distortion World, only to suffer as well..."

"I see." Lillie says. "And this time, they want revenge, and it is up to us to stop them."

Arceus and Giratina nod, then they face Nyx. "We are ready to stop you." Ash says.

"Good." Nyx says, "In this place, we are going to battle by my rules, in the Distortion World, typings work... a little differently. So we're going to play by the typings _I_ know, not yours. Which means, the battle will go inverse."

"Inverse Battle..." Ash says. "I see. Show us your Pokemon."

"But much to their shock, they see a lot of Pokemon in front of them. Nyx has gathered a lot of Pokemon in front of her.

"So this is why the prophecy asks me to take all the Pokemon..." Ash gasps. "There are too many of them."

"I will like to see you try and beat them." Nyx says. "After all, the battle starts now." Then all the Pokemon from Nyx's side and Ash and Lillie's side goes on the battle.

* * *

**Here is the second part, and this time I made some changes for the story. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be concluding the battle.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: A Battle with Nyx Part 3

The Throne of Hegimon is a mess, as Pokemon are battling like a war. Venusaur is giving a Dazzling Gleam to the Charizard, only to be slam into the wall with Machamp's Arm Thrust. Charizard shoots out the Dragon Pulse at the Wigglytuff, but he is hit by the Dizzy Punch from the Kangaskhan. Pikachu uses Aerial Ace to constantly defeat Raichu, Electrode and Golem, but then Poliwrath grabs him and throw it into Eevee, causing the two in pain.

Noctowl is dodging the Razor Leaves from Sunflora, but it gets hit by the Bug Buzz emitting from Ariados, causing it to fall into the ground. Donphan is rolling around, striking Skarmory, Yanmega and Honchkrow, but suddenly, a Thunder Punch from Hitmonchan sends it flying into the air. Scizor is punching the Xatu and Girafarig with the Close Combat, but then it is injured with the Night Slash from Weavile.

Sceptile doesn't do any damage to Salamence, it is frustrated, and Salamence is also frustrated as well since its Dragon attacks doesn't work on them. They are Dragon Clawing each other again. Glalie uses Overheat to injure the Water Pokemon by its side, and he also saves Froslass from a Ludicolo. Crawdaunt also pinches the Breloom, shaking it to send flying, but when a Blaziken is going to attack him, Crawdaunt uses Dig to dodge the attack.

Infernape uses Mach Punch on the opponents it has seen, but then an Aggron also punches back with a Bullet Punch, the two Pokemon are having a tug out war. Garchomp uses Draco Meteor, he manages to damage those who are besides him, but then he was also attacked by the upcoming Poison Jab from Toxicroak. Gallade is also being hit a lot by Staraptor, but it manages to struggle and then Rotom uses Hex to stop him.

Serperior and Samurott work together to make a giant Hydro Pump, causing the two to defeat a lot of Pokemon, but when Samurott is going to high five, Serperior just gives him a weird look. Scrafty is now in bandages, but it keeps headbutting on his way to stop the Pokemon approaching. Krookodile is underground, but as he digs, Golurk just punches the ground and causing it to fly out and then gives him a Shadow Punch.

Greninja is in Ash's form, and he manages to dodge the upcoming Stone Edge from Tyrantrum. Goodra is using Bide and then unleashes on Trevenant. Noivern uses a large Screech to make the Pokemon cover their ears. And Incineroar is using Darkest Lariat to hit the Ribombee, then Mimikyu uses Shadow Ball to stop him.

Ash and Lillie are in horror that Pokemon are fighting each other. Lillie cries and says, "This is so wrong..."

"Lillie?" Ash asks.

"Why? Why do we have to fight? Why can't we stop it with peace?" Lillie says.

Ash starts to remember the fight back in New Island where the copies are fighting the originals, he says, "It was like then...Should I stop them like I did before?" He then looks at Lillie. "But last time I died and I revived, but this time there is no way..."

Nyx is also watching on the other side, she says, "It is cruel...is this the right choice?" She says, "But I need the crystal, I don't want to be in the Distortion World again..."

Arceus and Giratina are also watching the battle, Giratina says, "Arceus...the last time when this battle occur...it was when we were fighting, right?"

Arceus nods a little. "But now it happened again...last time we couldn't end it in time, which causes a lot of sacrifices to the world...but this time, we should end this."

"But how are we going to end this?" Arceus asks.

"We have to use the Crystal..." This causes Giratina to widen his eyes. "Are you serious? If we use the crystal, we are going to die!"

"But if we didn't do it, then these innocent Pokemon will die instead!" Arceus says back. "Right now we only have three crystals, but with our power together...we can use all the powers of the crystal."

Giratina nods, then the two Pokemon turn to Ash. "Ash." Arceus says.

"What is it, Arceus?" Ash asks.

"Use the Crystal, if we want the battle to end, we should stop them."

"But we only have three and she has two of them, how are we..." Ash says.

"Just do it." Ash is surprised at Giratina's outburst, then he takes out the crystals, he gives one to Lillie, who nods back at him. "Now! Arceus/Giratina! Primal Reverse!"

Just then, the crystals start to glow and then Nyx widen their eyes, "No...they are going to use the Crystal?!"

Arceus and Giratina starts to change their shapes, and then they fire Judgement and Shadow Force, causing every one of the Pokemon Nyx has to faint.

"No! That shouldn't be possible!" Nyx yells. "How...? You're just... Just some antimatter human... You can't defeat me! That's... that's..."

Just then, they are covered in white light. The others who are fighting the 10 Giratina Cultists also see the white light approaching, they are shocked. "What the-" Nate says.

"What is going on here?" Calreath says before they are devoured into the light.

* * *

Ash and Lillie wake up and find that they are inside nothingness. Ash says, "Where are we?"

Lillie sees nobody except Ash and herself. "Brother? Nora? Serena? Anyone here?" But there is no answer.

"Ash, Lillie." The two of them turn around and see Arceus and Giratina in the human form. "Arceus?" "Giratina?"

"You are inside of the nothingness." Arceus says. "The reason is that we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Ash asks.

"Since you use the crystal, there is a cost to it. Arceus and I am going to disappear." This causes them to be shocked.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me..." Ash and Lillie start to form tears. Arceus and Giratina give them a hug, Ash says, "Please, you can't die! If you are gone, then what about the world?"

"This is why we have you here." Giratina says. "Before we disappear, we decide to make you the new Arceus and Giratina."

"Us? But I am not Giratina's chosen...Dawn is."

"Dawn is now the Chosen of Mew through my orders." Arceus. Right now, you two will embrace our leftovers and use the powers for good. Save those in need and also punish those who hurt you bad."

Ash and Lillie wipe their tears and nod, then Arceus and Giratina turn into particles and flies into their body. Ash changes form into an Arceus while Lillie changes into Giratina. The two of them roar and the whiteness starts to break.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Caves, Adam wakes up, only to find that he and the others are in front of the insignia, he looks besides him, it is a girl with golden hair with Ash's age. As he looks around, he sees that all the Timeless members have a person they have not seen before by their side.

Not long after, Delia and the Timeless wake up, they also see the unfamiliar faces, Nora asks, "Who are they?"

"They must be the ones who wore the Giratina suit..." Damian says.

Then they also see that in the pile of Pokemon, a blonde hair girl is lying in the center. Adam says, "That must be her, right?"

"Not to mention, she is pretty." Emily says.

Not long after, Nyx and the rest also wake up. Nyx looks her hands and says, "What the-"

The others do the same. Tox asks, "Are we...back to normal?"

Reisa says, "We did...so does that mean the world has switched?"

Insey says, "But they are still here..."

Nyx looks down and says, "I don't understand...how?"

Gladion says, "Wait, where is Ash and my sister?"

"Don't tell me that they haven't return..." Alice says in fear.

Just then, a white light glows, and then Ash and Lillie walk out from the portal. "Brother! Lillie!" The group are relieved that they are safe, as they go hug them.

"Mom...Dad...I can't breathe..." Ash groans as well as Lillie, so they stop it and break apart.

"Sorry." Delia says. "But what happened? And more importantly, where were you?"

Ash then decides to tell the conversation to them, they are surprised that Arceus and Giratina sacrifice themselves.

"So...they are gone forever?" Dawn asks.

"No, they give us the powers, so right now..." Lillie says. "We are the current Giratina and Arceus."

This also cause surprise to them, as they didn't hear of Pokemon and human merge together completely. Ash says, "And we decide to let Nyx and the others leave the Distortion forever, which is why they are here with us."

Nyx says, "So does that mean..."

Ash turns to them, "You guys are free." Then they cheer in joy.

The other members of the Timeless also come inside the room. After telling them about the story inside the Distortion World, Arata sighs, "So it is over. Not only that you defeat the cults, but the mastermind is also gone as well."

"The world is finally in peace, that is for sure." King Vesryn says.

The others nod as they are starting to think what should they do with Nyx and the others, since they have no family, they decide to adopt them. Adam and Delia adopt Insey and Nyx, Jaern adopts Flora, Wallace adopts Reisa, Diantha adopts David and Elline, Steven adopts Luke and Helen, Arata adopts Nate, and finally, Reukra adopts Tox and Daniel. All of them are welcomed into the new family and they are also happy about it.

* * *

**This is the end of the battle, and do you seriously think that I won't make Ash an Arceus like I did in the rest of the story? And all my OC characters are also here. Except East, who is the gym leader, and Trenor. Don't worry, Trenor will be in the next chapter. I hope you like it and please state your reviews.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Aftermath of the Battle

In the Kalos Region, Grace is petting her Rhyhorn as she sighs, she haven't heard of both Arata and Serena for a while. All she knew is that Serena went back to Kalos to meet Ash and then she didn't know what happened to her. She saw the news of Ash's betrayal, she is also afraid that her daughter did that to Ash.

Just then, they see a car in front of them. Then Arata comes outside and says, "Grace..."

Grace sees her missing husband, she is confused and she doesn't know how to feel. "Arata..." Grace gives him a hug. "I have been waiting for you for a long time...where have you been?" Grace asks.

"I am sorry, I didn't want you to be in danger, which is why I left you and Serena..." Arata sighs.

"You're back, that is all it matters." Grace cries in his shoulder. "You should have seen Serena, she is sad that she grow up without a father!" Grace says the last words with a yell.

"Mom...I have already seen him." Serena and Nate appear behind Arata. Grace says, "Serena? Is that you?"

Grace also gives Serena a hug. "I have seen the news, is it true that some people betrayed Ash? Don't tell me that you also did it..."

"I am sorry Mom." Serena frowns, "I did, but I atone my mistake...Ash has forgiven me..."

Arata says, "Grace, like me, Serena also become one of us. She is also chosen by a Legendary Diancie."

Grace is surprised, but then she nods. "And who is he?"

Arata and Serena look at each other, then Serena says, "Mom, this is our adopted brother, Nate. Nate, this is our mother."

Grace is surprised that they adopted a boy, since she wanted to have a boy as well. She smiles and says, "Welcome to our family Nate."

Nate nods and says, "Thank you...Mom..."

"Well, why don't we go inside the house? We need to have a conversation." Grace smiles as they all enter the room.

* * *

In the hospital, Ash, Nora, Zachary, Nyx, Insey, Adam and Delia are in front of the bed that says Zenith. Ash asks, "Why are we going back here? And why are we finding Zenith?"

"Because I wanted some answers from him." Adam says.

After Zenith opens his eyes, he sees that Ash, Zachary and Nora looking at him.

"Oh, it is you guys..." Zenith says. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to ask you." Zachary asks, "Why did you kill our Mother in order to summon Groudon?"

Zenith just laughs a little and says, "You really are stupid, huh? Little Brother?"

"What do you mean?" Zachary pulls his shirt up and says, "You have better..."

"I didn't kill her..." Zenith says. "In fact, both Dad and Mom are still alive."

Zachary is shocked as he pulls him down. "Then why do you lie to me?"

"Who would believe that I said that She also gave me powers to control both Groudon and Heatran?" Zenith says. "Since my cult is the first cult, but I couldn't reveal how I caught the Legendary Pokemon to the other cults. And since both Dad and Mom left us alone, so I decided to use Mom as an excuse."

"Then where are they?" Zachary asks. "You said that they are alive, who are they?"

"It is near than you ever imagine." Zenith laughs, "Not to mention, at that time, Dad's work is dangerous, so he took our sister, and Mom took our brother. As for us, we were taken to our uncle until she asks us to create a cult to get the Crystal Dad has..."

"Wait..." Ash says, "You mean...we are actually blood-related?"

Nora says, "We are actually related to a cult leader?"

Zenith sighs, "When I first heard about the prophecy, I thought that we would finally have a family reunion, only to find out that I was beaten by you and the prophecy is fake. How ironic."

Adam and Delia comes into the room with Nyx and Insey, Adam says, "Zenith, no. Zenith Trenor Ketchum."

"Well if it isn't Dad and Mom? How were you? Are you here to bring me to justice? Then do it." Zenith laughs.

"We are not going to do that." Delia says. "In fact, we were really sorry for neglecting you and Zachary."

"It is too late." Zenith says. "I had already done something that can never be reversed. I controlled all Torren Region, and I also used my brother as a disguise to make him a criminal."

"You know, you can still change." Nyx says.

"And who might you be?" Zenith asks.

"Forgotten me already?" Nyx sighs. "It is a shame considered that I had given you powers before."

Zenith gasps and says, "Wait, you are her?"

Nora says, "Yes, we have adopted her after the Cult mess is done. There are no more cults in the Torren Region."

Zenith is surprised at first, but he sighs, "So what?"

Adam says, "We don't want a family to be torn apart, so I want you to come back to us."

Zenith is surprised as the other family members are asking him to return to the family, he can't help but tear a little, he then nods back. "I am home...I guess."

* * *

At the same time, Damian is sitting beside Audrey. Just then, his father and stepmother also come in. Damian's father asks, "Is it true that Audrey is here? Damian?"

"Yes, Dad." Damian says as he looks at the person on the bed.

Stepmother says, "So she is your first wife...it is because of her that Damian has to suffer that much..."

"To be honest, Mom." Damian says to his stepmother, "I don't know how I should feel, but I think I wanted to give her a second chance. She may have done bad things, but she did it because she thought I was dead. I feel like I also have responsibility for this."

"Damian..." Damian's father says.

Just then, Audrey slowly opens her eyes, much to the three's surprise. "Mother..." Damian rushes to her.

"Damian...is that you?" Audrey looks at him, Damian nods, "Yes, Mother. I am still alive. Dad as well."

Audrey frowns a little and says, "I am sorry...I have been too blinded..."

"It is fine..." Damian says. "We managed to save you before it is too late..." Then he turns to his dad and his stepmother. "Can I have some alone time with my Mother?"

Damian's current parents nod as they leave the room for the two.

* * *

Back inside the Timeless base, Ash and his family, Lillie, Gladion, Alice, Emily, Flora, Damian, Serena, Nate, Dawn, Taen, Tox, Daniel, Reisa, Elline, David, Luke, Helen, Bonnie, and much to their surprise, Xavier, East is also inside.

"So how do you feel?" Ash asks the people who were once inside the Distortion World.

"We feel a lot better in this world." Tox says. "We really appreciate that you will free us from there."

"You don't deserve to be in that place, that is what I have to say. But right now, I have some Delta Legendary Pokemon that we need to give out to the Chosens.

As he takes out the Pokemon, there are Meloetta, Hoopa, Regirock, Regice and Registeel. "These five Pokemon are new, so I am going to give them out." Ash says. "First, East, the Gym Leader of Helios City, you will have this Hoopa."

"Thank you." East says.

"Then for the Delta Meloetta, Nyx, will you have the honor?"

"Of course, Brother." Nyx says with a smile as she gets the Pokemon.

"Then Reisa, you will have this Regice." Lillie says.

"But what about Guzzlord?" Reisa asks.

"Guzzlord is taken by Tobias, since he decides to give Darkrai to Persephone." Lillie says, "And I know that you like Water Types."

"Thank you." Reisa says.

Then they give Xavier the Buzzwole while Nate gets Registeel. And Zenith gets the Regirock in the end.

"Now that is done...since the cults are gone, what should we do now?" Nora asks.

"There is one thing you can do." Just then, Reukra comes inside the room along with someone they are shocked to see.

"Mr. Goodshow?" Ash gasps.

"Ash Ketchum, though I am surprised that you are still alive, but it has been a while." Goodshow says. "I was called by Reukra here since he is the Champion. Though the news didn't go through the regions, but I heard from him that you disbanded all the cults in the region and saved the world. You have my gratitude."

"Thank you, Mr. Goodshow." Ash says.

Reukra says, "And also since Adam's disappearance, there is no one except you two have all 8 badges. So there is no need for the League to hold. You can just challenge the Elite 4 and Champion."

Ash is surprised, "But I..."

Nora says, "Brother, this is a chance you can't miss. Even recordings of trainers like Steven and Red don't compare to your battles. You can do it."

"But what about you?" Zachary asks. "You also had 8 badges."

"But I realized that I should let Brother do this, since there are the traitors that hurt him."

Those who knew the traitors realize that he has suffered the traitors, while the others are confused. Insey asks, "What traitors?"

"Some of you might not know." Gladion says. Then he tells them about the betrayal.

Helen says, "This is so cruel, how can they do that to you?"

"Yeah, just because that you lost 7 leauges doesn't make you weak..." Luke says.

Goodshow says, "Right now Professor Oak is in punishment, but I want to know who are the other people so I can give them punishments."

"Please don't. Mr. Goodshow." Ash says, much to his surprise. "This whole time, I tried to run away from this problem, but now...after everything that happens in here, I don't see why I have to be depressed by them. Torren is my home and it will always be. I have all the Pokemon who are standing by my side as well as the original ones that are stolen from them. And I also have you guys, as well as..." He looks at Lillie. "Lillie, my girlfriend."

Lillie smiles back at him, then Emily asks, "So when is the wedding?"

This causes surprise to everyone in the room. "Wait, you two are dating now?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, yeah. In fact, we also decide that once the League is over and Ash becomes the Champion, we are going to have a wedding."

This causes the girls to squeal in amazement. Goodshow smiles, "Congratulations, Ash. May I wish you become a good husband."

"Thank you." Ash says. "Speaking of which, there is something missing..."

"What is it?" Damian asks.

Ash takes out the box and kneels down on the ground in front of Lillie, everyone gasps as they know what is going on.

"Lillie, we have been together for two years. I will never forget what we have been through both in Alola and Torren, do you have the honor for marrying me, becoming my wife and being together?" Ash says.

Lillie squeals and takes the ring, she says, "Yes, I do." Then she leans forwards and they embrace and give a kiss. They don't care that everyone in the room are watching them, they don't care about the squeals from the girls in the room.

After they break the kiss, Emily says, "Well done, you two."

Taen says, "I know you will be together in the end."

Unknown to them, Adam and Delia are watching from outside the door. They both smile. "Looks like Ash really grows up." Adam says.

"Yeah..." Delia smiles.

* * *

**Surprise, Zenith is a member of the Ketchum after all, and not only that, Ash has the chance to face the Elite 4 and the wedding with Lillie. I am sure that a lot of you are surprised. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapters will be the Elite 4 battle.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: The Elite 4 Battle Part 1

In the Kanto Region, the traitors, including Professor Oak are now inside the Cerulean Gym. They are doing nothing except looking through the TV channels. "So it seems like the Torren Region is now safe to go, huh?" Max says.

"I am really curious about what it is like there." Brock says. "It is said that there were cults in the region and they did take over the League."

"But somehow they are destroyed." Professor Oak says. "After a few minutes, there will be a broadcast of the person who is going to challenge the Elite 4. We can't miss that."

"Of course." Cilan nods.

* * *

Back in the league meeting, Delia has returned as the other Champions are relieved. "Ms Ketchum, where have you been this whole time?" Lance asks.

"It turns out that I was stuck inside my son's mind thanks to Darkrai. But we managed to escape." Ash says.

"How is that even possible?" Professor Juniper asks.

Diantha says, "We really don't know what the reasons are, but we know that both she and her husband are free and the Torren is cleared."

Wallace says, "Indeed. And we should be ready to see Ash going against the Elite 4 of the Torren Region."

Sycamore says, "And we are really looking forward to it."

* * *

In the league stadium, Ash is sitting with Pikachu and Eevee besides him, Lillie and Nyx walk inside the room and Lillie asks, "Feeling nervous?"

"Yeah...come to think of it, the reason I was betrayed by my so called friends is because that I couldn't win a league..."

"This time you will prove them wrong no problem." Nyx says. "After all, you are an Arceus."

"Yeah...and I hope so..." Ash says as he walks towards the stadium.

"Welcome everyone to the stadium in the Nexa Town, for many days that no one has gathered all 8 gym badges due to the absence of the First Augur. That will be changed because that we have a Challenger that has all 8 badges in the Torren Region! Please welcome our challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

As the Torren natives go wild, since he is the son of the first Augur and also the hero who defeated all the cults, as for the others, they are shocked. Since they thought that Ash was dead. But the traitors are the most surprised of them all.

"No way...he is still alive?" Misty says in disbelief.

"What should we do now?" Mallow asks.

"I doubt that he will win this thing, we might as well see him lose humiliatingly." Iris says.

As Ash walks towards the stadium, the announcer gives him the microphone, he says, "Hello to you everyone, I suppose that you are surprised that I am still alive, and also the one who got 8 badges in the Torren League."

The others nod as Ash says, "I supposed that you heard from Mr. Goodshow that I was betrayed by my so called friends because I couldn't win a league, it is true, and it is when I was asking what I should do with my Mom, the cultists come into my house, burning it and kidnapped me and my mom all the way to the Torren Region."

This causes the people to pity. Ash says, "But it might be a blessing to me, it is thanks to the Torren Region that I managed to grow, not only as a Pokemon Trainer, but as myself. I have overcome a lot of challenges, and right now I don't care if I am a Pokemon Master or not, all I want is to be stronger than my past!"

After a silence, the crowd starts to clap, and then the other people also did, well, exclude the traitors, since they think that Ash is saying nothing important.

"Well thank you Ash Ketchum for giving this speech. So right now your first opponent will be Kayla."

As the said trainer appears in front of them, she gives a smile and the crowd is cheering for her. "'sup, Ash. Though we have met once, but I should say it again. I am Kayla of the Elite 4. I specialize in hard work and harmony. All of my Pokemon know their place-and together, with my strategy, they'll never lose!"

"We should see about that." Ash says. "You will be going down here."

"I am not one for a lot of talking, so let's get going, y'know? Don't take it too personally when ya get crushed!" Kayla says as the referee states the rules.

"Here is my first Pokemon, Smeargle!" As Kayla sends out the Pokemon, Ash says, "A Smeargle...then I will choose you, Sceptile!" As Ash sends out his red Sceptile, those who are not from the region are shocked.

"What's wrong with that Sceptile?" Sophocles asks.

"So it is indeed true...the Delta Pokemon..." Oak mutters.

"I see you have a strong looking Pokemon, but too bad for you, Spore!" Kayla says as Ash widens his eyes, Sceptile falls into sleep.

"Oh no... Ash is in big trouble..." Damian says.

"Don't worry." Dawn says, "Sceptile has managed to beat Darkrai before, so it should be no problem."

Smeargle's ability is Moxie, which makes the Attack rises and the evasiveness lowers. "Let me use the time, Quiver Dance!"

As the butterflies appears around Smeargle, its Special Attack and Special Defense also raise. "Sceptile! I know you can do it, please wake up."

Sceptile slowly opens his eyes and he nods at Ash. Ash says, "Good, use Close Combat!"

As Sceptile rushes at the Pokemon, Kayla says, "Too bad, Baton Pass!"

Ash widens his eyes as Smeargle goes back and Kayla sends out a Scizor.

"Scizor?" Ash is confused.

"Swords Dance and Iron Defense, power up!" Kayla says and the swords and Shield appears, causing her stats to raise.

Lillie says, "She is doing stat raises..."

Taen says, "Kayla is aiming for a One Hit KO, that is for sure."

"Bullet Punch!" Ash widens his eyes as the bullets knock out the Sceptile. "Sceptile, are you okay?" Ash asks, and the Pokemon nods back. "Good. Take a good rest."

Ash recalls the first Pokemon, and then he says, "Okay...Incineroar! You're next!" Ash sends out the second Pokemon, and the Pokemon gives a roar.

"An Alolan Pokemon I see..." Kayla says. "Scizor, use your Bullet Punch."

"Dodge it and then use Blast Burn!" Ash yells back and the move hits Scizor, causing it to faint.

"Now that is a draw for now..." Nora says.

"Blaziken." Kayla sends out her third Pokemon, and then he says, "That won't stop me. Use Darkest Lariat!"

"Substitute!" Ash is surprised that she will use such a move to create a copy that gets destroyed. "Now use the time to Bulk Up!" As the Pokemon bulks up, she says, "Aim for the Fire Punch!" "You too, Cross Chop!"

Both Pokemon are having a tug war, but Incineroar gets knocked back into the ground and Kayla says, "Use Sky Uppercut!" As Incineroar trying to get up, it gets knocked back down.

"Outrage now!" Ash says as Incineroar's eyes glow purple, and then it keeps hit the Pokemon with force. "Baton Pass! Now!" Kayla yells as Blaziken goes out of the way, and a Sylveon appears.

"Oh no..." Ash is worried as Sylveon then uses Draining Kiss on the Incineroar, causing it to faint.

"I am sorry, Incineroar..." Ash says as he recalls his second Pokemon. "Luxray!" As Ash sends out the third Pokemon, Kayla says, "I am sorry, Baton Pass again!"

As she baton passed, it is now Blaziken again. "That won't scare me, use Iron Tail!"

"Dodge and then use Blaze Kick!"

"Dodge it as well!"

Both Pokemon are dodging attacks as well as firing their best moves, but none of them are backing down. But Luxray is getting tired as Kayla smirks. "Checkmate, Baton Pass!"

Ash groans again and this time it is an Espeon, the Espeon then defeats Luxray with the Stored Power.

"With Ash losing three Pokemon, we will have a break." Ash sighs as he goes back to the room.

"Brother, are you okay?" Nyx asks him. "It seems like her Baton Pass is doing the trick."

"I know, but what should I do..." Ash says with a frown.

"You are too kind." Nyx says. "Maybe you should be mean, I mean...frightening them might be a good choice."

Ash is confused at her words, but then it occurs to him and he smiles, "Thanks, I know what to do."

After the break is over, Kayla says, "So are you ready for your defeat?"

"I won't lose." Ash says, "And I will show you why, Honchkrow! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Kayla says, "Smeargle, you're up again."

As the Pokemon appears, Kayla starts with the Spore again, but this time Ash says, "Sleep Talk! Now use Dark Pulse!"

Kayla is surprised as the attack hits, she says, "This is not what I expected, use Baton Pass!"

"No you won't! Mean Look!" Ash yells as Kayla gasps. Then Smeargle can't escape the field.

"Oh no..." Kayla gasps.

"It is bound to happen. Let's go, Honchkrow!" Both trainer and Pokemon strike a Flying Pose, Ash yells, "Supersonic Skystrike!"

Honchkrow shoots into the air and then crashes into the Smeargle, causing it to faint.

Honchkrow gets back up and then Ash says, "Nice one." Kayla says, "Then I will use Blaziken!"

As the Pokemon appears, it uses Blaze Kick, but Honchkrow dodges and then uses Acrobatics, due to the fatigue in the last battle against Incineroar, it was fainted by the attack.

Kayla sends out Sylveon next, using the Substitute once and for all, it then defeats the tired Honchkrow with the Moonblast.

"At least your efforts are not in vain." Ash recalls the Pokemon and sends out Weezing. But Kayla uses the Baton Pass and Espeon is switched back.

"Again?" Ash groans. But with the series of attacks, Kayla says, "I might as well try this."

She starts to do a Psychic Pose with the Z Ring, she yells, "Shattered Psychic!"

Weezing is thrown away and then it faints once it lands on the ground. Gladion says, "We should have expect a Z move..."

"Yeah, thought it is the first time they use it." Reukra says.

"Now that Ash has only one Pokemon left, will Ash beat all three Pokemon that Kayla choose?"

The traitors are laughing out hard as they are going to see Ash being defeated, but one second later, their faces turn into horror as Ash sends out his final Pokemon.

"Charizard, I choose you."

As the Pokemon comes out, it gives out a terrifying roar. Kayla tries to switch out her Pokemon, but with the Pursuit, it is defeated before it can do. So Kayla sends out Sylveon, trying to aim for the Super effective Moonblast, but Charizard lands a Confuse Ray first and then defeats the Pokemon with the Phantom Force.

"So we are both down to one Pokemon, huh..." Ash says.

"I am not going to hold back for now. Slowbro!"

Once the Pokemon appears, both trainers take out their Key Stones and yell, "Mega Evolve!"

As the two Pokemon changes their forms, Sycamore is surprised, "A Mega Delta Charizard..."

"But what is happening, the field is becoming dark..." Elm asks.

"The Noctem ability." Kukui says. "It is a reversal of Sunny Day."

Slowbro tries to use Psychic on the Pokemon, but Charizard is completely fuse into the darkness, and it uses Phantom Force to make the attacks easier to miss, in the end, the Phantom Force defeats the Slowbro and Ash wins the match.

"Since Kayla has lost all six Pokemon, which means that the victory goes to Ash!" As Ash hugs his Charizard, he gets a Dragon Breath on the face.

"Nope, I am a Fairy type now." Ash says as both Pokemon laugh. Kayla recalls her Slowbro and says, "Defeated at last! Astounding!"

She walks over to Ash and says, "Your skills are incredible. I'm very impressed! With your level of talent, I'm sure you could take on the entire Elite 4, and maybe even the Champion! Good luck."

"Thanks." Ash says as he goes back to the lockers. The traitors are the ones who are not happy about Ash's win, but they think that Ash will lose in the next match, but they don't know that they are in for a mistake.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I want to say that I changed the Mean Look so that it will affect Baton Pass in the story. I want to make this story interesting and I hope you understand, the next Elite 4 member is Edward and I hope you like this chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: The Elite 4 Battle Part 2

"You beat Kayla, that is really awesome." Taen says. "Her trickery of using the Baton Pass are troublesome."

"I know." Ash says. "Now the next one is Eduard, right?"

Insey says, "From what I heard, he is an expert of using the Sandstorm. Which means that he may be using Ground, Steel and Rock Types."

"You're right." Zenith says, "Then Fighting and Water types might be beneficial."

"Yeah. And I will win this, believe in me." Ash says as he walks towards the field.

"Now welcome back, since Ash Ketchum has beaten Kayla, the first member, he shall face the next one, Eduard, the expert of Sandstorm."

As Eduard and Ash walk towards the field, Eduard says, "Now... what do we got here? A challenger! We haven't had one of those in a while, no sir. The name is Eduard. I am an Elite 4 member as you can tell."

"I know." Ash says. "And you were also the one who we met in the game corner, right?"

"Yes, I am surprised that you managed to defeat my Hydreigon back then, but this time it will be different." He says as the sand and rock field emerges from the underground.

"Sand...It is a coarse, and it gets everywhere, but I love it all the same. Let's get going. You're going to get shut down so hard that you won't even know what hit you."

"We shall see." Ash says.

After the rules, Eduard says, "Hippowdon, time to show your Sand Stream!"

As the Pokemon appears, its roar makes the sandstorm emerges. Ash says, "Bisharp, I choose you!"

As the flying sword Pokemon appears on the field, the traitors are watching as Max says, "How come he get a lot of rare Pokemon?"

"I don't know. But we have to get them if we want to research them." Oak says.

"Bisharp, flying into the sky and use Aerial Ace!"

Bisharp jumps into the sky and then it charges at the Pokeon, dealing with a lot of damage. "Slack Off!" But then Hippowdon's damage is recovered.

"Now go for Stealth Rock!" Eduard yells.

"Stealth Rock? Is he aiming for the switching damage?" Nora asks.

"I don't know." Lillie says.

"High Jump Kick!" Ash yells as the Pokemon raises its knee, but before it can hit Hippowdon, he smirks, "Whirlwind!"

Ash widens his eyes as Bisharp is blown by the wind and then returns to the Pokeball, then out of the Pokeball Vespiquen emerges.

"What?" Both Vespiquen and Ash are shocked, and then Vespiquen is hit by the Stealth Rock.

"A Steel and Fire Type, huh? I think that it is used for later battles, right? But now use Earthquake." Eduard says.

"Use Magnet Rise, quick!" Ash yells as Vespiquen raises herself off the ground, much to Eduard's surprise.

"Nice thinking." Elline says, "Magnet Rise makes all Ground moves immune to it."

"And Ash might win this." Serena says.

"I guess I should switch your Pokemon again. Whirlwind!" Eduard yells, but much to his surprise, Vespiquen dodges the move and then attacks with Iron Head.

"What Speed..." Eduard says.

"Speed Boost, it is her ability." Ash says. "Finish it with Flare Blitz!"

The Pokemon covers with flames and hits the Hippo Pokemon, causing it to faint.

"Well done, no one has beaten my Hippowdon without losing any Pokemon. But here is my second Pokemon, Rotom!"

As the Washing form Rotom appears on the field, the Sandstorm is also gone. Ash says, "This is not going to go well..."

"Hydro Pump!" Vespiquen barely dodges the attack, and Ash says, "Use Confuse Ray, make him confused!"

As Rotom is hit by a special beam of light, it is confused and Eduard is surprised. "Get yourself together, Rotom, use Thunderbolt!"

Rotom is firing the electric everywhere on the field, but it doesn't hit Vespiquen.

"Return for now, Vespiquen. Greninja! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears on the field, Bonnie yells, "Yay! It's Greninja!"

"So we might be able to see his special form in the battle." Emily says.

Greninja then winces as the Stealth Rocks hit him, but he stays calm as Ash announces his move. "Greninja, use Leaf Blade!"

Greninja nods as he swiftly cuts the Pokemon. Eduard says, "This is no good for me, Volt Switch, now!"

"No you won't! Sucker Punch!" Ash yells as the move eventually defeats the Pokemon before it can lands a hit.

"I haven't expected that, but here is my third Pokemon: Aegislash!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Greninja, I will need you for upcoming battle, so return for now."

"Ash is playing smart I see." Alice says. "But the Stealth Rock might be a problem."

"I agree. Every turn Ash sends out the Pokemon, it has to get damaged first." Nyx says.

Ash sends back Vespiquen, and then the two of them clash with Shadow Sneak and Meta Claw.

"Inferno!" Ash yells as the Vespiquen shoots out purple fire.

"King's Shield! Protect yourself!" Eduard yells as the shield protects the Pokemon from harm.

"Vespiquen is tired, finish with your Sacred Sword!" Eduard yells.

"Don't let him get to you! Flare Blitz!" Ash yells as both Pokemon clash each other, but in the end, they are both out.

"With Eduard losing three Pokemon, we will have a break."

Ash goes back to the room, this time Zenith is the one who is there.

"It seems like he isn't using full power." Zenith says.

"Yeah, I mean...Stealth Rock is kinda problem, but he only beats one of my Pokemon." Ash says.

"Maybe his Pokemon are stronger in the next turn, so you must not let your guard down like I did." Zenith says.

"I know." Ash says.

The second round arrives as Eduard starts with Tyranitar, with the Sand Stream, Ash this time sends out Bisharp again. He tries to aim for the High Jump Kick, but Tyranitar's Stone Edge manages to trip the Pokemon to the ground, and then finishes it with the Superpower, leaving Ash with four available Pokémon and Eduard with three.

"That Tyranitar is powerful..." Ash says as he sends out Shiinotic, trying to use the type advantage.

"Type Advantage, huh? You sure know your type match ups, but I am not going down without a fight, Crunch!"

"Take the hit, and then use Spore!"

Eduard widens his eyes as Tyranitar gets affected by the pollen as he falls into sleep. Ash smirks and then says, "Dazzling Gleam!"

Eduard is left with shock as his Tyranitar is defeated. He recalls his Pokemon and then sends out the Excadrill.

"Oh no...an Excadrill...it has advantage over a Fairy Type." Damian says.

"Yeah." Gladion says as Lillie is sharing the same worries.

Ash asks Shiinotic to use Giga Drain, but Excadrill uses Dig to dodge the attack, and then an Iron Head from underground is able to knock out the Pokemon before it even realizes.

Ash says, "Return, Shiinotic, you're doing a good job. Sandslash! I choose you!"

As his fourth Pokemon appears on the field, it starts with Quick Attack, but Excadrill uses Dig again and then uses Iron Head again. Sandslash barely dodges the attack.

"Sandslash, use Gyro Ball!" Ash yells as Sandslash manages to hit the Pokemon.

"Dig again." Eduard says as Excadrill digs again.

"Bulldoze! Now!" Ash says as the Pokemon stomps hard onto the ground, causing the Excadrill to jump out of it.

"That is the same trick that stops my brother..." Bonnie gasps.

"Wow..." Serena says.

"You made a mistake, Ash." Eduard takes out the Z Crystal and then does the move. He strikes the pose and then both fists are clashing each other. "Corkscrew Crash!"

Ash widens his eyes and yells, "Dig into the Ground! Quick!"

But much to Ash's shock, Excadrill also digs into the ground and sends Sandslash into the air, and then Excadrill finishes the move by defeating the Pokemon.

"Now Ash and Eduard have 2 Pokemon left..." Helen says.

"Indeed." Harmony says as she nods at her new daughter. "Reukra, what do you think?"

"It is too early to think anything. Ash has potential, that is for sure." Reukra says.

Ash sends out Hawlucha as his fifth Pokemon. Hawlucha strikes a pose, much to the crowd's excitement.

"Is that Hawlucha seriously doing that?" May says with laughter.

"Yeah." Clemont says.

Excadrill tries to use Iron Head, but Hawlucha responds by a Double Team. Excadrill falls for the illusion, so Hawlucha moves in to Aerial Ace it.

Excadrill dodges and then the sandstorm also ends, but he uses Sandstorm again to make the field cover in sand. Then Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but Excadrill digs to dodge the attack. In the end, the match goes for a draw as Excadrill is defeated by a High Jump Kick, and then Hawlucha is defeated by the Sandstorm.

"Now Ash only has his Greninja...while Eduard has one more Pokemon." Lillie says.

"Yeah, this is going to be tough." Gladion says.

Eduard says, "I am really excited to battle you, but here is my final Pokemon, Cacturne!"

This causes confusion to Ash, as it is Grass and Dark Type, so Sandstorm might affect it. Ash sends out Greninja as his last Pokemon.

"My Pokemon's ability is Sand Veil, so it won't affect me. And you will be surprised." He takes out the Key Stone and says, "Mega Evolve!"

Ash widens his eyes as the Cacturne becomes a western cowboy style with guns. "That is a weird looking design...why did the last Arceus create that?"

"Use Bullet Seed!" The gun shoots out seeds on Greninja, hitting the Pokemon on the eye as it howls in pain.

"Are you okay, Greninja?" Ash asks as he nods. "Then let's become one for now! Get stronger and stronger!"

Ash and Greninja start to become one as Greninja has Ash's parts on the body.

"Ash-Greninja!" Nora cheers and the others are surprised. Nyx asks, "I have never seen this Greninja before..."

"Yeah, we are surprised when we see it the first time." Alice says.

Greninja uses Blaze Kick, with Ash's movements, he manages to kick Cacturne on the leg. Cacturne uses Beat Up, trying to land some hits on the Pokemon. But Ash makes Greninja dodge the move, but one hit hits the shoulder and Ash is also in pain.

"The pain is nothing compared to the past I was feeling. Use Aerial Ace!"

Greninja keeps jumping around the Cacturne and it slashes the Pokemon. "Use Pin Missile!" Eduard yells.

The attacks hit Greninja in the chest, as it falls down to the ground.

"Greninja, are you okay?" Ash asks as he nods. "Good, now we should finish this!"

He takes out a Firium Z and then does the move. "Inferno Overdrive!"

Greninja then charges up with fire and then shoots out the flames, covering Cacturne as its silhouette is devoured by the flames.

"Cacturne! No!" Eduard yells as the fire is gone, and Cacturne is on the floor with its normal form.

"Since Eduard has lost all six Pokemon, which means that the victory goes to Ash!" Ash walks towards Greninja, who returns back to normal, then they share a hug.

"I know you can do it, Greninja." Ash says as the Pokemon nod.

Eduard sighs, "Whoa, very nicely done." He walks towards Ash. "You've got spirit, kid. You could go far."

"Thanks, I have enjoyed the battle." Ash says as they shake hands.

"Best of luck, you'll need it." Eduard says as they leave the field.

Ash's friends sigh in relief as he wins the second one. Damian says, "Two left, and he can face the Champion Reukra."

"Yeah, this battle is really something." Nora says.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash has beaten Eduard with the help of Greninja. And since Bond Phenomenon is not a Mega Evolution, so that it can use Z Moves, I learned it when I was playing Ultra Moon and Moon version. Now that Ash has defeated two Elite 4 members, the next one will be Yuki, the Ice Type one. **


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: The Elite 4 Battle Part 3

Ash is preparing for his third match in the lockers, he is petting Infernape, Alice and Emily walk into the lockers and Alice says, "From what I heard, the third member is a specialist of hail and ice, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Of course." Ash smiles. "With your help, I think that I can handle it."

"That's good to know." Emily says. "Do your best and make the world proud."

Ash nods as he goes to the battlefield.

"Our beloved hero has defeated two members of the Elite 4, and now he is going to face the third one with the specialist of Hailstorm! Yuki!"

As the crowd cheers, Ash and Yuki are now on the field. Yuki bows and says, "Greetings. The slow snowfall gives a... tranquil feeling, does it not?"

Ash says, "I can't say the same, but it sure helps me cool my mind."

"It's quiet and serene...but in the heat of the battle, it hardens to cold, destructive hail." Yuki smiles. "My name is Yuki. Ash, right? I have been training for years with my Pokemon. I'd wish you luck...but I don't want to waste my breath."

"Sure, let's get it started." Ash says as the referee states the rules.

"Mamoswine, I need your help." As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Steelix! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon roars, the crowd are shocked at the sight of the Pokemon. "Unbelievable! This Steelix is shining like a crystal! Is this a rare species?"

Delia says, "It is hard to believe that he has a rare Pokemon..."

"But that makes him special." Adam says.

"Use Earthquake." Yuki says. "Counter with your Magnet Rise!" As the Steelix jumps, much to the surprise of the others, it dodges the Super Effective attack.

"Sealth Rock." Yuki orders as the Pokemon places some rocks on the field. "Iron Tail!"

The Pokemon uses the tail to give damage to Mamoswine. "Now use Flash Cannon!" "Icicle Crash!"

Just then, Steelix is knocked back to the ground after the silver beam misses. Then Yuki says, "Finish with Earthquake!"

"Return!" Ash yells before the attack can hit Steelix head on. "Infernape! I choose you!"

As the fire monkey appears on the field, it has some damage thanks to the Stealth Rock.

"Wait, Infernape?" The traitors are watching as they see the Pokemon. "But didn't we have it?" Max asks.

"The traitors are looking their pockets and they find that all of Ash's Pokemon are gone. Misty growls, "That bastard..."

"You made a mistake by sending out this Pokemon. Use Earthquake again!" Yuki yells.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!" Ash yells.

Infernape jumps and then shoots out the fire, but it doesn't seem to do much damage. "Think Fat, right?" Ash asks.

"I am glad you know about that." Yuki says. "But look at your Mamoswine." Ash says, causing her to be confused. Mamoswine is burned, much to her surprise.

"Oh no, we have to be quick, use Knock Off!" "Dodge and use Mach Punch!" Ash yells as Infernape quickly punches the Pokemon, sending Mamoswine flying into the wall behind Yuki and crushing the surface on impact. When the smoke clears it is unable to battle, giving Ash the lead.

"That is a good start." Lillie cheers.

"Indeed. Ash is getting better at this." Taen replies.

Yuki sends out a Delta Trevenant as her next Pokemon, much to the surprise of everyone. Ash says, "A Delta Pokemon, huh? Infernape, return for now. Toxicroak, I choose you!"

As the third Pokemon appears, it just croaks and then prepare its battle stance. Yuki smiles, "A Poison Type, huh? Don't forget the Stealth Rock."

Toxicroak is damaged, and then Trevenant uses the Hail to make the snow appear. "It has started..." Nora says.

"First use Play Rough." Yuki orders as the Pokemon charges. "Poison Jab, fight when the Play Rough is going on!" Ash yells.

Then the two Pokemon are fighting in brutal power, and then Yuki says, "Now use Sacred Sword with the Double Team!"

Just then, Toxicroak is surrounded by the now Fairy Type Pokemon, he is being sliced into the ground in pain. "This is getting bad...Toxicroak, return for now."

As Toxicroak is gone, he sends out Beheeyem next. Yuki says, "I see that you are trying to be like Kayla, huh? But keep switching Pokemon is not always the right choice."

"We should see." Ash replies.

Trevenant uses Petal Blizzard, and Beheeyem's Energy Ball reflects it, then it tries to use Play Rough again, but it is stopped by the Psychic and it lands on the ground hard, causing it to faint.

Ash settles himself and adjusts his cap, he says, "This is only the beginning, right?"

"I agree." Yuki says. "Now here is the real deal. Chandelure!"

As the Pokemon appears, the hail also stops. Nyx says, "A Ghost type this sudden..."

"I wonder how Ash will do..." Damian says.

Chandelure uses Shadow Ball, but Beheeyem chancels with Energy Ball. But then the Psychic stop Beheeyem's attack, and then it fires a Shadow Ball, causing Beheeyem to get hit.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks as Beheeyem nods. "Good, now use Sucker Punch!"

As the Pokemon hits the Chandelure, Yuki says, "Use Fire Blast!" "Dodge it!"

As the Pokemon dodges the attack, much to Ash's surprise, Chandelure uses Psychic to make it back and then it lands on Beheeyem, knocking it out.

"Now Ash has lost his first Pokemon..." Dawn mutters.

"Yeah, this is going to be a down hill..." Lillie frowns.

Ash then sends out Toxicroak to battle Chandelure next. "Use Psychic." Ash widens his eyes as the attack hits Toxicroak, causing a lot of damage.

"Use Payback!" Ash yells as the Pokemon manages to hit the Chandelure, but in the end, Chandelure uses another Psychic to knock it out.

"Now Ash has lost two Pokemon..." Gladion says.

"You can do it, brother!" Nora yells.

Ash sends out Milotic next, and much to the surprise of everyone, it is ghostly. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Brace the attack and then use Mirror Coat!" Ash yells as the Pokemon gets hit, but it manages to land damage to Chandelure. "Use Perish Song!"

Yuki widens her eyes as the song is heard. Zenith says, "So Yuki has to defeat his Milotic or else it will be gone."

Yuki then uses Energy Ball, much to Ash's surprise, and it deals some damage to the Milotic. Milotic uses Recover, much to Yuki's annoyance. But Yuki uses the same Fire Blast and Psychic combo, much to Ash's shock, it knocks out Milotic easily.

"Even Milotic can't beat that Pokemon?" Serena gasps.

"How strong is her Chandelure?" Zachary asks.

Yuki recalls her Chandelure and says, "My Chandelure is not an easy Pokemon to defeat, and I have been watching your strategy with the help of my first two Pokemon. Now I am certain that I can beat you."

"We'll see." Ash says as they take the break.

In the lockers, Emily says, "So her Chandelure is a problem."

"I know. But I am not going to lose this easy. I also don't know what kind of Pokemon she will use next. But I will always be prepared." Pikachu nuzzles his trainer in agreement.

"I see." Alice nods.

Once they go back to the field, Yuki says, "I hope you are ready for my next Pokemon. Rotom!"

As the fridge form Rotom appears on the field, Ash says, "So Rotom, huh? Then Krookodile, I choose you!"

As the last Pokemon appears on the field, Krookodile smirks and gives a roar. "Substitute for the beginning!" As the Pokemon makes a copy, Ash says, "Destroy that copy with Crunch!"

As Krookodile defeats the substitute, it is hit by the Blizzard. "Are you okay?" Ash asks as he nods. Then Rotom uses the move again, and this time Ash tells Krookodile to Dig. But much to his surprise, the tail is stuck underground with the ice.

"Now taste my power." Yuki starts to dance with the Icium Z in her wring, she says, "Subzero Slammer!"

Krookodile tries to break free, but in vain. Ash yells, "Return!"

Thanks to the last minute, Krookodile dodges the attack. "Infernape! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Infernape is hurt by the Stealth Rock. "That's it!" Ash says, "Infernape, use Dig!"

"Again? Stop it with Thunderbolt." Yuki says. But the attack misses as Infernape goes underground. "Use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape uses Flare Blitz underground, illuminating the entire field in a bright red, alleviating the Stealth Rock, and also damaging Rotom.

"I remembered...this is what he did to destroy the Toxic Spikes back in the Sinnoh League." Dawn says as the others are surprised.

"So you get rid of the Stealth Rock, huh? But it won't help you, Pain Split!"

"Wait and then use Mach Punch!" Ash yells.

Infernape looks at Rotom's moves and then it hits the Rotom, knocking it out.

"Awesome, now they are equal now." Nora says.

"Not quite." Gladion says. "Since Ash's three Pokemon are now tired..."

"Starmie, I choose you!" As the fifth Pokemon, Ash says, "Steelix! Come on out!"

As the Crystal Steelix is out, Yuki says, "Scald!"

Steelix is hit by the move, Ash says, "I see. But here is the real deal!" Ash takes out the Key Stone and says, "Respond to my heart, Mega Evolve!"

Steelix roars and it Mega Evolves into a bigger Pokemon. "Of course you can Mega Evolve your Pokemon as well."

"You bet, now Iron Head!"

The Crystal Steelix then attacks the Pokemon without mercy, and then Starmie is on the ground.

"Blizzard!" Yuki yells as the Starfish Pokemon tries to attack, but Steelix is already gone.

"Where did it go?" Yuki asks, but gasps as she realizes that it uses Dig. And then Steelix pops up and finishes with Crunch.

"Now we're talking." Ash says.

The traitors aren't happy that Ash is now winning again, but they can't say anything and hope that her Chandelure can beat him.

Yuki sends back Chandelure while Ash switches into Krookodile for the type advantage. It starts with Energy Ball, but Krookodile uses Stone Edge to neutralize the attack. "Dragon Claw!" Krookodile rushes and slashes the Chandelure, but it gets burned by the Flame Body.

"Too bad for you, now you are burned."

"No, this is perfect. Since now I know its ability, I have no problem using this. Earthquake!"

Yuki gasps as the attack lands the hit on Chandelure, defeating it in the process.

"Now she has one more Pokemon left." Insey says.

"But I won't be so sure about this Pokemon...it is her ace after all." Taen says.

"Now time for my last Pokemon, Cryogonal!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Krookodile, can you continue?"

The Pokemon nod as it goes for the Stone Edge, but Cryogonal dodges the attack and then it uses Freeze Dry, knocking out the Pokemon.

Ash then sends out Mega Steelix back to the battle, but Yuki presses the Key stone in her wrist and then it mega evolves into a giant Pokemon.

"I have never seen a Mega Cryogonal before..." Bonnie says. But she feels something from the sky.

"Is this snow?" Dawn asks. "But it is bigger..."

Then they see Steelix stuck in the snow as Yuki says, "With the ability Sleet, the snow is getting harder. And now your Steelix is stuck in the snow, there is no escape.

"Then I'll use Flash Cannon!" Ash yells as the move hits Cryogonal, but it looks like it doesn't get any damage.

"What Special Defenses..." Ash gasps.

"You know. Finish with Hidden Power!" The Hidden Power turns out to be Fire Type, and it defeats Steelix easily as it returns back to normal.

Ash's only Pokemon left is Infernape, but it is much damaged. It goes for the Freeze Dry, but Infernape use Flamethrower to counter it, and the two attacks collide and neutralize each other.

"Mach Punch!" Ash yells as the Pokemon hits the Cryogonal.

"Recover." Yuki yells as Cryogonal's health returns to normal. But Infernape already uses Dig at the meantime as it hits Cryogonal with surprise.

"Freeze Dry!" Ash widens his eyes as the attack hits Infernape, causing it to fall down.

"No...Infernape!" Ash yells.

Everyone gasps as Infernape is falling down, but not the traitors, who are laughing to see Ash's seemingly-defeat.

"Infernape is-" The referee says, but he stops as he sees that Infernape starts to stand up, Ash smiles, "I have been waiting for this moment."

Yuki suddenly feels something on her cheek. "Sweat...since when it has become this hot?"

Ash yells, "Show your full power, Infernape!"

Infernape roars as fire starts to melt the snow, causing the Hail to be melt away.

"It's Blaze!" Dawn gasps. "How could I forget about this?"

"You mean the ability?" Serena says. "That is so cool."

"Flamethrower!" Ash yells, and the monkey fires a super-powerful blast at the Pokemon. "Quick, dodge it!" Yuki yells, but in vain as Cryogonal is hurt.

"Recover now!" Yuki yells. "Flare Blitz! Full Power!"

Before Cryogonal can recover, Infernape has been charging at it and they are lock onto each other. Infernape's roar causes the fire to get stronger and then it breaks Cryogonal's armor and it goes back to normal. Then Cryogonal is down on the ground fainted.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle. Since Yuki has lost all six Pokemon, which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash walks towards Infernape, who is kneeling on the floor. "You did a good job, even though we have separated for so long, you did it."

Infernape nods as they share a hug.

Yuki says, "Very Nice...you battled eloquently..." Yuki walks towards them and says, "Wonderful, you battled with poise and grace. I could feel the heat in the battle. I hope you can defeat London and battle the champion."

"Thanks." Ash says.

The traitors aren't happy that Infernape's Blaze have activated, their hatred grow more as they know that Ash has got all his Pokemon back.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this battle is really hard to write, but I am glad that Infernape's Blaze Ability is returned in this story. I hope you like it and Ash will face the final Elite 4 member in the next chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: The Elite 4 Battle Part 4

Ash is sitting at the locker room where this time his parents are watching over him. "So this is it, after this, you will be battling Reukra."

"I know. Dad." Ash says. "I have been waiting for this for a long time...ever since I was betrayed..." He frowns again.

"Don't worry, Ash. This is your chance to be a Pokemon Master. Now go and defeat London for now."

Ash nods as he walks towards the stadium. And then London also stands at the other side of the field.

"Welcome." London says. "I speak for the mystic mind and the demon inside."

"What?" Ash is confused.

"The darkness and chaos within all of us. The beauty of chaos...it shows myself in my battling." As London sees Ash's confused face, he sighs, "Yeah...I am going to rewrite that. God that was pretentious. I need a new introduction speech. Sorry for putting you into that."

"It's fine, I guess." Ash says.

"Anyways, the name is London. Pleased to meet you. Let's get the show on the road! My trick room team will stop you in your tracks."

"I will see you try." Ash says with confidence. Then the referee states the rules, and then he sends out Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus, huh? Absol, I need your help!" As the Pokemon appears, London says, "Let's make this interesting should we?" Much to everyone's surprise, he already presses the Key Stone.

"Mega Evolve, my friend." As the Mega Reuniclus stands on the field, Lillie says, "Mega Evolution already? He sure is different from the rest..."

"I know." Taen says. "He is likely to use the same strategy."

Just then, the Trick Room appears and he says, "The ability of my Mega Reuniclus is Speed Swap, which means that I am now faster than you."

"That won't scare me, Absol, use Night Slash!" Absol tries to get close to Reuniclus, but Reuniclus dodges swiftly, much to Ash's shock. Then he tries on Sucker Punch, it does some damage but it doesn't even flinch.

"This is really tough..." Insey says with worry for her brother.

"I know." Nora says. "I hope he can get past it."

Ash keeps using Night Slash, but it is the same result. "Calm Mind, my friend." London says as the Reuniclus stops and raises the Special Attack and Special Defense.

"I don't know what he is thinking...but I really need to focus." Ash thinks.

"Use Razor Wind!" Reuniclus also dodges the upcoming wind blades, and then Absol is finally tired. London says, "This is what I am thinking. Use Focus Blast now!"

Ash widens his eyes as the attack starts to charge at Absol. Ash uses Aura and says, "If you can hear me, use Perish Song."

Absol nods as the Focus Blast hits it, causing a bright light in the explosion, but what London doesn't see is that the notes are surrounding him.

Absol faints at the spot as Ash recalls him. "Poor Absol..." Emily says.

"It can't be helped. The Trick Room really affects a lot to the Absol." Gladion says.

"Mawile, I choose you!" Ash sends out his second Pokemon, a Delta Mawile.

"Another one of the Delta Pokemon." London says. "It's a Dark Type, huh? Then use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it and then use Grassy Terrain." Ash says, much to London's shock, the Trick Room is gone as Mawile is faster than Reuniclus.

"I wasn't expecting that. But use Focus Blast." "Dodge it and Crunch!"

As Mawile jumps through the attack, it bites hard at its arm. Then much to London's shock, Reuniclus faints after going back into the form.

"What just happened? My Reuniclus..." London says.

"Well, Absol was not in vain after all, before he gets blast by the Focus Blast, I have it use Perish Song." Ash says as the crowd are gasping in surprise.

"What a smart move." Dawn says.

"I agree." Serena says.

London says, "Well, I guess I was really underestimated you, but you did beat the other 3. Conkeldurr, you're next."

As the Fighting Type Pokemon appears on the field, he says, "Use Mach Punch!"

The attack sends Mawile backwards, but Mawile regains its posture fast. "Good, use Petal Blizzard!"

"Ice Punch the petals and then send it back!" London yells as Conkeldurr punches the petals, then it becomes ice shards as they are going back to Mawile.

"No way..." Ash says. "Poison Jab, finish it off!" Mawile is then hit by the attack and then it faints. Ash can only stare in shock as he recalls his Pokemon.

"Gothitelle! You're next." As Ash sends out his Unovian Pokemon, it floats in the air and stares at Conkeldurr. "Use Psyshock."

"Dodge it." London says as Conkeldurr quickly dodges. Gothitelle follows up with a Future Sight, setting in advance while Conkeldurr uses Poison Jab, but Gothitelle stops its movements with Psychic.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yells as the Pokemon shoots out electricity. "Ice Punch to block it!" Conkeldurr tries to use the fist to block the attack, and the two attacks cancel each other out.

"Now!" Ash yells as the Future Sight is done, and it defeats Conkeldurr easily.

"Future Sight sure is a pain." London sighs. "But I am not going to give up that easily. Jellicent!" As the Pokemon appears, he says, "Use Trick Room again!"

Ash grits his teeth as the Trick Room appears, and then Gothitelle's movements become slower. "This is really bad..." Damian says.

"But Ash can go through this." Lillie says.

"Use Will-O-Wisp!" As the attack hits Gothitelle, Gothitelle has the burn. "Oh no..." Ash says.

"Now that Gothitelle is burned, it will be some time for the Pokemon to faint. " London says.

"Is he really trying to wear Gothitelle down only?" Alice is confused.

"I don't know." Zachary says.

"Now aim for the Taunt." Jellicent then starts to taunt the Gothitelle, and Gothitelle can't use Protect from the attacks. "Now my defense is also blocked..." Ash grits his teeth. "Use Psychic!"

"Scald!" Both attack collide each other and then they disperse. But then Ash comes up with something. "Time...I know that my Gothitelle will faint after the burn, but if she just wait..." Ash smiles, "Gothitelle, Shadow Ball as much as you can, even if you miss."

Gothitelle looks at her trainer in surprise, but Ash tells her to trust her. Then she does it. Serena asks, "What's he doing? Is he giving up the battle?"

"No, I guess he must have some plan or sort." Zenith says.

"I don't know what you are planning, but I'll play your game, use Shadow Ball as well." Then the two Pokemon continues to use the same move, but after some time, they see that the Trick Room starts to break apart, much to London's surprise.

"The Trick Room..." Lillie says. "The time is up."

"That must be why Ash is doing this, it is a risk, but he is trying to hold off as long as possible so that he can deliver a final hit once the field is over." Nyx says.

Ash says, "Now let's do it." Ash then takes out the Z Ring and starts to dance, he yells, "Never Ending Nightmare!"

Suddenly, ghostly hands appear and then covers the Jellicent, then it explodes to see that Jellicent faints.

"No way..." London gasps, "And I also lost three Pokemon..."

The referee announces that it will be a 10 minute break since London has lost 3 Pokemon, Ash goes back to the lockers and he smiles at Gothitelle, "I know you can do it."

The Pokemon nods as Ash recalls him for rest. Then after the 10 minute break, both trainers go back to the field as London says, "I was making a big mistake, I just thought about wasting time to make your burn goes down, but I didn't realize that I was also making my Trick Room goes away... You seems smarter than I thought."

Ash says, "It is nothing, let's continue."

Back at the traitors, Max says, "Ash? Smart? Is he serious?"

"Maybe, or maybe he is stupid." Clemont replies.

Togekiss is next as Ash sends out Dragalge.

"Dragagle! Let's start off with Sludge Bomb!" "Dodge it!"

Togekiss uses the air to dodge the upcoming attack numerous time before finally connecting.

"Good, use Water Pulse!" "Counter with Air Slash!" As the two attacks collide and Dragalge recoils.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks as he nods. "Thunder Wave!" In the meantime, London commands the Pokemon to paralyze Dragalge, Dragalge nimbly dodges the attack, but after dodging the last, it suddenly appears in front of Dragalge and uses Dazzling Gleam, giving a lot of damage.

"Togekiss sure is fast in the sky..." Dawn says.

"Yeah." Emily says.

Then after a collision of Dazzling Gleam and Aqua Tail, both Pokemon faint at the same time.

"A draw..." Alice gasps.

"Indeed." Flora replies.

London then sends out Scizor as his fifth Pokemon, while Ash sends out Emboar in response. Ash says, "Emboar, this is our chance to go on top, let's give it all we got."

Emboar nods in response as the match starts. "Swords Dance!" London says as he wants Scizor to power up his moves. "Let's power up as well, Bulk Up!"

Emboar also powers up their moves and both Pokemon are ready. "Use Bullet Punch!" As the move hits Emboar, it struggles but then shrugs it off quick.

"Superpower!" "Use Heat Crash!" Both Pokemon collides with each other and then Ash says, "Use Assurance!"

The power proves powerful after Emboar gets hit. "Now use Rollout!"

"Bug Bite, don't let it go through you!" London yells as the Pokemon hits the rolling Emboar, causing it to stop its tracks. "But with that Superpower, its Attack and Defense stat is weaken. Use Head Smash!" Then Emboar charges to the Scizor and gives it a hard slam. But then London takes out the Z Crystal and dance, he says, "Savage Spin off!"

Scizor tries to put Emboar into the silk of web, and then Ash yells, "Emboar, calm down and use Flare Blitz, heat up the web!"

London is surprised about what Ash is doing, and then as Scizor tries to slash through the Pokemon, the fire causes it to wince in pain. In the end, both Pokemon faint at the same time.

"Another draw." Nate says.

"You're right." Serena says.

"Now here is my final Pokemon: Marowak!" London says as the last Pokemon appears. Ash then sends back Gothitelle. "Gothitelle, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it and then use Stone Edge!" As Marowak dodges to move, it uses stones to hit Gothitelle. Ash says, "Don't worry, get close and then use Zen Headbutt!"

But as the move hits, London says, "You have fallen into our trap! Counter!" Ash widens his eyes as then the attack knocks out Gothitelle.

"What power." Nora gasps. "It sure is strong." Zachary says.

"Return, Gothitelle..." Ash says. "You did a good job."

London says, "Now what are you going to do?"

Ash says, "My final Pokemon is this! Eevee!" As Eevee jumps into the field, everyone is confused at the choice. "Eevee?" Bonnie asks.

"I see what Ash is planning." Gladion says.

"Respond to our heart, Mega Evolve!" Ash yells as Eevee changes the form, then the battle starts by Marowak uses Knock Off. "Moonblast!"

Just then, Eevee turns into Sylveon and then uses the move to counter. Back at the traitors, May says, "What happened to that Eevee? It just become a Sylveon!"

"I don't know!" Professor Oak says. "Maybe that Eevee is illegal."

Ash says, "Surprised? My Mega Eevee's ability is Protean Maxima, so I can change its form if it use that type of move. Use Fire Blast!"

As Eeevee this time changes into Flareon, London says, "Use Earthquake!"

Even Marowak hits the Pokemon, but the Fire Blast also hits Marowak. Ash says, "Leaf Blade!"

"Counter it!" As Leafeon hits the Pokemon hard, it tries to use Counter, but the Baby Doll Eyes make it Sylveon as the damage becomes lower.

"This is the end! Last Resort!" Eevee turns back to the normal Eevee and then it defeats Marowak with the move.

"Will you look at that? London has lost all 6 Pokemon, which means that the victory goes to Ash! And now he is qualified to battle the Champion!" The referee says as everyone cheers for him, except the Traitors.

"Wow, that was some nice battling!" London recalls his Marowak and says, "You're fantastic kid, you battle really really well."

Ash says, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon's help."

"Now best of luck, you're going to need it." London says as they leave the battlefield. Back at the other side, Harmony looks at the worried face of Reukra, she asks, "Are you okay?"

Reukra sighs and says, "I am fine, Adam sure has a fine boy and I think that I should have a hard time beating him."

Harmony says, "Whether you win or not, I will always be by your side, I am sure that Taen and our rest of children are the same."

Reukra smiles at Harmony and says, "You're right."

* * *

**Here is the final Elite 4 member, and the next chapter will be the Champion Battle. I hope you like it.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: The battle of the Torren

After the Elite 4 battle, Ash has asked Mr. Goodshow and Reukra to give them a week to prepare for the battle, the two people agree as they let Ash prepare. Adam decides to let Ash and the group go to the the Gaea Town, since it is the place where their house is as well as the final Gym. Once they get there, they have been training non stop.

The traitors are trying to go to Torren Region so that they can get what Ash "stole" from them back, but they didn't know that Ash has asked Mr. Goodshow to deny any entry to the Torren Region. The traitors are really mad, but since Professor Oak has been stripped of his Professor's title, so they can't do anything.

Lillie and Gladion also go back to Aether Paradise, as they need to tell Lusamine what actually happened back at their journey. Lusamine is shocked that Lillie was possessed by Deoxys, but she is assured that it is no problem. But Lusamine is also happy that Lillie manages to confess to Ash and they are dating now, since she knows that Ash is a wonderful boy.

The week time has come as Ash is standing at the League Stadium. Lillie and Gladion, as well as everyone of the group are there. After Ash and Lillie are alone, Lillie asks, "Hey? How are you?"

Ash gives him a smile and says, "Fine, thanks to Dad and Mom, I have been training a lot."

Lillie gives him a kiss and then she asks, "So what's after this? I mean, after you beat Reukra?"

Ash thinks for a second and says, "Well, I don't know. What about you? Are you going to find your father?"

Lillie sighs, "There is no need. Mother has found him and he is back."

"Really?" Ash is surprised. "But he lost the memories of any of us...Mother is trying to help him recover."

"I see." Ash sighs.

"You know, since we are already a Legendary Pokemon, so we don't need to worry about everything, right?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah...by the end of the night, you'll be looking at the new Champion." Ash smirks. "Now I should go, everyone is waiting."

Lillie nods as she gives him one more kiss, and then she watches Ash leave.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please?" Goodshow says as everyone is looking at him. "This is the true moment for these years. The undefeated champion Reukra versus our young hero, Ash Ketchum for the Champion Match. Now the fate of Torren Region lies in the hands of this battle! Everyone, please give your applause to the two trainers!"

As both Ash and Reukra come into the field, Reukra says, "Surprised to see me here, facing you for the Champion of the title? I guess you would be. Why would I, Reukra, be the Champion?"

"It sure is surprising." Ash says. "After all, I didn't see you battle, usually, you just watched how I battled with your son Taen, who is also one of my friends."

Reukra nods and says, "I've spent my life seeking perfection. Deltas...Megas...Z moves...and Armors...The entire fiasco with the Unova Dragons...Everything was strong, but just not strong enough. You know what the worst part was? How ridiculous people find our goals to be."

He looks at the Pokeball in his hands. "No Pokemon is perfect, it's impossible. Anything can be beaten with a good type matchup, high stats, and appropriate moves. And you know what? Maybe they're right. Maybe we've taken the wrong approach to this."

"Reukra..." Harmony and Taen are watching in worry.

"A perfect unbeatable Pokemon...it's kind of a stupid thought. After all, a combination like Destiny Bond and Shadow Tag can take anything out easily. But a strategy that can take out a perfect Pokemon can't take out an entire team. I am realizing this now. Having one powerful Pokemon doesn't make you perfect. It can still be beaten. But a team of powerful Pokemon perfectly synchronized...Each covering each other's weakness and increasing their strengths...A team like that could have no weaknesses. It could be undefeatable. It could be perfect. And now...with that team...I am perfect."

"We'll see about that." Ash says. "After all, I am here to be the Pokemon Master and I won't let anything stop me."

"So bring it on, Ash! Be my guest." Reukra says as the referee states the rules, "The Champion Battle with Ash Ketchum versus the Champion Reukra Drandon is about to begin, each trainer will be use 6 Pokemon, Mega Evolution and Z moves can be use once in battle, but when one trainer can no longer use any Pokemon, the match will be over."

Reukra says, "Tyranitar, come out for battle." As the Tyranitar appears, it is wearing the armor as everyone is surprised.

"Leavanny, I choose you!" Ash sends out his own Leavanny who he caught back at the Unova, this time it has the same armor as well.

"So it is an armor Pokemon battle..." Nyx says.

"Who knows? Maybe Ash has something in his mind." Lillie says.

As the Sandstorm appears with the ability, he says, "Dragon Dance, boost up your speed and attack."

Ash says, "We'll raise our stats as well, Swords Dance!" Leavanny also raises the stats as they begin to take battle stance.

"Use Stone Edge!" Tyranitar shoots out some stones as Ash says, "Double Team to avoid it, then use Leaf Storm!"

Leavanny makes a lot of its copies and then the clones jumps and fire out leaves.

"It is going to take more to defeat us, Crunch, after biting the armor, use Earthquake." Reukra says as Tyranitar finds the real Leavanny and hit it, then the copies are destroyed by the Earthquake.

"Leavanny, String Shot and then use Grass Knot!" Ash yells back as Tyranitar is bound by silk, and then its heavy body trips the attack and falls down.

"Earthquake again!" "Silver Wind!" Both trainers yell as both attacks hit each Pokemon, and once the dust is gone, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

"You did great." Tyranitar is recalled by Reukra as Ash does the same to Leavanny/

"There is still a long way to go..." Delia sighs.

"Come on, Brother..." Nora says.

"Haxorus, let's go!" Reukra sends out his Delta Pokemon. "Come on out, Shiftry." Ash also sends out the Delta Pokemon as the match starts.

"Use Earthquake, don't let it move." Reukra says.

"Jump high and use Thunderbolt!" Ash yells back as the Pokemon uses the wall to kick and uses the move before the Earthquake can hit it.

"Use Autotomize, and then use the speed to land Iron Tail!" Reukra says as the Pokemon becomes faster and lighter, then it hits Shiftry, sending him back to the ground. "Waterfall!"

Haxorus tries to deliver the attack to the fallen down Shiftry, but Ash says, "Bounce! Go higher as possible!"

Shiftry jumps as Haxorus misses the attack, then the move lands directly on Haxorus as it goes down. "Use Earthquake again!" Reukra says as Haxorus manages to land a hit on the Pokemon.

"Finish with Waterfall." As Haxorus is covered in water, Ash says, "Use Discharge!"

Reukra is surprised that Haxorus takes more damage due to the water, and in the end, Haxorus faints.

"Yes, now he has the lead!" Zachary says.

Reukra recalls his Pokemon and says, "That's more like it." He sends out his third Pokemon, a Delta Volcarona with the armor. Ash says, "I see you have another Delta Volcarona."

"Indeed." Reukra says. "Now use Giga Drain!"

"Use Volt Switch!" Ash yells as Shiftry goes back into the Pokeball to dodge the attack, and then he sends out his third Pokemon, Lycanroc.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Reukra says as the Pokemon fires a black beam that hits Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, hang in there and then use Accelrock!" Lycanroc charges the attack to Volcarona. "Counter with Giga Drain."

Lycanroc manages to land the attack, but its energy is also drained. Ash says, "Use Rock Climb!"

the Wolf Pokemon then charges at the Pokemon, Reukra says, "Sludge Wave!" But much to his surprise, Lycanroc dodges the attack and then lands the Rock Climb on the Pokemon. "Use Roost, try to heal up!"

"Don't let it do that, use Stone Edge, finish it now!" Before Volcarona can heal, Lycanroc smashes the Pokemon and then it faints.

Reukra sees the Pokemon fallen down and then he sighs, "It was my fault, I am sorry." He recalls the Pokemon and says, "Delta Volcarona is a perfect Pokemon for type match ups, do you know why?"

Ash is confused as Reukra says, "It is Poison and Dark Type, so the only type that can go through is Ground, but with the ability Levitate, it is impossible."

"I see." Ash says. "But if Volcarona is your third Pokemon, I can say that the other Pokemon are much mores stronger?"

"That's right." Reukra says. But before the referee can announce the break, but neither trainer want to, so the match continues.

"Flygon!" As the fourth Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Get ready, Lycanroc..."

But much to their surprise, Reukra Mega Evolves the Pokemon fast. "Use Bug Buzz." The move is so loud as everyone on the field has their ears ringing.

"Lycanroc, hang in there and then use Brick Break!" Ash yells as the Pokemon charges at the Mega Flygon, but it uses Protect to block it. "Use Earth Power!"

Lycanroc feels the ground shaking and he is sent flying to the wall, then it is fainted.

Damion says, "Now back to the one Pokemon advantage..."

Ash says, "Gallade, I choose you!" As the Pokemon appears, he says, "Ice Punch now!"

Gallade charges at the Pokemon, which gives a lot of damage. But since it is closer to Flygon, Reukra says, "Use Drakon Voice!"

The move causes a lot of damage to Gallade, as he is kneeling down. "Use Earth Power."

"Get out of there and use Wild Charge!" Gallade nods as he dodges for the second and then hits hard on the Flygon. "Now Icicle Crash!"

"Boomburst!" But as it opens the mouth, one icicle drops into the Flygon's mouth. "Now's the chance, Ice Beam!"

Reukra is shocked as the Pokemon uses the attack to block the mouth. Lillie says, "He can't use anymore sound based moves."

"That is really clever." Adam says.

"End this with Ice Punch!" Then Flygon is down after the battle.

Reukra just sighs as he recalls the Pokemon. "Now I think it is time to take out this Pokemon." Much to Ash's surprise, it is a Kyurem. "Taen lends it to me so that he can face you in this Champion Battle."

"I see." Ash says as he is sweating. And then much to his surprise, the Flash Cannon is able to take out Gallade. Ash says, "Thank you, take a good rest." Ash then sends back Shiftry.

"Shiftry huh?" Reukra says. "It will be no use. Use Earth Power!"

"Jump high again with Bounce!" Ash yells as the attack is missed, and then Shiftry lands some damage to the Pokemon.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Reukra says as the meteors starts to fall down from the sky, Ash says, "Shiftry, dodges it with Cotton Guard!"

As the cotton stops the meteors from reaching the attack, Reukra takes out the Z Crystal and starts to do the dance. Ash gasps as he knows what is going on.

"Use Devastating Drake!" As the dragon start to charge at Shiftry, Ash says, "Shiftry, run!"

Shiftry tries to run from the attack, but the attack is chasing him. Ash says, "Damn it, I am sorry Shiftry. Use Archilles Heel!"

Reukra widens his eyes as the attack hits Kyruem, and then the Devastating Drake also blasts the two Pokemon fainted. Taen says, "I admit that Kyurem's power is strong...but to think that Ash made its attack lands itself..."

"He is this powerful..." Harmony says.

"Now even Taen's Gift has been beaten. There is only one more Pokemon left." Reukra says as he sends out a Pokeball, and out comes a Silvally.

"A Silvally..." Ash says. "So this is your final Pokemon..." He takes out the Pokeball and says, "Then I'll use Meganium!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash's old Bayleef who is now the Meganium is roaring on the field with confidence. Ash presses the key stone and says, "Mega Evolve!"

As the Pokemon glows, Reukra says, "Now we are talking. X-Scissor!" "Vine Whip to dodge the attack!"

As both Pokemon are struggling, Reukra says, "Use Ice Fang!" The attack lands on Meganium's vines as it winces in pain. "Sunny Day now, then use Solar Beam!"

Meganium roars as the sun turns harsh, and then the move fires at Silvally. Silvally is hit, but then it goes for the Aerial Ace, hitting Meganium.

"Use Double Hit!" Silvally hits the fallen down Meganium, who is roaring in pain. Then Reukra takes out the Fire Memory and inserts it into Silvally.

"Meganium, Slam!" Meganium goes back up and then uses the attack to turn the tides. But as it goes for the Leaf Storm, it uses Protect to block it.

"Now Crush Claw!" Then this time Silvally traps Meganium hard as it is hard to struggle free. "Multi Attack!" Then the Fire Type attack hits Meganium as it faints in the end.

"Even Meganium is defeated..." Dawn gasps.

Ash just stares at Meganium, who is crying and apologizing to him, he says, "It is fine, Meganium, you did a good job."

The traitors see that Ash's Meganium even lost, they are satisfied to see the face that Ash made. As for Ash's friends, Lillie tries to go to Ash, but she is stopped by Gladion.

"Lillie, calm down." Gladion says. "No! Let me go! Ash needs some help." Lillie says. "Brother hasn't given up!" Nora says. "He can beat him! We trust in him!"

Then everyone starts to cheer for Ash, Ash can't believe what he is hearing, it is like everyone is giving him courage to win. Ash stands back up and says, "You're right. I can't give up! I have one more Pokemon and I will end this to the fullest!"

Reukra smiles, "That is what I want to hear, now come at me!"

Ash says, "My final Pokemon, I will be going back to the very beginning! Pikachu! I choose you!"

Pikachu flies into the battlefield with a large Pika, then it adjusts his glasses as it is ready for battle.

"Pikachu, huh? After all, he is his first Pokemon." Serena says.

"I agree, Ash can win this." Nate replies to his sister.

"Go Pikachu!" Bonnie yells.

"Pikachu, let's start off with Quick Attack!" Pikachu jumps higher and then lands that attack to the Pokemon. Reukra switches it into Electric Memory and says, "Multi Attack!"

"Dodge it with Agility!" Ash yells as Pikachu dodges the upcoming electricity. "Good, Iron Tail!"

"Block it with Night Slash!" As both attacks collide, Silvally is then sent back since Pikachu is more powerful. "Use Dazzling Gleam, follow by Hurricane!"

The Dazzling Gleam covers the Pokemon's eyes as the Hurricane hits it. Reukra tries to switch the memory into Steel Type, but it is too late, as Ash and Pikachu are doing the Z Move.

"Use Twinkle Tackle!" Ash yells as the Pokemon flies around and then the field changes into space, then the stars start to attack Silvally until it is finally down to the ground.

"Silvally can no longer battle! Which means that Pikachu is the winner, so Ash Ketchum is now the New Champion!" Everyone starts to cheer for him, Ash rushes up to hug his Pikachu, Pikachu nuzzles Ash as he finally wins.

Reukra bends down to Silvally and says, "We give it our best, don't be sad." Then the Pokemon licks him in surprise.

The traitors who saw the battle outcome are now really scared, since the boy they have betrayed is now the Champion, but on the other hand, they really need to pay Ash a visit so that they can have the benefits from Ash.

Reukra says, "So, that's it, then. What a battle." Ash looks at him in curiosity. "Maybe...Maybe it seems like I have a little more to learn about all of this after all. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it. And my team will be better - and stronger."

Then Goodshow and Sylvan come to them and Goodshow says, "You really exceed our expectations, I know you can defeat a Champion."

"Thanks, Mr. Goodshow." Ash says.

Sylvan says, "Reukra."

"Sylvan, it's been a while." Reukra says.

"Congratulations, Ash." Goodshow says. "You are now the Champion of Torren Region." Then he and Sylvan take him to the Hall of Fame, so he can register for it.

Once he gets out of there, he is immediately tackled by Lillie. "You did it..." Lillie crashes her lips as they kisses each other, much to everyone in the crowd's shock except for those who already know the truth.

Delia also gives him a hug and says, "Looks like my little boy is also the Champion like me."

"Mom, stop it." Ash says embarrassed.

Adam laughs, "There is nothing wrong to say that after all. You have grown up really well, and we can't be more proud of you."

Goodshow then asks, "So Ash, do you have anything to tell about what you feel?"

Ash takes the microphone and says, "Yes, after I was betrayed, I wouldn't ever think of going back here in this Torren Region. But in fact, I am glad that I am able to go back. I found my new friends and my old true friends. In fact, if it wasn't for them, I won't be able to stand here as the New Champion and the New Augur."

As everyone claps for them, he says, "And now that I am a Champion, there is a promise I can fulfill. In two weeks time, I will be having a wedding with the girl who captured my heart ever since I was betrayed."

This causes everyone to get surprised as well as the traitors, they didn't know that Ash, the densest person in the universe, is having a marriage. They try to think that it is a joke, but the engagement ring on Ash's hand proves wrong.

"I will like to invite those who have been real friends for me to the wedding. Including the ones who have been sitting here in the stadium giving me courage." This causes the crowd to cheer. "That is all I have to say."

Goodshow says, "Very good speech. I will like to participate in your wedding." Then he laughs. Lillie just feels more proud after hearing it, and then everyone of Ash's friends come to rejoice the victory for Ash.

* * *

**This is it. And the traveling part of the story is done. Now we can go to the next part which is the traitors part. I hope you like the journey for this region and wait until Ash and Lillie's wedding come close.**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Traitors Incoming

Ash and his friends have been having a party in the mansion back in Gaea Town, all of them are celebrating the victory of Ash winning the Torren League as well as becoming the new Augur of the region. Once the party is over, the others are going back to their normal lives.

Ash and Lillie are staying at the mansion as they are playing with their Pokemon. Lillie says, "Still, I can't believe that we are going to get married after 2 weeks."

"I know." Ash says. "I am glad to have you as my wife. I mean, after what happened in this region, we have overcome everything."

Lillie nods, then she asks, "But what if those traitors come? I mean, your battle was live and they must have seen it. Now they knew you are here, what are you going to do?"

Ash thinks for a second and then he says, "Let them come, after what happened with the cults, I am not going to run away from my problems."

Lillie nods and then they share another kiss in their garden, then they go inside the house as they are going to help Adam redecorate the gym.

* * *

And the traitors also arrive in the Torren Region after two days when Ash won the League, they are going to find Ash and then they want to earn his forgiveness so that they can get his Pokemon.

"So this is the Torren Region? It doesn't seem like a good region." Misty says as they look around.

"That is because that the region was terrorized by the cults. Now that the cults are gone, it is recovering." Oak says.

"And where does that Ash Ketchum live?" Max asks. "That is the main reason why we are here."

"Nyx Golly Ketchum! I am going to kill you!" They suddenly hear a voice and then they see Nora chasing Golly, who is trying to run away.

"Calm down, Nora. You are acting like are barbarian." Nyx says with a little laugh.

"Then stop and let me give you a taste of your own medicine." Nora yells.

At the same time, Insey and Damian are watching the two of them and then Insey asks, "So what happened?"

Damian says, "Nyx was teasing Nora about our relationship, but when Nora asks her who she likes, Nyx just sends out her Gengar to scare her."

"I see." Insey sighs as they see Nora grabbing Nyx from the back to them. "I already said I am sorry, stop dragging me around." Nyx wines.

"Just because you were back become a human doesn't mean you can do this often. We still have a lot of invitations that we need to give out." Nora says.

"Guys." They then see Bonnie and David approaching them. And the traitors, especially Clemont, are surprised to see her here.

"Oh, Bonnie, David, how are the invitations in the Vipik City?"

"Good, with Xavier's help, it goes very smooth." David says.

"Yeah, I still can't wait for the wedding." Bonnie says.

"I am sure it will come eventually." Nora says as they are going to leave, then they hear a voice, "Bonnie? Is that you?"

And then they turn around, Bonnie tenses up as she sees the traitors. "What are you guys doing here?" She says with a tremble.

"That is our question, why are you here?" Clemont asks.

"I am already a trainer. So why can't I be here?" Bonnie asks while folding her arms.

"Oh yeah, then tell us where is Ash." Max says.

"Why are you finding our brother?" Nyx asks, and it causes them to be surprised. "Brother?" Mallow asks, "You are Ash's sister?"

"She is not the only one." Nora says. "For what you did to our Brother, why should we tell you where he is?"

"Not only him, you also deceived Serena and made her do a mistake that breaks her heart." Bonnie says. "We are busy, so sorry that we can't help you."

"And why are you busy?" Iris yells, "You surely has time to help us, right?"

"We are giving invitations for Brother's wedding to people who have been truly support him. Not to those who tried to steal his Pokemon." Nora says, which causes them to widen their eyes.

David says, "They are not worth our time, we should leave for now."

"You're right." Damian says as they leave, causing the traitors to fume in anger.

"Fine, if they won't help us, then we will find him ourselves. Surely he won't be away from another region, right?" Brock asks.

Then they see the PikaTaxi and then they ride on it, with the driver accidentally say the town they are in, they are now going to the Gaea Town.

* * *

"So they have come." Lillie says while she watches it through the Mirror World. "What are we going to do? Ash?"

Ash says, "Ignore them as much as possible. We have a lot of other things to do."

"You're right. So how about we go on a date?" Lillie asks. "Ever since I was kidnapped in Sonata Hills, I never get to travel with you from then on."

"I see, sure. We can go there on our own." Ash says with a smile.

When they are going to take the taxi, they see that the traitors are coming out from it. "Great, we choose the bad time..."

"Ash? Is that you?" Oak asks as the group are surprised. "And Lillie as well?" Sophocles asks.

"It sure has been a while." Lillie says coldly towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Pikachu and Eevee aren't happy to see them as well, they have been preparing to attack once things go wrong.

"So you have become a Champion, huh?" May says. "After eight tries, you must be very proud, huh?"

"Yeah, very proud that you aren't by my side to ruin my chance of winning. I have no time for you since I have some business to do with my future wife." Ash says coldly.

"So you are Ash's future wife?" Mallow is shocked. "You are so lucky."

"Yeah, I am lucky. So please excuse us that we have other business to attend. If you are going to steal our Pokemon, then I suggest that you forget about it."

"And who said that we are going to steal your Pokemon?" Cilan asks.

"Your heart. Surely you won't be coming all the way here to just congratulate me, right?" Ash says as he turns to the taxi driver. "Take us to Sonata City if possible."

"As you wish, Augur Ash. Ms. Lillie." Then they leave on the taxi, leaving the traitors fuming in anger for their leave.

* * *

**Now from this chapter it will be the revenge, the next chapter will be the date of Ash and Lillie.**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Date and Travel

Ash and Lillie arrive at Sonata Hills, Lillie mutters, "This is the place where I got corrupted..."

"Yeah, after you leave, Reukra asks Taen to travel with us, and he is going to make the viral for you to return to normal."

"I see...and I heard from Taen that he managed to reunited with his mother back then and how he was pretended to betray the Timeless..." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says. "Now let's continue forward, should we?"

Lillie nods as they go towards Route 10. But unknown to them, the traitors are following them and Brock says, "They are going on foot for now..."

"I wonder what they are up to this time..." Max mutters as they continue forward.

* * *

Then they arrive at the Maelstrom 9, Ash says, "Below this place is the base of the Abyssal Cult. And it is then that we learned the truth. The Abyssal Cult is not aiming for the Kyogre or Lugia. They want to summon an army of seas to rule the world. Not only that, Audrey had Arceus' crystal and I am forced to battle her."

"And I knew what happened...Malde and I were there and we took the Crystal that held Kyogre in place, causing Kyogre to return back to normal. But...I attacked you at that time as well..." Lillie says as tears start to form. "I am really sorry...Ash, for hurting you..."

Ash hugs Lillie and says, "It's fine, at least you are return to normal." Then they go to the Kepler City as they go meet Anastasia. Anastasia greets them and says, "Hello, Ash, Lillie. What do I owe you two?"

"We are just visiting the region since Lillie was controlled back then."

"I see." Anastasia says. "Lillie, I have made a Alolan Ninetales Armor, why don't you try it out?"

"Really? Let me see." As Lillie sends out Snowy, then she wears the armor and it becomes much stronger. "That's so amazing."

"I know." Anastasia says. "After all, these are easy to make."

Outside, the traitors are watching and Clemont says, "I must get that armor so I can study it..."

"But are you sure that she will try to reveal her secrets for you?" Oak asks.

But as Ash and Lillie are out, then Clemont goes to talk with Anastasia. After introducing himself, Anastasia says, "So you are the Lumiose City Gym Leader in Kalos. I heard that you are also an inventor, but your machines are kinda exploding every time."

This causes him to get embarrassed and then he asks if he can study the armors. Of course Anastasia refuses, she says, "This work is already fallen into the wrong hands before, so I am not going to reveal the secret. Though you can buy the armor yourself, but I am pretty sure that you could study it on your own, but you won't be able to duplicate."

This causes him to sigh and then he purchases one Flygon Armor to check it out. Then they quickly put it away and follow Ash and the others.

* * *

"So you mean that Reshiram and Zekrom were taken at Anastasia's workshop, but you guys managed to retrieve it?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, it is another story to tell after all." Ash sighs. "And we are in Nasca Town, this place has a Safari Zone to capture Pokemon. And I found my Zoroark here as he helped me learn the truth of what the Cult of Darkrai leader Persephone wants."

"Revenge, right?" Lillie says. "I heard it from Persephone and Zenith themselves."

"Yeah. Over there is Murk Forest. Follow me tight." Ash says as she nod. But when they get inside, they see a lot of Pokemon living there and Ash says, "Well, this place sure is lively."

"I know." Just then, they hear a scream, causing Lillie to jump and hugs Ash tight. "What's that sound?"

Ash knows that the traitors are following them and he says, "Don't worry, Lillie. It is just one of those traitors who were following us, she was afraid of bugs."

"Wait, they followed us?" Lillie asks in shock.

"Yeah. But don't worry. As long as I am here, they won't be able to do anything." Lillie smiles back as Ash continues his story. "And then we were captured by a Delta Metagross, who tried to eat us as we were his preys."

"What?" Lillie is taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Ash says. "But don't worry. Arceus saved us and I captured him..."

"Speaking of Arceus and Giratina...I really missed them..." Lillie says with a frown.

"Yeah." Ash frowns as well. "But right now we are the current ones, so we must fulfill their wishes."

"You're right." Lillie says with a nod. As they continue the road, the traitors are behind and Iris says, "What a kid, you are afraid of Bug Types?"

"Says the girl who is afraid of Ice Types." Misty roars back.

"Quiet, we almost got seen." Oak says as they continue to follow them.

* * *

"This is Hekate Town." Ash says. "We were thinking about how we didn't encounter Infernal Cult back then, and then we found them here. When we found Zachary and Zenith, they were talking to each other about the prophecy that the fake Oracle foretold. But then Zachary betrayed Zenith and he was a member of Timeless after all."

"I know, he is your brother after all. By the way, I am glad that Serena and him are now dating." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I was worried about Serena, since she was threatened to say those to me...and then her heart was broken because of them...how ironic."

"I know." Lillie sighs. In Selene City, Ash says, "This place...it is where I fought Persephone for the first time. We both use Mega Zoroark, but I won in the end. Then Diana and Tobias told us everything about their family."

"I see." Lillie says. "And that is the Dragon Ruins, right?"

"Yeah, the place where Reukra tried to combine all the Tao Dragons into one, but he failed at that time since we don't know anything about the original name of the dragon. But I suggest that we shouldn't take too long to be here."

"Why?" Lillie asks.

"Because I know for someone who claims to be a Dragon Master would try to stay at the ruins as much as possible because of the place full with Dragon Types."

"I see..." As Ash and Lillie run, May says, "They are getting away!"

"But I want to find a dragon in this ruins!" Iris whines.

"We can do that later." Kiawe says as they chase them.

* * *

"This is Oranos Town, after this town will be the Amphitrite City, and then you know the rest."

"I see. But what is special about this place?" Lillie asks.

"You see, when we got there, Zachary was suddenly a famous person and we also saw an impostor on the stage over there. He tried to use you as a reason to give everyone a viral, which causes them to be controlled. Zenith was the one who did that. And he tried to stop us here, but he failed and we didn't get him."

"That is so mean. But at least he is good now." Lillie says.

Once they go to the Amphitrite City, Lillie hugs Ash and says, "Thank you, Ash. For showing me around the missing parts of this region."

"But we still have Mount. Rose." Ash says. "So it is not actually finished."

"But I don't wanna climb the mountain. So tell me once we are back in our hideout." Lillie gives a cute face on Ash as Ash is sweating.

"Okay." Ash says as he looks around, after seeing how the traitors aren't here, they quickly jump into the pool made by Giratina's portal and leave. The traitors are mad that they lose Ash and Lillie, so they decide to search the area for now.

* * *

**Though this date is not an actual date for Ash and Lillie, since Lillie asks Ash to take her around the cities and towns that were missing. But I hope you like this chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: The Wedding

Two weeks have past and the day of Ash and Lillie's wedding has come, and due to Ash's heroic actions, a lot of people are glad to have been invited to the wedding.

As for the traitors, they have been trying to stalk them in the Torren Region, but every time they do it, they fail in the end as Ash and Lillie will hide in the Distortion World. At the wedding ceremony, they want to enter, only to be forbid entry due to the fact that they don't have any invitations, not to mention that the guards are hired by the Timeless. But they are still trying no matter how.

Ash is now preparing in his dressing room as Adam and Delia are by his side. Ash asks, "Where are Nora and the others?"

"They are busy decorating the wedding hall, so they won't be here." Delia says, "So are you ready for the big day? Ash?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I am getting married." Ash says. "It is like a dream come true."

"It makes me remember how Delia and I had our own wedding back then." Adam smiles as Delia agrees.

"So how is Lillie?" Ash asks.

"Professor Burnet and Lusamine are helping her with the makeups." Delia says.

"But isn't she beautiful, why will she need a makeup?" Ash asks.

"Sometimes the bride needs the makeup." Delia says. "Not all Makeups are bad. It sometimes enhances the beauty."

"I hope so." Ash says as he looks at the window, the same goes to Lillie.

Meanwhile in the other room, Lusamine, Professor Burnet, Serena and Dawn are helping Lillie with a makeup.

"Seriously, I still think I don't need the excess makeup." Lillie says.

"But you really need it, it will go well with the dress." Dawn says.

"Indeed. Ash will be stunned by your beauty." Serena says.

"I hope." Lillie sighs. "What if I get nervous…"

Professor Burnet says, "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous, especially when they are having a biggest day in their lives."

"But don't worry, we will always be there for you." Lusamine says.

"Thank you, Mom." Lillie smiles.

* * *

The wedding ceremony has begun, all of Ash's guests in the past has seated on the chairs in the wedding hall.

Bonnie is selected to be the flower girl, as she throws some flowers on the isle, and the six groomsmen and six bridesmaids making their way down the isle. Serena and Zachary is the first pair, along with Gladion and Emily, Damion and Nora, Taen and Alice, Zenith and Dawn, Nyx and Alain are the last. Those who aren't on stage are all sitting in the first row of the seats.

As Ash walks to his spot with his mother, everyone has congratulated him as he walks on the isles. He then thanks them as he slowly reach the spot where he is supposed to be.

Then Lillie comes in with her mother. Ash can see her face covered with a veil, but he doesn't care since he is stunned by the beauty of the dress.

With the Organ playing, Lillie slowly walks towards the isle with her mother, then she has already stood in front of him.

Ash slowly lift up the veil to see her beautiful face, yes, she has a makeup, but Ash can't tell it since she is beautiful in his eyes.

For the vows, Ash says, "Lillie. During my travels, you have always been by my side. I could never think of a day without you in my life. I am honored to be your husband."

Lillie says, "Ash. I was happy that I have to travel with you, I couldn't have a lot of enjoyable moments without your help. Now you have also made another one of my fantasies come true, thank you and I am honored to be your wife."

After the vows, the priest asks, "So does anyone here believe that the two won't be married?"

To their surprise, no one raise their hands, the priest says, "I officially pronounce you two to be husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride."

Ash carefully cups Lillie's cheeks and they kiss, after that, Lillie has throw the bouquet, which lands on Serena's hands.

* * *

Once the wedding is over, they have a dance party in the castle as Ash and Lillie are talking with the guests.

When Ash and Lillie are talking to Nyx and Alain, they hear someone says, "Ketchum."

Ash turns around and sees the familiar face. "Hey Paul." They share a bro hug. "Good to see you."

"So you are married, congratulations." Paul says.

"Thanks. I never thought you would accept my invitation." Ash laughs.

"I know. But the reason I come here is that I want to challenge the Torren League, so I can face you again."

"Sure, I'll be waiting for it." Ash says as he introduces Lillie to him.

After Paul leaves, they see two more people greet them. "Ash!"

"Sawyer! Hau!" Ash is happy to see them as they hug one another.

"Congratulations, Ash." Hau says. "Though I never thought it will be so soon for the wedding."

"We just love each other so much that we can't wait." Ash says.

Sawyer says, "That is so cool, and we also saw the finals, congratulations on becoming the Champion."

"Thanks." Ash says. "So how did you two know each other?"

"We are cousins." Hau says. "It shouldn't be difficult to see because our hair color."

"I see." Lillie says as they continue to talk.

* * *

Outside the hall, the traitors are watching the wedding party and Misty says, "How dare he didn't invite us..."

"Yeah, he seems so happy inside." May mutters.

"Not to mention that Bonnie is inside as well..." Clemont says as he sees how Bonnie is dancing with David.

"What are you lot doing here?" They turn around and see Gladion and Emily standing in front of them. Gladion folds his arms and says, "You are not allowed to be here."

"Who are you to command us?" Max yells back.

Gladion smirks, "I can command you because I am the brother of the Bride. Ash is my friend and I won't let you guys ruin the fun moment."

"But Gladion, we are Lillie's friends as well, why didn't we..." Mallow pleads.

"You stop being her friends because Ash lost to me." Gladion says coldly. "And you have nerve to steal Ash's Pokemon as well. You are lucky that Ash didn't reveal your names to the police or the media. Or else you will become public enemy."

"How dare you..." Misty tries to hit him with a mallet, but Emily pushes Gladion out of the way and she gets hit.

"Emily!" Gladion asks in worry and she says, "I am fine...at least you aren't hurt."

"How dare you hurt her..." Gladion says in anger at the group. Jaern also comes out and asks, "What's going on here?"

"Dad?" Emily asks in surprise as Jaern notices Emily's injured face. "What? How did you get that wound?"

She points at the group and then Jaern is furious. "So you are the ones who hurt my daughter?"

"What if we did?" Professor Oak asks as the others agree. Jaern then takes out Aegislash and says, "I was the Cult leader and I won't hesitate to kill you. Leave or face the consequences."

The group are now frightened at the mention of the cult leader, as they quickly run away. Jaern says, "Emily, Gladion, you guys should rest inside."

"Okay, Dad." Emily says as they enter the room. At the same time, Ash, Lillie are talking to Alice and Taen until they notice Emily and Gladion. "What happened?" Alice asks after seeing the wound.

"Some stupid Orange haired bitch did it with her mallet." Emily says.

"Those guys again?" Ash groans and says, "And they hurt you? That has gone too far."

"I know. But Dad already scares them off." Emily says. "What are you going to do with them after that?"

Ash says, "They will pay in the end. Don't worry. Right now let's enjoy ourselves."

After some hours of party, every guest has left and they return to their house. Ash and Lillie are at the balcony of their room as Ash asks, "I wonder what will happen next."

"Who knows, but we will think about it tomorrow." Lillie says.

They kiss once more, and Ash says, "I love you, Lillie Ketchum."

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Lillie says.

Then they all head inside, preparing to go to bed and some fun time.

* * *

**Now the wedding chapter is done, the next chapter will be the start of the revenge plot.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Start of the Revenge

Ash wakes up and he finds that he is fully naked, he also notices a naked girl by his side, and the girl is no other than his wife Lillie Aether. Ash smiles as he can't believe that they are married last night. And she is the best girl he could have ever had, he starts to think that he is the luckiest boy in the universe.

Lillie wakes up and then she sees Ash looking at her, she smiles and says, "Morning, my Pokemon Master, how did you sleep?"

"I sleep so well, thanks to you. How about you? My princess?" Ash asks.

"I feel safe in your hands, but what are we going to do today?" Lillie asks.

"Those who betrayed me are still outside. So we have to do something about it." Ash says.

"And what do you have in mind?" Lillie asks in confusion.

Ash says, "How about we create some Delta Pokemon? We can use the Delta Pokemon to our revenge."

Lillie smiles, "I like your plan. But first, we have to have some agreements with the others, especially the Timeless."

"You're right." Ash says as they all get dressed and then meet others.

* * *

Once they are in the Gaea Gym, Adam and Mohn are talking about the future plans of the Torren Region and Holon Region. Ash and Lillie greet them and then Ash asks, "So Dad, what are you and Father-in-law doing?"

Adam says, "You have come just in time. You see, we are just talking about the Holon Region."

"Holon Region? Where is that place?" Lillie asks.

"It is a region that is close here." Ash says, "But the last time I went there is because that I wanted to get my Mother's Meloetta scrolls."

Mohn says, "You see, a lot of Delta Pokemon were made by experiments, but we also found out that the environment there is also the cause of the mutation."

"I see...so we will be able to see Delta Pokemon there? It seems so much fun." Ash says.

"Indeed." Adam rubs his son's head, then he says, "Though those traitors of yours are still outside, what are you going to do with them?"

"We will get our revenge on them, but with the help of Delta Pokemon." Ash says.

"Don't worry, Dad. We aren't going to attack them, we just want to show them that Ash is not the Ash from before and we are going to prove them." Lillie says.

"Of course, being a Cult leader is the last thing you would do." Adam smiles. "Now your mothers would be outside as they are waiting for you."

Ash nods and then they all head outside. But as they are outside, they feel that the traitors are waiting for them, but they decide to ignore them as they go find Delia and Lusamine.

Once they find the two females, they go towards them and Ash says, "Mother, what is the reason that you call us?"

Delia says, "You see, Ash. with Lusamine's help, I just came back from the Kanto Region for league business. As the Kanto Champion. I noticed how the Gym Leaders there are passive compared to other regions, which is why I decided to take some actions."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asks.

Delia then shows them the letter and then Ash looks at it. He says, "I see...so Forest and the other family members of Brock don't know anything about what he was doing...as well as the Waterflower sisters...well, Mom, you aren't going to punish them because of what Brock and Misty did to me?"

"Of course not. But they promised that they won't let these two get back to their gyms again, so it is still better." Delia says.

The two people that are mentioned are now furious as their parents know what they are doing, but they can't do anything as Delia is the official Kanto Champion. Ash says, "And you have mentioned that Giovanni is going back as the Viridian Gym Leader, why? Mom? He is the leader of Team Rocket."

Lusamine says, "We know, but we found out that he is not the real Giovanni. With the help of Jessie, James and Meowth, we manage to find him in the dungeon."

Delia says, "Not to mention that Giovanni is my brother. He has been suffering this much, which is why I want to help him."

"I see... so he is my uncle." Ash nods and then he explains their plan of revenge to Delia and Lusamine, they all nod and Lusamine says, "How about I send you two to the Holon Region? Professor Pine and I are having some research there."

"That will be great." Ash and Lillie then leave with Lusamine and Delia, the traitors aren't saying anything, they just try to follow them as soon as possible so that they can find a way to ruin them.

* * *

**Here is a short chapter, but this time I have a request that I need some help. I want to add more Delta Pokemon that aren't in the Insurgence Games, and if possible, please help me with some typings and dex entries for the new Delta Pokemon in the reviews.**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: The Holon Region

As they arrive at the Holon Region with the help of Lusamine, they immediately stop at the Settlement Foxtrot and go meet Professor Pine. Professor Pine says, "You must be Ash and Lillie, right? It is a pleasure to see you here in the Holon Region."

"Why thank you, Professor Pine." Ash says. "You see Professor, after the incident regarding the cults, we decide that we want to see if there are new Delta Pokemon in this region."

"I see. Well, I have heard from the Timeless that you are the Legendaries because of that incident regarding your sister right? Delia told us everything about it."

"Yeah, so we wanted to create some more if we didn't find it." Lillie says.

"Of course you can. We Holon is always welcoming you here." Pine says.

Delia turns to the two and says, "Well, it is a good thing that there are not many people around this region. So you can be careful of doing your work."

"Thank you, Mom." Ash says as Lillie also thanks her, then the two of them leave to make the Pokemon. As for the traitors, they are trying to go to the Holon Region, but the Flying Taxi refuses to send them there, instead, he tells them that there is a subway that can lead to the region and takes them to the Suntouched City.

"Wow, this place is so huge." Lillie says as the two of them fly around the region using the Emolga Taxi.

"I know. We should look around this place for more so that we can find their right habitats. But it sure has all the environment that Pokemon needs. I can tell that there are going to be some great Pokemon in the future."

"You're right." Lillie smiles as then they look for more until they stop at the Settlement Juliet. They decide to create their first Delta Pokemon. The Delta Butterfree line. With Lillie's favor for Ice Type, they make the Caterpie into a crystal colored Pokemon. Then the Metapod becomes just like ice and then the Butterfree, its body is ice but the wings are pink and shiny.

"It seems like we did it." Ash says to Lillie as she smiles back. "You're right. Look at how beautiful they are... But now we just have to make some entries..."

Ash says, "**Caterpie: The Icy Pokemon: Ice Type. Living in the mountains causing its body to go frozen, the feeler of his head can make the surroundings frozen. Metapod: The Icy Pokemon: Ice Type. Evolved from Caterpie at LV:7. With the ice, the shell has become more harder so that the body inside can be safer. Butterfree: The Icy Wings Pokemon: Ice and Fairy Type. Evolved from Metapod at LV:10. The wings on its body makes it beautiful, but touching the scales make a person freezes."**

"Those are some good explanations." Lillie says. "And surely. Ice Type Butterfree looks really amazing as well."

"I know." Ash says. "Now it is done, the next Pokemon is going to be Beedrill line."

As they go to the Holon Jungle, they find a Ghost House and then they decide to work on the Pokemon there. The Weedle is now fluorescent green as well as the Kakuna. The needles on the Beedrill are now red as it signals blood, but it becomes purple as the fluorescent is gone.

Lillie says, "How about I make the dex entry for this? Let's see...**Weedle: The Fluorescent Pokemon: Ghost and Psychic Type. Its fluorescent body makes it an easy target by the predators, but those who ate the Pokemon are in for an instant death. Kakuna: The Fluorescent Pokemon: Ghost and Psychic Type. Evolved from Weedle at LV:7. The Fluroescent body protects the inner body from the danger, those who see the fluroescent might be hypnotized from this Pokemon. Beedrill: The Murder Pokemon:Ghost and Psychic Type. Evolved from Kakuna at LV:10. Losing the fluroescent, it can hide in the shadows and use the needles to attack the prey."**

"I wonder after you become a Giratina, does your personality changed as well?" Ash asks. "Surely that a girl like you are afraid of ghosts, right?"

"Not after I become a ghost type myself." Lillie smirks. Ash shivers a little and sighs, "You're right."

Once they get out of the ghost house, they are back at the Settlement Foxtrot. They decide to work on Rattata and Raticate. They have been thinking about it since they already have Alolan Forms, but it won't be a bother to make some new forms. They create a Rattata with wooden teeth and the Raticate with the same teeth. Their body is still the same color, but it has the texture of a wood.

"Now the Rattata and the Raticate are done." Ash says. "Let's see the entry...**Rattata: The Wood Disease Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Watch out for wooden appliances with these Pokemon inside, since it may bring virus to the owner. Raticate: The Wood Disease Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Rattata at LV:20. It's wooden teeth is the cause of the virus and those who got bitten might suffer in sickness for a day.**

"I think you are evil as well." Lillie says, "To think you would do those to Rattata and Raticate..."

"Well, I am sure you will like it." Ash says. Then they go to the Settlement Juliet as they create Spearow and Fearow that looks robotic. Their color are now yellow and they float instead of flying.

"Well, robotic Spearow and Fearow are really surprising..." Ash says.

Lillie says, "Well, **Spearow: The Robotic Bird Pokemon: Electric and Psychic Type. With the robotic body, they aren't able to fly like they used to, but they can float in the air. Fearow: The Robotic Bird Pokemon: Electric and Psychic Type. Evolved from Spearow at LV:20 Its sharp beak with the metal on it makes a good drill on the floor and the trees, it uses the electric magnetism to float in the air.**

"Well, I think we should make some more." As they go back to the Foxtrot, they hear the train coming and they pale. "Oh dear..." Then they see the traitors coming out of it and they quickly hide inside the Distortion World.

"Why are they here as well..." Ash says with a frown and Lillie says, "Probably going to find us and then annoying us. It is a good thing that we have our own dimension to hide."

"Yeah, but when will they leave?" Lillie asks in worry.

"I don't know. But right now we have to make Ekans and Arbok." Ash says as they create the Ekans and Arbok that are made by metal. Ash also gives the discriptions of them.

**Ekans: The Snake Pokemon: Steel and Ground Type. ****Ekans's body is steel-hard, and also very durable. However, it rusts easily, so it stays away from bodies of water.**

**Arbok: The Snake Pokemon: Steel and Water Type. Evolved from Ekans at LV:22. After going into the water for long, it** **now surprisingly enjoys being in the water as the body doesn't rust upon touching water.**

"Well, that is a great Pokemon." Ash says. "Yeah, but now that they are here, what are we going to do?" Lillie asks.

"Well, we should lay low for a while so that they won't see us." Ash says as they continue to jump around the place.

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter of the Delta Pokemon Arc. Due to I want to make all Gen 1 to Gen 7, it will need a lot of chapters. So after this chapter, I am going to write the revenge and the new Delta Pokemon at the same time. I hope you like it.**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: The First Step of Revenge

The traitors are stepping foot at the Holon Region, they are searching for Ash and Lillie who has been spotted there. "Just where did those guys go?" Misty says with impatience Max says, "They couldn't have been this far."

They notice a lab and then Professor Oak flinches, he says, "That is Professor Pine's lab..."

"Who is Professor Pine?" Cilan asks the Professor.

"She is also a Professor in this region and she is strong enough to put Professor Maple into prison the last time we met." Oak says.

Just then, they see Ash and Lillie walking into the lab as they decide to watch through the window.

"So you said that this is a Delta Sandshrew and a Delta Sandslash?" Professor Pine asks.

"Yes. And there are the descriptions." The traitors notice a purple colored Sandshrew with the pink spots and the Sandslash which has some green liquid on the spikes.

**Delta Sandshrew: The Mouse Pokemon: Psychic and Poison Type. It lives in the wastelands as it uses its Psychic powers to find the leftovers in the trash.**

**Delta Sandslash: The Mouse Pokemon: Psychic and Poison Type. Evolved from Sandshrew at LV:22. Going into the trash cans causing the spikes to be in a fluid that harms beings, and the Psychic energies it has can make the toxic as energy.**

"But it doesn't seem like a Pokemon to take care of..." Pine says.

"We know. But I am going to send those Pokemon to the others." Ash says. "And the next Pokemon we are going to create is already finish as well. But we need to stay low for a while. Since I know that they are outside."

"You mean those who have been causing misery to you?" Pine asks.

"Yeah. But it is fine since we are going to create some more Delta Pokemon." Lillie says. "That way we can use their powers to stop them from getting close to us."

Once they get outside, they use the Emolga Taxi to fly towards the Holon Mountain. There they create the Nidoran line and six Pokemon are created. Their colors are the same, but they have some scales on the body and the horns are much more dragon like.

**Delta Nidoran (F): The Dragonic Pokemon: Dragon Type. With the help of the Dragon Pokemon, it adapts to the live and becomes like them.**

**Delta Nidorina: The Dragonic Pokemon: Dragon Type. Evolved from Nidoran at LV:16. Its horn develops slowly, but it uses it as a weapon to tame the Dragons.**

**Delta Nidoqueen: The Dragonic Pokemon: Dragon and Steel Type. Evolved from Nidorina with a Dusk Stone. With the scales are as hard as a metal, it protects its children from Dragon Pokemon.**

**Delta Nidoran (M): The Dragonic Pokemon: Dragon Type. Its small ears are able to hear any approaching enemies, and it is as tough as lizards.**

**Delta Nidorino: The Dragonic Pokemon: Dragon Type. Evolved from Nidoran at LV:16. It is so aggressive that no one can stand up to it, especially when the dragon like horn is charging at the enemy.**

**Delta Nidoking: The Dragonic Pokemon: Dragon and Steel Type. Evolved from Nidorino with a Dusk Stone. It uses the dragon like horn and the metal like body to catch food for eat. It doesn't tolerate enemies who hurt his family.**

Then they notice the traitors approaching as Oak says, "You two are hard to find..."

Ash and Lillie sigh as Ash says, "Oh well, since you are here, I might need some lab rats for our experiments."

"Who are you calling Lab Rats?" Max yells as they send out their Pokemon. Lillie says, "Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Draco Meteor."

The two Pokemon fire the attack as they are all fainted in the same time. Ash says, "Don't we make them overpowered?"

"Well, I guess so. Thank you for being our lab rats." Lillie says as the traitors are furious. "How dare you..." They try to chase the two of them, but the heat from the sun causing them to give up as they run down the mountain to the Holon Lake.

"It is a good thing that this Pokemon helps us." Ash says as the Clefairy family with meteors attached on the body are by their side.

**Delta Cleffa: The Star Shaped Pokemon: Rock and Psychic Type. When coming to Earth from outer space, some dust on the meteors are attached to the body of this Pokemon.**

**Delta Clefairy: The Fairy Pokemon: Rock and Psychic Type. Evolved from Cleffa with high friendship. Due to the sun, the meteors attached to the body becomes a part of it.**

**Delta Clefable: The Fairy Pokemon: Rock and Psychic Type. Evolved from Clefairy with a Sun Stone. After absorbing the Sun Stone, it can control the heat of the sun exposed to the planet.**

"And since they are going to the Holon Lake, we can make some water type Pokemon to play pranks on them." Ash says as they go there and create the water like Vulpix and Ninetales that are highly associated with the Alolan versions.

**Delta Vulpix: The Wetting Pokemon: Water Type. It can hide itself in the water and play pranks by creating small splashes.**

**Delta Ninetales: The Wetting Pokemon: Water and Fairy Type. Evolved from Vulpix with a Water Stone. If a fishermen sees the Pokemon on the sea, its yield of fishes will disappear in the next day.**

"Snowy, you have some Water Type friends." Lillie smiles as the Alolan Vulpix goes to play with the Delta Vulpix. And the Ninetales are creating splashes on the traitors, making them wet.

"This must be Ash's doing!" May says.

"But where is he? Hiding like a coward?" Mallow says as they are trying to find him, only to see that he isn't anywhere.

Ash and Lillie are back at the Settlement Juliet, as they are indoors having Wigglytuff that is silver colored as DJ for them. "Nice Pokemon design, Lillie."

"Yeah. Since they like music after all." Lillie says.

**Delta Igglybuff: The Shining Pokemon: Ground and Fairy Type. Its body is like a glowing diamond that can be spinned around in occasions.**

**Delta Jigglypuff: The Disco Pokemon: Ground and Fairy Type. Evolved from Igglybuff with Friendship. It likes to dance like a disco ball, and with the loud music to accompany, it is a party Pokemon.**

**Delta Wigglytuff: The DJ Pokemon: Ground and Fairy Type. Evolved from Jigglypuff with a Dusk Stone. It can learn all kinds of music and it often appears through parties.**

"And a good way to relax is dancing, so should we, my princess?" Ash asks.

"Of course. My Augur." Then they are dancing until the night time comes.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter and this time I have some new Delta Species in the chapter. Now here are the new Pokemon I need help with:**

**Zubat Line, Oddish Line, Paras Line, Venonat Line, Meowth Line, Psyduck Line, Mankey Line and Poliwag Line. **

**Please help me the description and the typing of those Pokemon and I will be grateful for it.**


End file.
